Soldiers In A Timeless Battle
by dolphingirl0113
Summary: {Volume III in the "Confessions Trilogy} As Kagome begins to grow weary of leading a double life a new enemy emerges, revealing a new dimension to Naraku's cruelty, and now she and Inuyasha must go to battle for those they love once more.
1. Chapter One

  
  


* * *

  
Author's Notes: Before I say anything else, I want to tell any new readers that this is the third story in a series beginning with 'Confessions of a Broken Heart' and continued in 'The Realistic Happily Ever After'. As always, you can probably figure out what happened and not be too confused by just reading this story, but I would encourage you, as would I think all my readers, that it would behoove you to read the other two stories first. That's all I need to say, I think, in that respect. Hello again, everyone, it's good to be back for round three! I still can't believe how much support I've received from all of you, and how many of you have made demands for a third story. It's just incredible, and I'm loving every minute of it.  
I would like to say right off the bat that I know in the first story I stated that Kagome never saw Kikyou again, but would now like to change that. At the time, I wasn't planning on writing a third story (I still can't get over that fact) so now I need to change a few things. She is coming back, however, she will not be doing anything to interfere with Kagome and Inuyasha, okay? I mean really, would I do that to all of you?  
Let's see, other then that, Nancy White and Sesshoumaru are still together, in a much more serious way. I hope all you lovers of that pair will be satisfied. All the usual couples are still around, including my favorite lecher and exterminator, Sango and Miroku. And other then that I can't say much because it will give too much away.  
This is not, I don't think, a story line that anyone is really expecting. I truly am kind of coming up with a lot of this on my own now, since I've sort of either killed or sent to prison all of my previous 'bad guys'. I don't really want to bring Ted Wilkins back, because I feel like that issue has been resolved and there is no point. As for Naraku, he's dead, right? Or is he? You'll have to decide on that one for yourselves after you read this chapter.  
It's not quite as long as some chapters I've done, but I promise the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. And they will get a lot more action packed. But for now, enjoy the beginning of the third installment in what I am now calling 'The Confessions' Trilogy. I'm so excited! Enjoy!  
  
Ryguy5387: wow, thank you so much for the wonderful review! You absolutely made my day. I hope this next story doesn't disappoint! Thanks!  
  


* * *

  
Title: Soldiers in a Timeless War  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: One  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  


* * *

  
The day was bright and cheerful, but with the crisp, cutting wind of autumn. Summer had come to an end, and everyone in the village was now preparing to store their crops for the winter ahead.  
  
The basket of herbs in her arms was heavy, but she didn't mind as she walked through the center of town, the villagers stopping their work to acknowledge her with smiles, some even bowing slightly out of respect. She smiled warmly back at them all, truly loving this place as her new home.  
  
As she approached her house, a modest hut at the edge of the village border, she felt arms encircle her waist and a familiar masculine scent surrounded her.  
  
"You work too hard, priestess," the man said, and Kikyou felt her body shiver slightly at the contact. She turned around to face the man with the kind eyes and short wavy hair that framed his face.  
  
"I could say the same thing about you," she replied, touching his cheek. "How many nights now have you returned long after I am asleep? Is that any way to treat your wife?"  
  
He laughed, the sound warm and gentle. "I may be a healer, but in the summer I am also a mere farmer, my lady, and a farmer must tend to his crops."  
  
"But the summer sun has faded," she replied with a suggestive smile, "And it will be another long, cold winter." Her husband laughed and tightened his hold on her waist,  
  
"You entice me," he whispered as he buried his head in her long raven hair, causing the ribbon that held it back to fall away. She smiled.  
  
"Don't be too enticed yet Gideon, I still have much to do in the village before the day is over." He pouted.  
  
"Now who's the one working too much?" Kikyou just smirked playfully.  
  
"I'll be done long before the sun sets." She touched his nose with her finger before handing him the basket. "But since you think I'm doing too much, you can put this inside while I go and tend to the villagers."  
  
Gideon grumbled something about her twisting his words around, and Kikyou just smiled. She loved him with all her heart, and was his wife finally had the chance to be normal, without a jewel to protect or an evil demon to fight off.  
  
Carrying a small sack of herbs and several bandages, she made her way back through the village until she reached a small hut near the rice fields. Knocking twice, she stepped inside.  
  
A young woman looked up from where she was kneeling beside a man in obvious pain, beads of sweat trickling down his face. Kikyou gave the pair a sympathetic look before kneeling beside the man's head. "How is he today?"  
  
The young woman looked up with pain in her eyes. "Not much better. He still barely stays awake for a few hours during the day, and I don't think he recognizes me at all."  
  
Kikyou nodded and touched the man's forehead again, the skin cool and clammy. "Well, I think his fever has finally broken, because he is not as hot as he was yesterday." The young woman nodded, a flicker of hope in her eyes.  
  
Kikyou placed a small package of herbs in the woman's hand. "Here is another week's supply of the herbs for his tea. Make sure he drinks it twice every day, two pinches per cup of water."  
  
The woman nodded. "I will. Thank you Kikyou, the gods know he would be dead by now if it weren't for you."  
  
Kikyou smiled kindly. "Your husband will be fine, just have faith." The woman nodded, and Kikyou exited the small hut to make her next stop.  
  
As she was walking a young boy came running up to her, panic written all over his face. Kikyou knelt down to meet his eye level.  
  
"What's wrong, little one?" The boy just continued to pant, unable to speak, so Kikyou waited patiently.  
  
"Priestess, my father has been shot while hunting," he finally managed to say in between gasps, "And I think he's dying. Please come at once!"  
  
Kikyou nodded, her mouth set firmly in determination, and rose to her full height. "Take me to him."  
  
The boy took her hand and they quickly ran off in the direction of the woods. Kikyou felt a dark foreboding in her breast as they drew nearer to that forest. Something wasn't right.  
  
They came upon an elderly man with graying hair, lying on his back with an arrow protruding from his side. The weapon was black, a style Kikyou had never seen before.  
  
She quickly fell to her knees at his side, touching his forehead and feeling that it was hot with fever.  
  
"Sir, do you know who I am?" The old man tried to smile.  
  
"Of course I do. You are Kikyou, the priestess of our village. How could anyone forget your beautiful face." Kikyou smiled kindly and nodded.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened?" The man grimaced in pain.  
  
"I don't know. I was hunting with my son when suddenly an arrow came flying at us out of no where, accompanied by a voice that told us we would pay for trespassing. After that, it's all a blur as I tried to make it back to the village." He clenched his jaw in pain.  
  
Kikyou frowned, unsure of what to make of anything the man said. It didn't make sense. There were no villages within the woods, that was free territory.  
  
"I'm going to remove the arrow," she said suddenly, "And then stop the bleeding, okay?" The man nodded, and she handed him a cloth. "I want you to bite down on this, because the pain will be great." He did as she instructed, and Kikyou nodded, moving down to where the black shaft extended from his side.  
  
"No common arrow could bring a man this close to death," she muttered, voicing her thoughts aloud. "There is black magic here." She could feel the darkness in the air, thick as butter. She moved to touch the arrow, but it crackled dangerously, and a sharp pain went up her arm.  
  
Kikyou recoiled and stared at her hand, red from where it had been burned. "So," she whispered, and focused all her energy on the purity within the arrow as she reached out once more to take it.  
  
She couldn't hold back her cry of pain, but after several seconds the arrow came free, the dark aura fading, the arrow itself going brown like any other. Kikyou was breathing deeply, gasping for air, her hair, which was still free of the restraining ribbon, falling over her shoulders.  
  
The wound was filled with pus, deeply infected, but now seemed normal, and Kikyou quickly recovered her wits enough to wrap it in bandages, handing the boy a package of herbs. "I want you to boil some water and dump everything in this sac into it, do you understand? Your father has an infection, and these herbs will help."  
  
The boy nodded and clutched the sac to his chest as Kikyou bent down to help the man to his feet. He smiled, though pain was in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you priestess, I am in your debt," he said softly, and Kikyou couldn't help but smile.  
  
"It is my duty to help others, good sir. There is no debt. How else may I be of service?"  
  
"You've done enough, young woman. I can manage to get back to my home now."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I may be injured, but I am still strong enough to walk." He smiled at her one last time before extending a hand to his son. "Come, we'd better go and tell your mother everything is okay."  
  
The boy nodded and took his father's hand, the older man leaning on his son for support more then he would ever admit. Kikyou watched them go before hardening her expression and reaching down to pick up the arrow, the tip still stained with blood.  
  
It was enchanted, she knew that much, for no arrow had that much power on its own. But who could have done such a thing? And why?  
  
"Why would someone go to so much trouble to stay hidden in the forest and then risk it all by shooting an innocent villager?" She asked aloud to the silent forest. She stretched out her mind, but could no longer sense the dark aura that had been there a few minutes ago. Whatever curse had existed, the arrow had been the key, and she had broken it.  
  
Her mind was trying to tell her the logical explanation, but Kikyou refused to acknowledge it. She didn't want to admit it, because then it might be true. But still  
  


* * *

  
"I've only felt that kind of aura in the presence of one creature," she whispered, clutching the arrowhead until it pierced her skin and a small line of blood ran down her hand. "Naraku."  
  


* * *

  
Why now? Why now, of all the times when he could have told her, did the stupid idiot have to do it now? As if college wasn't hard enough, on top of that she had to deal with an overprotective husband and a brother-in- law who could barely tie his shoes when it came to talking about a certain blonde lawyer.  
  
Kagome recalled the conversation she had with Nancy White twenty minutes ago, her irritation only growing.  
  
"Kagome? Could you come over to my office right away?"  
  
"Sure, what's the problem?"  
  
"Um, Sesshoumaru's in my office right now, and I think you both have a little explaining to do."  
  
Clutching the steering wheel of her mother's car a little harder, Kagome flew down the road, totally unaware of the fact that she was going forty in a twenty-five zone. She didn't care. Sesshoumaru, demon lord or not, had one hell of a lot of explaining to do.  
  
Ever since the wedding, he had been coming around frequently to see Nancy, and it could be said that he was even courting her. Rin adored the older woman, which was a plus, and he really seemed to enjoy her company. But there was the ever-present reality that Sesshoumaru was from Feudal Japan, and that Nancy White would eventually have to know the truth, or break off the relationship.  
  
"But why did he have to tell her today?" Kagome muttered to herself, thinking about how her morning had gone, including a flunked math test and a 'C' on a thesis essay. On top of that, Inuyasha was currently back in his time, so she had no one to vent to who could at least put up a good fight.  
  
Pulling into the parking garage at the law firm, Kagome parked the car and threw up her hands, screaming for the entire world to hear before leaning back against the cushioned drivers' seat.  
  
"My life sucks," she whispered with a sigh, "Officially."  
  
Everyone at the firm knew Kagome by now so that she didn't even have to register with the secretary to see Nancy, she could just walk right into the woman's office. And she did, only to find her friend looking very distraught with Sesshoumaru glaring at the floor.  
  
"You two have been fighting again, I see," Kagome stated as a fact, not a question. Nancy turned and frowned.  
  
"You have one hell of a lot of explaining to do," she said in a soft but deadly voice. Kagome couldn't help but gulp, despite her annoyance.  
  
"About?"  
  
"I think you know what about. I've been dating this man for nearly three months, and now, after I confront him about not being around for one of our dates, I'm told he's not even from this time period? Excuse me, but that is probably the lamest excuse I have ever heard."  
  
Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru, who was still glaring at the floor as though it were the most repulsive thing in the universe. She looked back at Nancy, trying to play dumb as long as possible. "And you called me because?"  
  
"Because he," she jabbed a finger at Sesshoumaru, "Told me to, and that you would verify his story."  
  
At that, the demon lord looked at Kagome with a glare, but underneath it she could see that he was pleading with her silently to back him up. Kagome felt torn. Either she lied again and made him look bad, or she told the truth, which could open up more problems then it was worth.  
  
Oh hell, she thought with a sigh, my life is beyond any and all logic at this point anyway. "He's telling you the truth."  
  
"What?" That was obviously not the answer the poor woman had been expecting, because her eyes were bulging out of her head. Kagome sighed again.  
  
"I think you'd better come with me, there's something I need to show you." 


	2. Chapter Two

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, now that the first chapter is out, lets all slow down and take a deep breath. I know you all thought that was awfully fast to punch out the third story, but I have to tell you, the idea wouldn't go away until I typed it up. So I did, and decided it was good enough to post. And to answer several of you wonderful reviewers who comment that I have too much time on my hands, let me assure you that, in reality, I have no business writing as much and as often as I do, but I enjoy it, which means I'm usually up until one in the morning and getting up again at six for workout before school. But hey, I'm not unhappy, so that's all that matters, right?  
Thanks for all your reviews. To be honest, I'm shocked at how many I've received for the first chapter. Thank you! Thank you!  
A lot of you seem pretty sure that Naraku's back. Hmm. Are you sure about that? But then, he could be back. Who knows? Only I know for sure (smiles evilly). But keep sending me your theories, and kudos to those of you who guess right. Unfortunately, I can't tell you if you are (and as of yet no one has guessed right, but usually someone does eventually) because then others will read your guess and know the ending. Sorry, as an author I just have to keep you guessing. It's my job! lol  
I probably won't have an update up until Monday, because tomorrow I have the district solo competition (last year I took first, and this year I'll be singing an aria from an opera, I'm so excited), which will take all day, and then on Sunday I have an audition for the Oregon Bach Festival Youth Choral Academy this summer (I went last year, and it is an incredible experience with eighty high school singers from around the country). So I have a full schedule this weekend. But I'll try and write, because I love to do it so much. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks again!  
  
HarmoniousHanyou2008: Not to sound hokey or anything, but that is so sweet! Thank you for your wonderful review, it made my day. And what kind of performing are you interested in? Theatre? Singing?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Soldiers in a Timeless Battle  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Two  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nancy couldn't believe she was standing on the edge of a well any more then she could believe that Kagome was telling her to just jump in. As if it were a damn swimming pool!  
  
"You have got to be joking," she commented sarcastically, but for some reason made no move to get down off of the well. Kagome looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"Will you just trust me on this? Why would I have brought you all the way out to the shrine for nothing?" Ms. White cocked an eyebrow suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know, you two," she pointed at Kagome and Sesshoumaru, who was standing a few yards back, "Are the conspirators, not me."  
  
"Nancy, have I ever lied to you?" Kagome's voice was as quiet as a whisper. The blonde woman seemed to give in when she sighed.  
  
"Whatever. But I swear, if I land at the bottom of this well with nothing but dirt on my blouse and a broken nose to show for it, I'm not going to be happy."  
  
"Great!" Kagome squealed, suddenly excited at the prospect of her friend knowing her ultimate secret. It would mean one more person from her time she could talk to freely, without restraint.  
  
Climbing up beside her, Kagome smiled confidently and took the woman's hand. "Don't let go," she said, and Nancy nodded. She turned to Sesshoumaru. "You'd better come too, I'm not sure Inuyasha will let me come back to this side to get you, seeing how I've been gone for over two weeks."  
  
The demon lord grunted and climbed up on Kagome's empty side, reluctantly taking her hand, or rather, the tips of her fingers. He was obviously not a physical contact kind of guy, at least, she thought with a smirk, with anyone but Nancy White.  
  
"Okay, on the count of three. One-two-three!"  
  
Just as they jumped Nancy realized what Kagome had said to Sesshoumaru, and her eyes grew wide. "What the hell did you mean, come back to the other side?" But it was too late, and the trio was falling down into a swirl of colors.  
  
Kagome welcomed the sight. She hadn't seen it in nearly a month, school taking up all of her time. Inuyasha would be the one to visit her, rather then the other way around. In some ways, living life as a college student was much harder then being in high school, because she couldn't afford to miss that often.  
  
Once she felt solid ground beneath her feet, Kagome released the hands of her companions and placed her hands on her hips, currently covered in hip- hugger blue jeans, and smiled. "Well, we're here!"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, and Kagome noted the look of relief in his eyes. As much as he obviously enjoyed Nancy's company, he was still clearly very uncomfortable on that side of the well. And who could blame him? The markings on his face came across as strange tattoos in the modern era, he had unusually long silver hair that most women would kill for, ears like an elf, and he was missing an arm. He wasn't exactly someone capable of blending in with the crowd.  
  
Glancing over at the woman beside her, Kagome nearly fell over laughing when she saw the notoriously fearsome Nancy White truly white at the moment, her face matching her blouse. Her blue eyes were wide in shock, and she was clearly still trying to decide if she had fallen down the rabbit hole and was in wonderland, or if she was dreaming.  
  
"Lets go, Inuyasha will know I'm here," the girl said happily starting her climb out of the well, Sesshoumaru leaping out ahead of her. But when she reached the top, Kagome noticed that she was alone and, looking back down, realized that Nancy was still standing at the bottom, staring at the wall.  
  
"Come on Nancy, I've seen this well many times, and I know it's not that interesting." There was no response, and Kagome turned to look at Sesshoumaru with a sweet smile. "Could you help?"  
  
"How?" He raised an eyebrow, still managing to glare. Kagome made a mental note to ask him how he did that. It could be useful in an argument with Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know, think of something. She's your girlfriend."  
  
"Hn," He grunted and jumped down the well, Kagome shaking her head with a smile. At least, she thought, he didn't try and deny it this time.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? Get your hands off me! I am perfectly capable of moving myself!"  
  
Sesshoumaru came flying out of the well with a distraught Nancy in his arms. The moment they touched the ground he let her go, and she stumbled away, smoothing out her skirt, but in the process tripping on her heels, which weren't accustomed to grass. This meant she was back in the demon lord's arms within a few seconds, though at least this time she didn't try and get away.  
  
"None of this means I'm not mad at you anymore," she said, shaking a finger at her beau furiously before turning to Kagome and sighing, seeming to gain control of her emotions so that she was once more the cool and collected woman Kagome knew. "What the hell is going on, Kagome? And where am I? Neverland?"  
  
Kagome laughed, because Nancy looked at that moment like if she had said yes, the woman would believe her.  
  
"No, though I think that would be more believable."  
  
"Please," Nancy rolled her eyes, "I just used an old well as a method of transportation. I think at this moment I'm more ready to believe you then I will be in ten minutes. So hurry up."  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when she was knocked over by a flying ball of fur.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Oof!"  
  
"Oh no, did I hurt you again?"  
  
"No Shippou, I'm fine. But you really have to stop doing that, you're getting too big."  
  
"Idiot! What did you do that for? I told you it was time to grow up and be a man!" Kagome broke out into a grin as she recognized the voice.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She leapt to her feet and flew into his open arms as he drew her securely to his chest. She buried her face in his kimono, drinking in his smell, a mixture of pine and fresh water.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin appeared in the glen, running up to his side and waiting patiently, as she always did. "And Ms. White!" The girl smiled. "I'm so happy you're here! Are you here with Sesshoumaru-sama? Does this mean you are his mate?"  
  
"Mate?" Not knowing Sesshoumaru was a demon, Nancy was caught off guard by the terminology, and her eyes bulged in surprise while beside her Sesshoumaru turned slightly pink.  
  
"Kagome-chan! I've missed you!" Sango flew at her friend, and the two women embraced fondly as Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"It's good to have all of us together again, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha broke out into a rare smile as he watched his mate dance around excitedly with Sango, Shippou trying to keep up with the conversation. It was about time she came back. "Just like old times."  
  
Kagome suddenly seemed to remember something, and turned around to see Nancy staring at the scene with a mixed look of puzzlement and surprise. Trying to put the woman at ease, Kagome walked up and smiled.  
  
"Everyone, you remember Nancy, right?" They all nodded. "Well, I decided she was someone who could know about our secret."  
  
The group turned unilaterally to look at the poor woman, and Nancy seemed to shrink back a little under their gazes. She looked at Kagome. "You still haven't told me what's going on."  
  
"Oh, right. Well, you see-"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch in irritation at being interrupted again. Couldn't a girl talk?  
  
Jaken was doing his usual waddle/run in the direction of Sesshoumaru, a look of pure joy on his face. He ignored everyone else, including Nancy, but she took notice of him. Unfortunately.  
  
"Good lord, a green man," she whispered, and Kagome looked over in time to see the woman faint, Sesshoumaru barely catching her before she hit the ground. Everyone in the glen went silent, except, of course, for Jaken.  
  
"Why were you gone so long master? These humans are truly unbearable! And why are you holding a filthy human? She must be tainting your aura as we speak! Let me take her off your hands!"  
  
But the little green toad-man received a long growl in response, and he backed away as the demon lord clutched the woman to him tighter, not seeming to realize that everyone else was watching his actions as well.  
  
"Um, I probably should have told her everything before Jaken showed up," Kagome said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "Let's get her to Kaede's, and then when she wakes up we'll talk." The group nodded and turned to head back in the direction of the hut, with Sesshoumaru following carrying an unconscious Nancy.  
  
Kagome leaned on Inuyasha's arm as they walked, and sighed, glancing up at the trees. It was so good to be back. She really missed how fresh and new everything seemed in the feudal era, before everything was polluted with smog and skyscrapers. She liked the quiet.  
  
But then, quiet wasn't exactly how she would describe it at that moment, for Jaken was back to chattering again, and Kagome glared at him, though he didn't notice, over her shoulder.  
  
"How is it that Rin, a girl of only about thirteen, is able to walk by his side for hours in silence, and yet a demon of over a hundred years can't keep his mouth shut?" She whispered her thoughts aloud, and Inuyasha looked at her and smiled.  
  
"He reminds me of your friends." Kagome turned her glare on him, though her eyes softened playfully.  
  
"Watch it."  
  
"I'm serious. They would get along great with Jaken, I think."  
  
Kagome laughed and glanced back at Nancy, limp in the arms of the mighty demon lord. "No thanks, I've officially decided that no one else is coming over here. It is way too much of a hassle."  
  
Everyone around her laughed, and Kagome smiled. It felt good to be back with them. It was strange that she, a girl from the future, somehow felt more at home 500 years in the past, but she did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everything was dark.  
  
Kikyou turned her head in several directions, surveying the area, Gideon at her side clutching a bow, a quiver of arrows slung across his back. Ever since they had met, she had taught him to use the weapon, and while unable to shoot a purity arrow, he was nonetheless accurate, though as of yet he had not used his ability in a fight.  
  
"What evil would drive out all life, and the force of the sun?" He asked aloud, reading her thoughts. She shook her head and frowned.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't like it. I feel as though we are unwelcome, and the forest has never rejected my presence before, not even while I was dead." She felt herself wince as she referred to a time in her life she would rather forget, grateful when Gideon treated it as simply another comment.  
  
"The man said he was shot at suddenly?" Kikyou nodded.  
  
"Yes, just after a voice warned them away."  
  
"Did he say if it was a mans?"  
  
"No, but I don't think at this point that matters. What does matter is that we find out what is causing such a disturbance in these woods, so close to our village." Gideon nodded in agreement, and the pair continued walking side by side, on the look out for some unseen foe.  
  
As they progressed, the atmosphere grew colder, the aura of darkness as thick as the trees overhead. No light penetrated, no animals were seen, and there were no birds singing. It was as though the forest had gone into a deep hibernation.  
  
Suddenly Kikyou stopped, something having caught her senses. "Something's wrong. We're being watched."  
  
Gideon whirled around, searching for whoever, or whatever, it could be. But there was still nothing.  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Kikyou pulled out an arrow and reached out with her miko senses, trying to find the source of life she had felt a moment before. As she turned, she noticed a slight flicker in some nearby brush, and fired the arrow. There was an instant noise, and the pair ran up to find a demon disintegrating as it was purified.  
  
Never having seen his wife use her arrows before, Gideon stared in wonder, but when he looked over Kikyou's eyes were wide with horror. He recoiled, unaccustomed to seeing her so open with her emotions.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"That creature, I know it," she whispered, and he frowned at her tone. It was afraid, but also held a strain of disbelief.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's one of the bees Naraku would use to track his enemies." She closed her eyes briefly, as though collecting herself. When she opened them again, she was once more in control. "They were how he kept his eyes and ears everywhere."  
  
Gideon frowned. "But you said he was dead. You said that he was killed by a miko like you. Does someone else have control of these bees?"  
  
"No, not that I know of. They were his creation, thus they obeyed only him." Kikyou knelt on the ground, putting her hand to the place where the bee had been only a moment before. It was cold, but the dark aura was quickly fading. "I don't know what's going on."  
  
She rose to her feet and clutched her bow tighter, allowing the feel of the smooth wood to calm her nerves. The sense of evil was everywhere, in a way that sent shivers up and down her spine.  
  
Turning to Gideon, she suddenly had a look of a lost child. "He couldn't still be alive, could he?"  
  
He pulled her into his arms. "I don't know him, or what he is capable of. But I do know this much: if he was a demon, and a powerful arrow like your own hit him, then he couldn't have possibly survived. Someone as evil as he could not withstand the power of a purity arrow. His entire being would be destroyed."  
  
The image of Naraku on that day was still in her mind. It had all been so final. He had to have died. There was no way he survived that attack.  
  
Kagome flared up in her mind, her body shrouded in pink, her bow and arrows golden, like flaming hot coals. Her eyes had been full of determination and hate, and all of that energy, Kikyou knew, had been channeled into that one arrow.  
  
Her words still resounded in the miko's memory, the cold voice that had spoken them so unlike the Kagome she normally knew. 'No more games. I offer you no mercy.'  
  
"You're right," she finally sighed, pulling away and standing up straight, "He is dead. There is no way he could have survived."  
  
"But that doesn't mean there isn't someone out here using his old spies."  
  
"True," Kikyou's face hardened, "And if they have the power to control the bees, then they must be powerful in other respects as well. Let's keep looking." Gideon nodded and they continued on their search.  
  
For the next hour they roamed the forest, and found nothing that said someone, or something, was living there. But at the same time, there was definitely a dark aura, almost like a curse, because at one point the pair suddenly emerged into sunlight and life, where a moment before they had been shrouded in darkness.  
  
"I've never seen anything like it," Gideon commented, and Kikyou nodded.  
  
"Lets go back, maybe we'll find whatever it is now that we're more familiar with the territory."  
  
Both were reluctant to return to the darkness and the cold, but then as Gideon pointed out they didn't have much of a choice anyway since they had to return to the village eventually.  
  
At one point when they were halfway back, Kikyou suddenly jumped in front of her husband, her bow extended before her, and an instant later an arrow vaporized against the pink shield that was created. Gideon stared as his wife became a changed woman, tense and ready for battle.  
  
"Not that I'm one to state the obvious," she hissed, "But we're not alone. I would arm yourself if I were you." He nodded and quickly fitted an arrow into his bow.  
  
Laughter filled the empty silence, and both humans shivered at the sound. It was cruel and calculating, and what was more, it sounded like it knew exactly what it was doing.  
  
"So, Kikyou, I was wondering when you would find me." She tensed. The voice was familiar, and yet different. What was going on?  
  
"Don't ever shoot at my husband again," she hissed, but the voice simply laughed again.  
  
"Don't trespass in my woods, and I won't." She frowned.  
  
"This forest belongs to no one. I don't care who you are."  
  
"Put your bow away. How do you intend to attack a foe you cannot even see?" Kikyou smirked.  
  
"The same way I did a moment ago. Defense is another version of offense, but then you wouldn't know that as you have probably not gone through the proper training." She turned slowly in a circle, back to back with Gideon, both trying to find the source of the voice, but to no avail. There was just nothing there. At least, not that they could see.  
  
Another arrow came flying out, and this time she only just managed to shove Gideon to the ground, knocking it out of the air with the side of her arm. A slight sting pierced her skin, and when she looked down she saw a stream of blood. Obviously, she hadn't managed to miss the tip.  
  
It was black, just like the arrow lodged in the side of the villager. Knowing it was cursed, she made no move to touch it, instead moving so that she was standing over her fallen husband, ready to protect him at all costs.  
  
"Impressive," the voice commented, "I wonder why such a woman as you would marry a man like him. He is so weak. Not at all like Inuyasha."  
  
Kikyou felt her entire body go rigid, first at the reference to her first love, and then when she realized that this being must have been spying on her. "How did you know he is my husband?"  
  
"Like you said earlier, I have methods that give me eyes and ears everywhere." Several gold orbs appeared in the darkness, moving in her direction, until they were revealed to be at least a dozen of those damnable bees. Kikyou felt her body begin to shake.  
  
It couldn't be.  
  
He was dead.  
  
"Do you recognize something?" Now the voice was taunting her, and she didn't like it one bit.  
  
"Why don't you come out and fight, rather then be a coward?"  
  
"I'm not ready just yet to fight. But then, something will have to be done to get rid of you. For now." She could almost hear the man, for she was sure that is who the owner of the voice was, smirk.  
  
Before she could do anything else, she was blinded by a flash of white as something rushed her straight on, so quickly she didn't even see it coming. Her bow fell from her limp hand, and she collapsed to the ground, unconscious. 


	3. Chapter Three

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Yay, I just love all the reviews I'm getting from you guys. They all seem to be positive so far, so that means you all like the story. I'm so glad!  
My weekend went great. I took first place at my district solo competition, which means I will be going to state in May, and my audition today went extremely well. I also had a great choir rehearsal tonight, and, as always, have left extremely inspired after singing 'Lamentations of Jeremiah'. So, I decided to finish and post this chapter early, while the inspiration was still fresh.  
I love how all of you are guessing as to who the new enemy is. Some of you are sure it is Naraku, and others are positive it isn't, while most of you are still just in that gray middle area. I love it! I love that I have you all guessing. If I had the time and energy, I would take a poll on what you all thought, but alas I only have time to write, not do fun stuff with you guys. Sorry. I will say this, however. Some of you (and again, I can't say specifically) are either dead on or almost there with your guesses, so just know that you are on the right track!  
This chapter is still kind of shaping the story. I can't have too much action right away, and it gives a little more insight into the relationship between Kikyou and Gideon. I hope you like it, and thanks for all the well wishes for my singing. All the positive vibes obviously made a difference! Enjoy chapter three!  
  
Charmed18: I love 'Oklahoma'! With Shirley Jones as Laurie, it is perfect. And Ado Annie has got to be just about the cutest, most hilariously clueless characters I have ever seen. Have fun with that role!  
  
Nikorku-the-silent-assasin: Yes, it is a solo/ensemble where you go and compete before adjudicators who score you and then at the end of the day determine if you go to state or not. Have you competed at one before? And thanks for the review!  
  
Angel Of Joy: Happy Birthday!  
  
Miko Sakura-sama: Thanks for the vote of confidence! When I cut my first record deal find out a way to let me know who you are and I'll be sure to sign your cd. lol  
  
Crow T R0bot: The names were a big help. Thanks!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Soldiers in a Timeless Battle  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Three  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A voice was calling through the haze of darkness that surrounded her, and slowly but surely Kikyou found her way back to reality, opening her eyes to find Gideon staring at her with concern in his eyes. There was a gash above his left eye, which was also bruised, and she made a mental note to ask him about that in a minute when she could think enough to speak.  
  
"Hey," he said gently, touching her cheek, and she leaned into the caress for comfort. "How are you feeling?"  
  
She groaned. "Like I was run over by a horse. What happened?"  
  
"You were attacked." Kikyou rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know."  
  
"Whoever that person was in the woods, they seem to know a lot about you. I guess they used those bees to spy on you these past several months, because they knew a lot about me too." Gideon smiled ruefully. "I don't think they have a very high opinion of me, because while you were attacked by some incredibly fast white blur that I barely saw disappear back into the woods, I defended myself from some worm-like thing."  
  
Kikyou touched his cut, and he winced. "Is that where this came from?"  
  
"No, that's where the bruise came from. The cut came when I carried you back through the forest and completely missed the fact that there was a branch in front of me." She couldn't help but smile softly at his attempt to make her feel better.  
  
"And I hope I didn't get hit as well, since I was in your arms?"  
  
"No, because my arms are much lower then my face." She nodded and tried to sit up, but ended up choosing to remain in the support of his embrace, leaning against his chest.  
  
"Do you have any idea who that was?" He finally asked. Kikyou sighed and shook her head.  
  
"The voice sounded so familiar," she whispered, recalling how the tone had made her shiver inwardly. "But at the same time it was very different from his."  
  
"His?"  
  
"Naraku."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They were silent for several minutes as Gideon simply allowed his wife to recover from whatever attack had been wrought, listening as her breathing became less deep and labored and more even. Finally he looked down and turned her chin so she was looking at him.  
  
"Are you okay to walk?"  
  
"I think so. But you'll have to help me." He smiled, and Kikyou didn't miss the playful glint in his eyes.  
  
"As if I would mind an excuse to have my arms around you."  
  
"Sometimes I think you lied about your age, and you're just a young boy of fifteen who's just discovered women," she replied, joining the game as he hoisted her to her feet.  
  
The ground was spinning slightly, so she allowed him to put an arm around her waist, leaning against his solid frame for support as they started their very slow trek back to the village. As it came into view, Kikyou looked up at him.  
  
"Let's just pretend that nothing is wrong. We don't need to alarm them." Gideon nodded.  
  
"I agree. Knowing them, they would probably panic at the thought of someone unknown living in the forest."  
  
So they walked, still slowly, into the village, and by the gentle, calm looks on their faces anyone passing by just assumed the young couple had taken a long walk in the forest. In some ways, Kikyou thought inwardly, that was true.  
  
As much as she loved the village, and its people, the miko was relieved when their own small home came into view. It meant they could get away from the watchful eyes of the villagers and talk without fear of interruption.  
  
Once inside the hut, she gratefully fell down on their sleeping mat, sighing as Gideon started a fire in the small center hearth and brought her some tea. He then stared into the flames for several minutes in silence after sitting down at her side.  
  
"Why would someone be watching you? Be watching us?" He finally asked out loud. Kikyou didn't think he expected an answer, but decided to use the opportunity to start a conversation anyway.  
  
"Because whoever this is has a connection to Naraku."  
  
"Or is Naraku."  
  
"That too."  
  
"But how do you know that for sure?"  
  
Kikyou sighed. She had been turning it over in her mind for a while, but didn't know how to broach the subject with her husband. He understood when it came to Naraku, but whenever she brought up her former love, he understandably became somewhat uncomfortable.  
  
"Because he mentioned Inuyasha," she finally said. There was no way to avoid the hanyou's name, as much as she wanted to. He stiffened slightly beside her, but did nothing else to indicate his feelings.  
  
"I see."  
  
"It makes sense," she continued, "Because other then Inuyasha and his companions, only Naraku knew about what had happened between us. So it makes sense that whoever was in the woods today, if not Naraku himself, has some connection to the demon."  
  
"You said he used to be human, right?"  
  
"Yes, a human man by the name of Onigumo." The image of the bandaged man in her cave came to mind, and Kikyou shuddered. What had ever pushed her to help him, to this day she did not understand.  
  
"Is it possible that this is one of his old companions from before he became Naraku?"  
  
"No, they would all be dead by now. Onigumo obtained the life span of a demon when he became Naraku, but his human companions would all be dead or old men by now. Not capable of this."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I met one of them."  
  
She recalled the old man who had confessed to her, thinking she was just a passing miko, all of the sins he had made while in the company of the thief Onigumo. He had described the way Onigumo became obsessed with a priestess by the name of Kikyou, and followed her everywhere, only to discover that she was in love with a hanyou and become extremely jealous. Then he had explained how the man had fallen over a cliff, and they never saw him again.  
  
When I met him, she thought. "That man died while in my company, of old age and heartbreak. He gave me some of his hair to take to a sacred place as his last wish, and I obeyed." She stopped speaking as she remembered him lying there on the ground, looking up at her and asking her name.  
  
"You have saved me, and yet I don't know your name. Who are you?" She had looked at him with the sorrow of a woman of tragedy.  
  
"My name is Kikyou."  
  
And he hadn't seemed surprised at all to hear the name of the priestess he had thought long dead. "Ah," he had sighed, "I see." And then he died.  
  
"Okay, so it isn't one of his old companions," Gideon continued to brainstorm, interrupting her memories. Kikyou blinked several times, trying to return to the present situation. "You mentioned that he had many detachments who would do his work for him. Could it be one of them?"  
  
She sighed and sipped her tea. "It's a possibility, but unlikely in my opinion. Kagura and Kanna required him to be alive in order to exist, and the instant he was killed they both disappeared. That's the other reason I believe he is truly dead: they are no longer here either."  
  
"I see." He stared into the fire for another few minutes, obviously racking his brain for some possible explanation. Finally he sighed and looked at her with a shrug. "Well, I'm out of ideas."  
  
She smiled and touched his cheek fondly before gazing into the fire as well. She knew what she had to do. There were only a select few, including one hanyou in particular, who truly understood the ways of Naraku like she did.  
  
"Gideon, I know you won't like this, but I think we need to go and talk to Inuyasha and Kagome."  
  
"Why?" The discomfort was evident in his tone.  
  
"Because Inuyasha was a victim of Naraku's treachery as much as I, and Kagome is the one who killed him in the end." She touched his arm, and he looked at her with eyes of uncertainty.  
  
"Forgive me if I'm not thrilled to meet this Inuyasha, Kikyou." She softened her gaze.  
  
"You have nothing to be worried about. The Kikyou that loved Inuyasha died that day when Naraku tricked her into betraying the man she loved. I am a new person, and I love you. Besides, he is mated to someone else, and by the fact that he has marked her, they will be together forever."  
  
Gideon sighed and pain clouded his eyes. Kikyou frowned and touched his cheek. "Gideon, what is it?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of losing you to him," he said honestly, and she believed him.  
  
"Then what are you so upset about?"  
  
He was silent for a long time, and she wondered if he was ever going to answer. Finally, he let out a gush of air and turned to her with raw emotion in his eyes that touched her soul.  
  
"You died for him Kikyou. You couldn't kill him that day you pinned him to the tree, but all the same you died with the wish to follow him into the afterlife." He looked away. "Do you love me that much? Would you follow me in death?"  
  
The reality of what he said hit her hard. It was true, the love she had for Inuyasha had been tumultuous and full of pain, but she had also felt for him so much that she was willing to die rather then live in a world without him.  
  
"Gideon," she began softly, touching his shoulder, trying to search for the right words. "I loved him. I won't deny that. And I loved him with all my heart. Yes, I died for him. And you ask me if I loved you in the same way? The answer is no."  
  
His eyes sank, and Kikyou imagined that if he had ears like Inuyasha's they would be drooping at that moment. But she wasn't finished, and she turned his chin with her hand so that he was looking her squarely in the face.  
  
"But I didn't say I love you any less." His face turned to one of confusion. "Inuyasha was my first love. It was a wild tempest of emotions between us, including fear and uncertainty because the territory where we were roaming was uncharted. The passion I felt for him is still there for you, but in a more mature fashion. I feel ours is a more real love. I trust you with my whole heart. Something, I am ashamed to admit, was not true with Inuyasha." She kissed his cheek tenderly. "I couldn't live without you now. You are my other half."  
  
He remained silent for several minutes before finally breaking into a soft smile and touching her cheek. He lowered his head, and met her lips in a gentle kiss that was sweet and tender.  
  
"Tomorrow morning," he said when they broke away, "We will go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The morning dew was still fresh as Kagome tiptoed out of Kaede's hut, once more dressed in her jeans and shirt, which she had hastily put on after trying not to wake Inuyasha. She hated leaving him like this, but there was no other way. If he were awake, he would just try and keep her there, like he always had, and she would, in the end, have to sit him. For some reason, now that they hardly saw each other due to school, she didn't like doing it very much.  
  
It was early enough that the birds were just beginning to chirp while the brisk October morning sent chills down her spine. Next time she came, she thought, she would bring a jacket.  
  
The well came into view, and Kagome sighed, stopping and sitting on the edge for a few minutes in silence. She enjoyed taking in her surroundings once in a while and, without sounding granola, appreciating nature.  
  
Kagome smirked playfully as she recalled the events of the previous day, including Nancy's fainting spell, and later the fun when the group tried to explain everything, including the well and how Kagome had first really met Inuyasha. But unfortunately it was all too much, and Kagome had, in the end, taken her friend back to modern Tokyo that same evening with the promise to explain everything in a more familiar setting the next day.  
  
So now, here she was, preparing to return first for her classes, which started at eight, and then to meet Nancy at the café in downtown to talk.  
  
"I don't want to go back," she said softly, letting the slight breeze comb through her hair, arching her neck to feel the cool air on her neck. It was just so pleasant, especially near Inuyasha.  
  
She smiled at the feel of his arms around her as they slept, curled up, spooned together, back to front. She never felt as safe, or slept so well, as when she was with him. And school was hard, seeing all the other couples and knowing her love was in another time.  
  
He would come and live at the shrine on a more permanent basis if she asked him, but Kagome wouldn't do that. Inuyasha needed to be in a place where he could just be himself and not worry about hiding his ears or his temper. So that left them with only one option: being apart.  
  
Standing up, Kagome turned around to face the well, preparing to jump in after taking a deep breath. She nearly screamed when a weight landed on her shoulder, and spun around to see a peeved looking Inuyasha standing before her, his arms crossed.  
  
"And where do you think you're going so early in the morning?"  
  
"Home," she replied simply. "Where else would I be going?"  
  
"But you just got here." He was frowning and giving her that pathetic puppy dog look she hated so much because it was hard to turn away.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have to go back. I have tests today and tomorrow, and I promised to meet Nancy for lunch. I'm sorry." She didn't like her having to leave any more then he did, but she truly didn't have a choice.  
  
"When will you be back?" He finally asked in a somewhat regretful tone. She tried to smile at his attempt to be gentile.  
  
"Probably in two weeks."  
  
"Two weeks!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I just can't get away before that. I have school, and grandpa needs help at the shrine. I'm sorry, unlike in high school, I can't afford to miss my classes that often."  
  
"Why two weeks?"  
  
"Because starting November 2, I have a two week break." She walked up and rubbed one of his ears while smiling at him tenderly. "And I plan to spend every minute of it with you."  
  
He purred slightly at the touch and pulled her close for a passionate kiss that left her head spinning and her knees weak. But she loved when he did that, and it was even harder now to turn around and jump into that well.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to go along with it then," he finally whispered, trying to catch his breath after breaking the kiss. Kagome smiled and touched his cheek.  
  
"Don't think I don't miss you," she commented, and he frowned.  
  
"But what about Hobo? I'm sure he keeps you company all the time. And what about all those guys your friends keep talking about?"  
  
Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes. "Okay, first off, Hojo has finally found himself a girlfriend who he is really into. And second, how could you possibly expect me to be interested in any old guy when I could have a hanyou with the strength of ten men, who is always there for me, has eyes that remind me of a sunrise, and even has cute little puppy ears I can scratch whenever I want?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked and pulled her close for one last embrace. "I suppose when you put it that way, I have nothing to worry about."  
  
"You most certainly do not." She pecked him lightly on the lips once, resolved to leave, and turned once more to the well. "I'll see you in two weeks, unless I can get away or you come visit in the meantime."  
  
"Oh I'll come visit," he called as she jumped down the well, and he ran to the edge, yelling the last part, "And I'll come when you least expect it so I can embarrass the hell out of you like I do best!"  
  
He knew she heard him, because she always did in other situations, and so smirked to himself as he stood back up to his full height, pleased he had the last word in their conversation.  
  
The sound of approaching footsteps caused his ears to turn to the left, and he rotated to face the direction of the sound. A few seconds later his nose caught a familiar scent on the wind, and his eyes softened.  
  
"Kikyou," he whispered, and there she was, appearing through the brush with a man at her side. He had kind eyes and short wavy brown hair. But by the way he was looking at Inuyasha, the hanyou knew this must be the new man in her life, and he was feeling pretty insecure right now.  
  
"Inuyasha," she said softly in reply to his first iteration of her name, a soft smile on her face.  
  
"How are you Kikyou?"  
  
"Just fine," she turned to the man and smiled, "And I have someone I would like you to meet. This is Gideon. He's my husband."  
  
"Your husband?" Inuyasha couldn't hide the slight tone of surprise. He hadn't expected her to marry quite so soon, but judging by the look in her eyes as she gazed at the brown haired man, she was obviously in love. "I'm happy for you Kikyou."  
  
Kikyou smiled. "Where is Kagome? You are by the well, so are you expecting her?"  
  
"No, she just left." Kikyou nodded and glanced at the well, seeming to decide something.  
  
"Well, I can say it again when she gets back. But for now, we need to talk."  
  
He opened his eyes slightly and raised an eyebrow. "About what?"  
  
Her face was serious and her voice tight when she spoke, which told him something was wrong. "Naraku." 


	4. Chapter Four

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for the long break, guys, but it's been a bad week. I've been fighting the same cold for about ten days now, and frankly my body finally started wearing out. I missed two days of school, so I am now bogged down with lots of makeup work, and also I was sleeping away most of each day. I just haven't had any inspiration to write. But now I do, so I hope none of you are too mad at me!  
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, as usual I love each and every one of them. Especially all the guesses as to who the new bad guy is. So many of you are starting to get the right idea that you probably won't be shocked when you finally find out who it is. Oh well, that's what happens when you have a bunch of smart readers!  
A lot of you have mentioned having more Inu/Kag fluff and less about Kikyou. Don't worry, that's coming. I have just been needing to set the stage for the story, and that meant reintroducing Kikyou into the plot.  
This chapter is mostly the conversation between Nancy and Kagome, with a little action involving Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Gideon. But trust me, the action is coming. I just have to, again, set the stage. I hate it when stories get right into the action, and thus have no plot to back it up. Do you understand?  
Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. And, in response to several of you, I took first place at the district solo competition, and will be going to state. I thought I had already mentioned that, but maybe I didn't. I can't remember! Enjoy chapter four!  
  
FrameofMind: Thanks for the compliment! I love 'Dead Famous' too, so I consider that high praise! And don't worry, I have no intention of abandoning 'Soul Therapy', there should be an update in the next day or so, it's just been slow for the same reasons as with this story! And as for your comment on the other story, I completely agree. Writing is a skill that only improves with practice, and I truly believe that since I've started writing these stories I've seen my own abilities improve. In fact, when I'm done with the stories I'm working on, I'm contemplating rewriting/reposting 'Out of the Darkness'. What do you think? Thanks for the reviews!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Soldiers in a Timeless Battle  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Four  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her very tone set him on edge, and Inuyasha felt his body tense instinctively. Kikyou was not the kind of woman to worry over nothing.  
  
"What do you mean? Naraku is dead." But even as he said it, Inuyasha felt the doubt in his mind. He was dead, wasn't he?  
  
Kikyou moved forward, the man named Gideon at her side. "I'm not so sure he is dead."  
  
"And what gave you that idea?"  
  
"Something strange is going on in the forest. There's someone in there protecting themselves against discovery. They already attacked one of the people from our village, and when Gideon and I went to investigate, we were attacked as well."  
  
That would explain the man's black eye, Inuyasha noted at one point. "Did you see this person?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. I only heard a voice."  
  
"And was it Naraku's?" Kikyou hesitated.  
  
"I-I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Inuyasha felt himself panic. When it came to Naraku, he didn't like not knowing. "You of all people should know what his voice sounds like!"  
  
"Stop yelling at her," Gideon said suddenly, a frown on his face. Inuyasha glared in the direction of the man, wishing suddenly that he wasn't there. It wasn't that he was jealous, but at the same time the human didn't know a thing about Naraku.  
  
"Keh, I wasn't yelling at her, baka," he scoffed, looking away. Gideon tensed.  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
"Gideon please, that's just how he is, he didn't mean anything by it," Kikyou soothed, touching her husband's arm. Inuyasha simply continued to look away. The miko returned her attention to the hanyou. "At times the voice sounded like Naraku's, but at other times it sounded different. I can't be sure who it was."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "I know." He looked away. "But if he is still alive, I need to know about it. What other clues told you it could be Naraku?"  
  
Kikyou looked at her hands. "He knew about us, before everything happened." Inuyasha nodded. That was a big clue. Other then his close friends, only Naraku knew that Inuyasha and Kikyou had once been in love.  
  
"This is serious," he finally commented, looking away. "If Naraku is still alive, he will want revenge."  
  
"Yes, he will go after the people who tried to kill him." Inuyasha tensed visibly and looked at the well.  
  
"Kagome." He looked toward the forest and sniffed, but couldn't find a trace of Naraku's scent. It used to be he could smell the demon miles away. "He won't lay a hand on her."  
  
Kikyou watched the hanyou with great fascination. He had truly changed since they were young. His life was no longer driven by anger. Kagome had given him a purpose and a reason for living, whereas she had not.  
  
"Kikyou, I thought I sensed your presence," an old voice drifted into the clearing. The younger miko turned to see Kaede approaching, and smiled.  
  
"Good day to you, sister." Kaede smiled, but then grimaced while her eyes twinkled.  
  
"It isn't fair that I was born after you, and yet you still carry the same beauty as you did fifty years ago." Kikyou smiled.  
  
"Yet it came at a price I would not wish on anyone."  
  
"I know." The older miko could sense that something was wrong, and turned to Inuyasha. "What's happened?"  
  
The hanyou turned to look at her, and his eyes were full of worry. "Kikyou believes Naraku may still be alive."  
  
"Alive? Naraku?" Kaede looked up at the sky for a moment. "That is impossible."  
  
"Nothing is impossible," the hanyou retorted, "Your sister is alive and well, when she should have died long ago. Who is to say the same thing didn't happen to Naraku?"  
  
"Because the arrow Kagome used would have purified his soul and sent him on to the afterlife. He was pure evil, and as such there was no good to cling to in order to remain alive."  
  
"Perhaps Kagome's arrow wasn't strong enough," Inuyasha continued, as though refusing to hear what Kaede said. But the old woman shook her head.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Inuyasha, Kagome has become a very powerful woman in her own right. According to Sango, the arrow she fired was charged with the pain and anger she had toward her rapist. There is no way Naraku survived an attack of that magnitude."  
  
"Still, I won't believe that until I can see for myself that this person haunting the forest is not Naraku."  
  
The group sighed together, and Kaede seemed to suddenly notice Gideon, standing off to one side. "Who are you?"  
  
He blushed, and Kikyou smiled as she touched his arm. "This is Gideon. He is my husband." She met his eyes and pointed at the old miko before them. "Gideon, this is my younger sister Kaede."  
  
"Younger?" He chuckled. "Now I know I've seen it all."  
  
"Watch yourself, young man," Kaede scolded kindly, and moved to touch his arm. "I am pleased to meet you."  
  
"Keh, enough with the pleasantries," Inuyasha snapped, and the group turned to look at him. "Let's go and find out what is in the forest that is so dangerous."  
  
"Inuyasha, Gideon and I were just there, and whoever it is refused to come out and face us."  
  
"Well, this bastard hasn't met me yet, has he? So who knows what he'll do when I threaten to use tetsusaiga to rip apart his home!" Inuyasha smirked and touched the hilt of his sword. If it was Naraku, he wouldn't have the chance to hurt Kagome.  
  
He heard Kikyou sigh behind him. "Very well, we'll go." She turned to Kaede with a smile. "And when we return, I should like to talk with you sister."  
  
"As would I with you," the older woman replied, backing away as the trio moved toward the woods. "They're going to need help," she whispered to herself, and walked as quickly as she could back to her hut to tell Miroku and Sango what was going on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sighed and drummed her fingers on the table belonging to the café, the sun of October warming her otherwise chilled body as she waited for Nancy to arrive. The day had been long, and she found herself taking a long swig of her ice tea, trying to prepare herself for what she knew would be an equally long conversation.  
  
Nancy had woken up in Kaede's hut, surrounded by everyone peering at her intently, and nearly jumped ten feet in the air. The poor woman was so rattled that Kagome had finally decided to take her home and give her a day to come to terms with what had happened.  
  
"Kagome?" She turned to see the older woman before her, still dressed in her work attire of a blouse and matching skirt and jacket.  
  
"Hi! Have a seat." Nancy took it and sat back in her chair, taking the cup of ice water from the table and drinking nervously for a few seconds before looking up at Kagome once more.  
  
"Okay, can you tell me what's going on?" Kagome set down her own beverage and leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Where would you like me to begin? You ask me questions, and I'll answer them."  
  
"Okay, first I have to ask this: I wasn't dreaming yesterday, was I?" Kagome smiled.  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright, then tell me how you first found out about this well. I highly doubt you just decided to jump into it one day."  
  
"I was pulled down the well by a demon from the feudal era seeking to possess something called the shikon no tama."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"It's a jewel of immense power that was created long ago by a priestess named Midoriko. It was about this big," she demonstrated with her fingers, "And, when whole, would grant its owner one wish."  
  
"Okay, so it's an important jewel." Nancy sighed and raised her eyebrows slightly. "And this demon wanted the jewel because?"  
  
"Because it was the treasure anyone sought. Somehow, it sensed the jewel through the well, and managed to pull me back into its time. When I got there, the jewel was pulled from my body and I had to go fight to get it back."  
  
"It was pulled from your body?"  
  
"Yes, because it was burned with the priestess Kikyou, who is my incarnation."  
  
"Kikyou?" Nancy looked absolutely lost. Kagome resisted the urge to laugh and decided to take a different approach.  
  
"Okay, lets start over. Kikyou was a priestess who was given the shikon jewel to protect with her life. She was a kind woman with great spiritual powers, and accepted the task as her duty. She was, however, unhappy that it made life difficult for her, as she was so different.  
  
"One day, a young hanyou by the name of Inuyasha tried to steal the jewel from her so that he could use it to become a full fledged demon. But she caught him, and took the jewel back. He began to follow her around, trying to take it again, but in the process the two fell in love."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes briefly to shut out the image of Kikyou and Inuyasha holding each other that day when she had come back to her time with the intention of never returning. No matter how much time was put between herself and that moment, it still burned.  
  
"Kikyou asked Inuyasha to use the jewel to become completely human, in the process destroying the jewel for good. In her mind that meant she could be normal again, and marry the man of her dreams.  
  
"It looked like Inuyasha was going to go through with it until one day they were deceived into betraying one another by a demon named Naraku. He disguised himself as Inuyasha and attacked Kikyou, leaving her to die while taking the jewel. He then disguised himself as Kikyou and shot at Inuyasha, prompting the hanyou to attack the village temple and take the jewel for himself, finding it, conveniently, where Naraku had left it.  
  
"But the real Kikyou had not yet died, and she used the last of her strength to pin Inuyasha to a sacred tree, putting him into a deep sleep. She then died herself, but her final wish was to be burned with the jewel so that it could never harm anyone again. And that's where I come in."  
  
Nancy put up her hand for silence. "Before you go on, clarify something for me: this is the same Inuyasha that you're married to now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Nancy nodded her head and looked like she found the whole situation both amusing and unbelievable. "Okay, just checking. And who is Naraku?"  
  
"Naraku was a demon who used to be a man named Onigumo. He was wounded, then cared for by Kikyou, and in the process he developed an infatuation with her. But when he discovered that she was in love with someone else, he became jealous, and in order to get his revenge sold his soul to a horde of demons, thus becoming the monster Naraku."  
  
"So he did all this because he was obsessed with Kikyou?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And Kikyou is your incarnation?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. Continue."  
  
Kagome felt like she was showing Nancy a movie, with the other woman occasionally stopping the show to ask a question. It was rather amusing.  
  
"When I was pulled down the well, I ended up in the feudal era fifty years after what had transpired between Naraku, Kikyou, and Inuyasha. Since the jewel had been cremated with Kikyou, it too was reincarnated into my body, along with her soul. So you can imagine my surprise when this demon pulls it from my chest.  
  
"The demon chased me into a clearing where I came across an old tree just like the one next to my home. And on the trunk was a handsome young man with an arrow through his chest, apparently in a deep sleep.  
  
"With a demon fast approaching and I not knowing what else to do, I grabbed the arrow and broke the spell, thus waking Inuyasha from his fifty year sleep. But when he first saw me he mistook me for Kikyou, and began yelling all sorts of obscenities to my face." Kagome grinned wryly. "Not exactly what you would call love at first sight.  
  
"But anyway, he finally acted out of instinct and destroyed the demon. Problem was, after that happened he tried to kill me as well, though now he claims he was only trying to scare me.  
  
"For my protection, Kaede, who was Kikyou's younger sister and an old woman by then, placed an enchanted beaded necklace around his neck, allowing me to command him. Whenever I say the word sit, he does a face plant."  
  
Nancy suddenly burst out laughing, and Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch slightly at the unexpected interruption. "That would certainly explain his sudden fall through the table that day in the cafeteria."  
  
Kagome smiled, recalling the memory as well, before continuing. "Anyway, to make an incredibly long story short, the jewel was stolen one day and carried off by several ravens and I, in an attempt to get it back, fired an arrow, but it missed the bird and hit the jewel instead, shattering it into many pieces scattered all over the place. Inuyasha and I had no choice but to work together in order to collect the jewel shards, and for the next three years that's exactly what we did."  
  
Nancy nodded. "Then explain to me how all your friends came into the equation. Like Miroku."  
  
"Miroku is a monk who used to have a curse on his hand thanks to Naraku that would one day swallow him into darkness. Inuyasha and I met him while traveling through a village, and when he first saw the shikon shards decided to make our acquaintance, so to speak." Kagome felt her body twitch in irritation as she recalled the way he had groped her.  
  
"Okay, so Miroku's a monk." Nancy put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "I never saw that one coming. And Sango?"  
  
"She is a demon exterminator whose village was destroyed by Naraku. Her younger brother, Kohaku, was possessed and killed all of her family before her eyes before attacking Sango herself. Mortally wounded, she was approached by Naraku, not realizing he was at fault, and accepted a jewel shard for her injuries with the false information that Inuyasha had killed her family and destroyed her village. She went after Inuyasha, but eventually found out the truth, and when she did, decided to join us." Kagome smiled. "And, somewhere in there, she fell in love with Miroku, though we're still not sure how, considering he's a lecher."  
  
"A lecher?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Whatever. So how about Kouga?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "Now that one's actually a funny story. He kidnapped me when he found out I could see shikon shards, intending to use me against his enemy, these huge birds who attacked his wolf tribe."  
  
"Wolf tribe?"  
  
"Yeah, he's a wolf demon, and a prince at that."  
  
"Oh." Nancy was clearly trying to act like everything she was hearing was the most normal conversation in the world.  
  
"Anyway, somewhere along the way he got this crazy idea that he was in love with me, and when Inuyasha came to rescue me, he announced it to everyone, declaring that I was his woman."  
  
"His woman?"  
  
"Yeah, that's how demons do things."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to be anybody's woman, so Sesshoumaru can get that out of his head right now."  
  
Kagome smiled and continued. "After that, Naraku, wanting the jewel shards in Kouga's legs, attacked his clan and killed them all, leaving Kouga alone. From that point forward his soul purpose in life was revenge, and he would pop in on our group once in a while to see how I was doing and help out when he could."  
  
"And what about Ayame? How does she fit in?"  
  
"She's a wolf demon he met when she was very young, and at that point Kouga promised to marry her someday. She came back several years later and asked for him to fulfill his promise, but at that point he had completely forgotten. To be honest, I'm not sure how or why they got together."  
  
"Okay, fair enough. So, tell me more about Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Sesshoumaru is the son of a demon union, and as such he is a full fledged demon. Inuyasha, on the other hand, is a hanyou because his father married a human woman. His father died when he was very young, and his mother is all he had in the world. Others shunned him for being a hanyou, and after his mother died he had no one to protect him from their ridicule. He became bitter about life, and all he wanted was to wish to become a full- fledged demon like his older brother, thinking that would solve all his problems. And that is how he met Kikyou."  
  
"Okay, so that explains Inuyasha. But what about Sesshoumaru? Who the hell is that green man? And is Rin really his niece?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru is a demon lord who inherited control of the western lands from his father after the older demon's death. When I first met him, the brothers were searching for a sword called the tetsusaiga, a sword forged from the fang of their father with immense power. Inuyasha claimed the sword, while Sesshoumaru was given another called tenseiga.  
  
"Ever since, he was bitter and would try to take the sword. During one fight he even lost his arm, only enraging him even more. He continued to come for Inuyasha, and it was only after he was deceived by Naraku that he began to shift his motivation toward destroying the demon, meaning the brothers, for once, had something in common.  
  
"As for Jaken, as far as I know he's just some kind of servant to Sesshoumaru. And Rin, well, no one really understands why they formed a bond, but he found her after her village was destroyed by Kouga's wolf tribe. Sesshoumaru revived her with the tenseiga, and ever since she's been following him around. It's sort of like a father/daughter thing, I guess."  
  
"He revived her?"  
  
"Yeah, with his sword. Remember how I told you about tetsusaiga, and how Sesshoumaru wanted the sword for himself? Well, his father left him a sword as well, called the tenseiga. Both swords were forged from their father's fangs, but while one can destroy a hundred demons with one stroke, the other can revive them."  
  
Nancy stared straight ahead. "So then, Sesshoumaru, he is, um, a powerful demon?"  
  
"One of the strongest I have ever seen. Technically, he is even stronger then Inuyasha."  
  
"And he's a lord?"  
  
"Yes, complete, I believe, with a castle."  
  
Nancy whistled. "And my mother said my work would keep me from marrying well." Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Never mind." The blonde woman returned her attention to Kagome. "So you all spent three years hunting down this Naraku. Did you eventually kill him?"  
  
"Yes. Not long after my rape, we were cornered, and I killed him."  
  
"You? That's impressive." Kagome blushed.  
  
"It was ironic that I would be the one to kill him," she commented, looking up at the sky, which had begun to turn pink with the coming dusk. "I was the only one who was not directly affected by his cruelty."  
  
Nancy took her glass of water again and sipped before asking another question. "So what happened to this jewel? Is it still around?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No. It was destroyed when I gave it to Kikyou to make a wish so that she could live again."  
  
"Wait a minute." Kagome looked up to see Nancy giving her a strange look. "Kikyou is still alive? I thought you said she was cremated and everything."  
  
"She was. And then she was resurrected."  
  
"Resurrected?" Whereas a moment ago Nancy had looked comfortable with everything she was hearing, she now looked tense again.  
  
"Yes, by a witch. At first, she took the soul in my body, and I was dead, but then I fought to get it back, so that my soul returned to me, leaving behind only the part that hated Inuyasha."  
  
"So, all she had to live on was her hate for someone else?"  
  
"Yes, but she wasn't completely alive. She had to absorb the souls of the dead to continue to exist."  
  
Nancy made a face as though the idea repulsed her, and inwardly Kagome agreed. It wasn't something she enjoyed thinking about either.  
  
"Once she was brought back to life, Naraku pursued her, and when she finally learned the truth about his deception, she no longer tried to kill Inuyasha, but rather wanted to destroy Naraku."  
  
"Like everyone else in this story," Nancy offered, and Kagome smiled slightly before continuing.  
  
"Since she no longer blamed Inuyasha for her death, she suddenly decided that she still loved him, and wanted to take him with her into hell. The first time she tried, I called him back. After that, she tried to kill me once for taking him away." Kagome sighed. "It was a long road of pain and misery for the three of us. I think now, looking back, Inuyasha had the worst time. He had two women who loved him, and he loved them both. One was his first love, while the other was someone new, who didn't, deep down, want to change him into a human."  
  
Nancy watched Kagome for a few seconds before finally seeming to make all the connections. "So let me see if I have everything correct. Kikyou and Inuyasha fell in love while Kikyou was guarding this shikon jewel. But they were both betrayed by a bad guy named Naraku, who used to be a human named Onigumo."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Okay. So Kikyou died and Inuyasha was pinned to a tree for fifty years, when you come along. You're pulled down a well and, in order to save yourself, you free Inuyasha. In the process, you discover that you're the reincarnation of his first love, Kikyou, and the two of you are forced to work together when this jewel is broken."  
  
"So far so good." Nancy nodded.  
  
"Great. Along the way, you meet Miroku, who's a lecherous monk, Sango, who is a demon exterminator, Kouga, who is a wolf demon prince and who declares you his woman, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older half brother, and you have to deal with a resurrected Kikyou wanting to kill you and take Inuyasha with her to hell while living off the souls of dead people."  
  
"Right."  
  
"And you all hate Naraku."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Okay. So a few years later you've finally gathered all the jewel pieces, made the jewel whole once more, and you kill Naraku. The guy everyone hates."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So then you give Kikyou the jewel, she wishes to be alive again, and it disappears. And now, you're all living happily ever after, with Sango married to a lecherous monk, Kouga married to the little girl he promised to marry in the first place, and you just married the man who used to love the woman who is your incarnation."  
  
Kagome nodded her head dramatically. "Right."  
  
"Good lord." Nancy went silent for a minute before shaking her head. "And then there's me, in love with an all powerful, unemotional demon lord five hundred years in the past." She shook her head and smiled. "Man, have we got lives soap operas only dream of."  
  
Kagome laughed. "So, you believe me?"  
  
Nancy shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? I mean, this is the way I see it: either it's the truth, or I get fifty percent of the profit when you sell this story as a novel."  
  
Kagome cocked her head to the side. "You know, that's not a half bad idea. I could make millions off a story like that."  
  
But Nancy was shaking her head with a serious face. "Don't even think about it. You're going to law school and then coming to work for me."  
  
Kagome frowned playfully. "Yes ma'am."  
  
"And don't call me that until I'm forty." Kagome laughed again.  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"So, when do we get to go back?"  
  
"You mean you actually want to?" Nancy acted surprised by the question.  
  
"Of course! Now that I know the truth, I'm not letting my little demon lord slip away."  
  
Kagome had the sudden image of Sesshoumaru on a leash, a happy Nancy White prancing in front of him, and smiled. "Well, if anyone can handle him, its you."  
  
Nancy laughed. "Damn straight." They rose from their seats, but the blond suddenly touched Kagome's arm, a playful smile on her face. "But just in case, do you think I can get one of those enchanted necklaces?" 


	5. Chapter Five

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Apologies for the longer then expected intermission, everyone, but I've had a long, long week. I'll spare you the details, but suffice it to say I've been more stressed out then ever before, and that's saying a lot. Either way, I hope this chapter means you aren't all ready to kill me.  
Thanks for all the reviews, you're wonderful. Fanfiction.net had a problem with review alerts, so I didn't even see half of the reviews until a day or so ago, when I signed on to see over one hundred emails in my box, from all of my stories. It was quite overwhelming. But anyway, thank you.  
Oh, and as a side note, 'The Realistic Happily Ever After' has officially reached the thousand review benchmark! Yeah! Now it's time to break out the cookies and celebrate (when I have a free moment). Thank you all, it has absolutely made my day!  
This chapter is more of a filler, but towards the end it starts to move the plot along again, so I hope you'll be happy with it. I don't know when I'll get out the next chapter, though I'll try to be better about updating then I was for this one. Keep in mind everyone that I am also working on other stories, so sometimes I use my time to work on those too. Sorry!  
Anyway, thanks again, and without keeping you waiting any longer, I would like to present chapter five! Enjoy!  
  
Lizzard: I guess the Japanese words are just familiar for me, so I use them. I could write them in English, but I guess I just don't want to. lol Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Miko Sakura-sama: Yeah, I did leave out Shippou and Kirara, but I guess it just felt like if I tried to incorporate EVERYTHING it would get to be confusing even for me, and I already know the story! So, I hope you can forgive me, and it means in no way that I don't like Shippou. He's adorable!  
  
FrameofMind: Yeah, go fellow singer! And thanks for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate them. I hope you haven't been disappointed with 'Soul Therapy' either.  
  
Matthias: I want to thank you for your reviews, and I also want to let you know that I have not abandoned 'Conflict and Everlasting Love'. There should be an update sometime this week, and I promise to be more frequent from now on. The next chapter is dedicated to you!  
  
Puppiessocute aka Mic Mic: This chapter is officially dedicated to you, my friend! Thank you so much for reviewing all the chapters from all my stories so far! I really appreciate it, you didn't have to. Thank you so much! You're wonderful!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Soldiers in a Timeless Battle  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Five  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two weeks.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe that Inuyasha hadn't come to see her once over the course of two weeks! She had told him they would be together once she went on her short break, but for crying out loud, the man could still come and check on her at least once!  
  
Leaning against her hand, supported by her elbow on the wooden desk, she was barely hearing what her English professor was rattling on about before her, though she knew it had something to do with analyzing the tone of Shakespeare.  
  
Her husband's face flared up in her mind, and she exhaled, her nostrils flaring in frustration. Why the hell hadn't he come to see her? She couldn't get away to see him, he knew that. So why wasn't HE making the effort?  
  
Kagome resumed tapping her blue pen against the desk, causing a consistent and soft sound that did nothing to soothe her nerves. All it did was cause her to picture Inuyasha beneath her hands instead as she bashed his head with a mallet.  
  
Ayumi glanced over her shoulder at the frustrated woman and reached out to cover Kagome's frantic hand, thus halting the pen in its endeavor to torture the entire class. Kagome looked up and found Ayumi smiling at her with sympathy, and shrugged, folding her arms and leaning back in her seat like a pouting child.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, would you care to elaborate on the subject?" Kagome felt her body jolt, and looked up to find her rather handsome professor staring at her with an expectant look.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry Mr. Clancy, what was the question?" Some of the class chuckled, but Mr. Clancy just shrugged with a smile, his blue eyes twinkling. Kagome blushed.  
  
"We were discussing how William Shakespeare uses the speech of Marc Antony as a rhetorical device."  
  
"Oh," Kagome fumbled around briefly in her notebook until she found her notes from the night before. "The way Shakespeare has Antony constantly revert back to stating the phrase 'But Brutus is an honorable man' shows the character using repetition to manipulate the mob."  
  
Mr. Clancy nodded. "Very good." He turned away. "Now, can anyone tell me why Antony would do this?"  
  
Kagome sighed and slumped lower in her seat, having been humiliated in this class for the fifth time that week. For some reason, her professor had something against her, though she couldn't imagine what.  
  
When class was over, Kagome leapt to her feet and scrambled to pick up her book bag, only to stumble slightly as she felt a wave of nausea overcome her senses. She put a hand to her forehead, stabilizing herself with the other by putting it against the counter of the desk.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" Ayumi was looking at her with concern, but Kagome did her best to just smile.  
  
"I'm fine Ayumi, you head on to your next class, I wouldn't want you to be late because of me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine." Kagome smiled again, and Ayumi nodded, though still not looking convinced, and headed out the door.  
  
Trying to move again, Kagome decided against it and ended up sitting back down at her desk until the room stopped spinning. She didn't know what was going on. She had been feeling this way for the past ten days, and the stomach flu never lasted that long.  
  
But unfortunately, thinking about how long she had been feeling sick led to thinking about how long it had been since she had seen Inuyasha. She grit her teeth, trying to hold back her temper at the thought of what she was going to do when she saw him again.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi? Are you alright?"  
  
"What?" Kagome turned to see Mr. Clancy staring at her from behind his desk. He smiled.  
  
"I asked if you are alright? Normally, you can't wait to get out of this class, so I doubt you're staying because you suddenly like the room."  
  
"Oh," Kagome blushed slightly, "No, I'm just feeling a bit light-headed, but it will pass soon, I'm sure."  
  
"Should I call the nurse?"  
  
"No, that won't be necessary. I didn't have breakfast this morning, and I haven't been sleeping very much lately because of studying."  
  
"Okay, if you're sure."  
  
"I am." Her voice was bright and cheery, yet somehow Kagome had the sense he wasn't buying it. But whatever he was thinking, he must have pushed it aside because he shrugged.  
  
"Well, in that case," he began, sitting down at his desk two rows from where she sat, "I'll take this opportunity to discuss with you your performance in my class."  
  
"Mr. Clancy, I-"  
  
But he put up a hand for silence, and she obeyed. "Ms. Higurashi, I think you're a remarkable student, with a lot of intelligence that you aren't using. And I'd like to know why?"  
  
"Excuse me, sir?"  
  
"Kagome, that paper you wrote for me at the beginning of the year on Nathaniel Hawthorne was incredible. I've been teaching now for ten years and, frankly, I haven't seen a student put out a paper like that their first week before."  
  
"Thank you." Kagome couldn't help but beam slightly with pleasure under the praise. "So what's the problem? I'm not missing any assignments or tests, am I?"  
  
He shook his head, dark bangs swaying before his eyes. If she hadn't already been in love with Inuyasha, Kagome was sure she would be gaga for the English professor like every other girl on campus.  
  
"No, but in class you don't demonstrate your true knowledge of the topic."  
  
"I'm not sure I understand."  
  
"Your fellow students think you are a slacker, Ms. Higurashi, and frankly, if I hadn't seen some of your work, I would think the same thing. Can you tell me what it is about the class you find so intolerable?"  
  
Kagome blinked. "I don't think your class is intolerable, Mr. Clancy, I'm that way with all of my subjects. I'll be honest when I say that while school is a high priority in my life, so are other aspects."  
  
"Aspects such as?" Blushing, she looked down at her engagement ring and wedding band, glinting in the light pouring through the side windows.  
  
"My husband," she replied, still enraptured by the diamond. Looking up, she saw that her teacher had a surprised expression on her face.  
  
"You are married, Ms. Higurashi? Or should I say, Mrs. Higurashi?" Kagome reddened again.  
  
"It's Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Clancy, and yes, I am. It's easier for me to go through college without putting up a big flag that I'm married by calling myself Mrs."  
  
"I understand." He looked at her. "But surely your husband would support you in what you do? I don't see why you cannot give college your full attention."  
  
"Mr. Clancy, my life is, um-" she bit her lip, searching for the right word as an image of her hanyou husband came to mind, thrashing about with his sword, "-abnormally hectic at times. I'm sorry if you don't agree with that, but that is just the way it is."  
  
Her teacher nodded, seeming to understand. A loud shriek from the common area outside broke the moment, and Kagome felt suddenly ridiculous for having stayed in his classroom so long. No doubt she was now late for her history lecture.  
  
"I'm sorry for keeping you," she said, rising to her feet, grateful when the nausea did not return.  
  
"It's no trouble at all. I just want you to understand something." Kagome halted as she prepared to walk through the door with her book bag slung over her shoulder.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'd like to nominate you for an outstanding award at the end of this term, but can only do that if you improve your classroom skills. You have tremendous potential, Ms. Higurashi. Don't let it go to waste."  
  
Smiling, Kagome nodded. "I'll do my best." And with that she took off across campus as fast as her feet could carry her, the compliment from her teacher putting her in a somewhat better mood then before. Too bad her mood would probably turn sour again before she met up with Inuyasha later that day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For two weeks Inuyasha had found himself deep within the forests near Kaede's village, sleeping there at night, hunting for anything unusual during the day, and generally becoming more and more frustrated.  
  
Nothing.  
  
That is what they had found.  
  
Absolutely nothing.  
  
Halting in a particularly sunny area for a short rest, Inuyasha leapt into one of the trees and took a seat on a lower branch, so that he wasn't out of earshot of his two companions, who just emerged in the clearing below.  
  
Kikyou set down her bow and arrows before sitting down herself and leaning against the support of a rather large boulder, closing her eyes and soaking in the warmth of the sun. She felt a warm hand cover her fingers, and smiled at Gideon without having to look at him.  
  
"Where did Inuyasha go?" her husband asked, looking around as though puzzled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, shocked that the man still hadn't picked up on his mannerisms after at least ten days of travel together.  
  
"Where do you think, baka?" Gideon looked up to find a peeved hanyou glaring down at him from on high, and blushed before sitting down next to his wife.  
  
"It was just a question, Inuyasha," Kikyou murmured, feeling the fatigue of several days' travel finally taking their toll on her human body. It was times like these that she envied Inuyasha and his demon stamina. "When will we be moving again?"  
  
"Keh, whenever you want to. I'm not in charge of anything."  
  
His voice was tight with irritation and something deeper, causing Kikyou to look at him more carefully. She observed his tense posture, his neck arched and his eyes alert as he scanned the horizon, seeming to be looking for something.  
  
"Are you alright?" He looked down at her with a trace of annoyance.  
  
"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be? I mean, other then the fact that I've been wandering around these damn woods forever without finding a thing."  
  
"You didn't have to help, you know," Kikyou muttered, leaning into the arms of the man who loved her.  
  
"You told me you sensed Naraku," Inuyasha retorted, getting that desperate tone that always appeared at the mention of his enemy. "What did you think I was going to do?"  
  
Kikyou sighed, feeling more and more lethargic under the rays of the sun. "You're right, I probably jumped to conclusions. But it's still better to be sure." Choosing not to respond, Inuyasha instead looked away, into the darker areas of the forest.  
  
"You never used to be this cruel to me," Kikyou commented suddenly, and he looked back at her puzzled expression, though her eyes remained closed. "So just because you haven't found what you're looking for, that doesn't mean you can use either myself or Gideon as your means of dispelling anger."  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha looked away with a grunt. It wasn't that he was looking for anything. He'd found what he was looking for. The problem was, she wasn't with him right now.  
  
With a sigh, Kagome's face came into his mind, her smiling eyes and upturned lips as she beamed radiance like the sun in his direction. He always felt so warm in her presence. So loved, like he had never been before in his entire life.  
  
"And she's going to be furious with me," he muttered, thinking about the fact that even when she couldn't get away, he would normally visit her at least twice a week, often surprising her, on purpose, when she least expected it. He hadn't gone at all since she returned to her time, and her absence was starting to take its toll.  
  
Trying to rid the thoughts from his mind, Inuyasha chose instead to debate the current problem of finding out who or what the creature was that attacked Kikyou, mentioning their former relationship and using the old spies of Naraku for eyes. It couldn't be good, and he had to admit all signs pointed logically to the idea of Naraku being alive after all.  
  
But that didn't make sense! He had watched Kagome kill the demon with her own hands, watched as his evil soul was purified and sent on to the other world without a chance of survival. Which then brought him back to the problem of if it wasn't Naraku, then who was living in the forest?  
  
Kaede had tried to bring Sango and Miroku in to help, but Inuyasha had not the heart to drag either into a conflict they had thought to be over. For Sango, to even mention the name Naraku meant to silently refer to Kohaku, her dead brother, and tears would come to her eyes. And as for Miroku, he was finally living the life of a normal man, without the fear of being pulled into eternal darkness by a curse.  
  
Wait.  
  
The curse! That's right, the curse existed so long as Naraku was alive! So that meant it couldn't be Naraku, right? The fact that Miroku's hand was still normal proved that point!  
  
But that still left the question of who else it could be, and more and more that was something that frightened the hanyou. At least with Naraku, Inuyasha knew who he was and what exactly he was up against. With an unknown enemy, he was shooting blind.  
  
The winds shifted, brushing his long silver hair back from his face and eyes, and suddenly his nose caught the familiar scent of spices and vanilla. His eyes lit up at once, and he shot out of the tree as quickly as possible.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kikyou sat up to see him bounding off into the woods. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Kagome's back!" he called over his shoulder, not caring that he sounded like a lovesick schoolboy. All that mattered was seeing her again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grumbling, Kagome pulled herself out of the well after having slipped and fell once, scraping her knee, dropping her bow and arrows to the ground. Indeed, her mood had soured, and possibly even fermented, in the time since her conversation with Mr. Clancy and now. Once more she was a very anger wife and mate who planned on demanding an explanation from her husband after sitting him several times in the dirt.  
  
"Stupid baka," she muttered, wiping some dirt off of her arm, "Can't be bothered to be around when I really need help."  
  
"Hello Kagome, a little help please?"  
  
"Oh, sorry," She blushed and reached down to help lift Nancy out of the well, the blonde woman practically falling over onto the grass, landing on her rear.  
  
"Now I wish I'd gone to the gym all those Saturdays when I had nothing better to do," she commented as she rose to her feet, checking to see that her gray sweatpants weren't too dirty.  
  
Unlike before, Nancy had come a little more prepared for the outdoors, dressed in a gray sweat suit and white running shoes, her hair pulled up and back in a high ponytail, her face scrubbed clean of makeup. For all intensive purposes, she looked like someone ready for an afternoon run.  
  
"You'll get used to it," Kagome replied, noting her own khaki shorts and tank top. She looked around expectantly, and then frowned.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah," Kagome scowled, "Inuyasha isn't here. Usually he knows when I arrive and comes to greet me in a second."  
  
Nancy smiled that knowing smirk she got whenever she was about to take down an opponent in the courtroom. "Well, don't chew him out without me, there's nothing more entertaining to watch then a guy getting his just rewards."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile at that, but her lips quickly turned once more into a frown as she thought about how long it had been since she had last seen the hanyou. "He'd better have one hell of an explanation for not coming," she hissed.  
  
So busy was she complaining about Inuyasha, that at first Kagome failed to sense the presence in the brush behind her. Thus, she was surprised when she heard Nancy shout "Holy Shit!"  
  
Spinning around, Kagome saw an incredibly ugly demon racing toward her friend, it's jaws open to reveal several rows of jagged teeth. Without thinking, Kagome reached for her bow and notched an arrow, firing it off, satisfied when the creature dissolved.  
  
Alert, Kagome could now feel the presence of a dark aura, and turned to look at an ashen Nancy. "Get down, and stay down," she commanded, suddenly all business, and the older woman obeyed, crouching down behind the well.  
  
Satisfied that her friend was at least a little more protected, Kagome reached out with her senses to try and pinpoint the location of the aura, stopping when she found herself looking at an abnormally thick batch of shrubbery.  
  
"Who's there?" she called out, notching an arrow. A low chuckle radiated out from the bushes.  
  
"So, you are Kagome? You're even more beautiful then I expected, and more powerful. That little demonstration with your arrow was impressive. And I'm glad to finally put a face with the name, as I have not seen you personally before now, my spies have not been able to find you."  
  
Hearing her name on the lips of a complete stranger unnerved her, and Kagome pulled back the arrow threateningly. "I ask again, who are you?"  
  
"I can't tell you that," the voice replied, obviously enjoying this little game of guessing. "That would spoil the fun. But perhaps this can give you a hint."  
  
Out of the bushes emerged several familiar bees, flying in her direction, and Kagome instinctively launched her arrow out of fear of the man who used to control such creatures. Crackling, pink light filled the air, killing at least a dozen of the bees, while the rest fled back into the bushes.  
  
"That wasn't very nice," the voice clucked as Kagome hastily pulled out another arrow.  
  
"Consider that a warning," she called, trying not to let her voice shake. "I can sense your presence, and won't hesitate to fire again."  
  
"You're angry about something," the voice commented suddenly, and Kagome felt her mind thrown off balance.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can sense it, as I can sense all darkness. You are angry about something, so surely that must make you less effective in a fight."  
  
"No I'm not," Kagome replied, unable to believe she was arguing with a strange voice.  
  
"Does it have something to do with Inuyasha?" Kagome tensed at the reference to the man she loved, and felt her strength and confidence return at the thought of defending him.  
  
"Leave him out of anything your mind might be thinking about," she hissed, only to be laughed at.  
  
"What is it about that pathetic hanyou that attracts powerful women to him? First Kikyou, and now you, though I must say you are the better catch."  
  
Fast becoming annoyed with being someone's toy, and not liking the fact that Kikyou had been mentioned, Kagome growled in her throat and pulled the string of her bow taught. "Obviously you want something from me to have waited, so what is it?"  
  
There was a short silence before the voice replied, "I want you Kagome."  
  
"Me?" She couldn't hide the surprise from her voice. Then she smirked. "You must be crazy, considering I have a mate who would rip you to shreds if you came with ten yards."  
  
"Oh, I can handle Inuyasha, trust me."  
  
Defensive rage suddenly returned, and Kagome turned her face into a dangerous scowl. "Don't you threaten him," she hissed, and fired her arrow, watching as it flew into the brush.  
  
Strange, she thought after several seconds of silence, she hadn't heard one sound. Not the dissolving noise of something being purified, nor the sound of the arrow missing it's target and hitting the ground. It was like it had just vanished. Just like when-  
  
"Oh god," she whispered. "It can't be."  
  
The image of Naraku during one battle or another came to her mind, surrounded by a dark energy barrier, absorbing her arrow as if it were nothing.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that," the voice whispered, sounding suddenly dangerous, all playfulness gone.  
  
Kagome didn't even have time to ready another arrow before she was knocked to the ground, the air in her lungs forced from her body upon impact. "Nancy!" She cried, "Find Inuyasha!"  
  
Gasping for air, she felt a hand cover her mouth and a sour smell in her nose before she began to fade into sleep, glancing at the flash of an unfamiliar handsome face just before her body surrendered completely to the darkness. 


	6. Chapter Six

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, so I know I'm a little slow at the switch lately with updates, but let me explain myself before you all get mad at me. I have this small problem of getting migraine headaches, complete with nausea, visual disturbances, and, of course, the pounding headache on my left temple. Normally, when I get one, it lasts for about a day, and then it's gone, but last week I woke up and went to bed with one for six days. When I wasn't in pain, I was so drugged up I could barely think straight, and when I wasn't drugged up I was in pain. What I'm trying to say is that my brain wasn't exactly in a creative mood these past few days, but I finally managed to put up this chapter, and I hope it doesn't disappoint.  
As always, thank you for your wonderful reviews, they mean the world to me. And I love the continued guessing over who the new enemy is, and I am happy to announce that you will find out in this chapter. Many of you will not be surprised, because you've guessed correctly already, but for those of you who haven't, surprise!  
I'm going on vacation for spring break starting Thursday afternoon (we're going to New York City), so I don't know if I can get out another chapter before then or not. I will try, I promise, but I can't guarantee anything. So just bear with me, and know that I have in no way lost any of my enthusiasm for this story. Thanks again for all your continued support, and now on with the show!  
  
Miko Sakura-Sama: Feel free to IM me any time, I have it posted for a reason. Just let me know who you are, because I won't recognize your screen name. And thanks for all the reviews!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Soldiers in a Timeless Battle  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Six  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru had caught her scent the moment she came through the well, and was already keenly aware of her presence before he heard the scream of 'Holy Shit!' If he hadn't been so concerned for her safety, he would have smirked hearing such a familiar voice use such Inuyasha-like vocabulary.  
  
But as it was, the demon lord was off in a flash, literally, and arrived on the scene only seconds too late to save Kagome, but as a consolation prize found Nancy peeping from behind the well at a large patch of shrubbery.  
  
"Nancy?"  
  
She jumped a mile high in the air when she heard his voice, but once the blonde realized who it was launched herself into his arms in a gesture that was extremely uncommon. Sesshoumaru only added to the strange situation by putting his arms around her slim waist and pulling her to his chest.  
  
Inuyasha was the next to appear on the scene, his ears straight up, and when he stopped he looked just like a dog poised to hunt down the enemy, his nose in the air, trying to catch a scent of something amiss. He had heard Kagome's voice, though he hadn't quite made out the words, and she had sounded very afraid.  
  
Seeing Nancy in the arms of his older brother didn't help the situation any, because he knew enough about the lawyer that she wouldn't be so easily unsettled, and the fact that Kagome was not with them was proof enough that something bad had happened.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha called over to the pair, and Nancy turned to see Kagome's extremely protective husband glaring at her with a trademark scowl in place.  
  
"I-In-Inuyasha," she stammered, for the first time in her life at a loss for words. She was still in shock over what she had witnessed, most of all when that man had carried, or rather flown, off with Kagome in his arms.  
  
The hanyou flared his nostrils in irritation. "Did you hear me, wench? I asked you where Kagome is!"  
  
"Watch your mouth, brother, when you speak to her," Sesshoumaru spoke coldly, reminding the hanyou that he wasn't alone. He growled low in his throat.  
  
"Just butt out, Sesshoumaru, this doesn't concern you."  
  
"It does when you take it upon yourself to insult Nancy," he replied, which surprised Inuyasha. Since when had his brother ever been so protective of anyone outside of Rin?  
  
But he wasn't one to be left speechless for long, and so Inuyasha shouted back, "I wasn't insulting her, baka, I was asking her where Kagome is! Is it so wrong to inquire about my mate?"  
  
At that both men turned to face the poor, pale blonde woman who was currently shaking from head to toe. Sesshoumaru put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and Nancy nodded, gathering her courage to speak without a tremor in her voice.  
  
"This man attacked us," she said softly, but Inuyasha with his sensitive ears heard her perfectly.  
  
"Who?" His voice contained an edge of panic. "Who attacked you?"  
  
"Well, we just got here when I turned around to see this hideous looking, um, thing coming at me." Suddenly it was like a dam broke, and no one could shut up Nancy White if they had tried. "So I did the only natural thing a girl thrown 500 years into the past would do: I screamed. That got Kagome's attention, and she turned around and fired this arrow that turned pink, and when it hit the, um, thing, it dissolved. Then this voice started talking from the bushes, and Kagome told me to get down behind the well, so I did. The voice was obviously a man's. Anyway, they fought a little, but then all of a sudden he attacked Kagome without warning and hit her with some kind of gas, I don't know what it was really, that caused her to faint, and then he, well, I think he flew off with her."  
  
She went silent, her eyes wide blue orbs of utter confusion. But Inuyasha didn't care, more intent as he was on stopping his nails from drawing blood where they were clenched into tight fists at his sides.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered, shooting his amber gaze at Nancy once more. She hesitated slightly at the fire in his eyes. She had only seen that look once before, when Ted Wilkins had taunted Kagome and insulted her in court.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say." Nancy looked down at her hands. "I don't know how I could have saved her."  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped forward and narrowed his eyes. "You have nothing to feel sorry about, Nancy. You aren't exactly used to the enemies of this era. What could you have done?"  
  
He meant for his temperamental younger brother to hear his words, but it was obvious that Inuyasha was in a different world. He just stared at the well for several seconds, his ears flatting against his head, though whether it was in despair or anger his two companions could not tell.  
  
"You said you saw the man who took her?"  
  
"What?" Nancy looked up, surprised at how calm his voice suddenly sounded. "Yes, though I didn't really see his face, he was wearing a white, hooded cape."  
  
Inuyasha nodded with a grunt before turning to Sesshoumaru, his eyes devoid of anything other then determination. "What do you make of it?"  
  
"Hn," Sesshoumaru grunted. "Are you honestly asking my opinion?"  
  
"Would I have asked you if I felt otherwise?" Inuyasha couldn't hide the irritation from his voice. "Trust me, asking you for advice is the last thing I ever want to do."  
  
Most brothers would have been offended by such a comment, but not Sesshoumaru. In fact, if Inuyasha had been anything other then cold he WOULD have been offended.  
  
"I understand," he looked away for a minute, apparently thinking long and hard about the situation, before turning to Nancy, his face softening ever so slightly. "What exactly did he say to Kagome?"  
  
"Um, he first said that she was more beautiful then he had thought she would be, and then taunted her for loving Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru seemed genuinely surprised, as he had yet to know about the enemy that his brother, Kikyou, and Gideon had been tracking for the past ten days.  
  
"Yeah, I think he said something like he couldn't understand why powerful women were so attracted to him, and he mentioned that woman called Kikyou."  
  
Inuyasha tensed, and Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Nancy just continued to look clueless.  
  
"What?" She raised her arms, obviously having relaxed enough by now to revert back to her usual personality. "Is there something about all of this that I'm missing?"  
  
But Sesshoumaru ignored her for once, instead turning to his brother, who was brooding over something silently in his mind. "This new enemy clearly knows a lot about you to bring up something as far in the past as your relationship with Kikyou."  
  
"Who said he was necessarily a new enemy?" Inuyasha asked in reply, to which the older demon lord raised his eyebrow even higher, a frown on his face.  
  
"Are you suggesting that he is still alive?"  
  
"Who else would you suggest could know all of this?"  
  
They lapsed into silence, the younger brother glaring at the ground while the older glared at the younger. It was a rather interesting situation, and Nancy was beginning to feel a little suffocated by all the tension in the air.  
  
"Well, I don't know much about anything you two are talking about," she began, "But from what Kagome told me about all this, I'm going out on a limb and guessing you are talking about that Naraku guy?"  
  
They turned and stared at her as though she had suddenly appeared, and she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I'm still here."  
  
Sesshoumaru almost cracked a smile at her attitude, but prevented such a foolish display of emotion in front of his brother. "It would seem that is who Inuyasha thinks is still alive, yes."  
  
"But I thought Kagome said she killed him."  
  
"She did," he agreed, "Because I could sense his soul leaving this world. Which is why I doubt he lives now, considering I would be able to feel his presence."  
  
Inuyasha felt his irritated temper snap. "So would I, baka, but I don't know who else it could be, so you come up with a better idea!"  
  
"Yelling won't do you any good, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru continued in his usual cool tone, and the hanyou fell silent once more, crossing his arms like an overly indulged child. Really, Nancy thought, how did Kagome put up with him?  
  
Finally he turned around and began stomping off in the direction of Kaede's village. "Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru called.  
  
"To tell Sango and Miroku what's going on," Inuyasha replied over his shoulder, though inwardly he felt a slight pang at having to bring them back into conflict again.  
  
"You think a human and a monk will do you any good in this case?"  
  
"It did before," he replied in irritation, and took off before his brother could say anything else to fuel his temper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her head hurt.  
  
That was about all Kagome could really think about at the moment. It was like she had a hangover, but without the nausea and toilet-hugging ritual.  
  
When she opened her eyes finally she found herself gazing up through a thick mass of trees to the blue sky beyond, and there were even birds singing. She chuckled, thinking how that was a nice touch.  
  
"If you think the nice setting is going to put me at ease, you're wrong," she called out to whoever had kidnapped her. "I'm not that stupid, you know."  
  
A chuckle drifted by her ears in reply, and Kagome turned her head to try and see where the voice was coming from, a groan escaping her lips as she did so. Damn, what had that man given her that made her head hurt so much?  
  
"I didn't expect to fool you, Kagome," The voice responded coolly, "I just wanted you to be comfortable."  
  
"How kind of you," she snapped sarcastically, the pain in her head combined with the fact that she didn't know where the hell she was giving her a temper even Inuyasha would have been frightened of.  
  
"Now, now, there is no need to be upset."  
  
"Whatever, just tell me what you want with me."  
  
"Not one for conversation, I see."  
  
"Not in this case, no."  
  
"I see." The voice paused for a moment. "So you want to know why I kidnapped you, is that it?"  
  
"Yeah, I think that's what I asked already." Man, she thought, where have I picked up this attitude? Clearly Kagome had spent far too much time with Inuyasha in dangerous situations.  
  
"The jewel was destroyed when Kikyou made her wish, was it not?"  
  
"Yes." Kagome became wary. "Why?"  
  
"But you still hold the power of the jewel to be able to use the well?"  
  
Kagome felt her body jolt. How on earth did he know about the well? "I managed to harness the power of the jewel, it is true, before it was destroyed, and somehow that has made it possible for me to use something similar to its power, even though it is gone from this world."  
  
She could almost hear the owner of the voice nod. "But you cannot grant wishes?" There was a slight glimmer of hope in the voice.  
  
"No." Kagome was relieved to dash this man's hopes, at least a little. But when he spoke again, the mystery man didn't seem phased at all.  
  
"But you still wield power."  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Excellent." Again, it was like she was almost hearing the man smirk. "Then I wasn't foolish in taking you for myself."  
  
Kagome felt a shiver run up and down her spine at that comment. What did he mean by that?  
  
"You haven't answered my question yet," she started nervously, though suddenly she wasn't sure she wanted that question answered.  
  
"Oh, you mean what I intend to do with you?" Kagome only nodded, knowing the man was probably watching her. "It's quite simple. You'll be quite useful in my plans, considering the amount of power you have. I plan to use that power to my own advantage."  
  
So at least he wasn't planning on using her as some sort of sacrifice, Kagome thought. In fact, in a strange, demented way she was almost flattered. Except for Kouga, no one had ever captured her before for the sake of her powers. They had always simply wanted to lure Inuyasha into a trap. At least this time she had a purpose other then being the bait.  
  
"Who are you?" she found herself asking before she could stop herself, and again felt that smile.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Kagome crossed her arms.  
  
"So you're not going to tell me then?"  
  
"I didn't say that." There was a moment of silence. "In fact, since we have a while to spend together, I suppose it wouldn't be fair to remain in hiding."  
  
"So you are going to tell me?"  
  
"I think I shall. You should count yourself lucky, I'm in a rather generous mood this afternoon."  
  
Kagome didn't dignify the comment with a response, choosing instead to cross her arms moodily. He sure did like toying with his victims, and she didn't appreciate it one bit.  
  
She was surprised to hear the sound of footsteps on the soft earth of the forest floor, and Kagome began turning her head slowly in the direction of the sound. She watched as a shape appeared in the shadows, the outline becoming clearer as the figure stepped into the light of the sun.  
  
She gasped.  
  
Enemy or no, outside of Inuyasha he was possibly the most handsome man she had ever seen, with clear green eyes and sandy blonde hair that fell across his face in a mess, albeit a seductive mess. His face was well formed, with high, proud cheekbones that sported a color of life she had not expected, and full lips that were currently curved upward in a slight smirk.  
  
He wore robes of a deep blue, but hid most of his masculine figure beneath a white hooded cloak. All in all, it added an air of mystery, and Kagome couldn't help but wonder how many poor, unsuspecting women this man had seduced, because he wouldn't find it very hard.  
  
Trying not to be caught staring, she looked away rather sharply, causing the man to chuckle. "Something tells me you were expecting something else."  
  
Kagome chose not to respond to the comment, instead trying to take charge of the situation by asking another question. "So who are you, exactly?"  
  
"Who did you think I was before you saw me?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Don't insult my intelligence, Kagome."  
  
She sucked in a breath, not wanting to utter that other monster's horrible name, but doing so anyway. "Naraku."  
  
"Ah yes, Naraku." The man stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I hear much of him, of his great power, of how he planned to take over the world with his power and wish for immortality from the jewel." He flashed his stunning green eyes on Kagome. "And I've also heard of how you, a simple little girl, managed to foil all those plans."  
  
"The bastard deserved it," she replied simply, feeling more confident just for saying that. The man shrugged.  
  
"I'm not here to argue with you. Frankly, I never met the man, and am not one to sympathize with the losing side. But I do care in the sense that I know you pose a great risk to me now, and I can't have you just out there roaming freely."  
  
Kagome sighed and sat back on her knees, fast growing tired of this battle of wits he was trying to engage her in. She just wasn't in the mood.  
  
"Just tell me who you are, and we'll be done with it, okay?"  
  
"You truly enjoy taking all the fun out of a situation, don't you?" Kagome shrugged and remained silent. "Very well. My name is Sukiono, and I am Naraku's son."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango sat staring at her hands, the warmth from the fire playing against her skin gently, the flames crackling as they burnt up the logs in the hearth. It did nothing to soothe her mood, and no matter how much tea Kaede offered the poor woman could not fall asleep.  
  
"What ails you, child?" She looked up to see the older miko staring at her intently from across the fire, Kagome's friend Nancy at her side. The men had all gone out to discuss what the course of action would be, leaving the women alone to brood.  
  
"I fear for Kagome," Sango replied, taking up the cup of tea and sipping again.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
The demon exterminator looked away, her warm brown eyes full of dismay that night. "I don't wish to fight again."  
  
"No one ever does, child." Kaede's voice was soothing when she spoke like that. "But you have been chosen to bear these burdens, and you cannot back away from what fate has handed to you."  
  
Sango nodded, but still she looked upset about something. "What if we can't save them all this time?"  
  
"What?"  
  
She blinked and sighed. "What if we don't have the strength to save everyone again? I mean, I haven't practiced any fighting skills since Naraku was destroyed, and that was almost nine months ago. And Miroku no longer has the wind tunnel at his disposal. He's just an ordinary monk."  
  
"Would you rather he still carried his curse?"  
  
"No," Sango looked away in shame, "But at the same time it helped us win in the past, whereas now it's just one more thing we no longer have on our side."  
  
"You will adapt, child," Kaede soothed. "All five of you have stuck together through much worse then this, and I have confidence that you can overcome anything. Besides," she looked at Nancy, "You have a sixth member now."  
  
Sango couldn't help but smile at that. "Then you'd better make our total number seven, because I doubt Sesshoumaru will let her go off with us alone."  
  
Nancy resisted the urge to blush, and Kaede chuckled. "Indeed, I don't know what you've done, Nancy, but I've never seen that stoic stone of a man be so inclined to help anyone in all the years I've known of him."  
  
Smiling, Nancy nodded her head in appreciation at the comment. But then she frowned. "You said I would join the group. What does that mean? I'm no good in a fight, the closest I've ever come to battle was turning on the occasional football game."  
  
Kaede raised her eyes at the unfamiliar term, but chose to ignore that for now as Sango rose to her feet and disappeared into the back room momentarily. "It means you will travel with Inuyasha and the rest of Kagome's friends to find her and bring her back home safely."  
  
"But why me? I think I'd just be in the way."  
  
"Child, you might be more resourceful then you realize. Besides, you might as well make yourself useful seeing as how without Kagome you cannot return to your time."  
  
Realizing the truth to the woman's words, Nancy decided to remain silent after that. After all, it wasn't like asking pointless questions would do any good. Being a lawyer had taught her that.  
  
Sango reappeared carrying her exterminator armor in one arm, and the giant boomerang, Hiraikotsu, in the other. She set the weapon against the far wall so that the shadows from the flames danced across it's creamy surface, and then sat down on her knees again, touching the black garments gently.  
  
"I never thought I would have to wear this again," she sighed, sounding very melancholy. Even though Nancy hadn't known her very long, she sympathized with the woman, and felt her eyes go soft.  
  
Tears suddenly rolled down the demon exterminator's cheeks, and she sighed, wiping them away. "I thought I was passed the pain of losing him, but seeing this armor reminds me of everything it stands for, and everything I have used it to do." She buried her face in her hands. "Oh, Kohaku."  
  
Kaede rose to her feet and walked to Sango's side, her slim frame shaking with silent sobs. The older woman placed a hand on her shoulder, and the woman seemed to relax slightly.  
  
"There, there, child, he would not have wanted you to cry like this."  
  
"I know, but that doesn't make the pain go away."  
  
Kaede nodded. "Indeed, some piece of your pain will never fully go away. I know, because in a way I still mourn the death of my sister, even though she is alive and well again."  
  
There was a rustle of wind, and the flames danced wildly for a moment as the three women in the hut directed their attention to the door, where Kikyou stood silently, watching them, almost as though she could appear the instant someone mentioned her presence.  
  
Nancy was thrown for a loop at how much the woman truly looked like Kagome, knowing it must be Kikyou. She stared, her mouth hung open shamefully, but she made no move to close it. Sometimes, gaping in shock was all that made sense.  
  
Sango merely gave the woman a blank stare. She felt nothing for Inuyasha's former love. It used to be she had actually hated the woman for causing Kagome so much pain, but now she truly felt nothing, and it was obvious in her eyes.  
  
But Kikyou seemed oblivious to the less then warm welcome she was receiving, instead remaining all business, as usual. "Come you three, it's time we got to work." 


	7. Chapter Seven

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: I'm sorry for the delay in updates, everyone, but I was on vacation in New York City! And I had an incredible time! I met with several people at Julliard about my singing, and even sang for a conductor of operas at the famous opera house, the Met. It was wonderful!  
Anyway, enough about me, I hope you can all forgive me for not updating in at least a week. You'll notice I've made the chapter slightly longer so that you all can be appeased (I hope) for the delay. I'm glad you're all liking how the story is going so far, and I hope the plot continues to please.  
Before I continue, I would like to make one general announcement: the name Sukiono is one I made up, completely and entirely. It is the result of many days on pain medication for a week-long migraine, and not at all related to any Japanese names, and if it is then it is simply a lucky coincidence. I hope none of you mind, but if you all really have a problem with the name, then let me know and I'll change it, ok?  
As far as this chapter goes, we get to see our first action-packed chapter of the story, though I promise you it will not be the last. And I have to warn you, there is going to be some serious drama (possibly borderline angst) coming up in the next few chapters, so bear with me, but within it all will still be our favorite married couple. And I do promise now that everything will work out in the end. So just trust me, alright?  
Thanks for all the reviews, I think you all already know how much they mean to me. And I really do value everyone's input, advice, and compliments. I read them all, honest, I just don't have time to respond to everyone. So, thank you, and enjoy chapter seven!  
  
Kiri RainShadow: No, you've got the right idea, but you're the first person to pick up on that. I was wondering when someone would notice. Thanks for the review!  
  
Charmed18: Sorry to hear about your play! I saw signs for the Broadway show 'Gypsy' while in New York. That's great for him. Let me know how the play turns out in the end, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Miko Sakura-sama: I would love to read your stories, and I will, I promise, I've just been really busy lately. I just wanted you to know that I wasn't ignoring your request. And thanks for reviewing, as always!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Soldiers in a Timeless Battle  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Seven  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome wasn't sure she had heard correctly. Naraku's son? It couldn't be, unless he was another detachment like Kagura and Kanna. But then, in order for him to exist, Naraku would have to be alive as well, and Kagome was fairly certain he was not. So what was going on?  
  
The man called Sukiono had left her alone completely after that first meeting, and Kagome had been brooding now for over two days about her current situation.  
  
Obviously, she had to escape somehow. But the problem was she didn't know how, considering she was in an area of the forest completely surrounded by an invisible barrier (a discovery she made on the first attempt to escape by simply running away).  
  
The other problem was that Kagome was still feeling sick, close to retching at any second, and that made thinking nearly impossible. And so, like the useless woman that she felt she was, she just sat in the middle of the circle of trees and stewed over her situation angrily.  
  
Why am I always the one who is captured? She thought angrily. Why am I always the one put in the position of the damsel in distress?  
  
"I'm not worth it, you know," she called into the silence around her, for she sensed that even though she couldn't see him, her captor was watching her every move, no doubt with amusement.  
  
Not expecting a response, she jumped when that familiar cool voice penetrated the forest. "I think you are, you just don't give yourself enough credit."  
  
Unexpectedly, Kagome found herself laughing hysterically for a moment, as though finding the situation incredibly funny when, in reality, she was beginning to feel very nervous. She didn't know this new enemy at all.  
  
Naraku was always cool and calculating, but predictable. His traps were easy to discover, once she understood them, and she could sense his presence in the way he tainted the pure air around him.  
  
Ted Wilkins was evil in the purest sense, and thus easy to predict. He had no special powers and, once Kagome had overcome her fear of him, realized he was just an ordinary man with a sick mind.  
  
But this new man, this Sukiono, she didn't understand at all. And that fact alone was enough to frighten her, because she had no idea what he planned to do with her.  
  
"So, you said you want to use me, or rather, the jewel power within my body, to complete your goals. What exactly would those goals be? World domination?"  
  
He chuckled. "Please Kagome, don't insult me by assuming I would so easily reveal everything to you. You will know all eventually, but as of yet it is not my wish for you to understand."  
  
Kagome felt like he was talking to a child, and the thought enraged her. "I think there's some rule that states a hostage has the right to know what is expected of her."  
  
"You're not a hostage Kagome."  
  
"Your prisoner, then."  
  
"I don't see you as that either."  
  
"Then what else would you say that includes being held against my will?"  
  
"I consider you my equal."  
  
That surprised her, and Kagome found herself blinking rapidly for a few seconds, trying to process what he had just said.  
  
His equal? What did that mean?  
  
"Okay," her voice sounded suddenly unsure, but Kagome tried to hide that fact. "But that still doesn't answer my question of what you intend to do with me."  
  
"For now, let's just say I'm putting you away for safekeeping."  
  
"Safekeeping?" That sparked her temper again. What did he think she was, a prized object to be bartered for?  
  
Rising to her feet, Kagome moved to fire an arrow out of habit, only to be reminded that he had taken her weapon from her.  
  
The sudden movement also caused that familiar wave of nausea to come, and Kagome staggered, but refused to topple over to the ground, as much as she wanted to. She did not need to appear weak before this man.  
  
"You are unwell, Kagome," he stated simply, and that alone caused her more anger.  
  
"I'm fine," she hissed, though she didn't know why she was even debating such a stupid subject. She should be trying to figure out a way to escape.  
  
"Your face has paled, what is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Are you ill?"  
  
"I think anyone would be after being captured and held against their will," she retorted, still unwilling to lose an argument. Four years with Inuyasha had inspired an annoying habit of always wanting to have the last word.  
  
But fate was not to be kind, and as Kagome tried to take a step forward, toward his voice, she felt faint, and her knees buckled. She braced for impact with the solid earth beneath, only to feel arms catch her at the last moment.  
  
Opening her eyes, she looked up into those mysterious, deadly orbs that frightened her so much. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.  
  
"Why?" she finally managed to whisper, and she thought there was a trace of a smile on his face.  
  
"I'm not heartless Kagome, like my father."  
  
That was unexpected, and Kagome felt her eyes go wide in surprise. "Your father," she whispered, as though to restate the obvious. "Naraku."  
  
Realizing that in her current situation she had no chance of escaping, especially in the arms, literally, of the enemy, Kagome decided to try again for some answers, this time about Sukiono himself. Perhaps if she learned more about him, she would be less afraid.  
  
"How?" She asked, and though it was a very broad question, she could see by the look in his eyes that he understood.  
  
"There was a time before Naraku when he was simply Onigumo, a humble thief." He chuckled as Kagome widened her eyes again. "Yes, I know about that, I know about everything."  
  
He carried Kagome over to a softer patch of grass and leaned her against the firm trunk of an ancient tree before kneeling before her. She was surprised at how gentle he was.  
  
"Even after that day in the cave when he became Naraku, Onigumo's heart lived on, thus Naraku was part human or, more specifically, part man.  
  
"In the beginning, when he was searching for the jewel shards, Naraku had a harder time controlling his human heart. Onigumo's urges were strong, especially concerning a particular miko who he had long obsessed over. When she was brought back to life, those urges became more frequent, and he had to find some consolation. So he found my mother."  
  
Kagome gasped. "Kikyou?"  
  
He laughed darkly. "Of course not, for though Onigumo wanted that woman, Naraku despised her because she was the source of his weakness. No matter what else he felt, he would always suppress that one desire, if only to spite Onigumo. But that did not mean he couldn't have other women, and before long, he had a son."  
  
For a moment, he seemed to gaze off into memory, and Kagome just watched him in silence, fascinated but also horrified by the story she was hearing. He truly was Naraku's son.  
  
"My mother knew he would not stay with her, she had known from the first moment they were together. She was heartbroken, of course, but she had already been a broken woman before he came along, so she bore the pain silently.  
  
"We traveled from village to village, she as a fortune teller, and I as her assistant. With me along, no one could deny us food and shelter, for who could refuse a mere child? And that is how I grew up, without a real home anywhere, but I didn't care so long as I had my mother.  
  
"It was one day in the early spring, when I was barely eight years old, that it happened. A band of thieves and raiders, for no particular reason, attacked the small village where we had spent the night, and she was one of their victims. I managed to escape, but all I had now was myself, and no where to go. That was when I met my father, the demon Naraku."  
  
Kagome was silent as she watched violent emotions play across his face; pain intermixed with hate and anger. Where had she seen those feelings before?  
  
"He no doubt offered you the power to take your revenge," Kagome finally stated when it was clear that Sukiono wasn't going to say any more.  
  
"Yes, and I took it. The way in which I killed all those men pleased my father, because he promised to look out for me, and to share his power once he had obtained what he wanted, though at the time I didn't know anything about Kikyou, Inuyasha, or the Shikon no Tama. Indeed, at that point nothing had happened. You still lived in your time, Kikyou was still dead, and Inuyasha was still sealed against the sacred tree." He paused.  
  
"After that, he provided me with a home, a castle, where I was safe, and could watch what he did with the aid of his spies, the bees. I always knew what he was doing, and over time came to understand the long and complicated past that connected him to Kikyou, Inuyasha, and, eventually, you. I knew he was serious about me when he managed to kill the part of him that was Onigumo and yet continued to watch out for me. It was then that I also realized I had many of his powers as my own, and before long I learned to use them."  
  
"But Naraku never mentioned you to us, and we never saw you," Kagome interrupted, trying to figure out how they could have missed the existence of a son.  
  
"He purposefully kept me hidden away. He said it would be for our benefit if none of you knew I was alive. And, as always, he was right."  
  
With that he sat back and went silent, telling Kagome that part of their conversation was over. She sighed and looked away from his penetrating eyes, trying to take in everything she had been told.  
  
"So you now intend to try and achieve what Naraku did not," she whispered finally.  
  
"Know this," he replied, not answering her question directly, "I will never intentionally harm you."  
  
"Why? Because I'm your version of the Shikon jewel?" Her voice sounded surprisingly bitter.  
  
"No, because you are my equal."  
  
She looked at him. "You said that before, but I don't know what that means."  
  
"For now, all you have to know is that it means you will be safe while with me." He suddenly reached forward and touched her behind the neck.  
  
Gasping, Kagome felt her vision go dark, but not before she realized where she had seen his look of pain before, and thinking about it brought HIS face to her mind and caused pain to encircle her heart.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered, and then slumped against the tree, unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Breathing hard, Inuyasha could feel the sweat running down his back, causing his clothes to plaster themselves against his body. He had been running for so long, barely stopping to rest or eat for the past twenty- four hours, ever since he had caught Kagome's scent. Now he was following it like a bloodhound on the lookout for a wanted criminal, and he wasn't going to stop until he found what he wanted and brought her back home safely.  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop!"  
  
He growled in irritation at the sound of Sango's voice, which was suddenly extremely annoying.  
  
Halting, he watched as the demon exterminator, along with her husband, and Shippou, pulled up alongside him riding Kirara. He could see that the poor demon was exhausted, and felt momentarily guilty for having pushed the group so far so fast. But then, Kagome was worth the pain, he decided.  
  
A sudden flash brought Sesshoumauru up to his side, Nancy on his back, much the way Kagome always was with Inuyasha. The poor woman had stars in her eyes, and she looked paler then a ghost.  
  
"Dear god, we had better be stopping for at least ten minutes," she whispered, and fell right on her rear end, unable to hold herself up any longer. Sesshoumaru turned to her, assuring himself that she was alright, before looking once more at Inuyasha.  
  
"Can you still smell her, brother?"  
  
"Keh, of course I can. Why else would I be moving so fast? I would still be moving closer to finding Kagome if you all hadn't told me to stop."  
  
The others all gave him hard stares before sliding to the ground and sitting, Kirara transforming into her smaller form and crawling into Sango's lap as she laid her head against Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"Have patience, Inuyasha, you're temper is rather annoying," Sesshoumaru commented lazily, kneeling down to touch Nancy's shoulder in a tenderness that was still foreign to him. "Are you alright?"  
  
She looked up at him, sweat on her face, her hair plastered to her head. "What, me? Sure, why not? I mean, it's not like I don't do this every day or anything, but-"  
  
Nancy suddenly went silent as she met the eyes of the handsome demon lord, and the two simply stared at each other in what was obviously a very tender moment. Inuyasha snorted and turned away, muttering something about going somewhere private.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" The familiar sound of that annoying little toad reached his ears, and Inuyasha turned in time to knock Jaken on the head, causing the poor creature to fall on the ground sporting a huge lump. Behind him came Rin, Kikyou, and Gideon atop Sesshoumaru's flying creature.  
  
"Inuyasha, have you found something?" Kikyou called, sliding to the ground with Gideon at her side.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm following her scent, what more do you want?"  
  
Kikyou backed away at his snappish attitude, recognizing that he was in no mood for a conversation, and instead chose to sit down with the others.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how out of place she seemed beside his other friends. She had been something akin to an enemy to them for a long time, and even once she had proven herself free of Naraku's grasp when he had tried to kill her, she had still not been one to be trusted easily.  
  
Sango, he knew, did not trust the miko at all because there was once a time when she would have gladly killed Kagome. And while Inuyasha didn't like memories of those times, he had forgiven her whereas the demon exterminator had not.  
  
And Miroku, well, who knew why he still held a grudge against Kikyou. But Inuyasha could see it in his eyes and his body language whenever she came near. The hanyou had a feeling it probably had something to do with his loyalty to Kagome, just like Sango.  
  
For his part, Shippou moved away completely, hopping into a nearby tree and making no effort to hide his opinion of the woman who had been the cause of so much pain for his surrogate mother.  
  
All in all, it was not a very welcome scene for the woman, and suddenly Inuyasha couldn't help but feel sorry for her, which brought about guilt for the way he had been snapping at her, and everyone, lately.  
  
"Look Kikyou, I'm sorry, just know that maybe you should stop talking to me for a while, okay?"  
  
The miko turned her dark, mysterious eyes on him and showed slight surprise at such an unusual and unexpected concession. But she smiled slightly, and it was kind, a trace of the woman Inuyasha had once known, and he couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"I don't believe this," Sango snapped as she watched the pair, rising to her feet and walking off to a separate part of the glen, her back to the group.  
  
Inuyasha just blinked stupidly for several seconds before looking at Miroku, who also had a scowl in place. "What did I do now?"  
  
"You just don't get it, do you?" The monk ignored his friend and walked over to comfort his wife, leaving Inuyasha to become even more frustrated.  
  
"What is going on? Why are you acting like this?"  
  
"I think, little brother, that old habits die hard, and it takes a long time to prove yourself," Sesshoumaru said, and Inuyasha turned to see his brother staring at him steadily, Nancy once more on her feet and at his side, his one arm around her waist securely.  
  
A look of understanding dawned on his face, and Inuyasha could feel his ears droop. Did they really believe he still harbored feelings for Kikyou? Worse yet, did Kagome?  
  
"Let's go," he said suddenly, "We have to find Kagome."  
  
There was urgency in his voice, and he barely waited for everyone to get to their feet and moving again before he took off following that familiar, beautiful scent once more.  
  
His brother's words had touched him, and now Inuyasha was suddenly afraid of what Kagome would think if she found out he had stopped to rest, and smiled kindly at Kikyou, while she was being held against her will by some unknown enemy.  
  
"No, I won't let her think I don't love her," he whispered to himself, and sped up his pace so that he was practically flying across the ground, his hair blowing out behind him, the sounds of his companions, save for Sesshoumaru who could keep pace, fading into the distance behind him.  
  
Suddenly the air changed, becoming thicker and darker, and Inuyasha felt a shiver run down his spine. Kagome was near, he could feel it.  
  
And as though answering his silent prayers, he suddenly emerged into a clearing to find none other then his beautiful mate before him, in the arms of...  
  
He felt himself growl as he saw that she was being held in the arms of a strange man wearing a white cape, long sandy hair flowing out and over his shoulders. A smug smirk was on his face, as though the man believed he had won some great prize, and Inuyasha would not stand for it.  
  
"Bastard, what did you do to her?" He cried, unsheathing tetsusaiga, but before he could fly at his enemy, a hand on his shoulder stopped him, and he turned to see Sesshoumaru glaring at him, Nancy still on his back.  
  
"Don't be a fool," he spoke coldly, "Analyze the situation first. You would do yourself and Kagome no good to get yourself killed right away because you did not understand your enemy."  
  
Growing because he didn't like being told what to do, but also because he knew Sesshoumaru was right, Inuyasha relented and relaxed his grip slightly on his sword, deciding instead to have a conversation with this man. As though reading his mind, Kagome's captor spoke first.  
  
"So you are the famous Inuyasha, the one who took part in killing Naraku." He cocked his head to the side curiously. "What is it about you that Kagome loves, anyway? You seem to be nothing more then a brute, and a stupid one at that, banging that big sword of yours around."  
  
"Bastard, you take that back!" Inuyasha yelled out, letting his temper get the better of him. It didn't even occur to him that by fighting with the man, he was only proving him right.  
  
The soft sound of a groan reached his ears, and the hanyou suddenly felt his anger leave him and his heart melt in that familiar way when he was near Kagome. Looking up, he saw her stirring in the stranger's arms.  
  
"It would seem that she recognizes your voice even in sleep," the man said, almost sounding disgruntled. Inuyasha smirked in triumph.  
  
"She should know the voice of her mate, baka. Now put her down, or I'll cut you to pieces!"  
  
But the stranger wasn't paying any attention to him, his eyes focused instead on the now slowly waking Kagome. Inuyasha watched as she opened her beautiful eyes, only to start when she realized the position she was in.  
  
"Sukiono," she whispered, "Why did you do that?"  
  
She suddenly seemed to become aware of the others, because she slowly rolled her head to the side to gaze down at first Sesshoumaru and Nancy, and then Inuyasha. When she saw the latter her eyes opened wide with joy, and Inuyasha felt his heart leap.  
  
"Inuyasha," she cried, trying to maneuver out of the man's arms, only to fall to the ground in the process with a loud thud.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her, only to feel himself repelled by a powerful barrier. A familiar barrier.  
  
"Do you honestly think I would let you follow her trail just to give her back to you?" the man asked, his voice sounding almost offended. "Kagome is mine now, not yours Inuyasha."  
  
"Bastard," Inuyasha hissed, "You won't talk about her like that!"  
  
But before he could say any more, everyone else entered the clearing, including Kikyou, and the man's eyes settled on her. He narrowed his gaze into one of a smoldering glare.  
  
"So you are the one," he hissed, and Kikyou gazed up at him in surprise and then recognition as she recognized the voice. "You're the one who caused all that pain and suffering for my father."  
  
"Your father?" Everyone practically gasped, and the air suddenly filled with nervousness and uncertainty.  
  
Kikyou stared straight back at Sukiono, appearing calm and unafraid as always, and from her vantage point on the ground Kagome wished desperately for a piece of that inner confidence.  
  
"You are the man from the woods, who wounded one of the men from my village," the miko stated simply, and Sukiono chuckled.  
  
"Indeed, I am guilty, but I have no regrets. The man was foolish, and did not heed my warnings."  
  
Another thick silence permeated the air, in which time Kagome began to unsteadily rise to her feet, that damnable nausea making her want to retch again. But in the current situation, she pushed it aside somehow and stood tall, refusing to back down now and be the poor girl who needed to be rescued.  
  
"You should not move Kagome," Sukiono said, his voice surprisingly tender all of a sudden, "You are not well."  
  
"I'm well enough to return to the man I love," she retorted, trying her best to not be unnerved by his kind nature toward her. It was difficult to hate someone who, for the most part, treated you with every care and precaution.  
  
But as she attempted to take one step forward, she hit that damnable invisible barrier, and fell backward, into, of course, the arms of the enemy once more. This caused Inuyasha's temper to explode.  
  
"Bastard, you get your hands off of my Kagome!"  
  
In any other situation Kagome would have smirked at how much her husband sounded like Kouga at that moment, but considering the fact that he was rushing at Sukiono, and herself in the process, with tetsusaiga at the ready, she felt it wasn't the time for jokes.  
  
Not sure what else she should do, Kagome elbowed her captor in the ribs sharply, hearing as he drew in his breath and loosened his grip on her enough for her to get free before Inuyasha reached them. She watched as he, dressed in his red kimono, leapt over her and brought his sword down on his new enemy, only to be rebuffed by another, smaller barrier.  
  
Staggering back to his feet after recovering from the unexpected impact, Inuyasha wiped a small trace of blood from his mouth, which was set in a grim line. "Who are you, to know about Kikyou and I and use techniques belonging to Naraku?"  
  
Sukiono smirked. "I am as I told you. I am Naraku's son." He glanced at Kagome. "And I'm sure she would be happy to fill you in on my tragic story some other time, when she eventually joins you in the afterlife."  
  
"Bastard," Inuyasha hissed, "Kagome won't need to wait that long."  
  
He charged again, but this time his opponent was ready and propelled his own attack that sent Inuyasha flying backward and into a nearby tree.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, remembering now how she had hated seeing him like this when they had battled Naraku. She had to get to him, somehow.  
  
In the meantime, a familiar purity arrow flew through the air only to lodge itself unsuccessfully in the barrier, crackling for a few seconds before falling uselessly to the ground. Kagome glanced over to see Kikyou standing at the ready, her bow up and her other hand out from having just released the arrow.  
  
"Foolish woman," Sukiono growled, "You never seem to learn that in reality you are not that strong."  
  
And with that he sent another attack, this time toward Kikyou, but at the last moment she was pushed out of the way by Gideon, who took the brunt of the attack.  
  
"Gideon!" She cried, her voice filled with horror as she watched the man she loved fall to his knees, his shirt falling from his body as the back had been completely burned.  
  
"I'm okay," he managed to whisper, "Just a little sore."  
  
Tears were in her eyes as she fell to her knees beside him, touching his face gently. "Oh Gideon, I'm so sorry."  
  
He managed a smile and a careless wink, his eyes still warm. "Don't worry about it, love, I knew what I was getting into when I married you."  
  
It was a tender scene, to be sure, but one that was not meant to last, for Sukiono had not yet finished. He now had his sights set on Sango and Miroku, who were standing in front of a fallen Inuyasha, still struggling to rise to his feet.  
  
"How touching that the monk and the exterminator should fight together once more," he commented, his voice so cruel Kagome was amazed that a few moments ago he had looked at her with such kindness. "Tell me Miroku, is it harder to fight without the kazanaa?"  
  
Miroku glared at the man and tightened his hands around his holy staff, preparing to attack, Sango faithfully at his side, as always. But before they even had a chance to charge, they found themselves surrounded by several weaker demons, and were forced to defend themselves.  
  
Kagome glanced up at her captor curiously, but he just shrugged at the question in her eyes. "I don't have time to deal with them right now."  
  
There was a brief flash of light and suddenly Kagome found herself staring at Sesshoumaru, who had trained his icy glare on Sukiono as he moved to draw his sword. "You are too dangerous for me to allow you to live," he said simply.  
  
"I should consider that an honor," Sukiono replied, "For you are the great Sesshoumaru, lord of the western lands."  
  
"Do not mock me boy," the demon lord hissed, "I have lived far longer then you and seen too much of this world to put up with a stupid young man. Besides," he smirked and glanced at his brother, "I already have one stupid hanyou to deal with, I don't need another."  
  
"Who are you calling stupid, baka?" Inuyasha retorted, in his anger finding the strength to rise, and the thought crossed Kagome's mind that Sesshoumaru had goaded his brother on purpose.  
  
"I don't think I wish to fight with you, Sesshoumaru," Sukiono stated simply, "But I need you out of my way. And to do that, I see only one solution." He flicked his gaze at Rin, who backed away slightly, Jaken stepping before her protectively.  
  
Sesshoumaru prepared to protect the little girl, but at the last moment Sukiono changed his plan of attack and it became clear too late who his real target was.  
  
Poor Nancy didn't even see it coming, and Sesshoumaru was forced to watch as she was thrown backward, her feet flying up over her head as she landed, rolling several times on the ground before finally coming to a stop in a still heap.  
  
If Kagome, or any of the others, had ever doubted Nancy White's place in the heart of the Lord of the Western Lands, those doubts were put to rest at that moment when he ran to her side and cradled her with his one arm, checking to make sure that she was still alive. Kagome felt tears prickling at the back of her eyes at the sight, and suddenly all pity for the man beside her vanished.  
  
In that moment she realized something that she would need to remember whenever she was tempted to pity him or try and change his ways.  
  
He was truly Naraku's son.  
  
Sukiono was oblivious to the storm brewing in the woman beside him, instead returning his attention to Inuyasha, who by now was on his feet, his eyes starting to go red, even though he clenched tetsusaiga with all his might.  
  
"You had no right to attack Nancy like that," he hissed, "She is an innocent, defenseless woman."  
  
"She is involved with Sesshoumaru, and should know the risks that entails, just like Kagome should know the risks that come with being your wife." He glanced meaningfully at Kagome for an instant before hardening his eyes once more in Inuyasha's direction. "But you have caused me enough trouble."  
  
As always, Inuyasha allowed his temper to get the better of him, and he charged mindlessly toward his foe, wielding his sword. Sukiono was again ready, and repelled the attack with ease, knocking the hanyou once more to the ground with a loud thud, tetsusaiga spiraling away and landing in the dirt a few feet out of his reach.  
  
"Now it's time for you to die."  
  
Without his sword, and with his body rocked by the recent impact with the ground, Inuyasha could do no more then watch the blinding attack, and he closed his eyes, picturing Kagome's smiling face as the last image he would see.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, feeling something erupt within her, pink light shooting from her body and surrounding her in a halo, just like that day when Naraku was defeated.  
  
Launching herself forward, she penetrated the barrier, somehow managing to get ahead of the attack, placing herself between it and the man she loved. She would not see him die.  
  
All Inuyasha knew was that a pink blur moved in front of him, taking the force of the attack, but he didn't know what was happening until after the blinding light subsided and he saw a painfully familiar figure falling to the ground, her ebony hair billowing out around her.  
  
The whole forest shook with his scream of agony as the hanyou thrust himself forward, toward her falling form. "Kagome!" 


	8. Chapter Eight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Wow, so that was an action packed chapter, and this one is going to be full of angst. Sorry, I know that's not exactly fun to read, but I think it's necessary for this story. And please, don't kill me at the end of this chapter, I promise things will start to look up because of the simple fact that I'm a happy person by nature and can't write depressing stuff for long without getting depressed myself. So, I promise, no more angsty chapters after this one, okay? That doesn't mean there won't be drama, just no more angst, because frankly I can't stand the stuff.  
Thanks as always for your wonderful reviews, I can't tell you enough how much they mean to me. I'm trying to get out frequent updates, but one never knows what my evil teachers will throw at me when it comes to homework so, who knows. We'll just have to wait and see. Enjoy chapter eight!  
  
Miko Sakura-sama: Thanks for the information, I couldn't remember what that creature was called. Now I know. And as for Kagura and Kanna, I think I'll just stick to the fact that they die with Naraku, because I haven't seen the movie so I don't really know about that whole aspect. But thanks for the input, and as always I appreciate your reviews!  
  
Inulover#1: Yes, Kouga will have his appearance eventually, so have faith. And I'm glad you like my stories, thanks for the review!  
  
Dinkydaelf: I think except for cheerleading, most girls sports receive little or no funds. Unless it's football, basketball, or baseball, which draw big crowds, nobody cares. I know exactly how you feel.  
  
Ssp51201: 'Summertime, and the living is easy. Fish are jumpin, and the cotton is high.' I love that song! Thanks for the review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Soldiers in a Timeless Battle  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Eight  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everything was moving in slow motion as Inuyasha thrust himself forward, barely managing to snatch Kagome before she hit the ground. Her dead weight forced him to his knees, but that didn't matter since all he cared about was that she was in his arms once more.  
  
But something was wrong. She wasn't moving, and even his sharp ears couldn't detect any signs of breathing.  
  
"No," he whispered, and squeezed the woman with all his might, as though to transfer some of his life into her body. "No Kagome, don't you dare die. Don't you even think about leaving me!"  
  
But she remained still and lifeless in his arms, and Inuyasha felt the desperation that overcomes someone at the prospect of losing their inspiration for existing at all.  
  
"Damn you, Kagome," his voice cracked, the tears welling in his eyes, "Wake up! You're such a wench, always having to have the last word! This time it's not going to work! You're not going to sacrifice your life for me! Do you hear me? Wake up!"  
  
In that moment, not even Kikyou could ignore the sudden melancholy air, and she was moved by Inuyasha, her former love, and the obvious fact that he would truly be lost without her reincarnation.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped forward, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword, the tenseiga. "Inuyasha, stop shaking her body, it will do her no good."  
  
The hanyou looked up and, seeing what his brother intended to do, felt a great relief wash over him. Kagome was going to be okay, once Sesshoumaru revived her.  
  
But the demon lord replaced the sword at his side after only a second, and everyone still conscious in the clearing gave him a strange look.  
  
"Kagome is still alive," he stated simply, "There are no demons from the otherworld trying to take her soul." And with that he turned around and returned to the fallen Nancy, still unconscious on the ground.  
  
She was alive?  
  
Inuyasha placed one of his ears next to her mouth and, sure enough, heard and felt a faint whisper of breath escape her lips.  
  
He wanted to shout for joy, but instead the hanyou contented himself by pulling her close and holding her gently against him, as though she were the most fragile of gifts that could break in an instant.  
  
All was silent, though now everyone was more relaxed knowing their friend was not dead, and it was only when the sound of shuffling leaves broke the moment that they realized they weren't alone.  
  
Sukiono was staring stupidly at Kagome as though he couldn't understand what had happened. Inuyasha growled menacingly, but his opponent ignored him as though he didn't exist.  
  
"Why?" he whispered, utterly bewildered. "Why was she hurt? Why did she do that? She wasn't supposed to get hurt. I," he staggered back, "I promised I wouldn't hurt her."  
  
Growling even more furiously, Inuyasha gave Kagome over to Miroku and Sango's care before rising to his feet and grabbing the hilt of tetsusaiga.  
  
"You bastard," he hissed, "You almost killed her. I will never forgive you for that as long as I live."  
  
Sukiono's eyes suddenly went hard as flint, the display of confusion and tenderness gone in an instant, as though they were never there in the first place.  
  
"Kagome will be mine in the end, Inuyasha," he stated simply, sounding more like his father then ever. "She is vital to my success. So I suggest you enjoy the time you have with her now."  
  
"Shut up, baka!" Inuyasha burst out. "I won't have you talk about her that way! She will never be yours!"  
  
But before he could charge, the hanyou found himself surrounded by the horde of demons that had, only a moment before, been attacking Miroku and Sango. The quiet was gone, and Inuyasha watched as his enemy disappeared while he was forced to fend off the weaker demons.  
  
Once he was rid of them, he made to follow Sukiono, but stopped when he felt a familiar, friendly hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Miroku with an unusually serious face.  
  
"Don't, Inuyasha, not yet. Kagome needs you now. Later, when she is better, you can go after him together."  
  
Realizing the sense in the monk's words, Inuyasha nodded and frowned. "He's a worthy opponent, and one we should not underestimate, don't you think?"  
  
Miroku nodded. "Most certainly. But now that we know his attack strategies, which aren't much different from Naraku's, we at least understand our new enemy a little better."  
  
The two friends continued to confer with each other for several more minutes, but broke apart when Sango gasped in horror.  
  
Whirling around, Inuyasha saw everyone staring at the blood starting to heavily stain the crotch of Kagome's jeans. At first he assumed she was just in her time of the month, but when he looked at Sango's worried face, he knew something was horribly wrong.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Tears came to the exterminator's eyes, and she was unable to speak, other then to whisper, "Oh Kagome, my sister."  
  
This only caused Inuyasha to feel his frustration grow. "Would someone tell me what's going on?"  
  
Kikyou stepped forward and knelt beside the unconscious Kagome, looking the woman over thoroughly before nodding to herself grimly and glancing up at Inuyasha, her expression dark.  
  
"What is it Kikyou?" His voice was beginning to sound desperate. "Please tell me what's wrong with my mate?"  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome's having a miscarriage."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slowly opening her eyes, only to shut them instantly against the bright light of the sun, Kagome groaned as pain shot through her head. Where was she? What was going on?  
  
All she could remember was Sukiono attacking Inuyasha, and then feeling herself practically explode as she leapt in front of the beam meant for her husband. After that, it was all a blank slate.  
  
Wanting to know what was going on, Kagome tried to sit up, only to groan again and decide against it, feeling a sharp pain in her abdomen, not to mention the fierce protest of the rest of her body against the movement.  
  
At least I know I'm not dead, she mused silently, checking off that possibility, but still nervous and desperate to understand her current situation.  
  
"Okay, think Kagome," she whispered out loud, hearing her voice giving her assurance that she was indeed alive and okay, at least to a certain extent.  
  
Her body was warm, and she soon discovered that was due to the fact that she was wrapped securely in a soft blanket, her head resting on a pillow. But noting the blanket forced her to also realize the fact that she was NOT wearing her other clothes.  
  
"Oh god," she whispered, praying she was not still in the company of Sukiono, and that he had not been the one to remove her garments. She had been down that road once already, and had no desire to do it again.  
  
Thinking about that caused her to also think about Inuyasha, and Kagome suddenly realized that she didn't know if her plan had worked, or if he was dead.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered, feeling herself grow panicky. "Inuyasha!"  
  
Light suddenly filled her eyes as a figure appeared in the doorway beside her, and Kagome sighed in relief when she saw a pair of familiar ears and long, flowing silver hair framing concerned amber eyes.  
  
He was alive.  
  
Realizing this, Kagome put two and two together quickly and finally made the discovery that she was in Kaede's hut. The thought made her blush, thinking about how foolish she had been to assume the worst before thinking things through.  
  
A pair of strong arms embraced her and, trying not to wince in pain, Kagome leaned against Inuyasha's strong chest, sighing as she breathed in his scent, which always reminded her of the forest.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes, "You're alright."  
  
Hearing her voice, the hanyou felt himself collapse in a state of relief, his whole body losing its strength as he sank down to lay beside her, suddenly not having the energy to sit on his knees.  
  
Kagome gratefully spooned against him, her back to his front, and never felt as secure as she did at that moment when he put his arms around her waist and buried his nose in the nape of her neck, inhaling deeply as he smelled her hair.  
  
"Kagome," he sighed, "I was so afraid."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
He tightened his hold on her instinctively. "I thought you were dead. You weren't moving, and I couldn't hear you breathing. Oh god, Kagome, I thought I had lost you."  
  
His voice was frantic, but Kagome only felt her love for him swell to the point of nearly causing her to burst. He loved her that much. Never had she felt so happy.  
  
"Its okay, Inuyasha, I'm okay and we're together again. And I'll not let him take me away from you."  
  
She felt him about to respond when light flooded the small room once more as three more people appeared, caught in the doorway since they couldn't all fit. Kagome couldn't help but smile as she recognized Miroku, Sango, and Shippou.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou cried in joy as he rushed her with open arms, starting to pounce on her with a huge hug, only to be stopped by an annoyed Inuyasha holding him up by the neck.  
  
"Idiot, she's not fully recovered. You should know better."  
  
The steadily-growing kitsune put a large frown on his face, to which Kagome simply laughed, though the sound turned into a whimper as hot pain shot through her lower abdomen once more.  
  
Seeing her clutch her stomach, the others frowned, their faces paling, which did not escape Kagome's notice.  
  
"Hey, its okay, you guys, just a little pain, that's all," she tried to assure them, but that only seemed to make things worse.  
  
Sango fell to her knees beside her friend and pulled her into an embrace as Kagome awkwardly moved to sit on her knees.  
  
"Oh, Kagome-chan, I was so worried," she whispered, and Kagome could feel the woman's tears against her own cheek.  
  
"Sango, what is it? I'm fine, so why are you crying?"  
  
The usually controlled demon exterminator pulled back and wiped at her eyes furiously for several minutes before looking away, unable to meet Kagome's eyes, which only caused her more unrest.  
  
"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" She glanced at Miroku, but he seemed near tears himself as he looked away, and Inuyasha had so much pain in his eyes Kagome nearly fell backward in shock. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kagome," he started to say something, but at that moment Kaede appeared, doing her usual slow shuffle across the floor to kneel beside Kagome.  
  
"Oh, bless you child, you're awake," the old woman sighed happily, touching Kagome's face kindly. "And we're so glad to have you back among us."  
  
"Lady Kaede, there is something the others are not telling me," Kagome began, and noticed how the older miko's face fell instantly. But rather then letting her look away, Kagome took the old woman's hands in her own and forced their eyes to meet. "Please tell me what's going on."  
  
Kaede sighed, but finally relented, speaking to Kagome in the gentlest voice she could muster under the circumstances.  
  
"Kagome, did you know that you were with child?"  
  
"What?" Kagome opened her eyes as wide as saucers at the unexpected news. "That's impossible, I was taking birth control pills."  
  
"No form of birth control is fool proof," Kaede replied gently, seeing that the news had not yet fully sunk in for the young woman.  
  
"So, you're saying that I'm pregnant?" The hope in Kagome's eyes killed everyone in the room, and all were thankful it was Kaede telling her the bad news, and not themselves.  
  
"No Kagome, you were pregnant."  
  
"Were?"  
  
"After you took the hit from your enemy to save Inuyasha, your body naturally went into shock, and you had a miscarriage."  
  
"What?" Kagome felt like she could only speak one word at a time all of a sudden, and knew she did not fully comprehend what she was hearing. She had been pregnant? But how was that possible? She would have known, wouldn't she?  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, child, but keep in mind that while you may have lost your unborn baby, you still saved the life of your husband."  
  
"What?" That was fast becoming Kagome's favorite word as she felt the color drain from her face. She was lost in her thoughts, suddenly not hearing anything anyone was saying as she tried to piece together this incredibly confusing puzzle.  
  
I'm pregnant.  
  
No, I was pregnant.  
  
I had a miscarriage.  
  
But how is that possible?  
  
Kagome tried to remember the last time she had her period, and for the first time realized that it had been well over two months since her last cycle, she had just been too busy to notice.  
  
I was pregnant.  
  
But I had a miscarriage.  
  
Suddenly it all made sense. All those dizzy spells, and the unexplained nausea for hours at a time. She recalled that afternoon in Mr. Clancy's classroom, waiting for the nausea to pass and thinking it was just because she hadn't eaten breakfast. What a fool she had been!  
  
And now, as she continued to work through the mess of thoughts running through her mind, the reality of what Kaede had said began to sink in.  
  
I was pregnant.  
  
I was going to be a mother.  
  
Inuyasha and I were going to be parents!  
  
It could have been a little girl like me!  
  
Or maybe a little boy with ears like his father.  
  
Tears began to well up in Kagome's eyes as she continued to think, at the same time wishing she could just close her mind off from the pain that was beginning to seep into her soul.  
  
She hadn't known this child until a few moments ago, after it was already gone, and yet, somehow, Kagome felt such a sense of loss that it was taking several moments to fully comprehend what she was feeling.  
  
Images of her walking down the streets of Tokyo carrying a baby in her arms, people commenting on how much it looked like her, or how cute or well behaved it was, filled her mind. She thought of what it would have been like to sing the child to sleep every night, or watch as Inuyasha's eyes softened at the sight of his son or daughter. She imagined how awkward he would have been holding the baby at first, but how he would have quickly learned.  
  
And suddenly, with these memories, came the pain, horrible, excruciating pain that tore into her very soul and ripped out a piece of her heart. The part that desperately wanted such a reality to come true.  
  
I was pregnant.  
  
I was going to be a mother.  
  
But now the baby's dead.  
  
The baby's dead.  
  
"Oh god!" she screamed, and suddenly burst into tears.  
  
Inuyasha had watched the woman he loved more then life itself for the past several minutes, knowing from the look on her face that she was struggling to comprehend what was happening, and what she had just been told. And then, when her face had turned ashen and her eyes had filled with tears, he knew the reality had sunk in.  
  
Immediately he fell to the floor and took her in his arms, clutching her tightly, ignoring the fact that she was still weak from the attack, only wanting to help her past this pain.  
  
"It's okay Kagome," he soothed, "It will be alright."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, our baby's dead," she whispered, and hearing her say 'our' brought back all the pain he had first felt when he heard the news.  
  
She continued to cry for several minutes, everyone else in the room silent, just their presence enough to offer their friend support in her time of need.  
  
Finally, pulling back and wiping her eyes, Kagome tried to think clearly, though she felt empty in the pit of her stomach. "What happened to Sukiono?"  
  
"Sukiono?" Inuyasha had a confused expression.  
  
"Naraku's son," she replied, feeling a slight stab at the word son. She could have had a son.  
  
Inuyasha growled at the memory. "He fled like a coward, just like his father before him used to do. But he'll be back, and he'll want to take you again." He looked at Kagome steadily. "But I won't let that happen."  
  
She nodded, not feeling like saying much of anything at the moment. She glanced up at Sango and Miroku, and tried her best to give them a smile. This only brought more tears to her friend's eyes.  
  
"Oh Kagome-chan," Sango cried, wrapping her arms around her friend's neck once more. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"As am I, Kagome-sama," Miroku added, kneeling beside her and embracing her fondly. Kagome felt his hand slide down her back a little, and pinched his shoulder to halt its process. Funny how that usually annoying action actually lifted her spirits in this situation.  
  
Shippou joined the hug, and before long Kagome was feeling herself toppling over from the weight of too many bodies. Inevitably, they crashed against the ground, but rather then crying out in pain, Kagome started laughing softly.  
  
"Thanks, you guys," she said kindly.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Sango asked, touching her friend's cheek, and Kagome nodded.  
  
"I'll be alright. As heartless as it might sound, if I had to lose this baby, then it's probably better I didn't know before now that I had been pregnant. It hurts enough just knowing there ever was a baby."  
  
Kaede nodded. "A mother's instincts are strong, and while you did not know of the baby's existence, your body did, and now that it is gone you will mourn what could have been."  
  
Nodding her head, Kagome sighed and felt suddenly very tired, both from grief and physical strain.  
  
Allowing herself to lay back down with her head against the pillow, she sighed and felt her eyelids grow heavy. "Where is Nancy? Is she alright?"  
  
"She took a pretty bad beating," Sango replied, "But Sesshoumaru took her back to his home for a while to recover, and," she winked playfully, "Probably to have some 'bonding time'. Who would have thought our stoic demon lord would have fallen in love with a human."  
  
Kagome smiled softly as the other's conversed around her, trying to stay awake and hear what they had to say, but in the end surrendering to sleep.  
  
Losing the baby would be hard, but Kagome knew she and Inuyasha had time for other children. This pregnancy had been a complete surprise, and now when she was better Kagome intended to see her obstetrician about finding a different pill, since the once she was on now clearly wasn't doing the job.  
  
Kagome knew she would mourn the baby for a while, but she also knew that time could heal all wounds. And she also knew she and Inuyasha had plenty of time for more children later. For the moment, they needed to focus on Sukiono, and defeating the threat he now posed to their lives and the lives of other innocent people.  
  
A part of her wanted revenge for what happened to her and her baby. After all, if it weren't for Sukiono she would still be pregnant now. But Kagome refused to fall into such a pit of darkness.  
  
After hearing his story, about how he had met Naraku and became what he was now because of seeking revenge against those who had killed his mother, Kagome saw that once you started down that path you could never turn back, and were never fully yourself again.  
  
I can get through this, she thought, because I have Inuyasha. And so, with his handsome face in her mind, Kagome allowed herself to slip into the world of dreams. 


	9. Chapter Nine

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Alright, another day, another dollar, and another chapter for all you wonderful readers! Sorry I'm slowing down a bit with my updates, but please understand that my life has taken an unexpectedly hectic turn, proving to me that it's true what they say: when it rains, it pours.  
I went out on the first date of my life (not joking) and am now experiencing all the stress that goes along with that, including the whole problem of trying to guess what he's thinking (always a fun game). On top of that, I tried out for cheerleading, having done it the past two years, but the new coach this year changed the policies somewhat, so I didn't make the squad. Needless to say I'm a little down about that, but never fear, I shall recover! So, like I said, one thing after another, but hopefully the drama is finally over, and I can get back to what really matters, like writing these stories for all of you!  
This chapter is more of a filler then anything else, but then I'm a firm believer in the importance of fillers. They give us a chance to better understand what's going on in the minds of the characters, which I think is important. You'll get to see a little more of the grief that Kagome and Inuyasha are experiencing at losing the baby, and how their relationship continues to grow. I hope you like it, and thanks as always for the reviews! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Soldiers in a Timeless Battle  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Nine  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How did you feel when you heard you had lost the baby, Kagome?"  
  
"Um," Kagome rubbed the back of her head absentmindedly, her eyes roaming about the office, decorated in dark blues, from the carpet to the curtains, all the furniture, including the bookshelves, black. The tones were obviously meant to soothe the nerves. "I guess it was a shock mostly, when I first heard. I mean, I didn't even know I was pregnant."  
  
The woman sitting across from her crossed her legs elegantly, fingering a black pen as she scribbled some notes, her cropped brown hair falling across her face. She had a pleasant personality, one that made people feel comfortable in her presence, and her eyes were kind and warm, though she herself was not exactly what someone would call an attractive woman. But she wasn't exactly ugly either.  
  
When Mrs. Higurashi had heard about her daughter's ordeal, she had immediately set Kagome up to see Dr. Bradley, the resident psychiatrist, and while Kagome had protested, in the end she had gone simply to appease her mother. But deep down, she really didn't want to be sitting across from this woman; she wanted to be with Inuyasha.  
  
"And how did you feel once the shock wore off?" Dr. Bradley swept her hair out of her face, but it seemed pointless since it fell right back where it was a few seconds later.  
  
"Well, I suppose I felt a great sense of loss. I mean, even though I hadn't known I was pregnant, the idea that I had been meant something was lost. And, deep down, I do want children eventually, and though I wasn't ready yet, I would have still welcomed the child with open arms."  
  
"I'm sure you would have," Dr. Bradley smiled, but Kagome just felt like she was a child herself in the presence of this calm woman. "I think that's all for today Kagome. I'll see you next week, same time?"  
  
"Sure," Kagome hastily rose to her feet, afraid it appeared rude, but the older woman didn't comment on it, so she left.  
  
It was strange, Kagome thought that when a person saw a psychiatrist or therapist, all their emotions came bubbling to the surface, and they left feeling purged and relieved. But all she felt at that moment was like her emotions retreated while she was with Dr. Bradley, only to resurface once she left, because now she felt the prickling of tears in her eyes.  
  
She was feeling the loss of the baby more then she let on, though Kagome suspected Inuyasha had a better idea then the rest just because he knew her so well. She would dream at night about holding the child in her arms, Inuyasha walking at her side in the park as they pushed a stroller, passersby commenting on what a beautiful child they had.  
  
But what killed her more then anything was imagining the baby's smile. She pictured the child as having amber eyes like its father, eyes that would light up with innocence she had never seen in Inuyasha as its cheeks dimpled and its toothless mouth opened into that unique coo that only a baby could produce.  
  
"Oh," she whimpered, stumbling into her mother's minivan in the cement parking garage next to the medical plaza. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks, and her eyes grew puffy and red, her lips swollen as she literally bit back the urge to whimper.  
  
She wanted, oh so desperately to hate Sukiono for what he had done. She so desperately wanted to fall into that dark trap of despair and revenge, and it was like fighting the currents of the ocean not to.  
  
The only thing holding her back, other then Inuyasha's love, was that she had seen the results of such desires in so many different people.  
  
Onigumo had hated Kikyou for not loving him, and in turn became Naraku, a bloodthirsty, inhuman monster bent on world domination and the destruction of a simple miko whose only crime had been guarding the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Sesshoumaru, who had moved somewhat passed his grudge against his father, had sought so long to kill Inuyasha because he hated the fact that the hanyou had been granted the tetsusaiga and he had not. In truth it was only Rin and Nancy who had changed his personality, truly, for the better.  
  
Kikyou, for the longest time, had not allowed herself to move on and live a normal life because she wanted revenge against Inuyasha for betraying her. And then later, when she knew the truth, she couldn't let go, instead insisting on staying in the realm of the living, dead souls in her body, to take Inuyasha with her to hell, still hating him in a sense for living when she had died.  
  
There was Sango, who believed so fervently that Inuyasha had killed her family she was blind to reason, ready to kill him in an instant.  
  
Even Inuyasha, who Kagome loved with all her heart, would have done anything, no matter how evil, if it had meant the destruction of Naraku. Luckily, he hadn't been pushed to that point, but Kagome knew it wouldn't have taken much.  
  
And then there was Sukiono, the man who had craved revenge so desperately he had caught the eye of his father, and thus become the monster Kagome and Inuyasha had so desperately wanted to defeat once before. He would have been so much better off, Kagome was sure, if he had never met Naraku in the first place, but unfortunately no one can turn back the clocks of time and undo what is already done.  
  
Sitting back up, her mind slowing down as the tears faded away, Kagome sucked in a deep breath, pulled her hair back into a ponytail using the rubber band around her wrist, and started the car.  
  
The drive home was silent; she didn't even bother to turn on the radio. But that didn't matter, because she knew her mind needed time to process everything that had happened.  
  
In some ways she felt thought was more of a hindrance then a help, because the more time she put between the present and the moment she had found out she miscarried, the more pain she felt. Her mind should never have been given the chance to ponder what might have been, but now that it could, it had taken ideas and ran with them.  
  
Pulling into the driveway, Kagome sighed and reluctantly turned off the ignition, smoothing her hair and running a hand over her face, trying to rid her cheeks of their abnormally red color.  
  
No one in the house seemed to notice, except for Inuyasha, but he remained silent, obviously deciding she had talked enough for that day. For this Kagome was grateful, and gave him a warm embrace, which he returned firmly, giving her that familiar feeling of security.  
  
"Hi sweetheart," Mrs. Higurashi called from the kitchen, and Kagome smiled in response. It was so like her mother to carry on as though nothing was wrong, but then that was just her personality; all sunshine and no rain.  
  
"Hi mama," she called back, pulling free of Inuyasha's arms and walking into the living room, where all she wanted to do was collapse on the couch and sleep. Grief was exhausting, she decided with an inwardly sardonic chuckle.  
  
Curling up into a ball on one end of the comfortable piece of furniture, Kagome closed her eyes and tried to will her body to sleep, ignoring everything else around her for the time being, including Sango and Miroku, who were sharing the recliner opposite the couch.  
  
"Hey, I had my eye on that couch before you got here," a familiar voice complained, and Kagome smiled, opening her eyes to see Nancy standing before her with her hands planted firmly on her hips.  
  
The group had remained in Kaede's time for almost an entire week after Kagome first woke up, waiting for Sesshoumaru to return the woman under his care. When he finally had arrived, they had been bombarded by teasing from everyone, including Kagome, as well as questions about what might have 'transpired' between them during their time alone.  
  
But Sesshoumaru, stoic as ever, had looked everyone in the eye and insisted that nothing had happened, and because he was so noble, Kagome was forced to believe him, though her imagination liked to believe otherwise.  
  
"It's mine now," Kagome replied to her friend's comment, and Nancy shrugged, falling instead onto the carpeted floor in a crisscross position.  
  
She looked better after receiving medical attention from some of Tokyo's finest doctors, though it had taken some serious lies to explain her unusual bruises, both internal and external. No one could understand how the woman had bruised all of her ribs, as though she had been thrown to the ground and rolled a long ways.  
  
Naturally, Kagome had acted as clueless as everyone else when they voiced their confusion.  
  
But Nancy still bore several signs of battle, including a hideous black eye and a sprained ankle, for which she wore a brace. Still, she didn't complain, because when the firm heard she had been in a 'car accident', they immediately gave her two weeks off for recovery, in which time she had hardly left Sesshoumaru's side, or he hers.  
  
"So, have a good meeting?" The lawyer asked, as to the point as ever, and for some reason, that made answering the question easier for Kagome. She didn't feel like Nancy was trying to skate the subject or treat it so dramatically.  
  
"It went okay," Kagome replied honestly, "Though I have to admit I didn't feel like talking much."  
  
"I should think you wouldn't," Nancy concurred, lying down so that she was sprawled all over the carpet. "Frankly, I don't think you should have to if you don't want to. Everyone grieves in their own way."  
  
Kagome smiled at that. "It isn't that I don't want to talk about it, I just don't want to right now."  
  
"That's my point; you should be allowed to grieve at your own pace. I say you don't go to see Dr. Whatever anymore." She winked. "Why should you when you have an expert like me practically living at your house?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "That reminds me," she commented, "Don't you have your own apartment?"  
  
The blonde waved the comment away casually. "Nah, who wants to go there when I can come here and hang out with a demon lord who has a sword that brings people back to life, hair any woman would kill for, amber eyes that are more gorgeous then a sunset, and who feels so protective of me refuses to leave my side?"  
  
"Good point," Kagome agreed, "Who would want to leave that?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
They all lapsed into silence, though comfortable, for a time, and Kagome felt sleep overcoming her again, only to be interrupted when Inuyasha stormed into the living room sounding irritated.  
  
"Who ate my sandwich?"  
  
"What?" They all asked together, sounding annoyed. The hanyou fumed and grunted.  
  
"I asked who ate my sandwich."  
  
"What sandwich?" Miroku clarified from where he sat lazily, Sango sitting on his lap comfortably.  
  
"The one Kagome's mother made for me," Inuyasha almost sounded depressed that someone would touch his precious food.  
  
"That was for you?"  
  
Inuyasha turned to face Sesshoumaru, who stood in the doorway to the kitchen, looking as passive as ever despite the fact that he had stolen his brother's sandwich.  
  
"Duh it was for me, baka, who else would it be for?"  
  
"Considering there are nine people currently living here, I had no idea, and since it was just sitting there, I helped myself. Is that a problem?"  
  
"Of course it's a problem! Stop stealing my stuff! Or better yet, why don't we have Kagome take you home right now?"  
  
"Because I'm too lazy," his wife replied from the couch, annoyed that her sleep had been stopped yet again. Inuyasha grunted in frustration but turned away, realizing he wasn't going to win that particular argument.  
  
"Why are you so upset anyway?" Miroku asked. "It's not like you can't make another sandwich."  
  
"Keh, that's not the point."  
  
Kagome sat up, suddenly picking up on his tense tone. "Then what is the point, Inuyasha?"  
  
He met her eyes briefly before looking forward again. "Why are we sitting here when Sukiono walks free in the Feudal Era? We should be trying to find him!"  
  
"Because we need to regroup," Sango replied. "He's a new enemy, and we need to reset our plan of attack."  
  
"How hard can it be? We find the guy and kill him, simple as that."  
  
"But it's not that simple, Inuyasha," Kagome soothed, recalling Sukiono's strange attitude toward her, and how he almost seemed to have a split personality. "You've heard it said before; we need to understand our enemy better before we can attack him."  
  
Inuyasha huffed. "I understand perfectly what he is: he's just like Naraku, bent on world domination and, for some reason, having you all to himself. And I'll be damned if I just sit around and let him take what he wants!"  
  
Kagome was shocked to see his eyes flicker red, and realized he wasn't holding the tetsusaiga. Instantly she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his back, her smell comforting him, somewhat.  
  
"He's not going to take me away again, Inuyasha, because I won't let him. And he doesn't want me, he wants the power of the Shikon no Tama which, coincidentally, I can give him."  
  
But the hanyou was gruffly shaking his head. "You don't get it Kagome, because you didn't see him after you saved me from the attack. He looked so stunned, and so afraid that you might be dead, that I think he was as concerned as I was, and I'm your mate."  
  
"So he has a crush on me, what's the big deal?" Kagome was trying to make light of the situation, though she saw the point Inuyasha was trying to make.  
  
"You know it's more then that, Kagome-chan," Sango replied, voicing everyone else's thoughts. "If Sukiono is anything like Naraku, then he won't just have a crush on you, he'll become obsessed, and an obsessed, half-crazed man is extremely dangerous."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, feeling slightly irritated. "You think I don't know that? I'll be careful, okay? It's not like I enjoyed being the one who was, once again, captured, you know."  
  
"Of course you were the one who was captured," Inuyasha snapped, "You're the one with the powers he wants. So don't act like it's some big deal, because it isn't. You just have to be more careful, and not so stupid regarding your safety."  
  
"Stupid!" Kagome felt her temper flare. "Where do you, mister-charge- blindly-into-a-fight, get off calling me stupid? How many times have I saved your butt, anyway?"  
  
"We're not talking about me, wench! We're talking about you, and I don't really want to have to go looking for you again because you're his prisoner."  
  
The room went silent, and only Inuyasha seemed unaware of what he had just said. Kagome couldn't believe it.  
  
"So, on the one hand I can't help that I'm captured, and on the other I'm still just the helpless victim, is that it?" Her voice was cold, and Inuyasha suddenly felt his high horse collapse beneath him.  
  
"Kagome, you know that's not what I meant."  
  
"Isn't it though? What else would you have meant?" Tears were in her eyes, and Kagome turned away from the group. "I'm sorry you have to watch over me all the time, Inuyasha, maybe if I just died you wouldn't have to worry about that any more."  
  
It was a cruel thing to say to a man she knew loved her more then life itself, but frankly at that moment she felt like being selfish. It wasn't like she was that way all the time.  
  
Storming out of the living room, she marched upstairs and slammed her door, locking it and then proceeding to throw herself dramatically on her bed, weeping into her pillows. Out of habit, she found herself reaching for the stuffed dog, and curled up into a tiny ball.  
  
The sound of someone trying to open the door reached her ears, but Kagome ignored it, surprised when Inuyasha made no effort to yell at her. Instead, he seemed to relent and walk away.  
  
But she was quickly proven wrong when a few seconds later he came bounding through her window, and she mentally cursed her stupidity for leaving it open.  
  
Taking her in his arms, she was surprised to feel hot tears transfer from his cheeks to hers. He was crying.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered, and he clutched her tighter, as though to squeeze her into his very body.  
  
"You stupid, stupid girl," he muttered over and over again. "How could you think I would want you dead? Don't even think it!"  
  
"Inuyasha, you know I didn't mean it. But ever since I've met you, I have a bad habit of saying things out of spite."  
  
She meant it as a joke, but he only seemed to grow more somber, practically squeezing the air from her lungs. But she didn't care. She still felt so much inner pain over the loss of her baby, and the turmoil surrounding Sukiono, that it was nice to feel safe within a pair of iron-strong arms.  
  
"I worry about you, Kagome," he whispered, and she opened her eyes in surprise.  
  
"About me? Why?"  
  
"Because you don't talk to me about, um, the baby."  
  
"Oh," Kagome turned into his shoulder, not wanting to meet his eyes. She had been avoiding that topic with him, but only to save him the pain. "Sorry, I guess I was trying to save you from going through what I am."  
  
"But I'm already going through it, and more." He pulled away and put his fingers under her chin. "Do you know how desperately I want to rip Sukiono in half for what he did to you, and for what he stole from us?"  
  
"I know Inuyasha," and Kagome truly believed he meant what he said, and that frightened her. "But you can't allow yourself to feel that way any more then I can. He's not worth it."  
  
The hanyou looked away, his ears drooping in the signal Kagome knew meant he had an embarrassing question to ask. "Do you still, um, want to have my children some day?"  
  
Kagome felt tears in her eyes again, but this time they were tears of indulgence and love as she threw her arms around him once more. "Of course I do, Inuyasha, more then anything in the world. And we have lots of time for children." She pulled away and winked at him. "What do you think? Ten or fifteen?"  
  
He laughed at that, and she relished the sound as she kissed his cheek lovingly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap.  
  
"We have to go back," he said finally, and she nodded.  
  
"I know."  
  
Their eyes met, and Kagome found herself forgetting everything else, including her pain, as she became lost in his beautiful amber orbs. He blushed, and she knew he was thinking the same thing she was.  
  
"We could wait until tomorrow though," he whispered, his voice raspy, and Kagome could only nod before succumbing to something her body had wanted, and been denied, for the past several weeks.  
  
Down in the living room, the two remaining couples heard the thump as Inuyasha and Kagome fell to the ground awkwardly, and while Miroku smirked, Sango just rolled her eyes.  
  
"How incredibly rude, to do that where we can hear," she whispered, her cheeks stained red. Miroku squeezed her hands.  
  
"I don't know, doesn't it kind of put you in the mood?"  
  
"Absolutely not!"  
  
Sesshoumaru just grunted and looked away, but Nancy was smirking at him from where she still lounged on the carpet.  
  
"Oh I don't know," she commented, twirling her fingers in small circles, "I think it's kind of sexy, in a way. Don't you, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Sango and Miroku could only stare as they saw the stoic Lord of the Western Lands blush profusely as his eyes lit up with desire. Just what had that pair been up to while away from the rest of the group? 


	10. Chapter Ten

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Hey, I actually got this out in a reasonable amount of time, don't you think? My life is kind of settling down again after the wave of craziness that swept through, and I'm now able to get back to my usual routine of sleeping, eating, swimming, singing, homework, and writing my stories. But who knows how long the peace will last, so I'm going to try and get as much written as I can! I think this is kind of another filler guys, sorry, but I promise we're getting to the good stuff, so just trust me! After all, if I had a dollar for every filler in the anime series, I'd be rich by now! Not really, but you get the point. Fillers are important, and also are fun to write (grins mischievously).  
Anyway, in this chapter the gang returns to the past once more, and are reunited with some old friends, which I think will please a lot of you, since you've inquired about his whereabouts ever since I started this third story. I promised I wouldn't let you down, didn't I? Toward the end the ball starts rolling again, so it should start to satisfy all of you who crave action.  
I'll stop jabbering now and let you all get on with the chapter. I hope you enjoy, and thanks again for all your wonderful reviews, you have no idea how much they mean to me. Enjoy!  
  
Unknown: yes, this is an Inuyasha/Kagome story. I'll try to write in some more fluff, but not too much, the audience doesn't need to be getting cavities. Thanks for the review!  
  
April-chan: I would be happy to read your story, just know that I might not get to it right away, I barely have enough time to write my own stories at the moment. Thanks for the review!  
  
FrameofMind: I do tend to mix up 'then' and 'than' a lot, it's the one thing my teachers always note on my essays, too. You'd think by now I'd know the difference, and I do, but I still forget in my writing. Sorry, and feel free to point it out if it gets to be a huge problem. Thanks for reviewing, as always!  
  
PixieDust99: I am seventeen years old.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Soldiers in a Timeless Battle  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Ten  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day was calm and peaceful at the shrine, with the sound of birds floating through the air. A chilling breeze rustled the trees, reminding everyone outside that they should be wearing jackets fit for autumn weather, but that was the last thing on anyone's mind at that moment since they were all more concerned with preventing Kagome and Inuyasha from killing each other.  
  
"No! Absolutely not!"  
  
"Inuyasha, don't be stupid, I have to go back with you!"  
  
"And let him capture you again? I think not!"  
  
"You need my help, and you know it! Besides, you said yourself he doesn't want me dead, so at least we know he won't hurt me."  
  
Inuyasha was like a mad dog, literally, pacing back and forth in front of the well house, his hair flying in the wind, his eyes fuming, his hands clenched at his sides in fists. Everyone except Kagome could tell that he was a bomb ready to explode at any moment, and took a few steps back.  
  
"He nearly got you killed last time! And he did kill our baby! So what do you mean, he won't hurt you?"  
  
Kagome sighed, her own temper something to be feared. "He didn't intentionally hurt me, Inuyasha, that was my fault for stepping in the way of the attack."  
  
"Why are you making excuses for him? The man is evil, Kagome, plain and simple."  
  
"I'm not making excuses for him! I know very well what he is!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked that annoying smirk of his that could enrage anyone, but especially an already peeved Kagome. Unfortunately, he was oblivious to that little problem.  
  
"Keh, you could have fooled me. You defend him like you defended Kouga after he kidnapped you. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked this Sukiono bastard!"  
  
Everything went silent, and it was like the wind was whispering Inuyasha's fate in his ear, because he instantly paled, realizing what he had said. He glanced at his wife and tried to give her his best pathetic smile, showing how sorry he was without actually saying it, but she wasn't even looking.  
  
Staring at the ground, her fists clenched, Kagome took in several deep breaths to prevent anything from escaping her lips that she would regret a few seconds later. But that didn't stop her from doing what she did next.  
  
"Inuyasha, sit."  
  
She didn't even wait to watch him make a new crater in the cement, instead turning around and heading in to the well, Nancy and Sesshoumaru at her side, Sango close behind. Only Miroku stayed behind to observe the scene the poor hanyou had gotten himself into.  
  
"I never thought she would have to sit you in order to return to the past," the monk stated with a chuckle, hearing something inaudible come from the face in the ground.  
  
"Damn," Inuyasha finally muttered a few seconds later as he sat up. "It's been so long since she's done that."  
  
Miroku was shaking his head. "As much as I hate seeing you two fight like that, in this case I have to say you deserve it, my friend."  
  
"Keh, nobody asked you."  
  
"I know, but then if I actually waited for someone to ask, I'd never get to say what I want to."  
  
Inuyasha just rolled his eyes as they walked into the well house, the pink light from within alerting them to the fact that Kagome had made her first run and would be back in a few moments to take Miroku back in time as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do they do on that side of the well Kaede? They've been gone for so long." Kikyou sipped from her cup of tea absentmindedly, glancing, again, in the direction of the Bone Eaters Well, even though she couldn't see it from her current location out in front of Kaede's hut.  
  
The old miko shrugged her shoulders. "I imagine they live as normally as we do, sleeping, eating, and going about their business."  
  
"But only Kagome has a life in that time, so what could they possibly be doing over there that is taking so long?"  
  
"Nancy was wounded badly, and needed medical help from the healers of Kagome's time, so who knows how long that would take. Sesshoumaru goes where Nancy goes, Kagome has to take Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha follows Kagome, and Miroku and Sango follow Inuyasha." Kaede recited it all as though she had rehearsed it many times, and even Kikyou couldn't help but smile slightly at the comedy of the situation.  
  
"They've all grown very close then, I take it."  
  
"Yes, but then who wouldn't, considering all that they have been through. The battles with Naraku over the years caused much pain and grief, and there is nothing that brings people together better then overcoming obstacles."  
  
Kikyou acquired a far off look for an instant before sighing. "It didn't bring me closer to anyone."  
  
Kaede could see her sister's pain, and pitied her. Even now, she thought to herself, a part of you cannot let go. Kikyou, will you ever truly find peace?  
  
Their silence was interrupted when Shippou could be heard screeching with delight "Kouga!"  
  
A few seconds later a whirlwind entered the clearing, blowing the leaves and branches in all different directions, to reveal none other then the handsome wolf prince, his mate, Ayame, not far behind. Kaede gave him a warm smile, and he acknowledged her presence with a wave.  
  
"Welcome, Lord Kouga, what brings you to my home?"  
  
"Rumors," he replied, sounding somewhat disgruntled. "Is it true that there is a new enemy among us?"  
  
Kaede nodded. "I'm afraid so. Kagome, Inuyasha, and the others already had their first run in with him. His name is Sukiono, and he claims to be the son of Naraku."  
  
"What?" Kouga recoiled at the thought. "How could that monster have a son? I thought all his offspring were connected to his life force."  
  
"This man, according to Kagome, was conceived before all that, legitimately, with a human woman who Naraku abandoned shortly after she became pregnant." Kaede folded her hands in her lap. "But how did you know? Who told you of this?"  
  
Kouga shrugged. "Being lord of the wolf tribes, I have my ways of knowing what's going on."  
  
Kaede nodded, though she sensed it had more to do with the fact that Kagome was involved. Even though he was mated to someone else, the handsome prince still, in his heart of hearts, would always love Kagome, and it was that part of him that knew when she was in trouble.  
  
"Where are the others?" Ayame asked, looking around and speaking up for the first time.  
  
"They all returned to Kagome's time to recover from the battle. There were," Kaede hesitated to tell about the miscarriage, "Many losses."  
  
"Is Kagome alright?"  
  
"She's fine, but in the process of fighting, she," Kaede decided to be honest, "Lost the baby she was carrying."  
  
"She miscarried?" Both wolf demons paled at the thought, though Ayame was the one to speak. "Oh, poor Kagome, I didn't even know she was pregnant."  
  
"Neither did she until she lost the child."  
  
A tear slid down the redhead's cheek as she thought of her friend. "Is she doing okay now?"  
  
"I think so. She went back to be with her family, and of course Inuyasha is with her as well."  
  
Kouga nodded, obviously trying to conceal his emotions more then Ayame, and sat down next to Kaede, for the first time seeming to notice Kikyou, who was giving him a cool stare.  
  
She looked vaguely familiar, and the wolf prince furrowed his brow in concentration, trying to place where he had seen her face before. Finally it hit him, but the explanation didn't make any sense.  
  
"You look an awful lot like Kagome," he stated simply, never one to make dramatic or overly intelligent observations. Kikyou didn't even bat an eye.  
  
"She is my reincarnation, so I should think she would."  
  
"Your reincarnation?" Kouga recalled all the stories he had heard over the past three years, about Inuyasha's first love, and how she had died protecting the crystal after she and Inuyasha were tricked into betraying one another, and the pieces fell into place in his mind.  
  
Grunting, Kouga frowned. He didn't care about this woman's past; all he cared about was the fact that she was the source of much pain for Kagome, who he could remember having cried on numerous occasions because Inuyasha, stupid as always, would continue to run back to his former love.  
  
"So you're Kikyou," he muttered, his voice not at all pleasant.  
  
"Should I be flattered that you've heard of me, or offended?"  
  
"Neither; just know that I've heard of you."  
  
"Kouga, be nice," Ayame scolded gently, coming to sit at his side on her knees, but eyeing the miko just the same with a curious glance. "My name's Ayame."  
  
Kikyou nodded in acknowledgement, but made no move to say anything more, showing she had no interest in continuing the conversation.  
  
"I thought you were dead," Kouga finally stated, "Living off the souls of dead girls."  
  
He noticed the brief flicker of pain, and realized he must have touched a nerve, though he had to admit the woman hid it well.  
  
"I was dead," she replied, "But not any more. I used the Shikon no Tama to wish for my life back."  
  
Kouga frowned again. Hadn't Kagome been the one who was guarding the jewel? "How did you come by the jewel?"  
  
Kikyou smirked at that, as though she could read his mind. "Calm down, I didn't steal it from her. Kagome gave it to me to use, so I did. I'm now as mortal as you, and hopefully, will die when my life is over."  
  
"You're not one for conversation, are you?"  
  
Her eyes were cold as she regarded him, and Kouga could barely contain the shiver that ran down his spine. What had Inuyasha seen in her?  
  
"I don't know you, so I don't have much to talk about with you. Besides, I can tell that you are an advocate of Kagome's, and as such resent me as much as the others for my existence."  
  
That caught him by surprise, but before anyone could say anything else, the wind changed and both wolves caught a familiar scent. Kouga leapt to his feet like a giddy puppy, and raced off in the direction of the well.  
  
"Kagome, you're back!" He called as he saw her climbing out over the rim of the well, and she gave him a beaming, albeit surprised, smile.  
  
"Kouga! What are you doing here?" The friends embraced, despite the growl of warning from Inuyasha, who was sporting a rather dirty nose.  
  
"I caught wind of the fact that something is amiss. Kaede told me we have a new enemy, the son of Naraku. Is that true?"  
  
"Yeah, but you don't have to get involved this time, Kouga, it's more our problem to deal with."  
  
He shook his head adamantly. "Your enemy is my enemy, Kagome, remember that. And," he lowered his voice and touched her back lightly, "I am deeply sorry to hear about your loss."  
  
"My loss?" At first Kagome didn't understand, but then blushed and looked down. "Oh, thank you, Kouga."  
  
"I am sorry too, Kagome," Ayame interjected, moving forward and touching the girl's arm. Kagome nodded, but chose to remain silent.  
  
Inuyasha, fed up with the whole scene, moved between them with a glare. "Keh, did it occur to you that reminding her about it every second doesn't help?"  
  
Kouga glared back, but made no move to argue, and Kagome just smiled, a part of her glad to be back among friends again even if she was reminded of the miscarriage.  
  
The group migrated slowly in the direction of Kaede's hut, the usual meeting place, and Kagome gave the old miko a beaming smile, running up and embracing her like the grandmother she no longer had. Kaede simply laughed indulgently.  
  
"Ah child, as always it brings me great joy to have you back among us."  
  
Kagome smiled, and started to say something in reply when she noticed Kikyou still kneeling off to one side, looking somewhat out of place. "Kikyou, what are you doing here?"  
  
The two women stared at each other, and the usual uncomfortable silence filled the area, but then what else was to be expected. Not only had they both been in love, at one time or another, with Inuyasha, but they shared the same soul. It was the perfect recipe for an awkward situation.  
  
"I'm visiting with my sister," she replied coolly after a few moments, and Kagome nodded, unsure if she should say anything else.  
  
"Is, um, Gideon here then?"  
  
Mentioning the woman's husband always seemed to soften Kikyou's face slightly, and Kagome decided to remember that for future uncomfortable silences.  
  
"He's out hunting, but he should be back soon."  
  
"Good."  
  
Another pause, and everyone started fidgeting. Finally Nancy stepped forward and took it upon herself to break the tension.  
  
"Okay, since I'm the only one who doesn't have a 'history' here," and she dramatically made quotation signs as she spoke, "I guess I'm the one who can say whatever I want and not offend people. So I'll ask the question I know everyone is wondering."  
  
She paused dramatically and everyone, including Sesshoumaru, seemed to practically lean forward expectantly, wondering what she would say next.  
  
"What's for dinner?"  
  
If she could have, Kagome would have fallen over backward, but even so found herself burst out laughing, along with Miroku, who did fall over clutching his sides. Sango just glared at him with annoyance.  
  
"I was going to make some soup, I suppose," Kaede replied, completely earnest, which only brought forth another bought of laughter from the already paralyzed monk. Sango whacked him across the back with her foot.  
  
"It's not that funny," she hissed, but he continued laughing anyway. She glanced over at Kagome. "Do you put something special in your food that I don't know about?"  
  
Kagome just shrugged. "Not that I know about, although maybe this explains why my mother's cookies always seem to taste better then everyone else's."  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou leapt into the fray, and Kagome caught him, still staggering against his ever-growing body.  
  
"Shippou, have you been a good boy?"  
  
"Yes, I've done everything you told me to."  
  
Kagome smiled and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Even what we talked about in private?"  
  
The kitsune grinned back mischievously, and nodded. "Yup, I even got Rin to help me. We did it while he was napping. You want to come and see?"  
  
"Of course!" She allowed him to lead her away from the others, who were still distracted by the hysterical Miroku.  
  
They walked over toward the edge of the forest, where Rin was idly sitting on a large boulder, dangling her feet over the edge as she hummed some unfamiliar tune to herself, Sesshoumaru's two-headed beast, who Kagome had learned was called Ah and Uh, beside her. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Kagome-sama, you're back!"  
  
"Have you been a good girl Rin?"  
  
"Yes, just like Sesshoumaru-sama told me to be."  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to speak when a muffled cry pierced the air, followed by the sound of short legs running through the underbrush. "Where are you, you little runts? I'll get you for this!"  
  
"Oops," Rin and Shippou covered their mouths to hide smiles as Shippou turned to Kagome, "I think he woke up."  
  
Turning, Kagome came face to face, or rather, face to hip, with a furious Jaken, currently wearing a southern belle gown of purple with white lace. Everyone froze for a second, just staring at each other, before Kagome clapped her hands and burst out laughing, despite the fact that the toad- man looked like his eyes were going to pop at any second. It didn't help that he was also wearing lipstick and eyeliner, which Kagome had shown the children how to use before she had left.  
  
"What are you laughing at, you stupid woman?"  
  
Kagome clutched her sides as she began to roll on the ground like Miroku, hardly able to speak.  
  
"You-"  
  
Gasp-  
  
"Look-"  
  
Gasp-  
  
"Like a cupcake-"  
  
Gasp-  
  
"Gone horribly wrong!"  
  
Jaken crossed his arms, though he had difficulty in the dress, and glared at her, though she seemed unaffected. "What on earth is a cupcake?"  
  
But Kagome wasn't listening; she was already turning to Rin and Shippou, pulling out lollipops from her pockets. "It's perfect, just like I told you. You'll each get two suckers instead of one!"  
  
It took a moment for the green man to register what was going on, but once he did, it seemed like he lost all control. "You told them to do this?"  
  
Kagome turned and looked at him innocently, her eyes watering. "I've had that dress in my closet for ages, it's an old Halloween costume, and for some reason ever since I first saw you I've wondered what you would look like wearing it. Now I know!"  
  
"You'll pay for this!" Jaken charged, but Kagome just rolled away so that the poor little man stumbled and fell on his rear end, bringing forth another shriek from Kagome and loud giggles from the children.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha burst onto the scene, followed closely by the others, "Are you alright?"  
  
Everyone froze.  
  
Poor Jaken.  
  
It was bad enough that he had been humiliated at the orders of a woman, and by the hands of children, but now, on top of everything else, he was being seen by his master, Sesshoumaru, who was staring down with utter shock written all over his face, wearing a dress. The green man did the only thing he knew how to do in such a situation.  
  
He started wailing.  
  
"Master Sesshoumaru, why do you leave me with these monsters? Look what they've done to me! Look at me! I beg you, sir, take me away from them!"  
  
"Oh come Jaken," the demon lord replied, trying his best to remain monotone, "You know you can leave at any time."  
  
"But I have sworn allegiance to you, master, and I shall not leave you. But why do you punish me so? Why are you friends with such horrible people?"  
  
Nancy pushed forward and looked the green man in the face. "We're not so bad. What's your name again? Jaki?"  
  
He turned away, putting his nose in the air arrogantly. "It's Jaken, you ungrateful woman, and frankly I don't know why lord Sesshoumaru keeps you around. You're just a useless woman, like her!" He pointed an accusing finger at Kagome, only to find himself instantly hammered into the ground by two pairs of fists.  
  
"Don't call my mate useless, baka!"  
  
"Anyone who insults Kagome deals with me!"  
  
Jaken just huffed and stood up, trying to carry himself with as much dignity as possible, still in the dress, now sporting several lumps on his head.  
  
"If it's any consolation," Nancy offered, "Purple is a very good color on you. It brings out the color of your skin."  
  
That was the final straw, and the poor man, after several more strings of curses, ran from the clearing. But when Kagome moved to go and apologize, Sesshoumaru surprisingly put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.  
  
"Don't; that creature's been annoying me for the past hundred years of my life. He's had it coming." Sesshoumaru smirked. "Besides, he'll get over it, he always does."  
  
Kagome gave him a curious stare. "Always does?"  
  
The demon lord actually had a slight twinkle in his eye as he started to walk back in the direction of Kaede's hut, Nancy at his side. "Having traveled with Rin for almost two years, you don't really think that was the first time he's had to endure that kind of joke, do you?"  
  
Kagome glanced over at the girl who always appeared so shy, and noticed that for once Rin had a very mischievous smile on her face. Kagome chuckled and allowed Inuyasha to put his arm around her shoulders as they too followed Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Poor Jaken."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The stars were unusually bright that evening, and Kagome couldn't resist going outside once dinner was finished and cleaned up to look at the bright orbs of light. With Inuyasha's help, she had climbed up into, of all places, the Goshinboku, and now sat leaning against his strong form as he rested against the trunk, their feet dangling over the edge of the large branch.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked, looking up and bumping gently against his chin, which was currently resting on the top of her head. He smiled, recognizing what had now become a familiar phrase.  
  
"I was just thinking about how long it's been since the last time we sat together like this, just thinking. It reminds me of what it used to be like, when Naraku was still around and we were always on the move."  
  
"I thought you were glad that Naraku is dead."  
  
"I am, I just miss some of the other stuff we would do when he was alive."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"I don't know, sleeping outside all the time, meeting new people and seeing new places every day as we followed your senses to find another shard of the jewel." He went silent, and a soft smile formed on Kagome's face as she reached up and traced his cheek gently.  
  
"I miss those times too. We didn't have as many worries. All that mattered was finding Naraku and reuniting the pieces of the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"Yeah, definitely simpler ways of living."  
  
Kagome felt her smile droop slightly as she recalled one aspect of that life which had not been so pleasant, an image of Kikyou's face coming to mind. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You don't, um, regret marrying me, do you?"  
  
"What?" His voice was easy, but Kagome saw he was suddenly very tense from the look on his face.  
  
"I mean, if it hadn't been for Naraku, you probably would have married Kikyou, and she would have been the one sitting with you in this tree." Kagome looked up at the stars, trying to calm her racing heart. That thought always troubled her.  
  
"Kagome," he sounded suddenly tired, and a part of Kagome suddenly regretted having even asked the question. But she needed to know.  
  
"Be honest, Inuyasha. If you could go back, knowing how things would turn out in the end, and prevent Naraku from ever tricking you and Kikyou, would you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Kagome, I've told you before, you're the one I love. With Kikyou, we shared a mutual pain, and I think that's what brought us together. Back then, I could have been happy with her, but knowing that I could have you instead, I never would go back and choose her. You bring out the best in me, when all Kikyou did was help soothe my hurt soul."  
  
It was the best answer she could have heard, and Kagome turned slightly so that she could bury her face in his chest as she squeezed tightly around his middle. "Forgive me, I just wanted to know."  
  
"Keh, so long as you don't ask me again, I forgive you." His voice was gruff, but Kagome knew better, and was ready when his lips met hers in a gentle kiss.  
  
Unfortunately, peace was not meant to be that evening, because just as Inuyasha lifted his head a startled scream shook the very foundations of the trees, coming in the direction of the village.  
  
"What on earth?"  
  
Kagome barely had time to question what was going on before Inuyasha swept her out of the tree and in the direction of Kaede's hut, holding her close. The scene they came upon was unexpected.  
  
Sukiono stood in the middle of the clearing, his eyes recognizing Kagome instantly, but her attention was focused on the woman he was currently holding by the neck.  
  
"Kikyou," she whispered, and as though she heard, the miko turned and the two women made eye contact, almost as though they were communicating silently.  
  
"You're faster then I thought, Inuyasha," Sukiono stated simply, a smirk on his face. His eyes went soft as they fell on Kagome. "Are you well, Kagome? I was so afraid when you jumped in front of that attack. It was not meant for you."  
  
Unsure of what to say, Kagome backed a little closer into Inuyasha's arms, and the hanyou responded by tightening his grip about her waist. "What do you want?" he hissed dangerously.  
  
"You know what I want, but since I knew you wouldn't just give her to me, I've decided to give you a reason to do what I want." The man looked at Kikyou, barely held two inches above the ground, her arms around his hands, which were clutching her slender neck as though to crush it. "Come with me, Kagome, or the woman dies." 


	11. Chapter Eleven

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: I personally am in a great mood right now, how about you guys? I finally got a call from the guy I went out with that one time, asking me out for some ice cream this Thursday. Why is this a good thing? Because up until now it has been me calling him all the time, not the other way around, so now I don't feel like it's just me interested, you know?  
Anyway, enough about my life, in this chapter the ball starts rolling for the plot, along with some action, and a very demonish Inuyasha. Kagome and Kikyou are also thrown into an interesting situation, so we'll see how this goes. And in the next few chapters, Nancy is going to start proving her worth in the group as they start looking for their friends. So I hope you like it.  
Thanks for all the reviews. As always, you're all wonderful, and I hope this story continues to please. If anything ever feels like it's moving along too slow, be sure to let me know, and I'll try and fix it. Thanks, and enjoy chapter eleven!  
  
Astaldotholwen: Thank you so much! I'm glad you've liked the trilogy so far, and I hope you continue to like this story. And don't worry about not reviewing, I know how that goes sometimes. You read the story, but then just don't have the energy to hit that review button. Thanks for the review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Soldiers in a Timeless Battle  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Eleven  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They all stood in a circle, just staring at Sukiono, almost like they believed if they gaped long enough, he would just disappear and Kikyou would fall to the ground, unharmed. Gideon was frozen in place, and it looked like his legs wouldn't have moved even if he wanted them to as he stared in horror at his wife, who had just become a bargaining chip.  
  
"What's your answer, Kagome? Will you come with me, or will Kikyou die?"  
  
All eyes turned to Kagome, who was standing still with a blank expression. No one could tell what was going through her mind, or if she would do what Sukiono wanted.  
  
"I need an answer, Kagome," the man taunted, and surprisingly, it was Kikyou who spoke first, her voice raspy, but strong.  
  
"If you think she is going to give herself up to you for my sake, you are sorely mistaken." Kikyou turned her head so that she met Kagome's eyes, and seemed to be communicating a silent message to her reincarnation. But Kagome just shook her head in reply as Sukiono laughed.  
  
"Please Kikyou, I know Kagome has no sentimentality where you are concerned, but she does love Inuyasha, and he loves you. Do you honestly think she could live with herself if it was her fault you died?"  
  
Another long silence filled the clearing as the truth behind what he said registered. Inuyasha had gone extremely pale, Sango and Miroku were poised to fight, unsure of what to do, Kirara behind them with Shippou on her back, Kaede clutching at an old bow and arrows, and Gideon clenching and unclenching his fists. Sesshoumaru had placed Nancy behind him protectively, where she was now peering around his shoulder at the scene, and Kouga and Ayame were poised for battle, their bodies rigid. Finally, Kagome stepped forward.  
  
"If you want me to come with you that much, I will," she said with resignation, but before she could take another step, Inuyasha jumped in front of her.  
  
"Don't even think about it," he hissed dangerously, turning to face Sukiono. "Why don't you stop hiding behind the skirts of women and fight me like a man?"  
  
"You'll get your chance, Inuyasha," the blonde haired man replied with a smirk, "Although, as I recall, you are only alive today because someone saved you the last time we fought."  
  
"Bastard," Inuyasha hissed, "You truly are as cowardly as your father."  
  
Sukiono narrowed his eyes dangerously. "What did you say?"  
  
It was Inuyasha's turn to smirk. "What? Don't tell me that surprises you. Don't you know how many times Naraku sent his minions out to do his dirty work, because he was too afraid to fight us on his own? And he had good reason. Look what happened when we finally did fight. He's dead."  
  
"Enough!" Sukiono roared, squeezing his hands tighter around Kikyou's neck and causing the woman to pale, nearly matching the color of her white top. "Decide what you're willing to do Kagome, or she dies."  
  
"I already said I would come with you," she replied, stepping around Inuyasha. "But only once you put Kikyou on the ground."  
  
He seemed to think for an instant before shaking his head. "No, you do this on my terms, no exceptions."  
  
Glancing again at Kikyou, Kagome sighed and walked forward a few more paces, only to feel herself propelled backward by Inuyasha's strong grip. "Don't go, Kagome! I'm not letting him take you from me again!"  
  
She turned to him with tears in her eyes. "I have to, Inuyasha. You don't want Kikyou to die, do you?"  
  
His ears fell back against his head, and his entire attitude seemed to sink. Kagome sighed, knowing what he was thinking, because it was on her mind as well.  
  
It always comes back to this, she thought, glancing back at Kikyou, whose eyes were squeezed shut against the pain she was obviously experiencing. It always comes back to choosing between Kikyou and myself and, this time, I have to choose Kikyou.  
  
"I love you," she whispered, leaning forward and kissing the hanyou on the lips gently. He tried to grab her and hold her to him, but Kagome wouldn't let him, knowing if she did, she wouldn't have the courage or the strength to leave his warm embrace.  
  
Turning around, she once more faced Sukiono, who had a strange look on his face, somewhere between jealously, envy, and confusion. It reaffirmed what Kagome already knew; he was just a little boy at heart who had been sucked into Naraku's world of lies and deceit because of the simple wish to avenge his mother. And while she could never forgive him for being the man who had killed her baby, at least she knew that while she was his prisoner, she would be safe.  
  
"I'll go with you," she said firmly, and walked toward him, stopping at his side. He glanced down at her, and only then did she see the flicker of triumph pass through his eyes, telling her he wasn't done yet.  
  
She barely had time to register what was going on before he pressed a cloth to her mouth, that familiar sweet smell filling her nose before her body went limp. Sukiono caught her against him before turning to Kikyou and doing the same to her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Gideon cried, suddenly springing to life at the sight of his wife's lifeless body curled over Sukiono's arm. "Give her back!"  
  
The blonde smirked. "These two women are the biggest threat to me." He glanced at both to accent his point. "I can't have them roaming free. But I will keep my promise. Kikyou will be safe, you have my word."  
  
"Screw your word!" Gideon snatched the bow and arrows from Kaede and aimed for Sukiono's head. "Let her go!"  
  
"Would you risk killing your wife? Or is your aim better then I give you credit for?"  
  
Realizing that Kikyou's head really was right in his line of fire, Gideon sagged in defeat and let the weapon drop to the ground, his eyes blazing with fury.  
  
"Inuyasha's right," he muttered, "You are a coward."  
  
"Or perhaps I'm just smart," Sukiono replied, before leaping up into the air, above the forest trees, and disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha fell to his knees and let loose a howl of rage loud enough to frighten even the people living in the farthest corners of the world. He was a man in pain, and a man enraged.  
  
Sango and Miroku approached him silently, but as the monk went to place his hand on the hanyou's shoulder, he recoiled. "Inuyasha," he whispered, his voice suddenly laced with fear.  
  
The hanyou's eyes had gone completely red, purple tattoos appearing on his face, his claws lengthening into sharp points worth of any knife, his fangs growing so that they hung out over his lower lip. A long, low growl emitted from his throat, and it was only now that everyone realized the tetsusaiga was still inside Kaede's hut.  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku said again, backing away slightly, "Calm down, we'll find her."  
  
"The bastard wont get away with this," the crazed hanyou replied, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he flexed his fingers, the knuckles popping slightly. "He took my mate."  
  
"And we'll get her back," Sango said quickly, trying to sound reassuring, but the only person who could ever calm Inuyasha in this state without the aid of his sword was Kagome.  
  
"No," the hanyou replied, rising to his feet and growling even more, causing everyone to back up several paces. "I want him dead. He killed my pup, and now he has taken my mate again. He will pay."  
  
"Don't, Inuyasha," Kouga tried, bravely stepping forward, but backed up sharply when the hanyou turned his attention on the wolf, his red eyes blazing.  
  
"This doesn't concern you, you wimpy wolf," he growled. "I will kill this man, and reclaim what is mine."  
  
"But not without our help, you fool," Kouga replied, trying to draw him into an argument with the hope it would bring Inuyasha back to reality. But it didn't. The hanyou only became more violent, moving into a battle stance.  
  
It was Sesshoumaru, surprisingly, who stepped forward, a frown marring his otherwise perfect face. "Don't be a fool, little brother. In your state, you won't get Kagome back."  
  
"Who asked you, you bastard?" Inuyasha had a look of pure hate in his eyes as he viewed his older brother, but the demon lord seemed unaffected as he scoffed.  
  
"Look at you. You're a hanyou, Inuyasha, not a demon, and when the demon blood overtakes you, you become nothing more then a mindless killing machine. Is that what Kagome married? Is that what Kagome is mated to?"  
  
The words seemed to affect him slightly, because Inuyasha lowered his guard for an instant, giving Sesshoumaru the chance to deliver a solid punch in the poor hanyou's gut, the impact and the pain rendering him unconscious.  
  
"Let's get him back to the hut, and put the sword in his hands before he wakes up," the demon lord stated simply, picking up his brother and slinging him over his shoulder as he walked past Nancy, who was gaping like an idiot.  
  
"Clearly I have a few things to learn about you yet," she muttered before turning around and following him back toward Kaede's home, the others close behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her body felt extremely heavy as she returned to consciousness, and Kagome found herself blinking several times before she even attempted to move, even then only managing to roll over onto her side. Man, the situation sure felt familiar, except for one thing.  
  
She was now laying on a hard floor, covered, partially, by a thin blanket, her head on a pillow. That was a far cry from the outdoor setting she had experienced previously.  
  
The room itself was dark, with only a small window high up in a corner to accommodate the light of the sun, but even so it looked like it was cloudy outside, so that didn't matter. A small door off to one side was the only variation on the theme of solid wood walls, and Kagome instantly decided to make a run for it, just as soon as her head cleared a little more.  
  
"So you're finally awake," a female voice stated simply, and Kagome turned around slowly, opening her eyes in surprise.  
  
"Kikyou, what-"  
  
The older miko put up a hand for silence, her face passive but still firm. She was clearly thinking about something.  
  
"Sukiono tricked all of us. Once you were in his possession, he proceeded to put me to sleep as well. The next thing I knew, I woke up here."  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say or do, let alone think, as she tried to pull herself into a sitting position on her knees, the blanket falling away from her body into a heap on the floor.  
  
"And where exactly is here?"  
  
"If I knew that, I would tell you."  
  
Nodding, Kagome looked away, feeling very uncomfortable in the presence of Kikyou, the woman who shared her soul and her love for Inuyasha. Or at least, she had loved him at one time.  
  
It was almost better when I was alone, she thought to herself as she stretched her arms above her head, smacking her lips together to rid her mouth of its dry feeling brought on by whatever drug Sukiono seemed so intent on using.  
  
"It would seem that fate will never be content to leave us alone," Kikyou finally muttered, and at first Kagome wasn't sure if she was even supposed to respond. But she had never been one to avoid conversation, so she decided to add her own thoughts to the situation.  
  
"I know; there is always someone out there to fight."  
  
Kikyou smiled half-heartedly, still not looking at Kagome, instead focusing on one of the far walls as she sat perfectly still, her knees beneath her, her posture erect. "That's not what I mean."  
  
"Then what do you mean?"  
  
"That you and I, it seems, will forever be forced to work together to some end. And if we're not working together, we are pitted against one another for Inuyasha's sake."  
  
Kagome frowned and nodded, knowing it was true. "But at least this time we don't have to fight one another. We can work together to escape."  
  
At that the miko turned and looked Kagome full in the face. "Escape? There is no escape from here, Kagome. The entire room is surrounded by a negative energy barrier, and without our purity arrows, there is no way to breach it."  
  
That brought forth a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, but Kagome shook her head, refusing to believe it. "There is always a way. Inuyasha and I figured that out many times. Like once, we met this man who was really big and really strong because he ate peaches from this holy tree. He captured Inuyasha while he was human, and nearly killed him, but Inuyasha managed to escape, with the help of Miroku and Shippou." Kagome put a finger under her chin. "Who were actually only about the size of my hand, now that I remember correctly."  
  
Kikyou smiled in spite of herself. "You're still talkative, that's for sure."  
  
Kagome swallowed the comment she had been about to make, blushing profusely. She had always felt like such a foolish girl in the presence of this great woman who had achieved so much, and suffered so greatly, in her short life. After all, what did she, Kagome, really know of pain compared to Kikyou?  
  
"Sorry," she muttered, looking away.  
  
"I never said that was a bad thing," Kikyou replied.  
  
"But you made it sound like you were annoyed."  
  
"Not annoyed, just puzzled that someone who is supposedly my reincarnation would be so different from myself. I'm always thinking about that, whenever I see you."  
  
Kagome was about to respond when the door opened and she met the eyes of a very familiar man with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Sukiono, what is the meaning of this? You swore if I came with you, Kikyou would not be harmed."  
  
The man shrugged his shoulders, ignoring the fact that Kagome was lecturing him like a child. "I kept my word, didn't I? Do you see a mark on her perfect little body?"  
  
Kagome folded her arms, wishing her body was less hung over from the drugs so that she could rise to her feet. "Then why are we here? Why did you want me back?"  
  
"I told you Kagome, I need your power. Since within you is practically a living version of the Shikon no Tama, you are vital to my plans. And as for her," he glanced at Kikyou, who refused to return the gesture, "I just feel better knowing she is under my thumb."  
  
"I don't know what good it will do you, keeping me here," Kikyou remarked coldly, her voice lacking any and all emotion, a lot like Sesshoumaru when he was talking to the enemy. "I have nothing to give you that you could want."  
  
"True, but you are still a worthy opponent. My father failed to remember that, and look what happened to him."  
  
"As I recall, it was Kagome who killed Naraku, not me."  
  
"But you were there, and you are one of the reasons for his ridiculous obsession with the Shikon jewel in the first place. If he had never seen you, he would never have learned of the jewel's existence, and would never have wanted it for himself."  
  
"And you would have never been born," Kikyou retorted, though still monotone, and Kagome almost smiled at the way Sukiono closed his mouth quickly, unable to formulate a response to that.  
  
The elegant miko finally turned her head and met his stunning blue eyes, her own dark orbs blinking several times, making her look almost disinterested in whatever he had to say.  
  
"Your blame is misplaced if you think I am the sole reason for your father's undoing. Onigumo wanted the jewel long before he ever became Naraku, and it was only because he was seeking the jewel that he met me. So truthfully, it was the jewel's fault that we ever met in the first place." She narrowed her eyes. "Do not blame me for the sick obsession of a twisted man."  
  
Sukiono glared back at Kikyou with hate, though she seemed unaffected, and the two were locked in a heated gaze for several minutes, until Kagome coughed slightly to break the tension. Kikyou looked away, while the man seemed to recover some of his former control.  
  
"What is it that you want, Sukiono?" Kagome asked, hoping that this time he would give her a straight answer. "You say you want to use me for your own plan. What is that?"  
  
He smirked. "You still ask too many questions, Kagome. You will know in time."  
  
"And you need to understand that because this time the power you crave exists within a living being, I can refuse to help you."  
  
"Which I don't think you'll do, considering you already passed my first test."  
  
"What test?" Kagome raised her eyebrows fearfully.  
  
"You came to me willingly to save Kikyou's life. If you would do that for a woman who you couldn't stand for the longest time, what will you do, I wonder, for someone like, oh, say Kouga, or Sango, or," he narrowed his eyes, "Inuyasha?"  
  
"You leave Inuyasha out of this!"  
  
"Don't exert yourself, Kagome; it isn't good for your body while recovering from the drugs."  
  
She sank back against her knees with a huff, a glare firmly set in place as she glanced at Kikyou, still silent, wishing with all her heart she could be as subtly intimidating and wise.  
  
Sukiono began to turn and walk toward the door when another question popped into her head, one she hoped he would answer. "If you won't tell me what you want of me, then at least tell me where we are?"  
  
He turned and regarded her for several seconds, as though trying to decide in his mind if it would be wise to reveal such information. Finally he shrugged his shoulders and indicated the room with his arms.  
  
"This is the castle where my father kept me safe after my mother died. This is where I learned to use his powers, where I honed the skills I inherited from him."  
  
"Where you became a monster," Kagome added, and he narrowed his gaze in her direction, for the first time seeming to regard her with anything less then care and concern.  
  
"I'm no monster," he whispered, and Kagome realized at that moment he truly believed it. He truly couldn't see what he had become.  
  
"Yeah," she shrugged her shoulders, "You just keep telling yourself that as you hold two women hostage against their will."  
  
Her last comment seemed to affect him greatly, because she saw a flicker of pain and uncertainty cross his eyes before he abruptly turned away and left the room, leaving her alone with Kikyou once more.  
  
"He's not like Naraku at all," the miko commented after a long while.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Naraku was pure evil, with no regard for anyone but himself. He didn't care what happened to people, so long as he got what he wanted. But this man, his son," she shook her head, "He truly doesn't see that what he is doing is wrong. He wants to do what he thinks is right, in this case avenging his father's death."  
  
"Avenging Naraku? I thought he wanted world domination, like his father."  
  
Kikyou shook her head, a tolerant smile on her face that made Kagome feel years younger then she was. "No, I saw it in his eyes. He couldn't lead the world any more then his father could understand love and kindness. It's not in him."  
  
"Then, why all of this pomp and ceremony, if all he wants is revenge against those who killed his father? And," Kagome swallowed, "Why be so nice to me if I'm the one who ultimately fired the fatal shot?"  
  
Kikyou responded with silence for a few minutes, clearly carefully considering all the possibilities before responding. Finally, she sighed and rocked back slightly on her heels, for the first time allowing her rigid back to sag slightly in posture.  
  
"Having lived here under Naraku's protection, Sukiono probably had some view of the rest of the world without ever needing to leave the castle."  
  
"Those bees?"  
  
"Probably. With those spies, he was clearly watching our every move throughout the quest to piece together the Shikon no Tama, or how else would he know everything about our lives? And then, whatever questions he might have had Naraku would have been more then happy to explain, like the history between myself and Inuyasha."  
  
She went silent for a while, and Kagome knew Kikyou was remembering everything she and the hanyou had been through over the years, including the time they met, the betrayal, her resurrection and quest for revenge, and finally, her conflict over whether or not she still loved him. It was a long and twisted story, full of pain and anguish unlike anything Kagome would ever know, and for that she was eternally grateful.  
  
"Kikyou, um, I just want to say that, well, putting aside everything that's happened between the two of us in the past, I am sorry for everything you've been through." Kagome looked away as she spoke, completely forgetting about their conversation regarding Sukiono.  
  
The miko smiled half-heartedly. "Please, save your pity for someone else, Kagome. I've had so much of it already in my lifetime, I don't need any more."  
  
"But-"  
  
"You gave me back my life, and that is enough. No one could have done more for me, except perhaps turn back the clocks of time." She looked away with raw pain in her eyes, and Kagome knew she was witnessing a rare moment indeed when the stoic priestess let down her guard enough to show her emotions.  
  
But the silence soon became uncomfortable, so Kagome decided to return to their previous topic. "So, um, what were you saying about Sukiono?"  
  
"Just that obviously somewhere along the way, watching us, he has decided he's in love with you."  
  
"With me?" Kagome felt her jaw drop.  
  
"Don't act so surprised, Kagome, that's how it was with Naraku, too. He could never destroy me, because Onigumo still loved me. Even the cruelest of men still have desires."  
  
Kagome looked away with a silent 'oh' on her lips. She suddenly felt very tired again, as though everything was too much for her mind to take in.  
  
"I think I'll sleep for a while, since we're stuck," she commented offhandedly, not quite sure why she felt the need to voice her thoughts, but doing so anyway. Kikyou just shrugged.  
  
"Do what you want; it is of little consequence to me."  
  
Kagome tried not to wince at the harsh tone, knowing that was just Kikyou, and no matter how much time they spent together, it would never change.  
  
With a sigh, she curled up into a little ball, pulling the blanket once more up around her ears, even though that left part of her legs exposed. It was going to be a long imprisonment at the rate things were going. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Hello everyone, sorry for being a little slow with the updates lately, but I'm currently studying for my upcoming AP exams, so just get used to it until next week is over. It's certainly not my first choice as something to do, but hey, what choice do I have, right? Also, tomorrow I have the state solo competition, and will be competing as a mezzo-soprano so, think good thoughts for me, everyone!  
In this chapter we basically watch as the group starts working together to find Kagome and Kikyou, and check in on how the two mikos are doing. It isn't really a super action-paced chapter, but I think it's necessary, and so far you guys haven't ever seemed upset about these kinds of chapters. And I promise we'll start having action again starting in the next chapter.  
As always, thanks for the reviews, I love getting them. And I hope this story continues to please. Thanks, and enjoy the chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Soldiers in a Timeless Battle  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Twelve  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Smoke billowed up from the hearth, smelling of the spices Kaede had sprinkled into the flames only a few minutes earlier. They were meant to relax the body and clear the mind, two things that were essential if the group of friends had any hope of finding Kagome and Kikyou.  
  
It was eerily silent inside the hut, no one having the heart to speak, because no one wanted to admit that they were out of ideas.  
  
Sango was lying on the ground with her head in Miroku's lap, having felt very sick earlier that day, and the monk was absentmindedly twirling his fingers through her long brown hair. Kouga and Ayame were sitting cross- legged on the floor, side by side, Kouga with his head in his hands and Ayame looking forlorn. Gideon was massaging his temples in slow, deliberate circles, obviously trying to focus, and Sesshoumaru was sitting, surprisingly, with Nancy in his lap, her head leaning back against his chest.  
  
Kaede walked around giving everyone a cup of tea, everyone that is, except for Inuyasha, who was currently asleep, having been given a sedative about an hour ago that had finally taken effect.  
  
Even after he had woken up with tetsusaiga in his hands, the poor hanyou had been extremely distraught, pacing madly back and forth, refusing to listen to reason, his whole body shaking from an adrenaline high, his whole persona barely holding off his demon personality. Sesshoumaru had been on the verge of punching his brother again, but thanks to Kaede's intervention, he had simply been given a sedative so that he could sleep.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Everyone glanced at Kouga, always the one to ask the obvious questions, before looking away again.  
  
"I don't know," Miroku replied, for once not sounding even the least bit playful. He looked distraught, and everyone knew he feared for Kagome, who was probably only behind Sango in the monks affections.  
  
"Gideon, do you remember where he lived in the forest?" It was Sango who spoke, still lying down, and to her disappointment, he shook his head.  
  
"I've already been to check, and he's not there."  
  
"Clearly, he's more like his father then we've given him credit for," Kouga commented dryly. "At least in the sense that he likes to move all over the place so you can never find him."  
  
"But he can't have vanished into thin air," Ayame reminded, "So he's out there somewhere."  
  
For once Sango looked annoyed as she glanced at the redhead. "As logical as that sounds, it doesn't help us one bit. He could be anywhere, and if he is like his father, he won't have left any clues for us to follow."  
  
Ayame looked away with a slight blush, and Kouga sent the demon exterminator a warning stare. "You don't have to be so hard on her, it's not like she was accustomed to battling Naraku."  
  
But Sango just looked away, closing her eyes as another wave of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks. Of all the times to get sick, she cursed, it had to be now, when her friend needed her help.  
  
"I think we all need to calm down," Kaede offered, always the voice of reason. "I know you're all worried about Kagome," She glanced at Gideon, probably the only one besides Inuyasha concerned for Kikyou, "And my sister, but arguing about it won't find them any faster. We have to work together."  
  
Everyone remained silent, choosing not to respond, even though they all knew the old miko was right. But tensions were high, and it would be impossible to avoid a little bit of argumentation.  
  
"Alright, so I know I'm new to all of this, but I'd like to help out as much as I can." It was Nancy who spoke, and everyone looked at her as though she were speaking gibberish.  
  
"What can you do?" It was Kouga who spoke. "This isn't your world. What do you know about dealing with demons?"  
  
The blonde gave the wolf-demon a hard stare. "In my job I deal with criminals every day, and I assure you, they are no different in this time or mine."  
  
"But we're not dealing with a simple criminal, as you call it," Miroku reminded her. "This is a man who is modeling himself after the cruelest man we have ever fought, and that means he is unpredictable."  
  
"Do you think we don't have evil men in my time?" Nancy was starting to sound irritated, and Sesshoumaru put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She sighed and looked at everyone in the room. "What do you think cereal killers are? Or axe murderers? Or," her eyes grew hard, "Rapists?"  
  
Her point hit home as everyone, save Gideon who had not been involved, recalled the trial Kagome had went through to put Ted Wilkins away in jail. Looking down, Miroku nodded.  
  
"Alright, you've made your point. But do you have any ideas?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes." Suddenly she was no longer simply a woman in another time, she had shifted into professional mode, and no one could ignore that she suddenly seemed to carry an air of authority. "Criminals always follow a pattern, its how their minds work. They need the routine."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
Nancy rose to her feet and glared for a moment at Kouga who, for once, was not being very helpful. "You say that this man models himself after Naraku, who Kagome said is his father."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, what were Naraku's habits when he would disappear? You've already mentioned one, that he would move around a lot so you couldn't find him. Are there any more? Like, what kinds of places would he use as hideaways? Or where they usually were? Or the signs you would receive to indicate where he was?"  
  
Everyone seemed to think for a few minutes as Nancy paced the room, having completely switched into lawyer mode.  
  
"He would always use castles guarded by barriers, so that you couldn't see them unless you were looking for them," Sango finally offered.  
  
"That's right," Miroku agreed, "And once the barrier was destroyed, the castle would always disappear, because it was usually just an allusion created by his evil, and he would move on to his next hide out."  
  
Nancy nodded. "Okay; and how was he about confrontation?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Miroku looked perplexed.  
  
"Did he, um, did he like to pick fights with you guys?"  
  
Sango nodded emphatically. "Oh yeah, he'd always send his minions out to head us off whenever we got too close to the truth. In fact," she paused, "That was how we knew when we were close to his hideout. Either Kagura or Kanna would appear."  
  
Nancy had started pacing more frantically, almost like she was getting excited, and everyone was recalling the fierce lawyer who had nailed Kagome's rapist to the wall ten times over during his trial. They began to realize that perhaps this woman could help them more then they'd given her credit for.  
  
Sesshoumaru, for his part, just smiled slightly as he watched the blonde woman move about, as though none of her actions were surprising.  
  
"You say he would always send his minions?" Nancy clarified, and Sango, Miroku, and Kouga nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it was Kagura who was responsible for murdering so many members of my wolf pack."  
  
"So, he'd never attack you himself?"  
  
Everyone recalled all the puppets he would use, and how Kagura would always sweep onto the scene on one of her feathers to deliver a message and then fly away.  
  
"Not usually," Miroku finally replied. "It got really aggravating, actually, because we could never end the battle. Even once all the shikon shards had been found, he would never face us in open conflict. It was only once he had no other option then to steal Kagome's shards, and his minions failed, that he came to do it himself. That was right after Kagome had been raped."  
  
Nancy nodded, clearly puzzling over something in her mind. "So, he liked to hide away in castles, you say? Castles that were really just allusions?"  
  
"Well, they weren't exactly allusions," Sango corrected, "But more like they were tied to him, like once he left, they disappeared."  
  
"Okay," Nancy shrugged her shoulders, "So it was some kind of magic."  
  
"It wasn't exactly magic either-"  
  
The blonde threw her hands in the air. "Whatever it was, it was something I don't understand, so we'll just call it magic for now. Anyway, since this Sukiono has disappeared from where Gideon and Kikyou first met him in the woods, could it be safe to assume he's hiding away in some castle too?"  
  
A long pause filled the room as everyone looked at one another, trying to decide if that was a probable theory, before Sesshoumaru, surprisingly, spoke up.  
  
"Sukiono clearly had contact with his father to know how to use the bees, and since we had no knowledge of his existence before now, Naraku was probably hiding him away. And since they worked so well for him, he probably hid his son away in a castle as well."  
  
Miroku was nodding, obviously agreeing with what he was hearing. "But that doesn't solve the question of where he is. It used to take months to find Naraku, and we can't afford to take that long."  
  
"Yeah, who knows what Sukiono will do to Kagome and Kikyou," Ayame finally spoke, but Miroku shook his head with a slight smirk.  
  
"I wasn't talking about their well-being, I'm talking about mine." Everyone gave him a puzzled stare, and his smile broadened. "Do you honestly think Inuyasha will just let us put him to sleep every day until we find where Kagome is?"  
  
Suddenly everyone got his point, and in unison turned their eyes to gaze at the sleeping hanyou, who was currently sprawled out in the back room, his silver hair strewn all over the floor.  
  
"He's got a point," Kouga conceded, and everyone else nodded, returning to the conversation at hand.  
  
"So how do we find Sukiono faster?" Nancy asked, always the one to bring the discussion back on topic.  
  
Everyone went silent again before Miroku shrugged his shoulders, looking slightly defeated. "I don't know."  
  
"Well, there can't be any harm in starting to look, can there?" Sango interjected. "I'm not going to just sit around and do nothing while my friend, who is like a sister to me, is held prisoner against her will, at the mercy of a crazed man."  
  
Nancy nodded and smirked. "I've never been one to sit back and do nothing either. So we need to come up with a plan."  
  
"Should we split up?" Kouga offered, but Miroku shook his head.  
  
"How would we get word out if we found something? Our strength lies in numbers. None of us could face Sukiono alone."  
  
"But don't forget that Kagome and Kikyou will be there," Ayame offered, "And they aren't exactly weak, especially Kagome. If she defeated Naraku once, she can certainly defeat his son, who is less of a demon then he was."  
  
Miroku was shaking his head again. "We can't assume that they will be in any condition to fight when we find them."  
  
"But we would cover so much more ground separately," Kouga pressed, obviously not wanting to drop the issue.  
  
Sesshoumaru rose to his feet to offer an opinion. "It could work, so long as we could devise a means of communication."  
  
Miroku made a face. "Isn't that what I just said?"  
  
The demon lord glared at him, and Miroku quavered slightly, wishing he'd bit his tongue. "I wasn't finished yet, monk." He returned his attention to everyone else. "We could create a map for everyone, and decide who will go where to search, every couple of days rendezvousing at a designated place. That way, we're never completely out of touch."  
  
Everyone paused and waited for someone to respond. It was a reasonable plan, but then, how complicated would it be to construct maps of the surrounding area? They knew the names of some villages, but not all.  
  
"Well I think it's a great idea," Nancy finally said, walking over and clapping Sesshoumaru on the shoulder. That seemed to unsettle him slightly, because his cheeks were suddenly stained slightly pink. Obviously, around Nancy White he still lost a lot of his composure.  
  
"You would," Kouga replied with a grunt.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"That you're going to support the man you love," the wolf-man retorted, and it was Nancy's turn to blush, looking at the ground and finding it suddenly very interesting. Everyone noted that she didn't deny the accusation.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything in this case," Miroku finally said, gently moving Sango into a sitting position so that he could rise to his feet. "It's a good plan, Sesshoumaru, but we'll need someone to make the map who knows the area really well."  
  
The demon lord smirked. "That won't be a problem. I've lived on this earth for many generations, and have had plenty of time to learn the lay of the land. I will make the maps."  
  
Everyone nodded, deciding that was a good plan, and just as they all began to move in to settle down for the night, they noticed that the hanyou in the back room was starting to stir.  
  
"We'll never sleep if he wakes up now," Sango moaned, picturing the enraged hanyou that would burst into the room once the sedative wore off.  
  
"I'll take care of it," Kaede replied, walking over to Inuyasha's side and managing to get a certain amount of liquid down his throat. She looked back at the group, who was watching anxiously. "He'll sleep through the night, but tomorrow you all have to tell him your plan."  
  
They nodded, and with that settled in for the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sighed, pacing the small room for at least the hundredth time in the past hour. She had slept for a good part of the last two days, but now that the drugs had completely worn off, and her body was fully rested, she couldn't keep still.  
  
"Pacing won't do you any good," Kikyou commented from where she was still sitting primly near a far wall. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah well, I can't help it. If I don't get out of here soon, I'll go mad."  
  
"It could be worse."  
  
"How so? I'd rather be fighting my enemy then being kept away."  
  
Kikyou gave Kagome a hard stare that caused the younger woman to stop moving. "It could be worse in that you could be lying in a bed with your enemy tormenting you, taunting you by letting enough soul-stealers through to keep you alive, but not enough that you can move and escape."  
  
Kagome went silent for a moment, feeling absolutely foolish. But she also felt angry. Why did Kikyou have to treat her like a child? Why did she always have to minimize her own struggles by bringing up her own?  
  
"You know, I don't dispute that you've had a hard life," she started, and Kikyou looked away again. "But that doesn't mean that you have the right to belittle me like that. Just because I don't know your pain doesn't mean I don't have pain of my own."  
  
There was a long pause, and Kagome watched to see if she could get any reaction out of the miko at all. But it was no use, Kikyou continued to sit, perfectly still, and perfectly silent.  
  
With a sigh of frustration, Kagome collapsed on the wall opposite her incarnation and glared with all her might, wishing, just once, to get a reaction out of the woman.  
  
"You know, you could make this easier on both of us by actually trying to have a conversation with me," she finally commented.  
  
"I don't see what there is to talk about," Kikyou replied simply.  
  
"Lots of things!" Kagome sighed. "I mean, obviously you still hold some kind of grudge against me, or else you wouldn't look at me like you want to kill me at any moment."  
  
"I don't want to kill you, Kagome." Her voice was monotone, and it was driving Kagome insane.  
  
"I know that! That's not what I meant."  
  
"Then what did you mean?"  
  
"Why won't you talk to me? Why can't we," she paused, "Why can't we be friends?"  
  
"Friends?" Kikyou turned and met Kagome's eyes, and again Kagome was witness to all the pain the miko felt in her heart when it came to her past. "How can I be friends with a woman who does nothing more then remind me of what I've lost, and everything I've done wrong in my life?"  
  
"What do you mean, what you've lost?" Kagome swallowed. "I thought you were happy being married to Gideon."  
  
"I am," the miko replied, "That's not what I meant."  
  
"Then what-"  
  
"When I knew Inuyasha, I was a different person. I was young and innocent, but still wise. I liked that person, because she was simple and easy to understand. Now, thanks to Naraku, I'm so full of painful memories I don't know what to think any more. I can't just love my husband in the carefree way I did Inuyasha, because I'm no longer that carefree girl. And you," she stared pointedly at Kagome, "Only remind me of all of that."  
  
Kagome looked away with a blank expression, not sure what to say in response. "Oh, she finally managed to croak out, "I see."  
  
"And," the miko continued, "I will never fully forgive myself for what I did to you, or rather, what I tried to do to you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't act stupid, you know what I mean."  
  
Kagome swallowed. "You mean that time you stole the jewel shards from me and left me in that pit to die? Or the time you trapped me against the tree while you kissed Inuyasha and tried to drag him to hell in front of me? Or-"  
  
"And the list just goes on and on, doesn't it?" Kikyou interrupted, an actual half smile on her face. But somehow, Kagome doubted the woman was amused by their conversation.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then if you know I don't hold a grudge, why won't you talk to me? Are you really not over Inuyasha? Is that all? Do you hate me for being the one he married?"  
  
Kikyou sighed. "I don't hate you, Kagome."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I wouldn't expect you to understand, and frankly, I'm glad that you don't. Pain like the kind I've known I would not wish on anyone, save perhaps Naraku, and now his son."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile at that. It was almost like the normally stoic miko had attempted to make a joke.  
  
"So, basically you're saying that we won't be talking much? There's nothing I can do to change that?"  
  
Kikyou shrugged. "You can talk all you want since you seem inclined to do so, but I'm not promising that I'll respond."  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I guess that's better then nothing. But now that I've been given permission, I don't know what to talk about."  
  
Before Kikyou could reply, the door opened, and Sukiono walked in, looking as confident as ever. Both women eyed him suspiciously, Kikyou with her usual cold, blank stare, and Kagome with a little more emotion behind her eyes.  
  
"Come on you two," he commanded, "On your feet."  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked, and he smirked.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
She didn't much like that answer, and Kagome glared at him. "The last time you took me anywhere, you put me to sleep and when I woke up I found myself forced to jump in front of an attack to save my husband. You must forgive me if I'm reluctant to come with you willingly."  
  
He just laughed at that. "I promise Kagome, this time, you won't be hurt. And if that's not good enough, I'll tell you the truth: we're going to get you two some food."  
  
Her growling stomach gave her away, and she blushed slightly, placing a hand over her abdomen. Inuyasha, she thought as she rose reluctantly to her feet, after all, what choice did she really have unless she wanted to starve to death, please hurry and find me. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

  
  
**Author's Notes:** Okay, so I owe everyone a big apology for taking so long with this chapter. But I have a good reason, if you all will just hear me out. First, I had AP exams all last week, which are finally over, praise the lord, and I think I did okay, so that was a time-consuming event. And then, I have a shoulder injury I've been dealing with for the past three years as a swimmer, and this past week it had a really nasty flare up that has put my arm in a sling, so basically I've been typing this chapter with one hand, and my left hand at that (in case anyone is wondering, I'm right- handed). So it took me a while, plus my mind has been a little clouded lately with pain medication. But finally this chapter is done, and I think I've managed to root out all the errors I made by only typing with my left hand. I hope you like it, and thanks for your patience.  
The action doesn't really get started until the next chapter, but this one isn't boring, and I consider it to be important. And for those of you who are guessing what's going to happen, let me just say that some of you are right on. Again, like in all my stories, I can't say who specifically is right because that would give it away, just know that some of you are completely in tune with my brain right now (so much, in fact, it's kind of scary). Other then that, all I can say is enjoy this chapter, and thanks, as always, for your wonderful reviews, they mean the world to me. Thanks, and enjoy!  
  
**Power2thepink:** You know how a soprano is a woman with a really high, lilting voice? Well, a mezzo-soprano is a woman who can go just as high, but has a fuller, richer, bigger sound. That's me! Thanks for the review!  
  
**Fireice24:** Yeah, yeah, cereal, serial, what's the difference, right? lol Darn, and I thought I was perfect, with no mistakes. Oh well. Thanks for the review!  
  
**FrameofMind:** Yeah, I noticed those errors too AFTER I posted the chapter. Darn. Oh well, no body's perfect, right? And to think, I even took an AP English class to learn what an allusion is. And speaking of AP's, did you take the AP US History test? Man, that was a random DBQ, eh? lol What play are you in? And go mezzo-sopranos! Thanks for the review!  
  
**InuyashaGirlie:** You had to take the AP English test too? Man, was that a really 'open' second essay prompt or what? What was your topic? How do you think you did? I'm not sure I did very well, because I ran out of time. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Title: Soldiers in a Timeless Battle  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Thirteen  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

The dew was extra beautiful the next morning as the rescue crew, as Nancy had so honorably dubbed them, woke and began to move about, preparing for the journey that lay ahead. Kouga and Ayame, who had been curled up by the fire, looking, for all intensive purposes like two house dogs, sat up and stretched, yawning dramatically, and Miroku appeared from the adjacent room where he and his wife had slept, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Have either of you seen Sango this morning?" he asked after he'd cleared his throat of its usual morning gunk. Both wolves shook their heads, and the monk nodded, looking around to confirm that his wife was in fact not around at the moment.  
  
"Good morning, everyone," a cheerful voice announced, and light flooded the main room as Nancy pulled aside the door flap and entered, Sesshoumaru behind her. The blonde looked exhausted, like she hadn't slept all night, and even the demon lord beside her looked worn out, though he bore it better. But when Miroku glanced at his hands, he saw that they held several maps, and he understood why they looked so tired.  
  
"Good morning," Ayame replied once her eyes had adjusted to the sudden amount of light, rising to her feet and arching her back for a long stretch, her spine cracking slightly as it settled back into place.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat down by the hearth, where Kaede was currently trying to start a fire, and looked around briefly. "Where is Rin?"  
  
Miroku indicated the back room where he had come from. "She's back there, still asleep with Shippou, Gideon, and Kirara."  
  
He nodded and then glanced at the other adjacent room, raising an eyebrow meaningfully. "And Inuyasha? Is he awake yet?"  
  
Everyone sighed in unison, clearly not looking forward to the moment when the hanyou would wake up and show how much he appreciated being sedated. Kouga was the one to answer. "Not yet, but I'm sure he'll be up soon. He never sleeps that much normally, so his body is probably ready to get up and move about."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't reply, but instead glanced back at Kaede in irritation as she flicked a small amount of ash in his face as her old hands fumbled, dropping the fire sticks. She shook her head and muttered something about a clumsy old woman before glancing at the demon lord apologetically. "Forgive me, Sesshoumaru; I'm afraid my hands just aren't as steady as they once were."  
  
She returned to her attempts to start the fire, but after watching the old woman rub her sticks together for several minutes, to no avail, Sesshoumaru sighed in annoyance, saying, in a very irritated voice, "Oh for heaven's sake, woman!" Then, with a swipe of his claws against the wood, a fire roared to life, startling everyone.  
  
"Wh-where did you learn how to do that?" Nancy finally stammered, her blue eyes reflecting the flames in awe. Sesshoumaru just shrugged.  
  
"I didn't learn how to do it, I have always been able to do it. My claws are sharp, and I can move them fast enough that it starts a fire the same way your pathetic sticks do."  
  
"Oh," Nancy just nodded, still staring at the flames in shock. "Well, I can do that to, you know, start an instant fire." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow doubtfully, though his eyes had a playful glint at her attitude.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes," Nancy crossed her arms, trying to look confident, but as usual feeling very unnerved by his display of power.  
  
"And how do you go about starting a fire?"  
  
"It's called a match."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Never mind," She waved her hands as though to say the conversation was over, clearly not in the mood to explain what a match was, and so they both shrugged and went silent as she moved to sit at his side.  
  
The door flap was pulled aside once more, letting in the sunlight, and everyone turned to see Sango standing there, her hair loose from its usual ponytail. Her face looked slightly puffy, and her skin seemed paler then usual.  
  
"Sango, are you alright?" Miroku asked, coming to her side, and the demon exterminator sighed, leaning into his embrace, but still managed to smile.  
  
"I'm fine, Miroku, don't worry. I just took a little walk this morning."  
  
"Are you sure? You don't look well, and you seem a little warm."  
  
She shook her head and pulled away from him. "I'm fine, honest. So, what's happened so far this morning?"  
  
They all shrugged, and Kaede brought forth a pot of water to boil in order to make tea. "Nothing important, child, I was just about to make some breakfast."  
  
Sango blanched at the mention of food, but that seemed to go unnoticed as she quickly sat down by the fire, trying to quell her stomach, which was currently doing flip-flops.  
  
Unfortunately, before Kaede had a chance to cook, a loud howl reached their ears, coming from none other then Inuyasha, who was currently standing in the doorway to his room, his amber eyes flaring dangerously, outlined, slightly, in red as his fingers clutched the sword at his side.  
  
As one, the culprits responsible for putting him to sleep for so long turned their heads to meet his gaze, everyone except Sesshoumaru shrinking back slightly at what they saw. To say Inuyasha was mad would have been the biggest understatement of all time.  
  
"Somebody has some explaining to do," the hanyou hissed through clenched teeth, darting his eyes back and forth between all the occupants of the room, who were deciding to remain uncharacteristically quiet. He growled in frustration and started to pull tetsusaiga out of its sheath as a warning. "Well?"  
  
"Look, um, Inuyasha," Miroku began, trying to hide the tremble in his normally calm voice, "Don't be upset with us. It was for your own good."  
  
The hanyou narrowed his eyes even more, making him look downright frightening at that moment. "What do you mean it was for my own good, Miroku?"  
  
"Um, well, we didn't want you to do anything foolish. And, well, we thought it would be best if, well, you just sort of went to sleep for a while."  
  
Inuyasha growled again, and the monk cowered slightly, moving to sit next to Sango, who rolled her eyes at his cowardice before directing her attention at the seething hanyou before her. "Look Inuyasha, we only did it so that you wouldn't go off on one of your ridiculous, temper-driven crusades to get Kagome back without a plan."  
  
"What do you mean one of my ridiculous crusades?" he snapped. "I am perfectly capable of getting my mate back! I can protect her!"  
  
"No one said you couldn't," the demon exterminator replied, her voice surprisingly calm despite the fact that her heart was currently beating faster then that of a rabbit.  
  
"Then what are you saying, woman?"  
  
"That you can sometimes rush off and do something stupid when you're angry," Sango snapped, "Like you are right now."  
  
"Oh, you have no idea how pissed off I am right now," Inuyasha replied, his left hand clenched so tightly into a fist that a string of blood ran over his fingers from where his nails had pierced his skin.  
  
"Just calm down, Inuyasha," Kaede tried in her elderly voice, which was usually so soothing. Unfortunately, today all it did was inflame the already raging inferno that was Inuaysha's temper.  
  
"Shut up, old woman, I don't need your advice!" he yelled, causing Kaede to blink in surprise as he whirled back on Miroku.  
  
"It was in the tea, wasn't it?" he demanded, and the monk tried to act stupid.  
  
"W-wh-what was in the tea?"  
  
"The drug, you stupid baka! It was in the tea, wasn't it?"  
  
"Um, I wouldn't call it a drug," Miroku fumbled for words as he twisted his hands into a knot in his lap.  
  
"Then what would you call it?"  
  
"Um," He glanced up at a furious Inuyasha, his eyes occasionally flashing red, and lost control of his courage. "It was Kaede's idea, not mine!" he wailed. "She is the one who gave it to you, not me!"  
  
The hanyou whirled around and glared at the old miko who, for once, actually looked nervous about what the hanyou was going to do next. Quietly, as though he wasn't staring right at her, she began to move toward the door. "I'm going to get some more water for tea."  
  
At the mention of tea Inuyasha lost it completely and growled, snarling as he leapt after the woman with a vengeance. "Oh no you don't! No more tea! I won't fall for that one again, old woman! You get back here!"  
  
For a woman of her age and height, Kaede could move surprisingly fast, which she proved as she hobbled away from the hut for her life, hoping the hanyou would get a hold of his senses before he actually caught her.  
  
"Inuyasha," she called over her shoulder, not bothering to look, "Just calm down, please. I did it for your own good."  
  
"How can it be for my own good?" He hollered back, gaining on her. "You're keeping me away from Kagome! How is that for my own good?"  
  
Seeing that the miko was in danger of being hurt, Kouga decided to step in. "I'm coming, Kaede," he hollered as he dashed in front of Inuyasha and swept the old woman into his arms, running away with all his might as the hanyou poured on more speed to catch the fleeing pair.  
  
"Cowards!" He hollered. "Get your asses back here and fight me!"  
  
"I'm no coward," Kouga called back as he ran in circles, trying to tire Inuyasha out, "Because I'm not the one chasing after a harmless old woman!"  
  
"She is anything but harmless! She drugged me! Now put her down, wolf- man!"  
  
"Not on your life, dog-breath! You'll have to catch me first, and as you can see, I'm still the faster man!"  
  
Inuyasha growled in rage and continued his pursuit as Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Nancy, and Sesshoumaru watched in amusement. It really was, when you thought about it, a funny scene; Inuyasha chasing after Kouga, who was desperately clinging to a pudgy Kaede as she clung to his neck for dear life. Add to that the fact that the two demons were throwing insults at one another, and the situation was downright hilarious.  
  
Miroku was the first to lose it, falling to his knees in laughter, and for once Sango wasn't far behind, clutching her sides as she giggled uncontrollably. Nancy had thrown her head back in laughter as well, and even Sesshoumaru had a smirk on his face. Only Ayame seemed the least bit concerned.  
  
"Am I the only one who realizes someone will get hurt before this is all said and done?" She asked aloud, causing the others to manage to gain control of their emotions for a brief instant.  
  
It was Sesshoumaru, again, who stepped forward to fix the problem, an annoyed expression on his face. "My brother is an annoying whelp of a man who doesn't know when to shut up or put aside his temper." Raising his fist in the air, he waited as the pair continued in their circle, bringing his arm down forcefully at just the right instant, a howl of rage telling everyone he'd hit his mark.  
  
As the dust settled, they all saw Inuyasha sitting on the ground rubbing his head furiously, glaring up at his brother, who seemed oblivious.  
  
"What did you do that for, baka?" The hanyou demanded. "Why are you suddenly helping them so much?"  
  
Sesshoumaru glared back at Inuyasha. "Because you are making a fool of yourself, and that is an embarrassment to me. So just shut up and be grateful I didn't kill you."  
  
Everyone except Nancy just shook their heads in exasperation, but the blonde couldn't get over what she had just heard. Sango gave her a worried look, and put a hand on her shoulder in concern.  
  
"Nancy, are you alright?"  
  
"Um, yeah, but, is it healthy that Sesshoumaru just threatened to kill Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?" Sango glanced at the brothers, who were now walking back in their direction, Kouga in front of them, still carrying a Kaede who was so pale and stiff she looked like she could be a statue at the front of a temple. "Oh, that; don't worry about it, they threaten each other all the time."  
  
"Oh," Nancy felt her heart begin to beat normally again, although she was still in a certain amount of shock. "Okay, if you say so."

* * *

Kagome had to admit that now her stomach was full she felt better. In fact, as much as she hated to admit it, she hadn't eaten that well in months, ever since she started college. Sukiono had pulled out all the stops, providing the two women with an elegant banquet of soup, salads, meats, and pastries fit for a king, and while at first they had both hesitated to eat any of it, fearing poison, in the end Kagome had given in to her growling stomach, Kikyou following soon after.  
  
Unfortunately, now Kagome wished that she hadn't been so quick to eat and announce that she was full, because as soon as they had finished they had been escorted back to that damnable room she was once again pacing in frustration, feeling like a caged bird desperate to stretch its wings.  
  
"How long have we been in here, do you suppose?" She finally asked Kikyou after a day had passed since their meal. The miko looked over from where she was lying on her back on one of the sleeping mats that had been placed in the room while they were out.  
  
"I don't know; probably about a week, judging by the number of times the window has gone dark with night," she replied, her voice a little less formal then it had been at first. That made Kagome feel better, because now at least it wasn't like she was talking to a brick wall.  
  
"A week, you say?" She sighed and slumped to the ground, bringing her knees up to her chin as she sat against one of the four walls. "Man, no wonder I'm going crazy."  
  
Kikyou lifted an eyebrow at that statement. "Don't be ridiculous, girl, you seem fine to me. You're not going crazy."  
  
Kagome sighed in annoyance. "It's an expression. I didn't really mean it, I was just exaggerating. Although, a part of me feels like it's the truth."  
  
"If you think about it, Kagome, it isn't that bad in here. At least we're being fed and taken care of."  
  
"Sure, if you call being locked away with no breath of fresh air being taken care of."  
  
Kikyou gave her one of those _you have no idea how bad it could be_ looks, and Kagome sighed, looking away in shame. God, she hated it when the older miko did that, and she'd had just about enough.  
  
"Why do you have to do that?" She finally asked, her voice quiet, but still loud enough that she knew she had been understood.  
  
"Have to do what?"  
  
"You know, make me feel like an idiot all the time."  
  
"I don't try and make you feel like anything; you make yourself feel foolish by making assumptions."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What is that supposed to mean? That I'm too stupid to understand, as always?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"But you meant it."  
  
"Kagome," Kikyou let out a long sigh, "This is why I don't talk to you. It's impossible for us to get along, we're just too different."  
  
"No, you make it impossible, not me," Kagome retorted, rising to her feet and glaring at her incarnation furiously. "I've tried so hard to be understanding with you. When Naraku was alive, only the gods know how desperately I fought to push aside my personal feelings whenever Inuyasha would run off to protect you and in the process abandon me." Tears were welling up in her eyes, and Kagome did nothing to push them away.  
  
Kikyou just remained passive as she rose to sit on her knees in that trademark position that had become so damn annoying. "Inuyasha didn't abandon you, Kagome, he never did. He's your husband now, isn't he?"  
  
Kagome felt herself laugh in frustration, her voice high pitched in anger. "You don't get it, do you? You really don't get it!"  
  
"I don't get what?" Now even Kikyou seemed to be losing control of her patience, but Kagome didn't care. It was about time she acted human for once, instead of being so damn perfect all the time.  
  
"You don't get that he loved you so much, he was willing, for the longest time, to go to hell with you after Naraku was defeated. You don't get that he was eaten alive by guilt every day after you came back to life, blaming himself for what happened between you two, and hating the fact that you had died while he had survived."  
  
"Kagome..." Kikyou started to speak, but the normally patient human waved her hands furiously to silence her.  
  
"No, I'm not finished yet!" Kikyou blinked several times, for once looking shocked, but Kagome didn't care. The dam had been opened, and all the years of pain and inner torment were finally flowing out of her in waves, and she could rail against the one woman she had wanted to hurt since she had first heard her name.  
  
But before she could finish, Kagome felt her knees buckle, and she fell to the ground, sobbing, where she remained for several minutes. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder, and she was surprised to find herself looking down at Kikyou's red pants, realizing that it was the miko who was offering her some small amount of comfort.  
  
"Kikyou..." she whispered, almost as though she had gone mad and was now talking to herself rather then someone else. "The woman Inuyasha fell in love with. The woman who died so that she could be with him in the afterlife. The woman who was betrayed by Naraku, who had been innocent and kind and perfect in every way. The woman who is more powerful then I could ever hope to be." She sighed. "The woman who will always haunt my footsteps."  
  
"Kagome," Kikyou whispered, unsure of what to say, and was stunned when she saw the pain in her reincarnation's eyes as she looked up. "Kagome, you have to know that's not true. You have more power then I could ever hope to have, and your heart is more pure then mine ever was. How do I know that?" She brushed away a tear as gently as an older sister would. "Because you were able to accept Inuyasha for who he was, and not try to change him into something else. I could not."  
  
But Kagome was shaking her head, the pain still burning deep holes in her heart. "Do you know how I felt every time he ran to you?" She whispered, her voice choked with unshed tears. "Do you know how cold I would become whenever I saw the two of you together? Do you?"  
  
Kikyou understood they were questions that were meant to remain unanswered, and so she simply stayed sill and quiet, allowing Kagome to vent all her frustrations.  
  
"It killed me inside, whenever he would compare me to you. In the beginning, he did it on purpose, and that was easier to ignore. But later, when he started to have feelings for me, he would do it unconsciously, making little comments about what you used to do, telling me stories and sharing his memories with me whenever we were together, almost like he wanted to keep you in his heart, using his love for you as a wall to keep me out." Kagome hugged her knees to her body desperately, sniffling like a little child.  
  
"Kagome..." Kikyou didn't know what to say. For the first time in her life, she felt guilty for being who she was, and sorry for Kagome, the girl who, in the beginning, she had envied so much for stealing Inuyasha.  
  
"I know you have had a life full of pain," Kagome finally commented, looking up and even managing a small smile to curve her lips despite her tears. "I know that what you've been through deserves the pity of thousands, and I don't mean to make it sound like you made yourself a victim so you could win Inuyasha back. I know that if given the choice you would go back and fix everything so you never had to go through dying and being resurrected into a body made up of clay and soil."  
  
Kikyou shivered at the memory, and unknowingly tightened her grip on Kagome's shoulder, trying to banish the cold feeling from her body.  
  
"And that's why it was so hard to hate you," Kagome whispered, and the older miko opened her eyes in surprise.  
  
"You mean, you didn't hate me?"  
  
Kagome laughed at that, a shallow, empty laugh that almost sounded cruel. "Believe me, I wanted to. I wanted to hate you, because then it would have been easy to walk away from Inuyasha. I could have stayed in my time and never come back, because then I could have hated him for loving you. But I just couldn't." She shook her head, her face buried in her knees. "I just couldn't."  
  
They sat in silence for several minutes, the only sound being Kagome's soft crying and the occasionally sniff of her nose. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, Kikyou took her hand and placed it under the other girl's chin, lifting up her face so they were staring right at one another.  
  
As always, they both felt a jolt of shock at first, for they could almost be looking in a mirror, but once that passed, Kikyou took a deep breath and began to speak, trying to ignore the pain in Kagome's eyes. Clearly, she thought with an inner rip of her heart, this girl had suffered much more then she had ever given her credit for.  
  
"Kagome, I never meant for you to be pulled into the mess that Naraku created. And," she looked down briefly in shame, "I never meant to hurt you the way I did in the beginning. But, like you, I wanted to feel nothing but hate, because that would have made things so simple." She rose to her feet, and Kagome watched as she began to pace the room. "I wanted to hate Inuyasha, because then I could just kill him and take my revenge. Even when I knew the truth about how I came to die, I wanted to hate him, because to allow love back into my heart would only complicate matters more then I wanted to handle."  
  
She paused and turned, glancing back at Kagome sadly. "And then there was you, the girl who looked just like me, and who, in spite of myself, I felt threatened by, because while I didn't want to love Inuyasha, heaven forbid of someone else took my place at his side, especially a girl who looked just like me, who was my reincarnation, who held my very soul." She smiled to herself. "I wanted to hate you too, you know. I wanted to hate you, because I couldn't be completely alive without you dying. And I couldn't stand the fact that Inuyasha was willing to keep me in my state of walking between the worlds of the dead and the living if it meant keeping you safe." She paused. "But then, you saved me, and you protected me, and I didn't know what to think any more."  
  
She stared off into space, and Kagome followed her train of thought, recalling the time when they had been trapped in the belly of the monster that ate the souls of priestesses. Kikyou had been nearly dead when she found her, separated from her soul stealers and losing strength, but when Kagome had been given the chance to leave on her own, she had instead stayed behind and protected her incarnation, carrying her to the heart of the monster and killing it, with Kikyou's help.  
  
_"Why did you save me?"_ Kikyou had asked then, once they were safe and the souls of the dead were breathing life back into her otherwise lifeless body.  
  
Kagome had turned around then and given the miko one of her kindest smiles. _"Because if you were to die, someone would be very sad."_  
  
Thinking that was the end, she had turned back around and walked away, barely hearing Kikyou mutter _"The same goes for you"_ before disappearing. That was the first time they had found a common ground with one another, and Kagome would never forget it, so long as she lived. Nor would she forget the way she had come across Inuyasha that night, leaning against a tree, contemplating something. He had been out looking for her, and she was so overjoyed by that fact that, for once, she was completely happy.  
  
"I meant what I said then," Kagome finally whispered, almost as though she were afraid of ruining the silence. A rare smile cracked her face, and Kikyou nodded in reply.  
  
"As did I."  
  
"You know," Kagome unfolded her legs and let them stretch out before her, "Sometimes I can't help but think that, well, if I hadn't been raped, Inuyasha would never have admitted his feelings for me."  
  
Kikyou raised an eyebrow. "Why would you say that? He loves you, even I could see it, long before he came to grips with it himself."  
  
But Kagome shook her head. "That doesn't matter. Even if he did love me for a long time, he was willing to push it away, to sacrifice it if it meant your wellbeing." She shuddered at the memory, of thinking about how she had almost lost him to Kikyou when he planned to follow the miko into Hell.  
  
"He would have recognized it before it was too late," Kikyou finally spoke, sitting down next to Kagome. "And," she swallowed, "If he hadn't admitted it to himself, I would have made him say something."  
  
"Really? But, I thought it broke your heart when he told you he loved me. At least, that's what he thought."  
  
Kikyou nodded. "It did, but only in the sense that I realized I had truly lost him. On the other hand, his loving you set me free in a way I had not been since I was alive."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Kikyou smiled and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "While I was still tied to his love, and his devotion, I felt like I couldn't truly move on. And I also realized that we could never really get back to the way we had once been, we were both too tainted by the evil of Naraku and his cruel intentions. His loving you showed me that I could move on too."  
  
"And then you found Gideon?"  
  
"Yes," Kikyou's smile broadened, and her eyes adopted that soft warmth Kagome had come to associate with her husband.  
  
"You really love him, don't you?"  
  
"I do, in a way I never could have loved Inuyasha."  
  
"Why's that? I thought he was the love of your life?"  
  
"He was, in a way. But my love for Gideon is more mature, and I think is stronger because we are both older, and have known pain in our lives. He lost his mother and father to disease when he was very young, and I, well," she stopped, unsure how to finish, and Kagome nodded. You're the poster- girl for tragedy, she finished in her head.  
  
For once, the silence that surrounded them was one of peace and understanding, and Kagome felt happy in a way she hadn't thought possible. She had made peace with the one woman who had tormented her otherwise joyful life for so long, and it made her conscience feel better, knowing she had purged herself of her anger and frustration.  
  
Suddenly, she giggled, and Kikyou turned to her with a curious stare. "What's so funny? Not something I said, I hope?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, her giggles turning into outright laughter, the first good laugh she'd had since their capture. "No, it's not you. It's just that, well, we're thought of as two of the most powerful priestesses around, and yet, instead of trying to escape, we're using our imprisonment for some much-needed bonding time."  
  
That brought a smile to the older miko's face, and before long Kikyou found herself laughing too. Kagome stopped, listening to the sound and realizing that was the first time she had ever heard Kikyou laugh. It was beautiful, and Kagome thought in that moment the woman had never seemed more carefree. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

  
  
**Author's Notes:** Hello, everyone! I think I got this update out in a generally fair amount of time, considering how crazy my life has been lately. For those of you who don't read 'Soul Therapy' and as such don't already know, I'm going to be having shoulder surgery on June 8, followed by a six week recovery period. I'll still be able to type, because my forearm will still be able to move slightly, but because I'll be out of commission otherwise for a while, I've been doing a lot these past few weeks to get things done in a timely manner, including taking my final exams a week early, since the week of finals is the week of my surgery. So forgive me if there are errors in this chapter as far as grammar...I'm only really typing with my left hand (and I'm a right-handed person).  
Anyway, in this chapter we finally see some action as the group moves out and splits up to search for Kagome and Kikyou. There's some highly demanded Sesshoumaur/Nancy fluff, as well as some Kagome kick-butt time, so hopefully everyone will be happy with this chapter. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, they mean the world to me, and thanks for being patient with the slower updates...my life is just too crazy to write these chapters any faster right now. Thanks, and enjoy chapter fourteen!  
  
**DolphinSlam:** I like the name! (  
  
**Kumori Ookami:** I would be happy to read your story...I'm honored you value my opinion so much. But I might not be able to get to it for a few days. I just wanted you to know that I want to, and I will, just give me some time! Thanks for the review, and good luck with your novel! I'll want to read it for sure if you ever get it published!  
  
**April-chan:** If you're wanting Sesshoumaru/Nancy fluff, then I think you'll like this chapter (grins mischievously).  
  
**InuyashaGirlie:** I hated the second question on the AP English test! It was waaaaay too broad for me...like you said; you actually had to take the time to come up with a topic. And you wrote about illegal drugs? That's cool. I talked about the possibility of reinstating the draft (my uncle's in the air force, and I turn eighteen next year, so it's a big deal for my family). I don't know if I passed or not, we'll just have to see. The multiple choice part wasn't too bad...but man, that second essay was so easy it was hard, you know what I mean? Anyway, thanks for the review, I love hearing from you!

* * *

Title: Soldiers in a Timeless Battle  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Fourteen  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Miroku walked quickly behind Inuyasha, whose form was partially covered by his mass of silver hair, which acted almost like a curtain separating the hanyou from his friend. They had been moving now for two days straight, without any rest, and due to the aching feeling in his legs the monk was just grateful that, as he glanced at the map, he saw they were approaching a village, and the place for the group's first rendezvous. A rest would be nice, he thought, and a hot bath with his wife.  
  
Picturing Sango in a bathtub put a stupid grin on his face, but it also prevented Miroku from seeing that Inuyasha had stopped walking until it was too late, and he slammed right into his friend, toppling them both down into the dirt.  
  
"Keh, watch where you're going, baka!" the hanyou snapped, his amber eyes glaring at the monk with deadly meaning.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha, I guess I was just lost in thought," the monk scurried back onto his feet, or at least he tried to, in the process tripping over Inuyasha's legs and falling back on his face, in the process covering the hanyou with his body. They currently resembled a bridge over water, and to Inuyasha's frustration, he was currently the water.  
  
"Get off, monk!" He pushed, though careful not to use all his strength, finally rolling Miroku onto the ground, and sat up in a cross-legged position. Miroku somehow managed to sit up as well, and the two friends stared at the ground for a few minutes, saying nothing. But then, that is how their entire search had been so far, Inuyasha saying nothing, and Miroku following his example because he was too scared to upset his currently very irritable companion.  
  
I suppose I should consider myself lucky for the silent treatment, he thought with a barely visible smirk, considering how he was when he first woke up. Images of the hanyou chasing after Kaede, who hobbled away from him as best she could until Kouga swept her into his arms, made him laugh outright.  
  
"What's so funny, monk?"  
  
"What?" Miroku looked over at Inuyasha and saw him giving off one of his trademark glares. "Oh...nothing."  
  
"Keh, how did I get stuck with you anyway? I could have done this on my own."  
  
Miroku was wondering the same question, but shook his head to clear it and smiled. "I'm with you because everyone else wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid while by yourself. We all know how you can get when Kagome's safety is on the line."  
  
Inuyasha gave off a growl and rose to his feet. "Of course I'm reckless, you idiot. How would you feel if Sango was taken from you?"  
  
Knowing he had a point, Miroku tried to make light of the situation instead. "Considering the fact that I don't have your strength, and that I don't run the risk of turning psycho demon at any moment, I'd say our situations are not comparable."  
  
"Keh," was all he got in response, and Miroku took the opportunity to stand up, wondering, for at least the hundredth time, where Sango was, and how long it would take her group, which included Kouga, Ayame, and Shippou, to reach the village he could now see down the road, although it was still far enough away that it was small.  
  
"Hey Miroku," Inuyasha finally asked, and the monk glanced over at his friend. "Is that the village we're looking for, or what?"  
  
Even though he knew the answer, Miroku made a show of pulling out the map that had been carefully hand drawn by Sesshoumaru, once again admiring the complex accuracy the demon lord had managed, considering he was just pulling it out of his memory. The villages were all marked by single red houses, major rivers were drawn in blue, forests were illustrated in green detail, and castles were indicated by gray houses.  
  
"It is," he finally replied after admiring the map for several minutes, and Inuyasha nodded and moved on in silence, although, for some reason, things didn't seem quite as tense as they had before.  
  
Compared to Kaede's village, it was small, but still had a welcoming aura about it, for which Miroku was grateful. Unfortunately, that didn't prevent the villagers from gawking when Inuyasha made his appearance, and Miroku was reminded, again, of how most of the world viewed hanyous. They were certainly a unique situation, with Inuyasha being married to a human and friends with a monk and a demon exterminator. Most holy men would try their hardest to purify Inuyasha, not befriend him.  
  
Since the hanyou wasn't making any attempt at introductions, instead choosing to stand like some impassive statue, Miroku put on his best smile and walked up to a man who, considering how he was dressed, seemed like the village leader. He made a large bow and opened his hands in greeting.  
  
"Hello, good sir, we have come here to wait for some friends of ours, if that is alright."  
  
The man, although somewhat nervous about Inuyasha, smiled anyway and nodded. "Of course."  
  
"Thank you," Miroku bowed again and then took Inuyasha by the elbow and led him away from the gawking villagers to the end of town, near the rice fields and a small river, and sat down. Inuyasha continued to be silent, and Miroku just shook his head in exasperation. "You could try to be social, you know."  
  
"Keh, I don't see any point in that, they don't want to talk to me."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"Yes I do...did you see the way they were looking at me? Like I'm a freak?" A look of pain flashed across his face, and Miroku knew he was remembering something from his past, perhaps a time when he was rejected from a village because of what he was.  
  
"They're just ignorant," the monk grunted in reply, folding his legs beneath him in a more comfortable position. "Besides, this sort of thing never seemed to bother you before, and when we were chasing Naraku we went through many villages."  
  
The hanyou actually seemed to blush slightly and looked away, and Miroku looked at him in surprise. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Look, it's stupid, it's just that..." he swallowed, clearly trying not to sound so embarrassed. "When Kagome is with me, I don't mind so much. It's like, now that she's not here I feel exposed, okay?"  
  
"Inuyasha..." Miroku couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face, and the hanyou grunted and turned away in response.  
  
"You don't have to laugh about it, monk."  
  
"I'm not...it's just...thank you, for sharing that with me."  
  
"Keh, it's not that big of a deal."  
  
Miroku was struck then with the thought that, without Kagome around, the hanyou had reverted to his old habit of closing himself off and not talking, and it really sunk in then how much the woman had changed him for the better, and how crucial her presence was for his sanity. I wonder if even I can say I love Sango that much, he wondered, almost in shame, as he stared at the ground, and together the two friends waited patiently for their friends to arrive.

* * *

The forest had long ago ceased seeming beautiful to her, considering how much her legs were complaining from all their walking. Nancy used to think she was a woman in excellent physical fitness, but now, thanks to Sesshoumaru and Rin, she felt like the most out of shape woman on the face of the earth.  
  
Two days they had been walking, and while Nancy was starting to slow down, her body unable to keep up the rigorous pace of the demon lord, Rin was still happily skipping along at his side and sending her curious looks whenever the blonde let out a heavy sigh of exhaustion. But she didn't want to give in and appear weak in front of Sesshoumaru, who in of himself seemed so immune to fatigue, and so she kept plugging along, falling farther and farther behind every step they took.  
  
Finally, about halfway through the morning fate forced her to take a break when she tripped over an exposed root, falling to her knees and cursing at the pain and frustration she was currently feeling. Her clothes were dirty, her shoes were all but ruined from trudging through swamps and mud, and Nancy couldn't understand how Kagome had been doing this for over three years.  
  
"Nancy, are you alright?"  
  
She looked up into the stoic face of the demon lord who always made her heart race in excitement, and lowered her eyes in shame. "I guess I'm just not as fit as I thought I was," she tried with an empty chuckle, and surprisingly felt an arm help her rise to her feet.  
  
"Here," he turned around, "Climb on my back."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Climb on my back, woman," his voice was harsh, but she saw no anger in his eyes, and so Nancy obeyed without fear or trepidation.  
  
"Thanks," she said once she was nestled against his back, her face resting against the crook of his neck.  
  
"It's nothing," he grunted in reply as he started walking again. "I just don't want you getting lost because you fall so far behind you can't see me any more."  
  
Nancy smiled at the underlying concern in his otherwise monotone voice, and gripped his shoulders a little tighter. "You wouldn't let me get lost, I know it." He remained silent at that, but Nancy knew him well enough by now to understand that meant he agreed with her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, is Nancy alright?" Rin asked from where she was walking at his side, and the blonde gave the girl a smile to assure her she was all right. Rin was quickly becoming very close to the modern lawyer, and Nancy was slowly developing maternal feelings of her own, but then, who could not for such an adorable, innocent child?  
  
"I'm fine, Rin," she finally said when Sesshoumaru didn't respond to her question, and Rin smiled in response, her little face lighting up with the gesture. Nancy again wondered how such a ball of light had ended up in the care of Sesshoumaru, a man who seemed to be just barely beginning to understand his own emotions.  
  
After walking for another hour or so, a stream came into view, and the demon lord stopped and lowered her to the ground as Rin excitedly walked over to the water and dipped her toes in.  
  
"Why don't you get a drink," he finally commented after watching the little girl play for several minutes, and Nancy nodded, walking over and cupping her hands in the water, unwittingly glancing at her reflection as she did so, and noting her hair falling out of the clasp at the nape of her neck, falling about her face in ragged strands. There was dirt on her nose and cheeks, and her eyes looked worn out and tired from not sleeping very well on the ground.  
  
"I look horrible," she commented, not really wanting a response, just to say it out loud, but Sesshoumaru came to her side and sat down next to her.  
  
"You look fine," he replied, and she turned to look at him with a grateful smile.  
  
"Thanks," she giggled, "Even though I don't believe you."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, as though to say 'believe what you want', and remained silent. She smiled and lay back on the grass, putting her arms behind her head and staring up at the sky, where several white clouds were blowing by.  
  
"Look at that one," she said suddenly, pointing at one that looked strangely like a dog, with ears and a tongue lolling out of its mouth. Sesshoumaru, in spite of himself, looked up, but seemed confused by what she was pointing at.  
  
"What is so fascinating?" He asked, genuinely sounding mystified.  
  
"The clouds," she replied, still looking at the sky. "Can't you see the dog? And over there," she moved her finger to another formation, "Is a bowl and spoon." She laughed and continued pointing out shapes, unknowingly bringing a smile to the demon lord's face.  
  
"You really do look just fine, you know," he said suddenly, and she dropped her arm to her side giving him a surprised look as she did so. A smile spread across her face, causing her blue eyes to sparkle, and he felt a strange, warm feeling well up in his chest. Perhaps, he decided, this is what caused his father and brother to be so foolish as to get involved with human women. And perhaps, after all, it wasn't so bad.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Nancy finally spoke after several minutes of beautiful, comfortable silence. He just grunted in reply, and she took that as permission to proceed. "Do you hate Inuyasha like everyone claims you do?"  
  
He seemed surprised by the question, because his eyes opened slightly wider and he shifted uncomfortably. "Why would you ask me that?"  
  
"Because I want to know from you if it's true or not."  
  
"You don't believe what the others have told you?"  
  
"I believe that they don't know you as well as they think they do," she replied with a gentle smile, and for some reason it unlocked something in his heart, making it possible for him to be honest with her.  
  
"I don't hate him...not any more, at least..."  
  
"But you did once?"  
  
He shrugged, as though it were something natural. "In a way...yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I suppose because he represented something I couldn't stand. He represented the woman my father had loved more then my own mother, and had been willing to sacrifice his dignity for by taking her as his mate, and even marrying her in the human way. That alone was enough to make me jealous. Then, after his death, he bequeathed the great sword, tetsusaiga, to Inuyasha, while giving me the sword tenseiga, which enraged me beyond reason." He went silent and Nancy cocked her head to one side curiously in a way that caused that warm feeling to spread even more throughout his chest.  
  
"But why, Sesshoumaru? They were just swords...just swords..."  
  
"To me they were more then that," he corrected, though his voice had a more gentle tone to it then usual. "To me, the tetsusaiga represented strength while the tenseiga represented weakness, and as such I considered it an insult to receive tenseiga as my inheritance."  
  
"So what changed your mind?"  
  
"Many reasons..."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
He couldn't help but smile slightly at her persistence. It always amazed the demon lord to no end the incredible courage of this woman, this human who he could crush in his hand so easily if he wanted to. She had no fear of him, not even a small hint of it on her scent, and for some reason he was grateful to her for that in a way he had only ever been towards Rin.  
  
"Like the fact that I discovered the tetsusaiga harnesses and seals away Inuyasha's demon blood so that it can't consume him and turn him into a mindless killer. My father clearly must have created the sword for the very purpose of preventing Inuyasha from destroying himself." He paused and reached down to touch tenseiga, feeling it pulse slightly in recognition. "And also, over time, I realized my father had a purpose in giving me this sword as well. He...wanted me to discover how to feel compassion by giving me the power to grant life. I think it had something to do with the fact that he knew Inuyasha, as a hanyou, would always have to defend himself, so he gave him the sword of destructive power, but understood too that I was bitter about many things in life, and would need a sword of healing instead. As always, he was right...in the end."  
  
It was more then he had ever said at one time to any being in the world, and Sesshoumaru was feeling suddenly very exposed and uncomfortable in a way he had never known before. It confused him to no end, and as such he nearly jumped when he felt a gentle hand come to rest on his shoulder. But once his nerves settled and he had control of his emotions once more he turned to look at Nancy and nearly felt his breath leave him.  
  
Her blonde hair was framing her face in long strands that had escaped the clasp holding the rest at the nape of her neck, and her beautiful blue eyes seemed even more clear and intelligent then ever. She smiled, and the gesture lit up her face, her orbs sparkling, and the demon lord found himself swallowing as he tried to gather his courage.  
  
"I'm glad," she finally whispered, caught up in his amber gaze.  
  
"What?" He couldn't look away any more then she could.  
  
"I'm glad your father gave you the tenseiga. I mean...I don't know all the details about its power, but I do know Kagome told me it can bring people back from the dead, and heal others who are mortally wounded. I'm just glad you have that power in your hands...it just...seems fitting for some reason."  
  
He stared at her then in a way he had never stared at any woman, demon or mortal. Before now he had been trying to convince himself that his feelings for Nancy were no different then his feelings for Rin...protective, like a parent. Now he realized the fast beating of his heart was caused by something completely different then what he felt for the little brunette currently playing in the stream as Jaken tried to call her out without wading too deeply into the water himself.  
  
"Nancy..." Her name was barely a whisper on his lips, and he saw her respond by moving closer to his face, a look of purpose and longing in her eyes unlike anything he'd ever seen before. Not sure of what else to do, he remained completely still, watching and waiting.  
  
Suddenly her lips were on his in a sweet, gentle kiss, and Sesshoumaru, the mighty demon lord of the Western Lands, felt something break in his soul, letting loose hidden emotions and desires he had never had a need to know before. He reached up and put a hand behind her neck before he realized what he was doing, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss, and felt her respond by placing her hands on his shoulders, turning herself so she was facing him directly.  
  
Of course she had joked with the others and teased him to no end, pretending they had kissed before to embarrass him, but in reality this was the first time they'd shared anything of such intimacy, and also, in reality, it was the first kiss of Sesshoumaru's life. And all he could think the entire time was that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever experienced.  
  
Finally, after several minutes, Nancy pulled away and gave him a beaming smile that said she was satisfied, feeling elated in ways she had never thought possible. Sure, she had kissed men before, but never like that. Usually they had always been out for their own needs, pushy and needy, but Sesshoumaru had just taken what she offered and given back without asking for more, and she felt tingly all over her body as she broke contact.  
  
"We should probably get going," she commented finally, trying not to sound embarrassed, hoping her cheeks weren't as red as they felt to her.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced over to where Rin was, only to find the girl standing in the middle of the stream staring at them with a huge, knowing smile on her face, and quickly looked away with a brief nod. "Yes, we should move on, I'm sure the others have reached the village by now."  
  
"Okay," Nancy rose to her feet, also feeling slightly disconcerted, but it all faded when she saw Jaken. The poor green man was staring at Sesshoumaru, who offered Nancy his back again, as though his jaw had fallen open and would never close again. "Catching flies, Jaki?"  
  
She knew the nickname irritated him to no end, but then it was just too fun to resist, seeing him huff and puff and stomp around. "My name's not Jaki, you ungrateful woman!"  
  
"Careful Jaki, you wouldn't want to offend me," she warned playfully, and saw Sesshoumaru smile out of the corner of her eye as Rin ran up to their side and gave her another huge smile. Together, the demon lord, the blonde lawyer from the future, and the orphaned girl made a handsome family of three, and frankly, as they walked away, Jaken started to fee a little left out.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-samaaaa!!!"

* * *

Kagome rolled over as she opened her eyes, reaching up to rub her right temple from where she had a slight headache, and noticed several long strands of black hair intermixed with her own ebony locks. The only reason she could tell the difference was because they were much longer then her own and, as she rolled over she saw Kikyou lying on her side, asleep, her hair having come undone from its clasp.  
  
For once I'm awake before she is, Kagome thought ruefully, rising to her feet slowly and stretching, trying to work all the kinks out of her neck and shoulders from sleeping on a thin futon on a hardwood floor.  
  
Something was prickling at her senses, and that was the reason she had woken up in the first place. It was like her body was telling her something or someone important was nearby, and she could almost sense their familiar aura, even through the barrier around their room and the bigger one surrounding the castle where they were currently being held. She had a feeling of who it could be, but dared not get her hopes up too soon. And yet...the more time that passed, the stronger the feeling came until, by the time Kikyou woke up, Kagome was pacing, feeling the walls desperately for any weakness in the barrier.  
  
"What is it?" Kikyou asked, watching her intently from where she was now sitting on her knees, tying her hair back once more in its usual white ribbon.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Was all Kagome said in reply, continuing to walk around. Kikyou smirked and rose to her feet, stretching her own body in the same manner Kagome had a little while ago.  
  
"I guess its true then that there is a link between mates," she commented casually, but Kagome didn't hear her, instead continuing to touch the wall, each time getting repelled by a barrier of negative energy.  
  
"There has to be a way out of here," she finally sighed in desperation, and felt Kikyou come to her side so that they were both staring at the door, so inviting, and yet so impossible to use it was almost mocking them to even try.  
  
"You have to give our captor credit for being intelligent," the older miko finally commented after several minutes of silence. "He took our arrows, and knew the only way to keep us captive was by a barrier of negative energy. Clearly he observed his father more then we've given him credit for."  
  
Kagome nodded and felt herself shudder slightly like she always did when someone mentioned Naraku's name. She associated him with Ted Wilkins because she had destroyed both of them around the same time, and as such neither came to mind with pleasant thoughts. But, as she reminded herself again, Naraku was dead and, thanks to Nancy, her rapist was in prison, so she had nothing to fear from them.  
  
"He's like his father, yes...but he's different too," she finally commented, still staring at the door.  
  
"What do you mean? Everything he's done so far is exactly like his father. This castle, the barrier, the secrecy...his obsession with you."  
  
Kagome blushed at Kikyou's blunt manner of speaking, but didn't take it personally, knowing it was just her personality. In some ways she almost appreciated the bluntness, because she was never left wondering what the woman was really thinking, and she always knew that her incarnation meant what she said.  
  
"But Naraku was all evil," she persisted, and Kikyou turned to look at her.  
  
"And you're saying his son is not?"  
  
"Sukiono was raised by a human woman, so until she was murdered he knew what love and kindness was." She recalled the way he had told her his memories of his mother, and how she had died, and the hate in his eyes when he recounted how she had been brutally murdered by bandits. "You can't blame him for hating men for what they did...I know I would have been thrown into a rage if my family was killed in front of me."  
  
"So you are defending him?"  
  
Kagome blushed, realizing how she must be sounding at that moment. "No, not exactly, I'm just...um..."  
  
"Trying to find the good in the situation," Kikyou finished, and Kagome nodded in response. "I thought as much."  
  
"He's never shown me cruelty, and was even distressed when I was hurt that time when I stepped in to protect Inuyasha. He may be obsessed, but it's different then with Naraku, who hated his obsession for you like he hated everything else in this world. I think Sukiono, in his own way, really cares for me...he just doesn't know how to show it."  
  
Kikyou was giving her a strange look, and Kagome began to feel uncomfortable under the hard gaze. Finally, the older miko sighed and her eyes softened into amazement and slight disbelief. "He has stolen you from those you love twice, and is the reason you lost your baby, and yet you...you still defend him."  
  
"I defend that in him that is good," Kagome corrected, knowing how it must sound. "With Naraku I could only sense evil. With Sukiono, while there is evil, I also sense some good. So I've been thinking that maybe...instead of killing him like I did Naraku...he could be purified instead."  
  
Kikyou nodded. "A noble thought, but to do that you would have to hit him with one of your arrows, and in order for him to survive he would have to have more then just a little purity in his heart."  
  
"I know..." Kagome twisted her hands at her waist. "But then, if he did die, I would know I was wrong, wouldn't I? And either way the evil would be gone."  
  
"You're forgetting one thing."  
  
"That I have to actually shoot him for this to work?"  
  
"Yes, and you know as well as I do that he won't just willingly let you do that."  
  
"He seems to trust me, so maybe he would listen to reason."  
  
Kikyou shook her head. "Doubtful...even if some part of him is pure, the negative feelings in his heart far outweigh the good, and they control his mind. He trusts you as much as any captor can trust his captive. Don't put too much faith in that."  
  
Kagome nodded and looked away, back at the door, and felt a sudden jolt, almost like something was physically twisting her heart. "Inuyasha..."  
  
"He is closer?"  
  
"Yes...I...I have to get to him." Kagome walked back up to the door, but was once more repelled by the barrier. "Damn it!"  
  
Kikyou shook her head from where she still stood. "You have power, Kagome, but you don't use your brain with it. Think about what can destroy a barrier, and then do it."  
  
Smarting from the near insult, Kagome frowned and glared at the door, but then closed her eyes, feeling the pull toward Inuyasha coming from another direction...and turned instead to face the far wall.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she whispered again, and felt her hands begin to glow with power. Looking down, she saw she now held a ball of pink energy and, smiling in triumph, thrust it at the wall. A loud, long crackle rent the air, and the smell of something burning filled the room, but unfortunately, after several minutes the pink energy disappeared, leaving them still alone in the room. Walking over and testing the barrier, she saw that it was indeed still there, and sighed in frustration.  
  
"That was not nearly powerful enough," Kikyou commented from where she still stood by the door, and Kagome gave her a glare.  
  
"I think that was obvious, thank you."  
  
Kikyo shrugged, ignoring the glaring dagger points her reincarnation was sending her direction. "So try again."  
  
"Why don't you do it, if you're so powerful?" Kagome snapped back, feeling frustrated as her soul screamed that it felt Inuyasha's presence. She wanted to see him so badly...to feel his arms around her...comforting her...  
  
"Because I'm not powerful enough, Kagome, my soul is not nearly as pure as yours. Now try again."  
  
This time Kagome turned around and closed her eyes, picturing Inuyasha's face in her mind. His amber eyes that glowed like water under the rays of a setting sun...his handsome face...the way his lips curved up into that cute half smile of his...his silver hair that gleamed like the moon when it caught the light...his beautiful heart that was so big, even though he tried to hide it away from the rest of the world...all this she pictured in her mind, a peaceful smile coming to her face, and she didn't even notice the growing energy ball in her hands until she heard a crash, followed by a large boom.  
  
Her eyes flew open, and she found herself staring at a gaping hole in the wall, along with a gaping hole in the outer wall of the castle, beyond which was a surprisingly lush, green forest. Shocked, she could only gawk at what she'd done.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
The trance-like moment ended as Sukiono's surprised howl rebounded throughout the castle, and Kagome realized then he would be headed straight for their room. Thinking quickly, she reached over and grabbed Kikyou's hand, causing the miko to break out of her shocked stupor, and together they began to run as fast as they could. After all, without arrows, they didn't really stand a chance of defeating him, only holding him off, and that is not what they needed at the moment.  
  
"Do you know where to go?" Kikyou called out, but before Kagome could answer she heard a furious scream of rage from the castle and knew Sukiono had found them missing.  
  
"Run..." she called over her shoulder, "Just run!" And together they ran into the forest, Kikyou following Kagome, who was following the force that pulled her to Inuyasha.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

  
  
**Author's Notes:** Wow, I don't think I've ever gone so long without updating this story, or any of the stories in this trilogy. I'm sorry. Unfortunately, my shoulder surgery has taken a lot more out of me then I first expected, and not only am I typing with only one good hand and sort of using the other, but I'm using a lot of pain medications that make it hard to concentrate. So basically, it's been really hard for me to just sit down and type like I usually do, and I hope you all can understand that.  
And, now that I'm getting everyone's hopes up, I have to dash them again by saying there will be no updates from now until at least July 6, because I'm going to participate in something called the Oregon Bach Festival Youth Choral Academy in Eugene, Oregon at the University of Oregon campus for almost two weeks, along with a huge choral festival that dovetails the YCA. So I just won't be around to type for a while. Sorry.  
This chapter is not the best I've ever written (in my opinion) and I blame that partly on the fact that I wrote it over the course of a few weeks, and thus it might feel a little choppy in places. But it's the best I can do, because simply stopping the story is not an option. And thanks to all of you reviewing my new story, hopefully I'll have an update out for that one by tomorrow, the day before I leave, but the same rules go for that one too, no updates until at least July 6. Thanks for your patience, for your reviews, and for your support. And now, on with chapter fifteen! Enjoy!  
  
**Puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic:** Don't worry, there will be some serious Kagome/Sukiono time coming up in the next few chapters. Not romance, mind you, but a lot of getting to know you kind of time. I'm glad you feel somewhat attached to Sukiono...that's what I was going for in his character. He's not supposed to be completely evil, so keep that in mind. I'll tell you this much: that is a KEY to the conclusion of this particular plot. Thanks for the review!  
  
**PixieDust99:** Kagome and Kikyou were a little preoccupied with getting to know each other and settling old issues between them. Besides, Kikyou strikes me as the kind of person who, when not in immediate danger, would rather have Kagome figure out for herself that she had the power to escape then tell her straight out. Don't you think so? Maybe that's just my opinion. Thanks for the review!  
  
**Raven Webb:** I would love to be a beta reader for you! I'm flattered you would ask! Just (and bear with me, it's the pain meds) remind me of exactly what I'll have to do. Isn't it like being an editor, kind of? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Jan13:** You're as old as my brother...he was born in 1990, but in July, so actually I guess you're a little older. Oh well. Thanks for the review!  
  
**Violet Blossom:** I chose Gideon because I'm not very good with Japanese names. I'm getting better at just asking people, but for now, since I already gave him the name, we'll stick with it. It's the same with Nancy. Thanks for the review!  
  
**Inu-guyver:** Well, well, well, I haven't heard from you in a while. I went back over the story after reading what you had to say, and I realized that you're right, I haven't been very good at character development. Kikyou and Kagome's interaction while imprisoned was an attempt at that, but I see what you're saying...I think I got too excited about having my own new villain. Unfortunately, I don't think this chapter will be too helpful in terms of character development...my mind is a little scattered right now...but I'm trying to keep in mind what you said. And by the way, now I know how you must have felt when you injured your arm...shoulder surgery is no fun, especially when you have to wear a sling for six weeks. Thanks for reviewing, it was good to hear from you again!  
  
**HarmoniousHanyou2008:** Garage band, eh? I have a friend in Germany who has a garage band...their name is 'The Wooden Latch' (frowns and gets a look of puzzlement). Actually, they didn't even know what that meant, and were a little heartbroken when I explained it to them. They thought it was this cool thing...oh well. It's funny that you should say I'm a great romance writer, considering I have absolutely no personal experience. Again, oh well. Thanks for reviewing, as always. I love hearing from the same people.  
  
**Charmed18:** I hope your migraines get better, I know how you feel. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**FrameofMind:** No, I meant for this to be their first kiss, but it is true I was wanting to make that clear to people because I realized I had made it sound kind of like they had kissed before. Awesome for noticing that, and thanks as always for reviewing. I love hearing from you.  
  
**Kagomefire:** I'll read your story when I can...I promise...I'm just kind of busy. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Title: Soldiers in a Timeless Battle  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Fifteen  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha's sensitive body felt the ground rumble slightly, as though a huge explosion had taken place nearby, but he shook it off as nothing more then perhaps a large tree falling over in the forest. After all, he had no reason to believe that Kagome, the woman he loved, was in fact at that very moment running through the forest to be with him. It was Miroku, of all people, who first noticed something was happening.  
  
Standing up, the monk turned and faced the forest with a strange expression on his face, and Inuyasha grunted, wondering what prank the lecher had up his sleeve this time, only to find his friend hastily pulling him to his feet as well. "Inuyasha, can you feel that?"  
  
"Feel what, monk?"  
  
Miroku's eyes were wide with confusion. "That aura. It's so powerful."  
  
Inuyasha glanced toward the forest, but shook his head. "Keh, I'm no holy man, I can't feel auras. Is it evil? Is a demon headed this way?"  
  
"No," the monk cocked his head to one side, "It's a very pure aura. Two of them, actually. And they seem to be getting closer."  
  
Inuyasha began to feel frustrated, wanting to know what was going on, and ran up to the edge of the forest, training his ears and nose to find anything out of the ordinary. And suddenly, as the winds shifted, he found exactly what he was looking for when the gentle, enticing smell of vanilla wafted toward him on the air.  
  
"Kagome..." He was off so fast Miroku had no chance of keeping up, although he tried, and before long Inuyasha could also smell something burning, and knew that wherever Kagome had come from, she had escaped, and he felt a swelling of pride at her resourcefulness. But he seemed to be chasing her forever, because even though her scent got stronger, he didn't hear the sound of running until it was too late, and before he knew what was happening, the hanyou found himself being barreled over by two frantic women who, to his frustration, made no move to stop and see if he was alright.  
  
"Hey!" He hollered in frustration, and both Kagome and Kikyou halted, turning around to see Inuyasha lying flat on his back.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked, falling to his side immediately and throwing her arms around his neck so that they were both lying on the ground, the poor hanyou sandwiched between the earth and his wife. They remained that way for several minutes in silence, and Inuyasha could smell the fear on Kagome's body as though it were a putrid odor, causing a growl to rise up in his throat. What had her so frightened? Did he need to protect her from something?  
  
Just then Miroku stumbled on to the scene, panting and sweaty, clearly having run the entire way, and heaved a sigh of relief when he saw the couple reunited on the ground. "Inuyasha," he sucked in a deep breath, "Next time would you please wait for me?"  
  
But the hanyou didn't respond, too intent on holding Kagome tightly against his body, recalling how he had missed her while she was gone, all the fear and worry returning to be replaced by an enormous sense of relief. She was his other half, he realized, completely and truly. She gave him a feeling of completeness he could no longer live without, and at times he wondered how he had lived so long on his own, feeling all alone.  
  
She seemed to be clinging to him with as much fervor, because he was slowly feeling the airway closing off to his lungs in her arms, but made no move to stop her. She could squeeze him to death for all he cared, so long as he died right there, in her arms.  
  
"Kagome, we have to keep going," It was Kikyou who spoke, and Inuyasha finally sat up, though he didn't let go of Kagome. He turned his attention to the path the two women had come from and, sure enough, he could smell an extremely angry Sukiono headed in their direction.  
  
"How did you escape Kagome?" He asked, baffled not only that she had gotten away, but that she had been so close to him all that time and he had done nothing. In fact, he could have kicked himself.  
  
Shocked that she had found him, and that she was safe once more, Kagome couldn't find her voice at first, simply staring at Inuyasha in relief. He raised an eyebrow and touched her cheek. "Hello?"  
  
"What?" She blinked. "Oh, I blasted through the wall, though I'm not sure how."  
  
"You did what?" His eyes opened wide, and he turned to Kikyou for answers, but the miko just shrugged her shoulders and nodded.  
  
"She did; she called upon her spiritual powers, and somehow they grew strong enough to break through the barrier that was erected around the castle." Kikyou smirked slightly. "To be honest, I've never seen someone amass that much power and then still be able to move after words."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and glanced back at Kagome, who did look a little worn out. Not in her body, but he could see it in her eyes, and it was a difference that only he would notice...it was that extra sparkle he loved so much about her that was currently missing.  
  
"We have to move," he said gently, and she nodded as he rose to his feet, offering her his back, which she accepted gratefully, laying her head down on his shoulder the minute his arms were under her legs in support. But just as he prepared to leap off into the brush, he felt a hand on his arm.  
  
"Inuyasha, wait."  
  
"What is it, monk?" Miroku looked extremely worried.  
  
"You can't head back in the direction of the village, because it will put all those people at risk."  
  
"I wasn't planning to head back to that village, baka, I was going back to Kaede's. I can outrun that bastard."  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, making an angry scowl. "So the lives of the villagers in Kaede's village can be sacrified?"  
  
"I..." Inuyasha trailed off. He hadn't really thought about that. All he'd thought about was getting Kagome away and safe. Then a thought occurred to him. "The well..."  
  
"What about the well?" He felt Kagome move against his back as she spoke warily.  
  
"If I can get you to the well, you'll be safe. I can handle the rest."  
  
"Like hell you can!" She shot back. "I'm not leaving you!"  
  
"Kagome, do as I say!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..." He floundered for a reason. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn? Finally he chose to go with the classical cop out. "Because I'm your husband, that's why!"  
  
She was about to say more when they heard a crash and, thinking it was Sukiono, Inuyasha whirled around, pulling out tetsusaiga with Kagome still on his back. He growled low in his throat, and Miroku put his staff forward while Kikyou stepped behind him in protection. But just as quickly as they had prepared for battle, they sighed in relief as Rin popped out of the underbrush, followed by Sesshoumaru, Nancy, and Jaken.  
  
Glancing at the sword the hanyou was brandishing, Sesshoumaru, eyed his brother suspiciously for several minutes before frowning. "I didn't know you were still mad about the sedatives, Inuyasha."  
  
"Keh," he dropped the sword quickly, "I thought you were someone else, baka." But just as he finished speaking, Inuyasha noticed Nancy on his brother's back, and gaped. How close had they become, anyway? The way she was clinging to his neck and leaning her head against his back was very intimate, like what Kagome did with him.  
  
Before he could analyze the situation any further, the blonde leapt to the ground and practically pulled Kagome off of Inuyasha to give her a huge embrace. "Kagome! Oh, thank heaven you're safe! We were so worried! We even had to sedate Inuyasha to keep him from hurting himself!"  
  
"You did?" Kagome glanced at the hanyou, who put a glare on his face, and then at Sesshoumaru, who looked just as passive as ever.  
  
"Kagome!" Rin bounded forward and embraced her on the leg even as Nancy still held her in her arms, and Kagome was starting to feel like she would topple over at any moment.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha practically had to peel the two women off of his wife. "She's exhausted! Leave her alone!"  
  
Just then Sesshoumaru growled and pulled out toukojin, his eyes trained on the brush behind Inuyasha. Turning, the hanyou smelled the danger too, and unsheathed his own sword. "Kagome, get back," he commanded, and she, too tired to argue, simply obeyed, Nancy and Rin following to stand behind their own demon lord/protector.  
  
Sukiono appeared a few seconds later, his eyes practically bulging with rage, and he glared hatefully at the three men currently providing a shield for the women. "Where is she?" he hissed, darting his gaze everywhere before finally spotting Kagome. But Inuyasha stepped into his line of vision before he could do anything else.  
  
"Your fight's with me now."  
  
"I just want Kagome...hand her over and I won't hurt anyone."  
  
"Like hell I will! She's never going with you again!"  
  
The two men glared at each other, surrounded by a heavy silence, and the others waited to see what would happen. Would they attack? Who would strike first, and how? Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and squeezed slightly, taking comfort in his presence, in assuring herself that he was real. Little did she know her presence was all his sanity had to cling to other then his sword.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" The silence was shattered by the sound of Sango's whirring boomerang, and a few seconds later Sukiono went flying backward, having been struck in the chest...hard.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku called as she and Kirara landed beside him, Shippou on her shoulder, Ayame and Kouga appearing a few seconds later, along with Gideon, who immediately went to Kikyou's side. The wolf man nodded.  
  
"I thought I smelled trouble." He glared at Sukiono, but then softened his gaze as he spotted Kagome beside Inuyasha.  
  
Turning, they gazed once more at Sukiono, who had risen back onto his feet, his hand over his heart where he had been hit. He was breathing hard, partly from running, and partly from having the wind knocked out of his lungs a few seconds before. But his eyes never left Kagome.  
  
"Why did you leave?" He whispered. "I was not cruel to you."  
  
Everyone turned to gaze at Kagome with questions in their eyes, and the girl looked away, blushing. Why did he always have to do that? Why did he always have to act so innocent and kind when it came to her? It made hating him extremely difficult, even if he was the man responsible for kidnapping her twice and for causing her miscarriage.  
  
"Stop looking at her!" Inuyasha howled, leaping into the air, brandishing tetsusaiga over his head before swinging down. But, like his father before him, Sukiono was prepared, and the blade fell against a barrier so strong that it propelled the hanyou backward into a nearby tree. Kagome sighed, feeling like she had seen it all before.  
  
"You never learn, do you?" Sukiono hissed, walking forward, a black ball of energy appearing in his hand. "You can't beat me. You couldn't kill my father, and you can't kill me now!"  
  
Inuyasha rose to his feet, putting tetsusaiga at the ready, and Kagome noticed, to her horror, that even as he held the sword, his eyes were flashing red. He was a man on the edge of sanity, and if he were to lose the sword...well, she didn't even want to consider the possibility of what might happen.  
  
Sensing the coming storm, Sesshoumaru leapt over to his brother's side, his own powerful blade at the ready, and the two glared at Sukiono, who had taken a step back as he recognized the demon lord's intentions.  
  
"My fight is not with you, Sesshoumaru," he spoke slowly. The demon narrowed his eyes.  
  
"No indeed, because you know I can, and will, kill you. Especially after what you did to Nancy."  
  
Sukiono turned his head and glanced at the blonde, seeming to remember how he had attacked her that day, and a slight hint of fear entered his eyes as he realized his mistake. "I just want Kagome," he tried again, "She is vital to my plans. The rest of you I won't hurt."  
  
Inuyasha let out a growl, but Sesshoumaru just smirked. "You're less like your father then I thought. Begging was not Naraku's style."  
  
That lit a spark, and Sukiono flared in anger, attacking the two brothers full force, managing to send both flying back, though Sesshoumaru quickly righted himself, Inuyasha close behind.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw the boomerang again, but this time he was ready, and sent the attack hurling back at her, narrowly missing her neck, which would have been severed had she not been paying attention. Realizing this, her face paled dramatically, and she backed off slightly, much to the surprise of Kagome.  
  
"Sango?" It wasn't like her friend to back down from a fight. But suddenly the demon exterminator was pale, and her eyes were filled with fear.  
  
Kagome was forced to fight for her own life, however, when she found Sesshoumaru flying backward in her direction, without any clue she was behind him. Leaping to the side, she barely managed to avoid the collision as he righted himself and flew forward once more, so quickly that all she saw was a flash of light. A howl of pain and a minute later, she could see he had struck Sukiono in the arm, which was now dripping with blood.  
  
Inuyasha saw his opponent weakening, and took the opportunity to attack, even though he was once more repelled by a barrier. His speed was admirable, but it was still not equal to Sesshoumaru's.  
  
Growling angrily, the hanyou rose to his feet again, his eyes flashing a dangerous shade of red, and everyone looked on in horror. They had never seen him pushed so far that even the tetsusaiga failed to harness his boiling demon blood.  
  
He attacked Sukiono again and again, each time weakening the barrier until at one point part of tetsusaiga actually pierced through and into the man's shoulder, to which everyone heard another cry of pain. But he would not stop. He could not be stopped. He was a man gone wild, and even though he had not turned completely demon, Kagome knew he was close enough that he would do anything, only to regret it later. That at least was made clear by the fact that he wasn't thinking clearly enough to use his barrier attack, instead choosing to bash the negative energy wall over and over again as though the tetsusaiga were nothing more then a mallet.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She called out desperately, ignoring her own fatigue and climbing to her feet. "Stop!"  
  
The hanyou was living in a world of fog and haze, where all he saw and heard was his enemy. Faintly, he registered the sound of his wife, the woman he loved, but he pushed it aside, intent on destroying his enemy.  
  
_He stole her from you_, Inuyasha heard his demon mind screaming. _He stole her from you and now he must pay!  
_  
In order to defend himself, Sukiono flailed his arms about his head madly, and somehow managed to knock away the mighty sword as it went flying, lodging itself in a tree and transforming once more into a harmless, rusted blade. And as it hit the trunk with a thud, it was as if the whole world took a deep breath before plunging into madness, and Inuyasha was lost.  
  
His claws extended nearly two more inches from his fingers, sharp as polished knives, tattoos appeared on his cheeks, his fangs grew so that his upper two were visible hanging over his lower lip, and worst of all, his eyes had gone completely red. Red, and without a soul, for even as he turned his head wildly about, everyone could see he had become an animal...nothing more then a raging beast.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered in horror, not sure of what to do now. She didn't know this creature, this demon that had overtaken the body of the man she loved. It was part of him, she knew, but still unfamiliar to her, and thus she didn't know what to do. She knew what had saved him before, what had pulled him back from the abyss, and knew she had to kiss him again, or at least embrace him, but how...? How could she get to him, when he was thrashing about madly with his claws, cutting Sukiono and wounding the poor man to the point that he would surely not have been able to survive, had he not been the son of Naraku.  
  
Sukiono's barrier continued to hold, but only in places, which did prevent Inuyasha from slicing him in half, but unfortunately did not keep the crazed hanyou from trying to cut him to pieces.  
  
"Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome cried again, but knew he could not hear her. He continued his maddening assault, and she turned desperately to look for some means to put an end to his massacre. Sukiono was their enemy, to be sure, but her Inuyasha, the man she loved, would still never condone killing a man in cold blood like this.  
  
Finally she spotted her salvation in the form of a bow and arrows, which were slung over Gideon's back. Running to him, as though possessed herself, she practically threw him to the ground as she grabbed the weapon from him, leaving him stunned on the ground. Kikyou knelt to comfort him, but at the same time nodded, understanding what Kagome had to do.  
  
Unfortunately, the others did not, and panicked when they saw the young miko notching a bow against her husband and mate. "Kagome-sama, what are you doing?" Miroku called out, putting a hand on her arm to stop her. "You could kill him!"  
  
"I'm not aiming for him, Miroku, just near him, to serve as a distraction." The monk furrowed his brow in confusion, and she tried to smile slightly in patience. "Our Inuyasha would not want this, you know that as much as I do."  
  
He gazed at her for another few seconds, but finally blinked and nodded when Sukiono howled again. "Very well."  
  
Returning her attention to the scene before her, Kagome pulled back her arrow and aimed for just between the two men, praying that her aim was still good, since she was somewhat out of practice. Closing her eyes, she let go, satisfied when she only heard a yip of surprise, and not a cry of pain. But her relief was short lived, because now the raging hanyou was turned to face her, slowly advancing with his body poised for attack.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She had never feared him before, but now, suddenly, she was afraid. She had never seen him so wild. He had been on the edge even with the tetsusaiga. How could she alone hope to bring him back? "Sesshoumaru," she called out, keeping her eyes on the hanyou, "Get Inuyasha's sword."  
  
The demon lord nodded and went to retrieve the blade, careful to make no sudden movements, and Kagome and Inuyasha continued to stare at one another as he advanced on her slowly, almost as though he were having a battle with himself. This gave her courage, because she knew that his demon side recognized her as his mate, but was having a problem taming its lust for blood.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's alright," She spoke as calmly as she could, dropping her bow and arrows to the ground and holding out her empty arms in a gesture of faith and goodwill.  
  
"Kagome-chan, don't, he might hurt you!" Sango cried in worry, Kouga and Ayame at her side, gawking, never having seen the hanyou in his demon state before.  
  
"He won't hurt me," Kagome replied, wishing she was as confident as she was sounding at that moment. She looked directly into his red eyes. "Will you, Inuyasha?" At the sound of his name, however, he seemed to lose the battle, because he leaped for her, and before she had time to move out of the way, she instinctively screamed, "SIT!"  
  
He hit the ground just before reaching her, and Kagome heaved a sigh of relief when Sesshoumaru rushed over and placed the tetsusaiga firmly in his brother's right hand. After a few minutes, the hand tightened its grip around the hilt, and everyone heaved a sigh of relief, only then noticing that Sukiono had disappeared.  
  
Oh well, Kagome thought as she helped the hanyou to his feet, smiling as he put his arm around her shakily. He looked confused, and was clearly trying to piece together what he had done this time while under the control of his demon blood. Kissing his cheek tenderly, she assured him silently that no harm had come to anyone, choosing to tell him later about his assault on Sukiono. He would beat himself up enough about that when the time came.

But something had changed, that she could not ignore.

Up until then, she had not realized how passionately Inuyasha loved her, and how dangerous it was to upset a hanyou who not only loved her as a man, but as a demon who saw her as his property...and no one else's. Only now was she beginning to understand the gravity of the situation, and of the seriousness with which Inuyasha took the mark on her neck and their wedding vows. Clearly, in the future, she would have to be more careful. They would all have to be more careful...because otherwise the outcome was too horrible to contemplate.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

  
  
**Author's Notes:** Okay, I know I'm late with this, and I'm sorry. I promised you all an update by July 6, and it's now July 13 (actually, July 14 in five minutes). I'm truly sorry. But I do have a good reason. Not to depress everyone, but just before I left for the Oregon Bach Festival Youth Choral Academy (literally, two days before) I found out that my old swim coach, who I swam for since I was eight, died suddenly in his sleep. He was only 34, in excellent physical shape (he biked over forty miles daily), and not even an autopsy could explain what happened. He hadn't coached me for over three years, having moved to Washington, but we had stayed in constant contact, and I had still dreamed of swimming for him in college. He was the greatest coach I ever had, a dear friend, and an inspiring mentor, and his death shocked me to the core. Unfortunately, like I said, I had to leave for the YCA only two days after I found out, and never really had time to grieve until I got back. So, I apologize, but my mind has been tending to wander a lot lately, so typing has been slow. But I do enjoy writing, because it actually makes me feel better, so I'm not going to abandon any of my stories...just be warned that updates might slow down for a while.  
On a happier note, I hope you all like this chapter. It has no action, but it does give Kagome and Inuyasha a chance to have a heart to heart talk about where they stand with each other, something I think they need to do, and haven't done yet (or at least, not in a while). So, this chapter is focused more on the characters themselves then the plot, but I feel it's necessary to get this straightened out between the couple. After all, in the last chapter Inuyasha practically attacked Kagome...so there's going to be a little tension.  
And to answer a popular question among all of you, or rather, an observation, I suppose you're right that Sesshoumaru probably shouldn't have been able to pick up tetsusaiga. But I was under the impression that he could touch the sword, it just wouldn't transform for him. Was I mistaken? If I was, my apologies.  
Oh, and also, just to let anyone know who has read 'Soul Therapy', I was sent an email asking me to submit one of my stories to this website that gives out awards, and I decided to send in that one. I'll post the website later so you all can check it out, and nominate other stories if you want (I'm not going to insist that you vote for me, because I know there are plenty of good stories out there), because the site is just starting up, and needs support.  
I've already started on the next chapter, so the update shouldn't take too long, but just be patient with me, ok? I'll shut up now and get on with it. Enjoy chapter sixteen!  
  
**Trunksgirl:** I'm so happy to hear from you on this trilogy. I love getting your reviews on the other stories, it's wonderful. I just saw Spiderman 2, and I see what you mean about Dr. Octopus. lol. Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks for always reviewing, etc. Hope you continue to enjoy.  
  
**Raven Webb:** Sorry it's taken me so long to get back to you. I'm going to read your story now, and review, of course, but if I'm too late and you've already found another beta-reader, I understand. If not, then once I'm done reading what you have, feel free to send me your story to my email address, which is posted on my profile page. I'll try and fix what you think is confusing, I always appreciate comments like that. And thanks for reviewing!  
  
**FrameofMind:** I think Kagome forgets sometimes that he still has the rosary, you know? When he was attacking Sukiono, she forgot, but when he attacked her, her first instinct was to sit him. I don't know...just have to do something to keep things interesting, right? lol  
  
**Charmed18:** Technically, I'm a mezzo-soprano, but if I had to choose between alto and soprano, definitely a soprano. I'm a mezzo that leans toward the soprano side, not the other direction. I'm flattered you thought of me! And thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Title: Soldiers in a Timeless Battle  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Sixteen  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

The afternoons were growing colder as autumn slowly turned over into winter, the flowers going into hibernation, the birds less talkative, and the wind giving people more of a chill. Soon, it would be November, and the first snows would arrive. The villagers would be retiring into their huts to stay warm and live off the stores of food they had hunted and harvested throughout the spring, summer and fall, and the women were starting to make thicker garments for their husbands and children. But all that was lost on Kagome, who cared little for how cold her body was, or how she was still wearing a short skirt and thin top...the same outfit she'd worn when she returned to the Feudal Era before Sukiono had captured her. All that mattered was that she didn't go far from Kaede's hut, because within was the man she loved. 

She was basically all alone, Kikyou and Gideon having returned to their own village for a while, Kouga and Ayame going to check on their tribe, and Sesshoumaru, Nancy, Rin, and Jaken having gone back, presumably to the demon lord's castle, for a time. The thought caused a slight smile to come to Kagome's face. They were certainly getting along nicely. But even so, her thoughts would always, eventually, come back to the same worry that was slowly eating away at her conscience...would Inuyasha be alright?  
  
Kagome had been sitting inside and outside Kaede's hut for nearly two days, and still Inuyasha slept. She had never seen him so exhausted...so utterly helpless. Was the transformation that occurred so different from before? Yes, a voice in her head replied, because this time he had been protecting his mate. Before, she had not been so close to his demon side as well as the side of him that was human. But now that she wore his mark, his demon blood would not tolerate another man touching her in any way, and that thought frightened her.  
  
"Thank god for the tetsusaiga," she whispered aloud, only realizing she had voiced her thoughts when Sango came to sit beside her.  
  
"What was that, Kagome-chan?"  
  
"What?" Kagome blinked, startled to hear another voice besides her own. "Oh, I was just saying I don't know what Inuyasha would do if he didn't have the tetsusaiga with him every day."  
  
"I know what you mean. His father certainly seemed to understand his son better then we gave him credit for." She turned thoughtful for a moment. "He seemed to understand both his sons better then they understood themselves."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Sango shrugged. "Just that, well, in the beginning Sesshoumaru simply rejected his sword, the tenseiga, and Inuyasha was careless with his sword. Now both brothers understand the importance of their father's gifts."  
  
"I suppose that's true." Kagome looked at her friend more carefully, noting how pale she still looked...how her skin didn't quite seem as healthy as usual. "Sango-chan, are you alright? You've been acting sick lately."  
  
"What, me?" The demon exterminator suddenly seemed nervous. "I'm fine, Kagome, it's just the flu."  
  
"The flu doesn't last for several weeks."  
  
"I haven't been sick for several weeks."  
  
Kagome looked at her friend sharply, almost like a concerned mother. "According to Miroku, your husband, you have. He says you go out every morning and vomit before returning and then refuse to eat anything." She placed a hand on Sango's shoulder comfortingly. "He says you can't keep anything down."  
  
Looking away, the demon exterminator sighed. "I guess I have been sick a lot lately. But it's nothing for you to worry about, Kagome-chan. I'll be alright."  
  
"Sango," She took a deep breath, "It's not just that you're vomiting. Your entire personality has changed. I mean, in the battle with Sukiono, you backed away. You never back down from a fight. So I'll ask you again...what's going on?"  
  
Knowing she was defeated, Sango looked Kagome directly in the eyes. "You won't get upset if I tell you?" Kagome laughed.  
  
"I can't promise that...I don't know what you're going to tell me."  
  
"Oh," She seemed to think for an instant before continuing. "Fine, well, um, there's no easy way to say this...Kagome, I think I'm pregnant."  
  
"Really?" Kagome's face lit up like a lantern at night. "Sango, that's wonderful!"  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"I just thought, you know, you'd feel sad or something that I have a baby and, well, you don't any more."  
  
Kagome went silent for an instant, indeed feeling a slight pang at the thought of her lost baby, but then quickly perking up, hugging her friend. "It's alright, Sango. Just because I'm sad about my child doesn't mean I would ever be upset about yours." She squeezed slightly. "In fact, I'm thrilled for both you and Miroku. He'll make a wonderful father, and you'll be a wonderful mother. I just know it."  
  
Sango smiled under the praise. "Thanks, Kagome-chan. That means a lot coming from you."  
  
"So have you told Miroku yet?"  
  
"What? Oh, no, not yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I guess because I wanted to be sure first."  
  
"And you're sure now?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I'm having all the symptoms."  
  
"Then you should tell him, Sango."  
  
"When?"  
  
Kagome glanced over her shoulder to where Miroku was currently chopping wood, with Shippou's help. Actually, Shippou was just 'supervising' since the wood and the axe was too heavy for him, but it still made him feel good to think he was helping. "Tell him now."  
  
"Now? Oh, Kagome-chan, I don't think I could. Not now, I mean."  
  
"Why not? It's as good a time as any."  
  
"I just...well..." She seemed to think for several seconds before finally nodding her head. "Okay, I'll tell him." And with that, the normally brave demon exterminator went to do something more intimidating then anything else she'd done in her entire life, with Kagome watching, a huge smile on her face.  
  
The couple met up, and Miroku kissed his wife on the cheek before she pulled away and started to tell him something. At first, the monk stood as though stunned, but then, without warning, fell backward, right into the pile of wood he had stacked so carefully. "Miroku!" Sango exclaimed, and all Kagome could do was laugh.  
  
"What's all the commotion?" Kaede asked, coming to the door to see Miroku's feet protruding from a pile of wood."  
  
"Sango's pregnant," Kagome replied pragmatically.  
  
"Is she now?" Kaede's eyes were twinkling, and Kagome had the feeling the old miko had known for a long time.  
  
"Yes, and she just told Miroku."  
  
"Oh, the poor man. I'd better get him some tea." And with that she disappeared back into the hut to make the drink.  
  
Kagome continued to chuckle as she watched Sango help Miroku sit up, patting his cheek firmly to bring him back to reality. He now wore a stupid grin on his face, and his eyes were beaming with pride. Yes, he would make a good father.  
  
_So will Inuyasha_, a voice, unbidden, added, and Kagome felt her smile fade as she thought about the baby they had lost. There were moments when she forgot, and then later felt guilty when she realized she had. And then there were other times, when she'd see children at the park back home, or pregnant women with their husbands, when Kagome would barely be able to hold back her tears.  
  
What would it have been like to have a baby?  
  
"I would have been too young anyway," she whispered aloud, trying to explain away her inner pain. It was true. She couldn't have managed college, and a possible graduate degree, along with a marriage that spanned two time periods, and still lived to tell about it, but the logic of her mind still didn't make her heart feel any better. The truth was, she wanted to be a mother, more then anything else, and she wanted to be a mother alongside Inuyasha, who would be a father.  
  
An image she had seen many times in her dreams since the miscarriage popped up in her mind, of Inuyasha holding a small child with silver hair and amber eyes...practically a miniature of himself...and how the hanyou's normally sharp gaze would soften as the baby cooed at him and grappled for his hair with tiny, inexperienced fingers. He would say how beautiful his son was, and then smile at Kagome, who would bring him some food and then sit beside him while she nursed the child.  
  
"Oh..." Tears spilled over her cheeks, and Kagome wiped at them fiercely, hoping no one saw. She wanted Sango to be happy about her pregnancy, and not bogged down by the grief of a friend who had been unlucky and lost her own baby.  
  
_But you weren't unlucky_, the voice in her head reminded. _Your baby was stolen from you_. "No," she retorted furiously, refusing to give in to the hate that was waiting in the wings, threatening to consume her heart. _Sukiono didn't know I was pregnant_, she silently reminded herself, and besides, he never meant to hurt me, I'm the one who stepped in front of his attack.  
  
To protect Inuyasha, who would have been killed otherwise.  
  
She couldn't really argue with that one, and so, with a sigh, Kagome put her head in her hands, feeling the usual headache returning whenever her mind was too crowded with problems and worries. There was just no easy answer, or explanation.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Kagome jolted at the familiar voice, and whirled around on her knees to find Inuyasha standing above her, looking tired, but otherwise okay. He had the usual smirk in place, but his eyes revealed concern, and she leapt to her feet, throwing her arms around his neck in relief.  
  
"You're alright," she whispered as she buried her head in his shoulder, allowing two days worth of tension and worry release from her body like hot steam, feeing his arms come around her waist in response.  
  
"Keh, of course I'm alright, stupid. It's not like a transformation can kill me."  
  
"But Inuyasha, this time, it was..." She trailed off into silence, remembering his red eyes and the look of fury on his face. "This time it was different."

"Not really, I transformed, and you brought me back. That's how it always is." He sounded so pragmatic about it, but Kagome kept remembering how he had slashed and clawed at Sukiono to no end, while the poor man had wailed in pain, begging for mercy.

"But Inuyasha, this time, you didn't hear me."

"I stopped when you sat me, that was enough. That and the fact that you're alright makes me feel better." He hugged her close, but Kagome was remembering how he had leapt at her, claws poised for attack, his fangs sharp and deadly, his eyes red.

She shuddered involuntarily as she spoke. "This time WAS different, Inuyasha."  
  
He let go of her waist and backed away. "Kagome, were you..." He paused and looked at her steadily, "Afraid of me?" He looked hurt at the thought, but even as she tried to assure him she had not been, a part of her knew it was a lie as she remembered him charging at her, only being saved by the rosary beads still around his neck.  
  
"I wasn't afraid for me," she began, "But I was afraid...for you."  
  
"For me?"  
  
"You couldn't hear me, Inuyasha. You," she lowered her eyes, "You tried to attack me."  
  
"Kagome, I would never hurt you-"  
  
"I know," she looked away. "But that wasn't you, in that moment. Or, at least, it wasn't a part of you that I understand...that loves me."  
  
He looked confused, and backed away some more. "My demon side recognizes you as my mate, Kagome. That's why I transformed in the first place. We..." He blushed, "We both wanted the same thing: to hurt Sukiono for kidnapping you in the first place."  
  
"But your demon side would have killed him in cold blood, and then come after the rest of us, your friends," Kagome countered.  
  
"You would have stopped me."  
  
She was getting angry, feeling like he was pretending none of it was a big deal. "And what about next time, Inuyasha?" She stepped back and made a wide gesture with her arms. "What about next time, when I'm not there, and you transform? What about when there is no one who can stop you?"  
  
Now he was clearly getting angry, because he stomped past her and started pacing, gesturing madly. "What do you want from me, Kagome? You said you could love me...all of me. Was that a lie?"  
  
"No, Inuyasha..." She was starting to feel very tired...of everything. Tired of Sukiono, who was like a boy one instant, and a cruel, calculating man the next. Tired of grieving for the loss of a baby she hadn't even known she had. Tired of juggling two lives on either side of the well, and having had to do that for almost four years. And, more then anything, she was tired of feeling like, even after everything they'd been through, Inuyasha still didn't trust her.  
  
"Then answer my question, Kagome. What do you want from me?"  
  
He was pushing her again, pushing her like he always did. Why was he doing this? Why now, after she had worried and fretted herself silly while he was asleep on Kaede's floor, a cool cloth on his forehead and soothing steam from the fire surrounding him in the air, was he making her feel like SHE had, once again, done something wrong?  
  
"I want to feel valued, Inuyasha," She burst out, tears welling up in her eyes, her voice constricted by some inner pain. He blinked and stared at her for several seconds before responding.  
  
"What do you mean, valued? Why would you think you're not? If you weren't valued, would I have come after you when Sukiono kidnapped you and Kikyou? Would I have defended you from Naraku all those times throughout all those three years? Would I have kept you safe and warm?" His voice was rising higher and higher with every inflection, which only made her tears come faster and hotter. "Tell me, Kagome...if I didn't value you, would I have married you? Would I have marked you as my mate?"  
  
She was shaking her head now, her body wracked with sobs. Why were they fighting again? Why did they always have to fight? "It's a different kind of value, Inuyasha. The kind you speak of is the kind of value one feels toward a piece of property. The kind of value I want is the kind that makes me feel needed...the kind that makes me feel like you...trust me..."  
  
"I trust you, Kagome," He was pleading with her now, trying to get her to stop crying. She could hear it in his voice. He always did hate it when she started crying.  
  
But she shook her head. "No you don't, at least not enough that you feel like you don't have to be with me every waking minute so that I don't run off with some other man, or fall in love with someone else. You still don't trust me when I say I love you completely, and that I will never leave you."  
  
"Yes I do..."  
  
"No, Inuyasha, you don't. Just look at the way you act whenever Hojo's around...how you treated him the first time you met him at my prom, even as I was on your arm and wearing your engagement ring and bearing your mark on my neck. It wasn't enough. You still had to 'protect what was yours'."  
  
Now the hanyou just looked confused, and he dropped his arms in defeat, trying to understand what Kagome was saying. "What's so wrong about me defending you, Kagome? Why don't you want me to protect you, and keep you safe?"  
  
"I do want you to keep me safe, Inuyasha. I love the blanket of security that falls over my shoulders whenever you're around."  
  
"Then why are you so upset?"  
  
"Because the demon in you that appeared before Sukiono was not defending his mate from danger...he was defending his territory...protecting his property." She tried to soften her voice, touching his shoulder lightly. "You felt threatened that he wanted to take me away from you again, not because I would be in danger, but because he is interested in me as, well, what your demon side considers a mate. And you, deep down, are still insecure about my feelings for you, which is why your demon blood was so powerful...you were both in agreement for once...you were both afraid of losing me, not to death, but to another man."  
  
He was staring at the ground, as though he were no more then a child being berated for doing something wrong. When he looked up, she could still see irritation, as was always present when she lectured him and made him feel stupid, but she also saw a trace of guilt, and more then that, sorrow...the familiar deep sorrow that told her he was remembering a time and place that didn't involve her, a time when he had put his trust in someone, and then been betrayed. He was thinking of Kikyou.  
  
Taking a deep breath and fighting back the familiar hint of irritation at the thought, Kagome somehow managed to finally stop her tears and steady her racing heart and quivering body. "I love you, Inuyasha, more then anything else in this world. I would give my life for you, as I think I've proven many times." She thought about her lost baby, and sighed. "It was worth the miscarriage to know that you are still alive. Of course I grieve for the baby, but if I had lost you...I could not have gone on living." She stepped away and met his gaze. "But I can only tell you that so many times before you'll believe me, and trust me, as you once trusted Kikyou."  
  
Hearing the miko's name caused his body to stiffen, telling Kagome she had been correct to assume he had been thinking about his former lover. "You're still jealous of her," he pointed out, clearly trying to gain the upper hand in the conversation. "So you have no right to lecture me about trust."  
  
Kagome clenched her fists momentarily and bit her tongue to prevent the acidic words currently at the back of her throat from pouring out of her mouth and turning into something she would regret. "Jealous? No, Inuyasha, I'm not jealous of Kikyou any more. I know where I stand in your heart, and I trust that you will be faithful to me." She looked away, towards the woods and in the direction of the village where Kikyou and Gideon had returned for a few days of peace. "But I do regret that she had your trust, and I still do not. I regret that it was with her that you were betrayed, and now, with me, you are still unsure of my love." She sighed. "And I regret that you respected her, even admired her, as a woman, a priestess, and a human being, whereas with me you do not."  
  
"Kagome..." She put up her hand for silence.  
  
"No, Inuyasha, I know what you're going to say. You're going to assure me that I'm wrong, that you do trust me, and love me, and respect me. And," she blinked back more tears, "I believe in your love. But the rest...well..." She trailed off into silence, biting her lower lip.  
  
He had returned to looking confused. "Why are you speaking of this now, after almost four years? Why now, after everything we've been through? After becoming my mate, my wife, and my soul mate?"  
  
The tears began rolling down her cheeks again in earnest, and Kagome fiercely wiped them away. She knew what she was saying was cruel, that he was hurting inside to hear her speak of him so. She knew he was wonderful to her, that he would give his life for her, and that he loved her so passionately he became a monster when he feared she would be taken from him. But his last transformation had shown her something...something she had thought long gone. It had shown her that he had still not moved beyond his inability to trust and have faith that she would not leave him, and now she just couldn't let it drop.  
  
"I didn't notice it before, Inuyasha. I thought you had moved past all the trouble you had in the beginning with trusting me. And, I know that you trust me to never betray you. But yet, you still fear that I will leave you. You still fear that one day I will wake up, see you beside me, and feel nothing but disgust because I am married to a hanyou. When you attacked Sukiono, it was in a jealous rage, nothing more. Your human side feared abandonment, and your demon blood felt it necessary to keep the unwanted male away from your female."  
  
"Of course I wanted to keep him away from you!" Inuyasha exploded. "Kagome, I was protecting you, like I always do. I didn't want him to take you away, or hurt you again, like he did before."  
  
"But Inuyasha, it wasn't until he demanded that I go with him that you began to transform. And your rage was so great, that not even the tetsusaiga could restrain you. You were so afraid that I would comply with his wishes, you let your demon traits take over without even so much as a fight."  
  
"It's not that I don't trust you, Kagome!" He exploded suddenly, stunning her momentarily. "I know you love me, and that you'll never leave me. You've proven that to me many times, most especially when you promised to stay by my side even after you believed I had chosen another."  
  
She stared at him, hard, her eyes trying to read what was going on inside his head. "Then what is it, Inuyasha? Tell me, so I can understand, please. Don't shut me out."  
  
"I'm afraid when it comes to Sukiono. I'm afraid that..." He looked away, clearly not wanting to say it, but she touched his shoulder lightly, smiling at him, trying to tell him it was alright, that he could tell her anything and she wouldn't be angry.

"Inuyasha, please..." That broke the dam, because when he looked back up, she saw raw, innocent, naïve fear and uncertainty as words began to tumble out of his mouth.  
  
"It's the same fear I had with Kouga, and Hojo. They both treat you so well, like you're an angel. I know how much Hojo would visit you when you were supposedly sick, and how, even after you chose me, he tried to be my friend just so he could stay close to you, proving how much you meant to him. And I know how Kouga has told you he will love you forever, even though he is now Ayame's mate, and how he continues to come back and protect you even though you are not his. And I can even see that kind of awe and wonder in Sukiono's eyes whenever he comes for you. He wants you with him because, in some strange, deranged way, he loves you, and can't imagine you not at his side. All three have told you how they admire your ability to fight, and stood in awe of your kind heart and forgiving soul.  
  
"But I..." He clenched his fists. "I call you names, yell at you, fight with you, and at times, turn into a monster that can't be controlled and who, this last time, tried to attack you. I compared you to a dead woman for almost three years, long after I could see the difference, simply because I was afraid of my own feelings, and afraid to love you, and afraid to be rejected. I was a coward, and because of my cowardice, I put you through so much pain I can't stand it. It killed me, Kagome, to hear your friends during that trial, talking about all the times you would come home crying because of me. And, well, I guess it was during the trial, when I really got to know your other friends and see how you were treated by other men, and as I watched Kouga stand by you, faithfully, even as he was bound to another woman, that I started to lose it. And then Sukiono came along, and it sent me over the edge, and I became afraid. Not because I feared you would hate being married to a hanyou, but because some day you would realize you deserved better treatment then the kind you get from me: possessive, stupid, arrogant, and, at times, downright cruel."  
  
He took her hands in his. "I love you, Kagome, so much it scares me. If I were to lose you, I couldn't go on living, I know that for a fact. But I so often bumble along, because I'm in territory I don't understand. Show me an enemy and I'll kill him. Give me a battle and I'll tell you how to win. Cast me into the wilderness alone, and I'll survive. But put me with you, and have my heart tied up in knots, and I'm suddenly lost and confused, and desperately clinging to you for guidance."  
  
He pulled her close to him, her head on his shoulder, one of his hands stroking her hair gently as he whispered in her ear. "For so long, my life was filled with pain and loneliness. With Kikyou, I saw a few rays of light, but with you, I feel the entire sun on my face, and I don't want to lose that." He squeezed her tightly. "That's what I'm afraid of, Kagome. That's what I doubt."  
  
Silence like none other she had ever known spread between them, and as Kagome rested her head on his strong, secure shoulder, she didn't know what to think. Never, in all the years she'd known him, had he been so open and honest, so...human. How could she respond to that? What could she possibly say with words that would do justice to what she was feeling in her heart?  
  
Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she pulled back, cupped his face with her hands, and smiled. "Oh, Inuyasha..." She leaned forward and kissed him, gently at first, but then fiercely, as though he would vanish if she didn't hold onto him tightly. "My beautiful, beautiful, Inuyasha," she mumbled as he covered her cheeks, throat, and forehead with feather light kisses. Scooping her up into his arms, he carried her into the hut while she continued to cling to him with all her strength, ignoring Kaede and passing into the next room. Finally, they both felt, they had come to an understanding. Finally, after nearly four years of pain, joy, uncertainty, and love, they understood one another.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

  
  
Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! I think I'm starting to get back into my old pattern of writing and posting chapters, don't you agree? I know I'm still a little slow, but I appreciate you all being patient. I'm doing better, for those of you who asked, though I'm not great. As the last chapter showed, I've been in a very reflective mood lately, which I think is somewhat evident again in this chapter, but we'll get back to the action again soon, like in the next few chapters, so just hang in there!  
Chapter seventeen doesn't have any fluff, or action, but it does deal with how Kagome's feeling right now in regards to school and continuing to live in both worlds on either side of the well. I think this is an issue that isn't dealt with enough in the anime, because Kagome always seems perfectly happy to return to her time and go to school, when in truth I personally think that she might, over time, get tired of living the double life. So this is my version of how she views her life at the moment.  
Thanks for all your beautiful reviews...I'm shocked at how popular the last chapter was. I mean, I knew it was pretty heavy and full of emotion, but I figured you guys would get bored with that sort of thing. So thank you, with all my heart! And now, on to the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Nikoru-the-silent-assassin: That was just about the most meaningful thing I have ever heard in regards to my writing. And at a time like this, when I'm in doubt about a lot of things, it meant a lot to me. I do intend to write novels when I get older...about what, I don't know yet. But I can assure you I will remember what you said. Thank you, and thanks for always reviewing. I appreciate it.  
  
Lunar Inuyasha: Road trip, eh? Where are you going? Anywhere fun? Must be worth it if you'll be gone for a month. Hopefully I'll have one more update after this before you leave. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Charmed18: Somehow I thought I answered that already...hmm...maybe not. Sorry about that. Of course you can use Sukiono for a name. I'll be sure to read the story too! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Inuyashasgirl4life: I'll get to your story when I can, I promise, but I'm busy, so it might not be for a couple of days. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Trunksgirl: Hey, don't worry about it, I've never had a boyfriend either, although I'm definitely on the lookout for one. But the way I see it, I have a lot of friends who date guys just to say they have boyfriends, and I don't want to be that way, so if that means I have to wait a few extra years before I find the right guy, then so be it. I know it can get lonely at times, trust me, it makes me feel lonely just writing stuff like in this story (we should all have an Inuyasha, eh?) but at the same time it also gets me excited to think about what it will be like when I finally do meet that great guy. So that's my lecture for today on "relationships". lol. Thanks so much for always reviewing!  
  
FrameofMind: I'll have to listen to that song sometime. And you're right, in the beginning it was a little confusing what Kagome meant. Even I was having a hard time understanding what she was saying, or what I mean is, I knew what I WANTED her to say, but I couldn't quite figure out how to put it into words, if that makes any sense. So I had to sort of write my way into it. But it looks like it worked! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, I love hearing from you.  
  
Ryguy5387: Thanks for the info on Sesshoumaru, I wasn't sure, and you're right, it only makes the incident that much better. By the way, have I ever told you thanks for always reviewing? I love hearing from you...you're one of the reviewers I look for every chapter. So thanks a lot!  
  
Shakita45: Okay, I'll answer your questions one at a time. 1: I came up with the idea for 'Confessions of a Broken Heart' because my dad's an obstetrician/gynecologist (baby doctor) and he saw a girl my age once who was raped and as a result got pregnant. Because I was trying to come up with an idea for another Inuyasha story, it occurred to me to have Kagome go through a similar conflict. No, she wasn't pregnant because of the rape, but at the same time it was a horrific experience for her, and she had to learn and grow after words. 2: As far as coming up with the words for Inuyasha to say, lets just say I thought about what I'd like a guy to say in response to me, if I were in Kagome's place. I'm a hopeless romantic, so it wasn't too hard to come up with something fluffy, but still emotional. I hope that answers your questions, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title: Soldiers in a Timeless Battle  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Seventeen  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shivering slightly, Kagome huddled closer into her blue turtleneck sweater, glad she'd decided to wear khaki pants, instead of the short skirt she had almost snatched from her closet on her way out the door. Go figure her history class was in one of the old buildings of the campus, with a heating system that didn't work properly since the new technology didn't seem to jive with the 100-plus year old structure. It wasn't freezing, but it was still cold enough to make Kagome turn a wanton eye in the direction of the student center, which was just across the lawn, where she knew the heating worked like it should.  
  
Turning back to face the teacher, she sighed and sank further into the seat at her desk, resisting the urge to start tapping her pencil against her textbook, which was opened to a page she had no care to read at that particular moment.  
  
Why had she insisted on coming back to school? Why had she insisted on leaving the man she loved behind to return to a world full of teachers, lectures, and homework? Or, better yet, why had she promised her mother in the first place she would go to college? Surely, if they'd talked it over, Mrs. Higurashi would have relented and allowed her daughter to marry Inuyasha without such terms...right?  
  
"Higurashi, what do you think?"  
  
"What?" Her stomach went cold as she looked up at the teacher, an elderly woman with graying hair pulled back into a tight bun at the base of her neck, dressed in a perfectly pressed navy blue skirt and white blouse. She was actually a good teacher when it came to history, even though she didn't look it, but she was also harsh if she discovered a student hadn't been paying attention, and at the moment Kagome just wanted to sink to the floor and crawl out the door.  
  
But this time, for some reason, her teacher just smiled in understanding. "Would you mind telling us what you think regarding the murder of Julius Caesar? Was it wise, or was it too cruel and hasty on the part of the conspirators?"  
  
Kagome sighed in relief, knowing this was a particular moment in history she knew a lot about. She loved studying ancient Roman, Greek, and Egyptian history. "Julius Caesar desired to be emperor, and the people of Rome loved him enough that he would have achieved that status if he had been allowed to live. The senators acted as they thought they must to preserve their republic."  
  
"So you agree with what they did?"  
  
"I don't agree with murder, I never would, but at the same time, I do understand where they were coming from, and how they saw that was the only way to stop Julius Caesar from getting what he wanted."  
  
The teacher smiled and raised an eyebrow. "I sense a 'but' coming."  
  
Kagome nodded. "But I do find it ironic that after Caesar died, his nephew, who was named as his heir, would become emperor and carry the name of his uncle, which would come to be a name that meant King in many different countries, such as with the Russians, and the Tsar."  
  
Again the teacher smiled and nodded her approval. "Well done, Kagome, well done. You've clearly done your research." She turned to the rest of the class. "Now, who can tell me what the battle was called where Marc Antony fought the conspirators to avenge Caesar?"  
  
Kagome sighed, glad she had escaped without a wound from that mess, and tuned out the talking once more, counting the seconds until the bell would ring and she would be allowed out of that room and back home for the week. It was Friday, after all, and she hadn't seen Inuyasha in almost five days, another decision she questioned. Why had she told him to just stay in his time while she was gone again? Something about continuing to recuperate...  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as the bell blared over the speakers, and Kagome leapt to her feet and out the door, hastily throwing her bag over her shoulder, not bothering to respond to the 'hellos' sent in her direction from other classmates.  
  
The city was alive and bustling, as it should be on a Friday afternoon, and Kagome found it difficult to walk quickly down the crowded streets, seeming to hit every red light, having to wait to cross a street. Normally, she would have caught the bus back to the shrine and avoided all the mess, but today she was meeting Nancy at her office, and as such had to venture into some of the busiest sections of the city.  
  
About the time she figured she couldn't walk any further, she spotted the large building where the firm was located. Shifting her bag on her back, she walked through the revolving glass doors and into the lobby of the building, where several secretaries were answering questions for other visitors. The building did, after all, house not only Nancy's firm on the fifteenth floor, but two restaurants, and five other businesses.  
  
Kagome received strange looks as she stepped into the polished marble elevator, surrounded by several working men and women dressed in business suits almost identical to the kind Nancy always wore, their hair done up perfectly, briefcases in their hands. It made Kagome feel extremely self- conscious in her own casual outfit, her old, worn out and dirty yellow backpack slung over her shoulder, and she couldn't wait for the elevator to let her off at the desired floor.  
  
Walking straight past Nancy's secretary, Kagome stepped into the large office, where she found the blonde lawyer at her desk, pouring over something in a folder. She heard Kagome's footsteps however, and looked up from what she was doing with a smile, motioning to the seat opposite her on the other side of the desk. "Have a seat, Kagome; I shouldn't be more then ten more minutes, tops."  
  
"Sure," Kagome dropped her bag on the ground with a thud and sighed as she sank into the leather chair. She remembered the first time she'd sat there, with Inuyasha at her side dressed in khakis and a shirt, wearing one of his many baseball caps to hide his ears. She'd been so nervous then, about the trial, and Ted Wilkins. How things had changed.  
  
"How was school?" Nancy asked, somehow managing to sound like an inquiring friend and not a mother.  
  
Kagome just shrugged. "It was school. I mean, it's still boring for the most part, with nothing to do but read and take lecture notes." She sighed, thinking about something that had been on her mind ever since she'd come back home. "I don't know. I used to want a college degree more then anything, but now, well..."  
  
"You have something, or should I say, someone, else on your mind?"  
  
"Yeah, is that so wrong?"  
  
Nancy sat back, closing the folder and setting it on top of several others that formed an impressive pile of paperwork. "Honestly, if you'd said that when I first met you, I would have said yes. I would have insisted that you continue with college, because you have the intelligence to make something of yourself and make a difference in this world. But now..." It was her turn to shrug. "Now that I know Sesshoumaru, and I've been to his castle and seen how he lives, and I've helped you fight off Sukiono, well, this," She gestured at her office, "Doesn't seem so important any more."  
  
Kagome nodded. "I know what you mean. The first time I came home after fighting with Naraku, I felt different. I'd watch my school friends go about their lives without a care in the world, other then who was dating who, and I'd feel out of place. I knew it was because I'd seen things they could only dream of in nightmares, but still...it wasn't easy." She stood up and walked over to the window, turning to look at Nancy as she did so, trying to smile as she spoke. "And it only gets harder, trust me, unfortunately..."  
  
Nancy stared at her desk for a time in silence while Kagome gazed out the large window at the tops of the buildings that made up the city of Tokyo, the sky overcast and looking like it would rain at any moment. Finally the blonde seemed to come out of her trance, standing up and reaching for her briefcase. "Well, that's all water under the bridge now...I made my choice when I asked to come with Sesshoumaru back to his time. And I don't regret it." She smiled at Kagome. "Come on, I'll give you a ride back to the shrine."  
  
Both women were silent in the car for a while before Kagome thought of something that had been bothering her, and decided to ask. "Nancy, what do you tell your coworkers when you're gone like this for weeks at a time?"  
  
"What? Oh," She adopted a sly smile, "I tell them I'm dating an American, and that we're getting very serious, and that I fly over to see him as often as I can."  
  
"And they allow that?"  
  
She shrugged. "So long as I keep up on my paperwork and don't miss any of my court dates, they don't give me a hard time. I'm one of the best attorney's that firm's got, and they know it, too. They wouldn't dream of firing me."  
  
Kagome laughed at the woman's unusual amount of confidence, even now still amazed by it. It could almost have come across as arrogance, but not with Nancy White. With her, it was just, well...natural.  
  
"I may quit though," She said suddenly, and Kagome blinked in surprise.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I may decide to quit, in the end."  
  
"Why? I thought you loved your job."  
  
"I did...I still do...it's just that, well, my mind wanders a lot now when I'm at work. It wanders back to Sesshoumaru, and what he's doing, and wanting to be back with him in the Feudal Era. It's kind of like you with your friends. I have the occasional case, like yours was, which makes me feel good about what I do, but most of the time I just have to deal with divorces and such, listening to couples argue over the stupidest things. It's like what you said: after seeing battle and other harsh realities, the rest of it doesn't seem so important any more."  
  
Kagome nodded, still surprised, but understanding where Nancy was coming from. It was like what the soldiers would say after coming home from war. It didn't matter if they were victorious or not, they never went back to being the same people they once were. It seemed like, after a person had seen death and destruction and cruelty, the real world wasn't a place where they belonged any more.  
  
The shrine came into view, and Nancy pulled around back and into the unseen driveway. Kagome hopped out of the small vehicle and sprinted into the house, quickly unloading her backpack of schoolbooks and replacing them with medical supplies, several clean outfits, some ramen for Inuyasha, and a few surprise treats for Shippou and Rin. Nancy waited patiently in the kitchen, exchanging a few words with Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"I'm ready," she finally said, appearing with her enlarged backpack over her shoulders. Nancy had changed as well, into black sweatpants and a white sweatshirt, and they turned to head for the well.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, were you going to leave without giving me a hug first?"  
  
"Sorry mama," Kagome turned and wrapped her arms around the older woman affectionately, holding her close for several seconds in silence before pulling away. "I'll be back as soon as I can, but I don't know when that will be."  
  
"Just be safe," Mrs. Higurashi instructed, feeling the usual bundle of nerves in her gut at seeing her only daughter disappear out the door and into a place where anything could happen. The woman's only consolation was that her daughter had a husband like Inuyasha to keep her safe.  
  
The weather was nicer on the other side of the well. It was still cold, but the sun was out, and all told it was a beautiful day. But it was unusually quiet. Normally, Inuyasha could smell when she had returned, and by now would be shouting hellos, followed closely by Shippou.  
  
"No Inuyasha today?"  
  
Kagome smiled at the way Nancy seemed to read her thoughts exactly. "No, I'm not sure where he is. So I guess that means we'll just have to walk back."  
  
Nancy snapped her fingers in mock disappointment. "Damn, and I was hoping for a piggyback ride."  
  
"You have your own demon lord to give you piggyback rides."  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'll refuse one from your man when offered." Both women chuckled and headed in the direction of Kaede's village. But even once they reached the old miko's hut, it was extremely quiet.  
  
"Lady Kaede?" Kagome walked into the hut to find the miko mixing something in a pot over her hearth fire. Her old face lit up into a smile as she saw the girl enter.  
  
"Ah, my child, you have returned. I was beginning to wonder if something exciting had captured your attention on the other side of the well."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and sat down on her knees. "I wish that were the case. Unfortunately, I just have school as the excuse this time." She glanced into both back rooms, noting that they were empty. "Where are Inuyasha and the others?"  
  
"There were reports of a demon terrorizing a village nearby. They went to tend to it."  
  
"All of them?"  
  
Kaede chuckled. "Well, Inuyasha went because he loves flashing his sword about, Miroku went because he likes to feel important, Sango went to make sure her husband didn't do anything lecherous with the ladies, and Shippou went along so that he wouldn't feel left behind." The miko acquired a thoughtful look. "The boy's actually getting so that he can actually make a difference now. He's grown so much."  
  
Kagome nodded and beamed with pleasure, just like a proud mother. "I know, he's becoming a handsome young man already. I have a feeling he'll break many hearts before he finally settles down." She sighed. "I can't believe there are still demons, even now that the Shikon no Tama is gone."  
  
Kaede just chuckled as Nancy stepped into the hut and sat beside Kagome. "There will always be people to fight, child. Demons terrorized our homes long before my sister came to possess the Shikon no Tama, and they will continue to terrorize us now."  
  
"I suppose that's true." Kagome's face brightened. "But on the bright side, at least now they're not super demons with shards in their necks or anything." They both had a good laugh at that, while Nancy just looked lost, clearly not getting the joke. "So when should they be back Kaede?"  
  
The old woman shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, probably today, since they've been gone for three now. The village wasn't too far away, but it wasn't close enough that they could make it there and back in one day, even if the demon could be killed with just one stroke of the tetsusaiga, and it could have been stronger then that."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Fair enough. Is there anything you need me to do in the meantime?"  
  
"Yes, you could fetch me some water, if you don't mind."  
  
"Of course," Kagome stood back up and collected the bucket for water, stepping outside the hut and heading for the stream nearby.  
  
It was silent in the forest, giving Kagome a chance to get lost in her thoughts, which wandered first to Inuyasha, and then to the demon he was off fighting, and then to what Kaede had said. There will always be someone to fight, child. The thought was exhausting, but at the same time, true. Naraku had barely been dead and she had to go face her rapist in a different kind of battle in the court room. And once Ted Wilkins was behind bars, Sukiono had appeared. She couldn't help but wonder who would come next.  
  
The stream came into view, and she smiled mischievously, deciding she wouldn't mind a swim in the cold water to wake her up a little before Inuyasha got back. And so, stepping out of her clothes and laying them out in the grass, she waded into the stream which was actually warmer then she had expected, though still cold enough to cause her to catch her breath, the current pushing her hair out behind her as she leaned her head back.  
  
She thought about the conversation she and Inuyasha had before she returned to her time almost a week ago. His confession still made her feel warm inside, knowing that he trusted her, but at the same time was afraid because he didn't treat her with enough respect and care.  
  
After words, when she'd woken up the next morning, before telling him she had to return to her time for a while she had assured him that the reason she loved him was because of how he treated her. She didn't need to be treated like an angel to know she was loved; in fact, the way Kouga and Hojo acted around her was stifling. Inuyasha could be gruff, it was true, but that made the moments when he was gentle and tender all that much more special, and she wouldn't have him change for anything.  
  
Reaching her arms up over her head, Kagome relished in the feeling of the cold water washing over her arms, loving the feel of it through her hair, almost seeming to wash away all her worries and problems from her time. Here, homework didn't matter. Getting that paper in on time wasn't an issue. And no one cared if she forgot to study on any particular evening.  
  
More and more, Kagome thought of the Feudal Era as her home. She used to love the bustling city of Tokyo, and going to school with her friends, shopping on weekends and going to movies. But now that she'd experienced the peace and quiet of the past, it was getting harder and harder to go back through the well. In fact, the only reason she kept returning was because of her mother, brother, and grandfather. The rest of it just didn't seem to matter any more. It was like what she and Nancy had talked about earlier that day...once you'd been in a battle with demons, seen whole villages slaughtered for the sake of a jewel, and been in life or death situations yourself, the rest of it seemed silly and pointless.  
  
Feeling her body shiver, Kagome decided it was time to get out of the water, and waded back onto the grass, lying out, completely naked, to dry in the sun. That was another thing she loved about this era...there weren't as many people, and she could lie out in the sun, completely exposed, and not worry about someone spying. Unless, of course, Miroku was around.  
  
Closing her eyes, Kagome tried to remember what she had been like before she'd fallen down the well. She tried to remember what it had felt like to be a normal teenage girl going to high school, hanging out with friends, and having crushes on boys. But so much had happened since then, it was impossible. She remembered doing silly things and enjoying them, like passing notes to Hojo in class, flirting with him in the halls, and then gossiping with her friends. But she couldn't remember feeling normal.  
  
"Has it really only been four years?" She asked aloud, feeling like she'd known Inuyasha and the others her whole life, and not quite sure how she'd lived before meeting him.  
  
Perhaps, she thought, if she talked with her mother, and told her how she was really feeling, Mrs. Higurashi would let her just drop out of school and live in the Feudal Era, with Inuyasha, full time. After all, Kagome knew her mother wouldn't want her daughter to be unhappy, which was exactly how she felt every time she went to school any more.  
  
Finally, after what felt like about a half an hour, Kagome stood up and got dressed once more, filling the bucket with water and heading back toward the village. But halfway there, she stopped, feeling eyes upon her, and turned around to find...nothing. Still feeling uneasy, she turned back towards the hut and kept walking, but heard footsteps behind her, and stopped again, this time turning around quickly, fast enough to see something move behind one of the trees.  
  
"Who's there?" She called out warily, prepared to defend herself, even though she had no arrows. After all, that bucket full of water, swung at someone's head, could do some damage.  
  
"Kagome?" The voice was male, soft, and nervous, but she recognized it immediately, and tensed up even more. Sukiono... 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

  
  
**Author's Notes:** Hey, hey, hey, it's another chapter, everyone! And I think you'll like it. It won't have the expected outcome, I don't think, as things continue to remain tense between our favorite couple. I'm proud of myself for getting this update out in a timely manner...I think you all should be proud of me too...lol...just kidding. I just have one announcement, and then I'll let you all read the chapter. Any of you who have asked me to read your stories in the past, and I've been too busy to do so, tell me who you are now, because tomorrow I will have a lot of time on my hands and I wouldn't mind catching up on some reading (other than the book I'm currently working through). So please, let me know who you are! Other then that, I don't have anything to say this time, so I'll just let you all get to it! Enjoy chapter eighteen!  
  
**Silver:** I do remember you, and I just wanted to thank you for your wonderful compliment, I take it very seriously. I can only hope I continue to please. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.  
  
**Little sango88:** That was a beautiful compliment, thank you so very much. I would be honored to read your stories and give reviews...as you can see by my message above, that's what I'll be doing tomorrow. Thank you so much for supporting my works!

* * *

Title: Soldiers in a Timeless Battle  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Eighteen  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha was trying desperately to hold on to the few shreds of control he had left over his short temper, but considering the fact that they were now on their third day of travel for a trip that was only supposed to take a day and a half at most, he was finding it extremely difficult to keep from snapping at his companions at the first sign of irritation.  
  
It had been the typical scenario: a demon was ravaging a village of helpless humans, preying especially on the children who would wander off into the woods to play, and as it had become well known that a hanyou lived in the nearby village, a messenger had come to speak with Kaede about sending help. Inuyasha's first reaction had been to say absolutely not, but then Sango had given him a dangerously deadly glare, scolding him by playing the ultimate trump card (what would Kagome do?) and convincing him to go. But now, it was Friday, Kagome was supposed to be back, and he wasn't home yet.  
  
"Stupid demons and their stupid habits," he muttered, stomping in a very childlike manner, his arms crossed over his chest, his lips forming almost a pout. He looked more like a spoiled toddler at that moment then an adult hanyou with a wife of his own.  
  
"Did you say something Inuyasha?" Miroku called out playfully, knowing full well how irritated his friend was.  
  
"No."  
  
"Really? Because I could have sworn I heard you say something."  
  
Inuyasha snapped his head over his shoulder. "Why don't you mind your own business, monk? Like maybe you should tend to your pregnant wife." He accented the word pregnant, which meant that now Sango was glaring at him as she instinctively put a hand over her belly.  
  
"If you have a problem with me Inuyasha, then just say so," She hissed, "But don't take it out on my baby."  
  
"Keh, as if what's in your belly at the moment would care what I say. You're just grouchy because you're having, um, those things Kagome calls raging hormones."  
  
The demon exterminator narrowed her eyes. "What the hell do you know about pregnancy anyway, you baka? I doubt you could last one day in a pregnant body."  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou, who was collecting flowers alongside the road to give to Kagome as a welcome back surprise, stopped and stared at Sango as though she had grown a horn out of her head. She was so conservative. She never swore like that or called anyone a baka. The closest she had ever come to insulting someone outright was when she called Miroku a lecherous monk and slapped him across the face.  
  
Inuyasha just smirked. "You realize that all you're doing is proving my point, don't you, woman?"  
  
Sango reached up and touched the boomerang slung over her back, clenching her other fist against her side tightly, trying to hold onto some semblance of control.  
  
It was true...she knew she was a lot more moody lately then she had ever been before. She would frequently cry at the drop of a hat, and snap at poor Miroku when he didn't even do something wrong. The only time he'd actually deserved her wrath was when she caught him staring at a girl much younger then she. She'd whacked him over the head with hiraikotsu and that had been the end of it.  
  
"Inuyasha, please stop antagonizing my wife, especially in her condition," Miroku requested politely, putting an arm around her waist in assurance. He didn't even try to grope her, which caused the demon exterminator to smile in pleasure. With the exception of the girl in the village, he hadn't flirted with, or groped any women, including herself, ever since he'd found out about her pregnancy. It was like the news had instantly slipped him into fatherhood mode.  
  
A look came over Inuyasha's face as Miroku reminded him of Sango's condition, and the hanyou looked down at his feet for a moment, his ears drooping and his amber eyes clouding over in sorrow as he remembered the fact that Kagome had been in that condition only a little while ago.  
  
He'd never wanted to be a father, in all honesty, because he just assumed he would be horrible at it. He watched the way he so easily snapped at Shippou and figured that would be how he'd treat his own child, daughter or son, and it frightened him. He knew what it meant to hate someone of your own blood, having felt bitter towards his brother Sesshoumaru up until about a year ago, and couldn't stand the thought of creating such emotions in a child of his own.  
  
But more then that, he feared that bringing another hanyou into the world would be cruel. Having experienced such a lonely life himself, he couldn't stand the thought of another little boy being left all alone in the world, with no one to protect, love, or care for him.  
  
Inuyasha knew Kagome would be a wonderful mother, he could see it in the way she was so patient with Shippou, Rin, and the other children of the village. He could see the desire for children of her own burning in her eyes whenever she helped Kaede with a delivery, but then, his own mother had been wonderful, and that still hadn't prevented fate from taking her from him.  
  
But the moment he'd learned that Kagome had been pregnant, and that he had lost a possible son or daughter, he had been crushed in a way he never could have expected. Suddenly, he wanted, desperately, to be a father, to teach his pup everything he knew about life, hunting, and survival. He wanted to take the child in his arms and hold it like his mother used to hold him. And more then anything, in his mind he could see Kagome holding an infant to her breast as he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him, both of them smiling as the baby made soft cooing noises. He wanted that dream to come true so desperately it nearly brought tears to his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you alright?"  
  
Shaking his head, the hanyou looked down at Shippou, who had managed to gather an assortment of daises, dandelions, and clovers, and was now holding them all together in his fist. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Do you think we're close now?" Sango called out, having completely forgotten about being angry with him. He sighed.  
  
"I don't know, we should be almost there if my sense of smell is still working." He sent her a look. "Why? Do you need to stop again?"  
  
Sango blushed, and Inuyasha regretted sounding so harsh. He knew she felt bad for being the reason it was taking them so long to get home. She had been so sick by the time they'd reached the village that after Inuyasha and Miroku had managed to kill the demon, they'd been forced to sleep over in the small guesthouse for two nights, which meant they were only now getting home. And besides that, the demon exterminator had already needed to stop twice that day to empty her stomach. Her body clearly didn't take well to pregnancy.  
  
"No, keep going if you think we're close," She replied, though he could see that she was pale. Sighing, Inuyasha turned around and walked up to her, motioning toward his back. But she just stared at him like he was speaking gibberish. "What?"  
  
He growled in frustration. "Get on my back, stupid...I'll carry you the rest of the way to the village."  
  
Sango colored again. "On your back? But...that's Kagome's place..."  
  
Jolting slightly at the thought, the hanyou momentarily wondered if Kagome would mind, but then slapped himself mentally, knowing that she would be the first to insist that he carry Sango in her condition. "I don't think she'd mind, Sango, especially since you left Kirara at the village to help Kaede if any demons decided to attack."  
  
Glancing at Miroku as though asking for permission, to which the monk simply shrugged his shoulders, Sango finally nodded and climbed onto his back, causing him to stagger slightly as he exhaled sharply. She frowned. "What, am I that heavy already?"  
  
"No, but do you think," He sucked in a breath, "You could take off hiraikotsu?"  
  
"What? Oh..." She quickly removed the boomerang and handed it to Miroku, who copied her example and slung it over his back. "Sorry about that."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and started walking again. "I suppose I should be admiring you now. I never realized how heavy that thing is. Although," He straightened slightly. "It wasn't that heavy, just, well, awkward."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," she replied, leaning her head against his back after a few moments, her body relaxing against his as he moved. "It's so long it can throw off your balance if you're not careful. I remember it took me months before I could run with it, and almost a year before I could efficiently fight with it."  
  
"Then perhaps you should stop carrying it," Miroku offered as he walked beside his friends, to which Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"Please, I've been carrying that since I was ten years old...I know how to handle it, and how to protect myself."  
  
"But Sango, dear, you're not who you were even six months ago," the monk persisted, his eyes and expression full of concern. "You're pregnant now, and pregnancy can throw off your entire internal system. I mean, I don't recall ever seeing you sick before, and now you're sick every day...and you can't walk as far, or run as fast...and you don't sleep as well at night." He sighed, thinking about all the nights now where she had tossed and turned and ended up whacking him across the face or back. In truth, thanks to that, he was just as sleep deprived as she.  
  
Sango looked away with a slight blush. "I'm sorry that I've become such a burden, Miroku."  
  
"What?" His eyes grew large, and butterflies sprang up like weeds in his gut. She didn't really think he was angry with her, did she? "Dearest, you know I don't mean it that way. I'm just concerned for your health. If something were to happen to you, or the baby, I'd just..."  
  
She put up a hand for silence, a tender smile on her face as she reached out and traced the line of his cheekbone and jaw. "I know, Miroku," her smile broadened. "I know."  
  
Inuyasha listened to the whole scene with more and more irritation, probably due to the fact that he was reminded of how the woman HE loved was on the other side of the well, in a different time and place altogether.  
  
It was strange; when Kagome was around, he didn't mind Sango and Miroku turning all touchy-feely, he even got that way himself at times, but...without Kagome's calming, beautiful presence, he went right back to the way he used to be, hating mushy scenes and tender moments.  
  
"Keh, do you two mind?" He grunted, and the pair went silent, although Miroku wasn't blushing nearly as deep as his wife.  
  
The rest of the journey was, for the most part, silent, much to the pleasure of Inuyasha, who was eager to get home and embrace his wife, who he had not seen since she left for her home last Sunday. Hopefully she'd had a good week, and would be in a good mood...although, he'd noticed more and more that she was less persistent about returning to her home. Where once they'd argued incessantly, and she'd frequently have to 'sit' him to get to the well, now it was him reminding her that she had classes to attend in order to keep her promise to her mother. He made a mental note to speak to Kagome about his concerns when they had a private moment.  
  
At last, as the sun was clearly on the downward side of the sky, indicating night would not be far off, Kaede's hut came into view, and the entire group of travelers sighed in relief. Sango leapt down from Inuyasha's back and allowed Miroku to lead her off into the hut to rest, leaving Inuyasha alone with Shippou.  
  
But the kitsune quickly left him too as he spotted, surprisingly, Rin, sitting on a nearby boulder, her feet dangling in the extra space between her and the ground, the ever-watchful eyes of Sesshoumaru's protective beast, Ah-Un, beside her. As she looked up and spotted Shippou, her eyes lit up like candles, and she leapt to the ground and ran to meet him.  
  
"Shippou!" She was all smiles as she stopped before him, and Inuyasha watched as the kitsune suddenly became very shy, stuttering with anything to say.  
  
"H-hi Rin," he managed to stammer, to which she giggled. They were both growing up, anyone could see that. Inuyasha could remember when Rin had been no more then a frightened little girl, with pale skin and eyes too big for her body. But with Sesshoumaru's protection and care, she had blossomed, and the hanyou could already see the first signs of the changes that her body would undergo during her passage into womanhood. She would be, he could tell already, a beautiful woman...a lot similar to Kagome in appearance, he decided...although, his Kagome would still be the fairer of the two.  
  
Shippou had grown too. Kagome had shown him one of those picture-things from her time, one that she had taken just after they'd met Miroku, before Sango had even entered their lives, and it had given him a chance to see how much the kitsune had matured over the past four years. His legs were longer, his torso taller, and his facial features were more defined, almost chiseled, like a man's should be as he slowly lost all of his baby fat. And like Rin, his eyes no longer seemed so wide and innocent, but more mature, and in better proportion with his face.  
  
Seeing that the poor boy was in desperate need of help, Inuyasha decided to step in and give him a hand. "Oi, Shippou, why don't you give Rin the flowers you picked for her?"  
  
"What?" The kitsune turned around, confusion etched onto his features. "But Inuyasha, these flowers are for..."  
  
"Just give her the flowers, Shippou," the hanyou interrupted, knowing full well the bouquet was initially supposed to be for Kagome. "There's no reason to be nervous, I know Rin will like them."  
  
The girl's eyes lit up even brighter, if that were possible. "Those flowers are for me, Shippou?"  
  
That had done it. Even if Shippou had wanted to deny it and save the flowers for Kagome, now there was no way out, with the hope and joy Rin now carried in her eyes. He nodded, blushed slightly, and extended his arm so that the flowers were right under her nose, a serious red painting his cheeks. "Here, I, um...I picked these for you."  
  
"Oh Shippou, they're beautiful!" She snatched the bouquet and sniffed the flowers dramatically...as if daises and dandelions actually had a beautiful scent...and smiled happily. "Thank you!"  
  
Deciding he'd done enough damage, Inuyasha turned to enter the hut, assuming that's where Kagome would be. After all, since Rin was here, that meant Sesshoumaru had returned, and the only reason he would come back was because Nancy was there, which mean, logically, that Kagome was there too since the blonde lawyer couldn't travel through the well by herself.  
  
But he stopped just as he was reaching out to part the curtain and enter the small structure, noticing movement out of the corner of his eye, and turning to see his brother holding Nancy's hands as she laughed at something he must have said. Groaning and rolling his eyes, the hanyou stomped into the hut, wondering what in all the gods Sesshoumaru, the stoic demon lord who only cracked a smile when he was killing someone, could have said to make the woman laugh like that.  
  
"We're back, Kaede," he grumbled, sitting down by the fire.  
  
"Yes, I assumed so when Miroku and Sango came in and went to their room, Inuyasha," The old miko replied with a chuckle, handing him a cup of hot tea.  
  
Sighing, he went to take a sip of the brownish liquid, but stopped when he realized something important: where was Kagome? Normally, by now she was barreling him over in a shower of hugs and kisses, telling him how much she missed him despite his protests at being so humiliated in public. He would have given anything to feel embarrassed at that moment, rather then greeted by silence.  
  
"Kaede, where's Kagome?" He looked around the hut as though to emphasize the fact that she wasn't there, to which the old woman opened her eye in surprise.  
  
"Kagome?" She looked around, as though expecting to see the woman walk through the door at the sound of her name. "Why, she's not back yet?"  
  
"Back from what?" He felt a tinge of worry spark in the back of his mind.  
  
"I sent her to get water for me about, oh," she looked out at the sky and blinked in surprise at how late it had become, "Quite a while ago, actually."  
  
Inuyasha stood up, knocking his cup onto its side, spilling tea all over the hardwood floor. "Where did she go?" His voice sounded frantic. Would the gods ever be kind to him? He'd just gotten her back...she couldn't be gone again.  
  
Kaede shrugged, still looking shocked. "I imagine she went to the stream, where she always goes to get water." She registered the worried expression on the hanyou's face and smiled tightly. "But don't worry, Inuyasha, I'm sure she's just fine. If something was wrong, Sesshoumaru would have sensed it, don't you think?"  
  
"Keh, that baka is too interested in his would-be-mate to care what happens to Kagome." He whirled towards the door.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku stumbled into the main room of the hut, holding his staff tightly in his right hand. "What's wrong? Is someone in trouble?"  
  
The hanyou nodded. "Kagome's missing."  
  
"Right, then I'm coming with you."  
  
Kaede rose to her feet in protest. "Now wait, you two...don't you think you might be overreacting? I mean, it can't have been more then half an hour since she left."  
  
"And since when did it take half an hour to fetch water?" Inuyasha scoffed, already imagining Kagome in some dire situation, such as clinging to the edge of a cliff, ready to fall off the edge, just waiting for him to come to her rescue. It might have been a bit outlandish, but considering how many times Sukiono had taken her, he was liable to believe anything.  
  
Sukiono...  
  
A low growl escaped his throat as the hanyou realized that bastard was still out roaming freely, able to do as he pleased. Miroku looked at him in concern. "What is it, Inuyasha? Do you smell something?"  
  
"Yeah," He marched out the door, hastily followed by the monk. "I smell a rat."

* * *

The silence that stretched between them was palpable as Kagome tightened her grip on the heavy, waterlogged bucket, ready to run at the first sign of danger. But where could she run to? Was Inuyasha back yet? She had no way of knowing. And even if he was, how fare would it be to lead Sukiono to the village, full of helpless men, women, and children?  
  
But there was no hostility in his eyes, and it was hard for her to keep a steady, wary stance, her instincts telling her he meant no harm. After all, he hadn't harmed her before, he'd just kidnapped her and taken her away from all she loved and held dear.  
  
"Sukiono..." His name rolled off her tongue in a whisper, somehow managing to mask her fear and worry. He seemed to jolt at the sound of her voice, and blinked several times, still maintaining that lost, confused look, almost like Hojo whenever she had turned down an offer to go out on a date. What a strange man...  
  
"Kagome, why do you always leave me?"  
  
Her eyes opened wide at the question. He honestly sounded like he didn't understand. How could he not? "I don't belong with you, Sukiono...you know that...I belong with Inuyasha..."  
  
"How could you want to stay with that murderer?" He snapped, causing her muscles to tense reflexively, ready to spring into a sprint at the first sign of trouble.  
  
"He's no murderer," she insisted, her voice somehow managing to remain calm and collected, despite the fact that her heart was thumping faster then a rabbit's. "He's a good and honorable man...and I love him..."  
  
"How can you love him, Kagome? You're so good, so kind...how could you love someone who has killed so many, including my father?"  
  
She sighed in frustration, truly feeling like she was talking to a child. Kikyou was wrong, she decided. He didn't love her...not like Naraku had her incarnation...but more like a mother, a role model, an idol...  
  
"He didn't kill Naraku, Sukiono, I did..." She cocked her head slightly and gazed directly into his eyes. "But you know that...so why do you blame Inuyasha for your father's death?"  
  
He looked away and clenched his fists, his eyes going hard. "Because my father talked of nothing but the hanyou Inuyasha whenever he was with me. He blamed everything that had happened to him on this silver-haired man who he said had come between him and what he truly wanted...if not for Inuyasha, he could have had Kikyou...that's what he always told me..."  
  
Kagome relaxed her grip on the bucket, albeit slightly, and took a step towards her so-called enemy. "Did he tell you why he never had Kikyou, Sukiono? Did he tell you how Inuyasha came between him and what he wanted?"  
  
"He just said that Inuyasha stole her from him...that because of him, all he received from Kikyou was pity, but not reciprocated desire..."  
  
"Did he ever tell you that he loved Kikyou?"  
  
The sandy-haired, blue eyed man before her closed his eyes, as though trying to block out some harsh truth he didn't want to face, even as he nodded his head, and in that moment, the truth hit Kagome like an oncoming freight train. She suddenly understood what had turned Sukiono into such a bitter man...he was angry and obsessed with Kikyou just like Naraku, only for an entirely different reason.  
  
"Sukiono..." She didn't know what to say. Now that she understood, what could she possibly say? How could she treat him like an enemy, when now all she saw was a victim, a man who was still a boy in so many ways?  
  
He was looking at her now with such tragic sorrow in her eyes, she felt tears begin to wet her cheeks, her compassion filling her heart until she thought it might burst. She had seen that look before...in the beautiful amber eyes of a man she loved more then life itself...and she would never forget that look.  
  
Inuyasha...  
  
Sukiono was no different then Inuyasha, having lost his mother before he had even begun to reach puberty, being forced to survive on his own, without love or kindness. They both had that look...that pleading cry for help buried deep within the depths of their souls, begging for compassion, for someone to just love them for who they are.  
  
It all made sense, and it only made Kagome angrier towards Naraku's memory, and the legacy he had left behind. He left nothing but tragedy, sorrow, despair, betrayal, and death in his wake, and everyone he touched, including her, was a little darker in their hearts for having known him.  
  
Kikyou had been an elegant, innocent priestess with a heart so pure she could guard the Shikon no Tama and keep it pink and beautiful despite the evils of the world. All she had wanted was to be normal...to find a way to rid the world of the jewel and leave her to live a normal life with the man she loved...  
  
Inuyasha had been innocent too, in a way. He was hurt and angry at the world, but innocent of the concept of love, having lost that blanket of security when his mother died. He finally found compassion in Kikyou, a woman as lonely and isolated as he, and all he had wanted was to become human for her and live out his days in peace.  
  
But Naraku had come between them because he was so jealous of Inuyasha, and obsessed with Kikyou. It had been her compassion for an unfortunate thief that had started the cycle of pain and betrayal, and all it had brought to her in return was a cursed death, followed by a cursed life, keeping her from staying among the living, yet preventing her from returning to the world of the dead.  
  
And as for Inuyasha, well...tears came to her eyes as she thought of how long it had taken him to come to trust her as he did now, how he had so often looked over his shoulder in fear, and how when Kikyou was resurrected Naraku had tortured his soul by constantly pitting his two loves against one another.  
  
Miroku had lost his grandfather and father to a curse, and had lived in fear for most of his life that he would also, one day, fall victim to it, doomed to die by being sucked into a black vortex of darkness...  
  
Shippou...they had found him lost and alone after losing his parents, his only chance for love in the world being Kagome and Inuyasha. She remembered how his tiny face would cloud over with sorrow every time he remembered his father, and how, at first when they found him, nightmares had plagued his dreams.  
  
And what about Sango? She had been forced to watch her beloved brother kill her family and friends thanks to the curse Naraku placed over his mind, had felt the cruel betrayal when he had attacked her, only to survive and be tricked by Naraku again into trying to kill the one man who could help her get her revenge. Her entire village had been destroyed...everyone she had ever loved gone so quickly it was like they had never existed. And then she had been tortured by being forced to fight with her brother, who Naraku brought back to life and kept alive with a Shikon Shard, only to have him die when the Shikon no Tama became whole once more.  
  
Every one of them suffered, all thanks to Naraku, and just when she thought his treachery could not have reached any further, she was proven wrong by meeting Sukiono, a boy who had a chance to be pure and kind, but who had been corrupted by his father's bitter heart and cruel legacy.  
  
She understood now, all too well, what was running through his head. Naraku had left his mother after a one night stand, never coming to find him until after the woman had been killed, and then only to use him as a pawn in his games against Inuyasha. He had grown into manhood hearing nothing but stories about Inuyasha and Kikyou, and how he loved the beautiful priestess but could never have her because of the damnable hanyou. Could anyone, knowing the truth, blame Sukiono for turning out like he did?  
  
He blamed Inuyasha for turning his father away from his mother. He hated both Inuyasha and Kikyou for having been his father's obsession for so long. He figured that Naraku had only been interested in Kikyou because she was the forbidden fruit...the one thing he could not have...because Inuyasha protected her from evil. And as such, Naraku had abandoned his own mother thanks to Inuyasha and the fact that he refused to give up Kikyou, only making Naraku more obsessed with having her in the end.  
  
"Sukiono, I...I'm so sorry..." Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and before she realized what she was doing, she dropped the bucket to the ground, feeling some of the water slosh over her shoes, and walked up to wrap her arms around him, pulling him close in comfort.  
  
He clung to her as though she were a lifeline in an otherwise tempestuous sea, as though she were his only salvation in a cruel, heartless world. And, in a way, she supposed she was. Inuyasha would never forgive him for kidnapping her, Sango and Miroku would be wary of him, Sesshoumaru would hate him for having hurt Nancy, and even Nancy herself would not soon forget the two days she'd been forced to spend in the hospital back in Tokyo once they'd returned home.  
  
"Kagome, don't you see why I hate him?" He whispered, his head buried in her neck, his fingers running through her hair. "Don't you understand why I must have my revenge?"  
  
She sighed. "Yes...but, Sukiono, Inuyasha is not the one at fault for all your pain. Your father is the one who let you down...you have to understand that."  
  
But the man just shook his head against her shoulder. "No...if Inuyasha hadn't kept him from Kikyou, he never would have been so obsessed with her in the first place. And then, he wouldn't have...left me and my mother..."  
  
"You were better off without him," She soothed as she felt him begin to shake with silent sobs. "He did you more evil then good." She pulled away slightly. "Do you trust me?" He nodded. "Then believe me when I say that Naraku did good for no one. Your mother was better off without him, Sukiono. Her last years were happier because he had left her."  
  
He looked at her, his arms on her shoulders, a solitary tear running down his cheek. "I..." But he stopped suddenly, glancing over her shoulder, and Kagome felt her stomach leap and her heart flutter as she heard a familiar growl coming from behind.  
  
Turning around, her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Inuyasha standing before her, his hand on the hilt of his sword, his posture tense, Miroku at his side, clutching his staff. But the hanyou's eyes told a different story. They were wide open in shock, and she also saw, beyond the shock, hurt...a deep hurt, one that she recognized because she'd felt it before too, whenever she'd seen him with Kikyou.  
  
So...the tables had turned, and now she was in an obviously precarious situation with Sukiono's hands on her shoulders. But feeling like she'd done nothing wrong, she stepped away slowly, instead of jerking back as though the sandy-haired man before her was something vile and poisonous.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
He cut her off, glaring over at Sukiono. "Get away from her, you bastard, or I swear I'll cut your throat with my own claws."  
  
Obviously remembering his last encounter with the hanyou, and still not stable emotionally, Sukiono actually obeyed and backed away, turning and disappearing into the woods.  
  
"Wait...Sukiono!" Kagome reached out her hand as though to stop him by touching his shoulder, even though he was now out of sight, only realizing how that must have sounded when she turned around to face Inuyasha, seeing the barely controlled rage, and hurt, in his eyes. "Inuyasha, I can explain..."  
  
For the first time in all the years she'd known him, Inuyasha turned his back on her and started walking away, and Kagome felt something inside her breaking wide open as he did so. "Inuyasha...wait..." But he just ignored her and continued walking, bringing frustrated tears to her eyes. She looked to Miroku for help, and he gave her a look of pity, knowing she had been caught in an innocent situation by a hanyou who's trust was so precarious it could easily slip in either direction at any given moment, but even though he knew it, there was nothing he could do, and that caused Kagome to break out in loud, earth-shattering sobs. 

Falling to her knees, she felt desperate in a way she'd never known before. She felt stretched...thin...like she could break in an instant if pulled just one more centimeter in either direction. Inuyasha was demanding in that he was so wary...of everyone...and Sukiono was like a lost child who she felt she had to help. But, unlike the situation with Kouga where the two men, in truth, deep down held respect for one another, in this case she knew Sukiono and Inuyasha truly hated one another, which made it impossible for her to help either of them without creating a version of a nuclear fallout.

Now, for the first time in her life, she understood how Inuyasha must have felt every time she'd catch him with Kikyou and then run off to her time, leaving him to chase after her with his tail between his legs, begging for her forgiveness. He'd told her so many times towards the end of the battle with Naraku that his feelings toward Kikyou had changed, that he didn't love her, but that he just felt sorry for her and wanted to help her, and she hadn't listened, blowing him off along with what she thought were pathetic excuses.

How could she expect him to forgive her, when she had not set an example during his crisis? She had stayed with him, yes, but she had sure made him feel damn guilty at times, on purpose...now that was going to come back to haunt her.

"Miroku, what should I do?" She whispered, her hands in her lap, tears rolling freely down her cheeks.

The monk looked at her in pity, and touched her shoulder encouragingly, but he clearly didn't have the answers. "Go after him and explain," he shrugged, "That's what I always told him when you would run off."

"And what if he doesn't listen to me, like I didn't listen to him?"

"I don't know, Kagome," He looked away, in the direction Inuyasha had gone a few moments earlier. "I just don't know with you two any more."

That was just about the worst thing he could have said at that moment, because Kagome felt her heart break wide open. Raising her fists and slamming them into the ground in pure, unfiltered frustration, she did something she never condoned: she cursed. "SHIT!"


	19. Chapter Nineteen

  
  
**Author's Notes:** Phew, I'll tell you what, physical therapy is extremely difficult when you have a frozen shoulder. And I do, since I wasn't allowed to move my arm for six weeks following the surgery, which meant the joint froze up, and all the muscle in my biceps just sort of faded away. So now, first I have to regain my range of motion, and then I have to rebuild all the muscle mass I used to have. Not fun. But then, it's been made a little easier by the fact that the clinic has a new helper (he's not a therapist yet, but he's in training) who is very cute. Don't get any ideas though, because I'm still under eighteen, and he's like twenty- something. That means, alas, that by the time I'm eighteen, I will have finished therapy. Darn!  
Anyway, enough about my life, lets get back to the story, shall we? This chapter has absolutely no action, just reflective thoughts, feelings, and emotions between our favorite pair. It's full of fluff near the end, so just bear with me, those of you who hate sugar. I think I can get away with it, considering I don't put THAT much in my story (at least I don't think I do).  
That's all I've got for now. The usual thanks are in order for reviewing, I always appreciate it. And I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. Just to warn you all, however, it is winding down. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, but I can say that there won't be that many. You know me, I refuse to drag out a plot any longer then it needs to be. So I suppose, if you need a guess, there will probably be around a total of 22 or 23 chapters, if that tells you anything. I'll shut up now. Enjoy chapter nineteen!

* * *

Title: Soldiers in a Timeless Battle  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Nineteen  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Modern Tokyo was all lit up with the lights of the giant skyscrapers, making the stars all but invisible to the naked eye. It was beautiful, in its own way, but to Inuyasha it's beauty didn't even compare to that of his own home on a crisp, clear night.  
  
Unfortunately, he hadn't come back through the well to compare views...he was here, at Kagome's home, to think and be alone. If the mood had been lighter, he probably would have found it funny that he was here, in Kagome's time, without Kagome. But his heart was aching at that point, and frankly, the thought didn't even cross his mind. All he knew...all he wanted...was to be alone, and the only place he could think of was Kagome's time, knowing she wouldn't think to look for him there.  
  
They hadn't spoken for two days, though it wasn't for her lack of trying. He had been hiding in the forest near the village, and had been able to hear her every time she came and sat down by the stream, weeping and softly begging him to come back to her. She looked so sad, so alone without him, and it was all he could do to keep from running back to her and taking her small body up in his arms, assuring her he would never leave her alone again.  
  
He wasn't angry...not with her, anyway. Yes, he had been initially when he'd seen her in the arms of another man, specifically Sukiono, but that had long ago passed. After all, hadn't he told her he trusted her love for him only a week before?  
  
So why was he here, in her time, but without her?  
  
It was something that had been nagging at him ever since Sukiono had appeared and Kagome had lost the baby. He felt like all the tragedy and darkness that had been surrounding them was starting to wear him down, both physically and mentally, and frankly, he'd finally decided he needed some time alone. The only problem was, he couldn't have chosen a worse moment...because Kagome now thought he was furious with her and never coming back. He'd just have to explain everything when he returned...he just didn't know when that would be.  
  
The lights were on inside her house, and Inuyasha could see Mrs. Higurashi through the kitchen window, washing dishes. For some strange reason, he found himself moving toward the front door, even though he thought he didn't want to talk to anyone, and as he turned the knob was instantly greeted with the smells of a cooked meal, complete with brownies. The sound of the television could be heard through the doorway into the living room, and the hanyou assumed Souta and his grandfather had retired to watch some show while Kagome's mother was in cleaning up from their meal.  
  
He had always liked the safety and routine of Kagome's family. Whenever he came, he liked how everything was always the same. Breakfast was always on the table at seven in the morning, dinner at seven at night, followed by bonding time for the men around the television while the women chatted and cleaned up the dishes. And always, at some time or another, there was the smell of fresh cookies, brownies, or cakes.  
  
Inuyasha could almost hear Kagome's voice as she spoke to her mother about some thing only women could find interesting, hearing her laugh at something funny or even see her pout. It made his heart fill with longing, and it was all he could do to walk forward, instead of backwards and through the well...and into her waiting arms.  
  
He shut the door silently, not wanting to cause a disturbance, and walked quickly across the hallway into the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi didn't see him at first, and as a result she nearly jumped out of her skin when he coughed low and sat down in a chair at the table.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She put a hand over her heart to steady its fast-pace thumping. "I'm sorry, but you frightened me." She put a smile on her face, grabbing a white plate full of chocolate cookies, holding it out to him. "Would you like one? They're fresh...just came out of the oven."  
  
"Actually Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha blushed and put a hand behind his neck, rubbing as he tried to cover his embarrassment, "I was, um, hoping I could talk to you."  
  
"To me?" She seemed surprised, but quickly hid it as she nodded and walked over to sit across from him at the table, setting the plate of cookies down in the middle, winking as she did so. "We'll just save these for when we're finished, okay?"  
  
"Sure..." He didn't know exactly what to say, or where to begin. Kagome could talk to her mother so easily, but he didn't have the faintest idea what he should start with.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi, thankfully, had seen his look before, on her daughter's face, and as such saved him from having to make any introductions by sitting back in her chair, crossing her legs, and sighing. "Alright, tell me what's wrong with your relationship at the moment."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha couldn't keep his cheeks from turning slightly red.  
  
"Give me a little credit, Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi teased, grabbing a cookie, "After all, I have been dealing with the drama of your relationship with Kagome for over four years now." She chuckled as she recalled the number of times it had been Kagome sitting at the table.  
  
"Oh," he felt slightly better, and even a little more comfortable in the older woman's presence. He could see why Kagome liked to talk to her so much, and ask for her advice. She had a calming presence, and a soothing voice...he hoped that would be what Kagome would become when she was finally a mother. "Well, you see, I kind of, um, saw Kagome hugging another man, and it made me pretty mad. So I ran off, and haven't talked to her since."  
  
"You didn't even let her explain herself?"  
  
He felt ashamed as he shook his head. "No, I guess I only had one thought on my mind at that moment, which was to get away, once I was sure she was safe."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded as she listened. "I see...and who was the boy Kagome was embracing?"  
  
"This guy named Sukiono...Naraku's son...he's our new enemy."  
  
"And Kagome was hugging him?" Mrs. Higurashi couldn't hold back her surprise at that. But Inuyasha just nodded as though it were the most natural thing in the world.  
  
"Yeah, well, he kind of has a thing for her, Mrs. Higurashi, and I think Kagome feels sorry for him, so she doesn't tell him to stop."  
  
"Is he the one who's kidnapped her so many times?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I see..." She went silent for a few minutes, seeming to think as she mindlessly reached for another cookie. Inuyasha chose to follow her example, and munched happily as he listened to her speak once more. "Are you still mad at her, Inuyasha?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why haven't you spoken with her? Why are you here now, alone?"  
  
That was the million dollar question, wasn't it? Inuyasha knew why he wanted to be away from her, but at the same time, didn't know if it was right for him to leave her behind, considering the fact that they were married. "I guess I've just needed some time for myself, that's all."  
  
"Time for yourself? Why?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know...it's just that..." He went silent.  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"Everything's just so complicated now. I mean, we were hardly married before Sukiono showed up, kidnapping Kagome...twice...and continually coming back for her. And then there's the fact that she was pregnant, and lost the baby because of him, and ever since it's like a light has just died within her, especially since she found out Sango was pregnant." He acquired an apologetic look. "I've never been good at handling other people's emotions, and I don't think I ever will be. I'm just not made that way. So I guess I'm just feeling...well, overwhelmed."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sighed and nodded her head, indicating she understood what he meant. "Inuyasha, let me tell you something. Every marriage has one or two years that are extremely difficult. I remember one year, right after I was born, when Kagome's father and I did nothing but argue. You would think the baby would have brought us together, but...times were tough, money was tight, work was stressful for him, my father had just moved in with us, and we were both sleep deprived thanks to the new baby. For two years I thought for sure our marriage was going to end...and then, suddenly, it was like the clouds parted, and things got better."  
  
Inuyasha was frowning as he looked at the unfinished cookie in his hands. "But I don't want to spend two years like this. I can barely handle it as it is."  
  
She touched his hand gently, and he met her kind gaze. "I don't think you will have to wait that long for things to get better, Inuyasha."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because the relationship you have with Kagome is unique. She's so young, and yet she loves you like she's known you all her life. I loved my husband, to be sure, but at the same time, I don't think our romance was nearly as passionate as yours. And passion, while evil at times, can also be your greatest support and aid."  
  
The hanyou nodded thoughtfully. "Is it, um...bad that I've come here without her?"  
  
"No, not at all. In fact, I admire your maturity by recognizing that you need some time for yourself. I think part of the reason my husband and I had such a rough time is because neither of us gave ourselves a break. We were so convinced that leaving would be worse for the marriage instead of better, that in the end it nearly did cost us our marriage." She sat back again. "Couples need time apart just as much as they need time together...that's just human nature." She winked. "And I know you're half- human, so the same rule applies to you."  
  
He couldn't help but smile at her kindness and positive attitude. It was certainly lifting his spirits. But he still had one more question. "Do you think it's a bad thing that I was so jealous when I saw Kagome with Sukiono? I mean," He looked at his hands, "Shouldn't I trust her enough to know she would never betray me with someone else?"  
  
At that Mrs. Higurashi sighed and closed her eyes, nodding as though replying to some inner thought. "That's the famous unanswerable question, isn't it?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just that we never know where the line between jealousy and obsession is drawn. I believe, at times, that jealousy can be a good thing, because it tells us that we still feel for someone. For example, part of the reason Kagome discovered she loved you was because she was so bothered whenever you would go off with Kikyou. In other words...she got jealous. By being jealous of Sukiono, you've proven to yourself that you love her just as strongly as you ever did."  
  
"But what does that tell me? Is it a good thing or a bad thing?"  
  
She sighed. "I can't answer that for you, Inuyasha. You have to figure that one out on your own. But I will give you this much advice." She leaned against her arms on the table, looking straight at him. "Figure out what you were jealous of, and I think you'll have your answer."  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"Decide if you were jealous of the idea of Kagome with another man, or if it was the concept of another man holding her that bothered you." Mrs. Higurashi stood up and smiled, taking the plate away to put the cookies into the nearby cookie jar.  
  
Inuyasha remained sitting for a while in silence, brooding, before standing up. "Thanks for listening, I appreciate it."  
  
"Any time."  
  
He glanced about as though looking for something, and then blushed. "Um, would it be alright if I stayed here tonight? In Kagome's room?"  
  
If she was at all surprised by the question she hid it well, because the woman merely nodded and smiled. "Of course. If you need pajamas, just take some from Souta's drawer."  
  
"Sure, thanks." He left the kitchen and headed up the stairs, having no intention of putting on anything other then what he was wearing. He'd be leaving early the next morning anyway, so it didn't really matter.  
  
Kagome's room looked the same as it always did, her bed made up neatly, the pink comforter pulled up underneath her fluffy white pillow, which was surrounded by several stuffed bears and other animals. One in particular caught his attention, a little white dog that looked as though it had been cuddled more then the others since some of its fur was wearing off, its nose partially gone. He picked it up and brought it to his face, inhaling the familiar scent of vanilla and sighing as Kagome's smiling face floated into his mind.  
  
He was glad he'd chosen her room to sleep in that night. After all, even though he needed some space and time for himself, he still missed her. Having her scent surround him, knowing he was in a place that was personal to her, made him feel better.  
  
Standing up, he decided to explore her room a little, since he never really had before. Of course, he knew where her clothes were, and that she did homework at her thing called a desk, but beyond that he didn't really know where she kept anything...or what she kept, for that matter.  
  
Atop a tall dresser he found several perfumes, whose scents were too powerful for his sensitive nose, along with a jewelry box that smelled old, and a large black photo album. Deciding to ignore the jewelry and perfume, he grabbed the large volume and placed it in his lap as he sat down on her floor. On the front it read Kagome's Life In Pictures in beautiful cursive, to which he laughed.  
  
The first few photos were of her when she was very young. But he knew it was her because her eyes were still the same: wide, innocent, and beautiful. Her hair was shorter, and in several pictures she even wore it in pigtails, which made her look an awful lot like Rin for some reason. It only demonstrated that he was right to say Rin would look a lot like Kagome one day (though he still maintained, especially now, that Kagome was still more beautiful).  
  
In the first several pictures of her family, it included not only her mother, grandfather, and Souta, but an older man who looked to be her father, since he had a similar face shape and bone structure to that of Kagome. He was smiling, and looked like he was a kind man. Unfortunately, after the first ten pages or so, he was no longer there.  
  
As the pages continued to turn, Kagome continued to grow. Sometimes she was with her friends, sometimes she was posing with her family before the Goshinboku, there were several sports pictures of her in softball and soccer uniforms, and even one of her wearing a ballet costume (though there was only one of those). She had clearly been an extremely active child, and as she grew, more and more familiar faces began to appear, like Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri, and even (he growled) Hojo.  
  
And then, suddenly, before he knew how far into the pictures he had gone, he found a picture of him. It was the first picture she had ever taken of him, as he was leaning against a tree on a hilltop and gazing out at the horizon, which was colored by the fading sun. He had a pensive look on his face, and his eyes were sad. He remembered having snapped at her when he found out what she had done, complaining that the sound of the camera had hurt his ears, even though it hadn't. Why had he been so cruel to her then?  
  
More pictures surfaced of her time in the past, with first Shippou appearing, looking very young compared to how he looked now, then Miroku, at that time still wearing the beads to conceal his cursed hand, and finally Sango.  
  
There were all sorts of scenes in that photo album. Some were of just Shippou, climbing trees, throwing rocks, or collecting flowers. He was always smiling for the camera and looking just as innocent and happy as ever. Most of the time Miroku was standing and grinning, though one time Kagome managed to snap the camera just as he was groping Sango, and the look on her face that had been captured was priceless. Knowing the couple, Inuyasha could guess what had happened next.  
  
A few times he blushed when he saw some photos Kagome had taken of she, Sango, and Shippou taking baths, splashing each other, and generally playing around. Luckily, she had always managed to stay low enough under the water that nothing improper was showing.  
  
Kaede made several appearances as well, her kind old eyes twinkling in every picture, and even Myouga could barely be spotted jumping up and down, clearly trying to be noticed by the camera.  
  
He smiled as he continued to leaf through the pages, reliving memories and generally feeling a pool of warmth spread from his stomach throughout the rest of his body. He loved the most when Kagome would get in the pictures too, and have all of them together, because for some reason her smile seemed to brighten the scene.  
  
But more then anything, Inuyasha became aware, gradually, of the changes time had wrought on all of them. Shippou was, of course, the most obvious, being a growing child, but even the others had changed as well. Sango looked wary and somewhat melancholy in the beginning, but toward the end her smiles were all genuine, and Miroku seemed to have developed a softer look as time went by, probably from knowing Sango. But the biggest change he noticed...was in himself.  
  
His eyes had looked so sad in the beginning, so lost. He could understand now why Kagome had called his eyes tragically beautiful for so long, because even he could see it. In the first several pictures he had always seemed to be thinking of something else even as the camera snapped, especially in that first picture of him, but towards the end of the album he was smiling more, and he seemed genuinely happy. Had Kagome done that to him, all on her own? He smiled at the thought.  
  
Once he finished flipping through the album, placing it back atop the shelf, he decided to go through a large shelf full of books. The top shelf contained all of Kagome's old text books from school, ranging from history to math to science, and he chose to ignore those. The other three shelves had dozens of novels, some of which he took out to examine more closely. Unfortunately, most of them were romance stories, so he ended up putting them back.  
  
One spine, however, caught his attention, bright blue and severely crinkled. Bending down to grab it, he pulled it forth, noticing how worn out it looked, and realizing she must have read it many times. Romeo and Juliet (A Tragedy), By William Shakespeare.  
  
Inuyasha recognized the title instantly as the play Kagome had been in the year before at the end of school, along with Hojo. He remembered that it was a love story that ended tragically, and he also remembered that he had enjoyed it immensely, though the kissing scenes had bothered him just a bit.  
  
Laying back on her bed, allowing her scent to enfold him, he opened the cover to the first page, which was highlighted in several places which, he guessed after studying it closely, were things that applied to her. It described the opening scene, which he remembered was a fight, and he slowly began to read the lines.  
  
He loved most the part where Romeo met Juliet, so quickly skipped to the scene of the Capulet party. He thought, as he read, about the first time he'd met Kagome, and chuckled to think that their meeting had not exactly been love at first sight, especially not on his part, considering the fact that he had attacked her. But he found the concept nice, all the same, and so read Romeo's lines eagerly.  
  
_O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright. _

_It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night _

_As a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear- _

_Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear. _

_So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows _

_As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. _

_The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, _

_And touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. _

_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight. _

_For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night._  
  
It was strange that a man such as he, who was not in the least romantic, should find such a play, such words, so intriguing, and yet, Inuyasha had to admit he loved what Romeo was saying about Juliet as much as if it were he himself saying it about Kagome. It was all true, after all. To him, Kagome was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was so wonderful, so kind, that she shone like a star from heaven, causing all others to become invisible.  
  
An idea came to him then, one that made him grin like a fool, and so, without waiting any longer, he hastily finished reading the scene and turned off her light, curling up with his head on her pillow and falling asleep.

* * *

The sun was barely making its appearance on the morning as Kagome made her way over to the Goshinboku tree, the frosted grass crunching under her feet with every step she took, the chill morning air taking her breath away in a puff of smoke. But she didn't care. All she knew was that she needed the comfort of the ancient tree, where she and Inuyasha had first met.  
  
It had been three days since he'd disappeared, and Kagome had never felt more desolate then she did now. Could he possibly still be angry with her? Or was it something else? But what else could it be? What else would drive him to stay away from her so long? Obviously it was something important, considering the fact that he had never before been able to leave her alone for nearly so long without her forcing him to stay away.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are you?" She whispered, feeling a solitary tear roll down her cheek as she knelt before the great tree, feeling the wet grass seep through her jeans, causing a shiver to run through her body.  
  
She had wanted to go after him immediately, imploring Miroku to help her, but the monk had surprised her by saying she needed to just give him time to himself. When she'd argued against such an idea, he had continued by insisting that is what he'd made Inuyasha do on the numerous times when she had run away, back to her time, wanting to be alone. And so she had finally relented, waiting, wondering, and worrying.  
  
In a way she knew exactly how he was feeling, and that frightened her. She remembered how hurt she had felt every time she saw him with Kikyou, especially after that one instance when Inuyasha had promised to protect Kikyou always, pulling the woman into his arms and holding her in a way Kagome could only dream of at the time. She remembered the look in his eyes when he saw her, hidden amongst the trees, and how she had run then, faster then she'd ever run before, simply to get away.  
  
"But I came back..." She whispered aloud, as though to assure herself that Inuyasha too, in time, would come back. "But he's not me."  
  
It was true, her beloved hanyou had never been good at overcoming emotional issues, and she feared this might very well push him over the top. It didn't matter that he might still love her; after what happened, his fear could easily push him away forever...a thought she couldn't bear to think of.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you," she assured the silence, as though he were sitting right beside her. "I just wanted to help him. Can't you understand that?"  
  
Of course he can, she thought. That's all he wanted to do with Kikyou...he wanted to help her. And she, Kagome, had slapped him down every time he had tried because she was so jealous and afraid of losing him.  
  
"But that was different," She argued aloud with herself. "In the beginning, he did want to go with her, and made that perfectly clear to me. The only reality I knew was that one day he would be gone, with Kikyou...both of them dead together. I wouldn't have been human if I had instantly believed he'd changed his mind. But with Sukiono, I've never gave off any hints that I was in love with him, or wanted to go with him. Haven't I fought tooth and nail to get back to Inuyasha every time?"  
  
Her voice trailed off into silence, and she knew it was a futile argument. It may have sounded logical to her, but that didn't mean that it would be logical to Inuyasha. He was, most likely, doing his own rationalizations somewhere, convincing himself that she had betrayed her. It went back to their conversation a week earlier...did he trust her? She thought he did, after what he'd said and done, but now she wasn't so sure.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't blame Kikyou so much for having been so easily tricked," She thought aloud. "If Inuyasha had been like this with her, always second- guessing her actions, no wonder she found it so easy to believe he had betrayed her."  
  
But even as the words left her mouth, Kagome felt her eyes open wide in shock at what she had said, and she put a hand over her heart as a few more tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes.  
  
How could she be so cruel as to think that? She would never believe, not even for an instant, that Inuyasha would betray her. He loved her, and she trusted that love. It was he who had the problem. Wasn't it?  
  
Leaning back on her heels, Kagome wondered, for the first time, if perhaps she was the one with the problem. If, just maybe, she was the one having a hard time letting go of the past and trusting in him completely.  
  
No, she decided, that was ridiculous, and yet, if that were true, why was she so worried that he wouldn't come back? Hadn't her mother told her, many times, that all relationships were tested with perils and problems, and that it wasn't always sun and roses between two people?  
  
If I really do trust him, she thought, then I need to believe that he'll come back to me when he's ready.  
  
There it was, simple and obvious. She always begged him to trust in their love, so now it was her turn to prove herself to not be a hypocrite by following her own advice. A smile came to her face at the thought.  
  
Yes, she did trust him. It would be hard waiting, but at the same time, she would, as long as was necessary, for him to return to her, because she had faith that he would. Their love was too strong to be ruined by something as miniscule as her encounter with Sukiono. She just had to believe that.  
  
Finally having a plan, Kagome felt the smile on her face widen slightly as she rose to her feet, looking up in appreciation at the tall branches of the great tree. It always managed to help clear her mind. Here, she had first realized that she loved Inuyasha, and had been able to sort through her roiling emotions regarding him and Kikyou. So it was fitting, in a way, that now she had been sitting in the same spot as she came to realize what she needed to do now.  
  
She was so caught up in the moment, however, that she failed to hear the footsteps behind her, and was startled when strong fingers (familiar fingers) entwined themselves with her own. She felt warm breath on the back of her neck, and dared not move, for fear of waking up from a dream.  
  
_"If I profane with my unworthiest hand _

_This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: _

_My lips, two blushing pilgrims ready stand _

_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."  
_  
The owner of that beautiful voice raised her hand and gently placed his lips against her palm, causing a shiver to run through her body. Her mind sighed, and her heart felt content. Inuyasha...  
  
Turning around, she met his amber eyes, which held both joy and nervousness, to which she smiled in return, glancing down at their clasped hands before touching his cheek with her other palm.  
  
_"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, _

_Which mannerly devotion shows in this; _

_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, _

_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."  
  
__"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"_  
  
Kagome smiled. _"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."_  
  
_"O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do: _

_They pray: grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."_  
  
His face was contorted as he struggled to remember the lines he'd so carefully memorized that morning before returning through the well, and Kagome felt her body tingle at the thought that he had done all that for her. Smiling, she continued, never having forgotten the beautiful language.  
  
_"Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake."_  
  
Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder, and another around her waist, pulling her close, their bodies on fire at the touch. After all, it had been over a week since they'd really been together, since neither counted the encounter in the woods with Sukiono. And now, as he spoke, Inuyasha's voice was no louder then a husky whisper.  
  
_"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. _

_Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purg'd."_  
  
He kissed her then, and it was the sweetest, gentlest kiss she had ever known. His lips quivered as though he were nervous, and she, not wanting to break the moment, merely touched the sides of his face with her own hands, her eyes closed in bliss until he finally pulled back, looking to her to continue.  
  
Feeling slightly dizzy, Kagome could barely remember the lines, but somehow managed to part the curtains of haze in her mind. _"Then have my lips the sin that they have took?"_  
  
_"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urg'd. _

_Give me my sin again."_  
  
This time, his kiss was more forceful, but she didn't care, allowing him to press her body against his as though to mold their two forms into one. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling giddy and expectant of something more to come, and realized that her mother had also been right to say that, even though a fight between two people is never a good thing, at the same time the reconciliation is that much sweeter because of it.  
  
Finally, after several silent, breathless minutes, he pulled away, and Kagome knew she had a stupid grin on her face as she spoke. _"You kiss by th' book."_  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, unable to remember any more from the play. "I've had some practice." He grinned sheepishly. "Unfortunately, that's all I can remember."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome threw her arms around him, laughing as she did so. He acted like it was a bad thing he couldn't remember any more of the play when, in truth, at that moment reciting lines was the furthest thing from her mind.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Author's Notes:** Wow, I'm almost sad to keep posting chapters for this story, because I know that very soon it will be coming to an end. It, like all my other works, has become dear to my heart, and I'll be extremely sad to see it end. But it must, just like all stories in life (wow, that sounded really wise, didn't it?).

This chapter is a little darker, almost angsty, then the others I've posted so far. It delves into Sukiono's past, so that you all can get to know him better, so to speak. It will deal with his feelings regarding all the people he's known in his life, and I think I might have succeeded in surprising a few of you with the outcome. We also get to see the start of the final action sequence, so be prepared for that.

Other then that, the only announcement I have is one that some of you have probably already seen if you read my other story, 'Impossible Dreams', but I'll tell you anyway, just in case. The website where my story, 'Soul Therapy', has been nominated for an award, is currently having its People's Choice award polls, so I would encourage you to go check it out and vote for the story(s) of your choice. No, this is not me telling you to vote for my story, I really feel that there are some worthwhile fics on that site that have been nominated, and I honestly want you all to choose the one you like the most. You'll find the website at the top of my profile page.

So, besides that, all I can say is the usual thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. As usual, the response to this trilogy never ceases to amaze me...this story may even reach the 1,000 mark like the second one, which would absolutely thrill me to no end. I just love you all! Enjoy chapter twenty!

---------------------------------------

**Fala1385:** Yes, I frequently go back and reread chapters from my stories, because it helps to refresh my memory as far as what I've said and had the characters already do. And even still I make mistakes, like introducing someone twice, or at least that kind of thing. Besides, I think it's really fun to go back and see what I've done in the past after putting some time and space between myself and the writing. And I would love to read your story, just let me know when!

**Array:** Thanks for the compliment, and I just want to assure you that all will be explained in the end, either with an extremely long epilogue or a couple of extra chapters that jump ahead a few years...I still haven't decided which I'll go with yet. We'll just have to wait and see. Thanks!

* * *

Title: Soldiers in a Timeless Battle

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Twenty

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

The night was dark and cold, signaling that autumn was making its final turn into winter, and Sukiono knew, from experience, that the first snows would not be far away. But snow was the last thing on his mind at that moment. 

He lay on his side, curled up in a tight little ball, his eyes squeezed shut as a nearby fire managed to keep his body at least at a reasonably warm temperature. He was exhausted, and just wanted to sleep, but his mind would not grant his wish, tormented as it was by recent events.

"Ka-go-me..." He breathed through his quivering lips, a slight shiver running through his body as he pulled his long, fur-lined cape further up around his ears. He'd once had a mother to do that for him, but fate had seen to it that he would be alone in life.

Memories...nothing but memories haunted his dreams, and had been doing so for the past week...memories of a time when he had been happy. Memories of his mother, her smile and her soft hands, and memories of Kagome, with her gentle, carefree laugh and forgiving heart.

He could still feel her body against his, supple and soft, yet strong at the same time. How was that possible? How was she so special, so unique? Or more to the point, how could she find it in her heart to forgive and pity him while the others could only show him hate?

"Mother..." He missed her, oh so much, especially now when he felt so lonely. Why had those bandits come? Why had they killed so many innocent people?

A familiar sense of anger built within his breast, and Sukiono could remember the first time he had felt such a powerful emotion. It was the same day his father, the demon Naraku, had come to him, offering him power to take his revenge. Blinded by childish tears, Sukiono had taken the offer without considering the consequences, and for the rest of his life had been bound to his father's fate, even after Naraku's demise.

Ever since, he had been shown nothing but scorn from those he came close to, so surrounded was he by dark energy and negative feelings. Village priestesses would feel his approach long before he had arrived, so that when he did, he was greeted with an arrow pointed at his chest, along with a warning to stay away. And so he had gone on, after Naraku had died, desperately searching for a place to belong, until finally he came to understand he could never belong anywhere, because his father's poison had taken hold of his heart, holding him to the same desire for revenge.

"It's a curse," he muttered softly, starting to feel some warmth return to his body, along with a sudden drowsiness as his instincts told him he could now go to sleep. "Damn you, father, for what you did to me..."

_A child's laughter filled the forest, and Sukiono found himself gazing at his six-year-old reflection in a small stream, wiping off his cheek where his mother had just splashed him with water. He turned to face her, his cheeks rosy and his green eyes sparkling with life. _

_Her long black hair was pulled back into it's usual bun, her slim body accentuated by her ragged clothing, which even had a few patches in places where she had been unable to mend the fabric. But he didn't care, in his opinion she would always be beautiful with her exotic violet eyes and long, elegant neck. At that moment, she set down her water skin and held out her arms with a smile on her face, to which he responded by laughing and leaping into her arms._

"_Mother!"_

_She took in a sharp breath at his growing weight, but laughed it off as she ruffled his hair, falling into a sitting position and allowing him to sit on her lap. "Oh Sukiono...my wild little boy."_

_They sat like that for a long time, just watching the clear water flow over the rocks in the stream, listening as the occasional bird chirped or flapped its wings in one of the trees. _

_Finally he turned around and looked into her eyes. "Mother, why don't I have a father?"_

"_What?" Her eyes had opened slightly in surprise at the question._

"_Well, all the other boys I meet in the villages have fathers, but not me. Why don't I have a father?"_

_He watched as his mother sighed, almost in resignation, before replying. "Of course you have a father, Sukiono, all little boys have fathers, but..." She closed her eyes as though to block out some kind of pain, "Your father did not want to stay with us."_

_For some reason, that caused a barb to pierce him in the heart, and he felt a tear roll down his cheek. "Why? Did he not like me? Did I do something bad?"_

_One of her soft hands gently wiped the tear away, smiling lovingly as she did so. "You did nothing wrong, sweetheart. If anyone is at fault, it is me for thinking he would stay at all." She hugged him closely. "In all honesty, you're better off without having him around. He was not a good man."_

_That caused Sukiono to stop crying as curiosity overcame his despair. "Why, what did he do?"_

_Her eyes clouded over, and her voice fell to nothing more than a whisper. "Something very horrible to two innocent people, something that ruined their lives forever."_

"_Oh..." He looked away for a moment before looking back again. "Is he still alive?"_

"_I don't know, my love, I haven't seen or heard from him since two months after I found out I was going to have you, and that would have been almost seven years ago." She sighed again. "If he is still alive, he certainly has no more concern for me or my wellbeing."_

_Sukiono snorted in frustration and threw his arms around her neck, clinging to her small body tightly. "Well, don't you worry, mother, I'll take care of you. If he was so mean, I don't think I want to know him any more."_

_She laughed; but that laughter began to fade, or rather, meld into something much more horrible: screaming. Suddenly it was all around him, coming from all directions, and the pleasant, sunny afternoon was gone, to be replaced by a stormy morning full of pain and tears. _

_People were running about madly all around, and it was all he could do to keep from being trampled. "Mother!" He cried. "Mother, where are you!" _

_He spotted her, fighting off a man nearly twice her size, and he screamed in fear, running towards her with only the thought of saving her on his mind. But before he could reach her, he felt something strong and cruel grab his hair, holding his sandy gold locks in a vice-like grip. He whimpered in pain, and screamed again. "Mother!"_

_Someone slapped him, hard, across the face, and a gruff male voice spoke. "Shut up, you little brat, or I swear I'll kill you."_

_But that only fueled his need to be safe, so Sukiono tried again, this time louder and more desperate. "Mother, help me!"_

_She turned, and their eyes met as a newfound determination came into her eyes at the site of her son in danger. "Sukiono!" With surprising strength, she rammed her knee into the groin of her attacker, sending him to the ground in a ball of pain, and she took the opportunity to run up and start punching the giant who had the grip on his hair with all her might. "Let him go, you monster! He's just a child!"_

"_Get off of me, bitch!"_

_Her mouth hardened into a dangerous line, and she continued to punch even harder. "I said...LET HIM GO!" She jabbed her fingers into one of his eyes, and the next thing Sukiono knew he was crashing to the ground as the man howled in pain, clutching his left side, his fingers quickly being covered in his own blood._

"_You fucking bitch!" He screamed. "I'll kill you for this!"_

_Without much time for thinking or goodbyes, Sukiono watched as his mother turned to him, her violet eyes full of care and love. "Sukiono, go, my love, and never look back, do you understand? Run away!"_

"_But mother..."_

"_Do as I say, child!" She shoved him in the direction of the forest to prove her point, the giant of a man all the while charging at her with one hand still plastered to his face. "I love you. Always remember that. Now go!"_

_And so he did. He turned around and sprinted for the trees faster than he had ever moved before, his legs practically flying so that even once he had reached the forest it took several minutes to come to a complete stop. And there, in the dark of the trees, he waited, curled up into a tiny ball, for the screaming to stop._

_By nightfall all was quiet, save for his quiet breathing, and Sukiono gradually made his way in the direction of the village, hesitant at first, but then desperate to find his mother. _

_All the huts had been burnt to the ground, the remains of the wood smoking mysteriously, as though to add a ghostly feel to the atmosphere. There was also the stench of burnt flesh, and he had to cover his mouth with his tiny, dirty fingers to keep from vomiting right there on the ground. _

_And then, he saw her, lying on her back with one arm resting on her abdomen, her long raven hair strewn about her like angel's wings, her eyes closed as though she were in nothing more than a peaceful sleep. But there were bruises on her wrists, and worse, on her neck, which told him, even as a child, that she was dead. _

"_Mother..." his voice was weak as he sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of a grimy hand. Then the pain hit him full force, and he could no longer hold it in. "MOTHER!"_

"No!" Sukiono flew into a sitting position, his breathing coming in sharp, haggard rhythms. At first, he looked around for the dead bodies, but slowly, as his eyes adjusted, he found himself staring at a grove of trees and a fast dwindling fire that had been reduced mainly to red-hot coals. His hair fell down his back, and as he looked at his hands, they were once more large, like a man's should be. He sighed. "It was just a dream."

But it was also more than a dream. It was an exact replication of that day, when he had lost her, as though his mind couldn't forget, and as such insisted that he relive the horror again and again in his sleep. He remembered, vividly, how, after the pain had vanished, the rage had begun to appear, consuming him so that he was blinded by it. And that's when Naraku had appeared.

_"You're awfully grown up to be crying," A low, raspy voice called out from the bushes, and Sukiono whirled around, feeling his heart pound._

"_Who's there?"_

"_Tell me this, young man...would you like to avenge your mother?"_

_Revenge? Only a day before, he would not have been able to even define such a concept, but now that it was placed before him, he wanted nothing else. "Yes," he hissed, feeling suddenly like his body was on fire with the need to kill those who had killed all he had ever wanted and loved._

_The voice chuckled, and the bushes shook as someone approached. "Excellent." Suddenly Sukiono was staring at a tall man wearing a cape and the mask of a baboon over his face so that all he could see were his lips, which were curved up into a smirk._

"_How can you help me?" He asked warily, trying to sound more grown-up than he actually was._

_The man chuckled again. "Take this," he held out a large, straight, almost stick-like object. _

_Sukiono hesitantly took it in his hands, feeling his fingers go numb with cold as he briefly touched the skin of the stranger before him. "What is it?" He whispered, staring at the thing in his hands._

"_This will create a barrier around you, and prevent others from attacking." He extended his hand again, and this time he possessed a small sword. "And take this as well, for while the barrier will protect you from their blows, it will not protect them from yours."_

_This time Sukiono wasted no time taking the object into his hands, clutching it close to his chest, along with the other strange object. "And this is how I can have my revenge?"_

"_Yes."_

_He nodded and turned to follow the horse tracks that led off into the woods, but before he could, he turned back around to face the strange man in the mask. "Who are you?"_

_The mouth smirked again. "I am called many names, but you, Sukiono, may call me father."_

Sukiono shook his head to rid it of the horrid memory. He had been so foolish then, to accept the supposed 'gifts' of Naraku. If only he hadn't been so anxious to kill those guilty of killing his mother, perhaps he would have seen the danger in trusting such a man as his father. His mother had been right...he would have been better off never knowing him at all.

He remembered how, after he had killed all those bandits, and his hands were forever more stained with their blood, Naraku had come to him again and offered to give him shelter, putting him up in a castle that was secluded and seemingly far away from the rest of the world, though in reality it had only been another of his illusions. There he had remained, waiting and honing his skills as a fighter, for the day when his father would call for him and they could go fight the world together.

But that time never came.

Instead, he had been bombarded with stories of a beautiful, enchanting priestess who was the spitting image of perfection, and of a weak hanyou who had stolen her heart away from Naraku. It had slowly hardened his heart, so that, before long, he had become as heartless and cruel as his father, and slowly, the line between their lives began to blur, and Sukiono felt that his father's plan for revenge was his own. He began to hate Inuyasha and Kikyou as much as Naraku, and slowly began to be intrigued by the new woman, Kagome, as well.

The last time he had ever seen him, his father had come to him, accompanied by those damn detachments of his, Kagura and Kanna, to say that he would finally have his revenge, Kagome would be his, as would the Shikon no Tama, and Kikyou and Inuyasha would be dead.

_"So that's it?" He asked, feeling his voice quiver slightly in disappointment and anger. "That's all you have to say?"_

_Naraku raised one of his eyebrows slightly. "What else did you expect me to say? At long last our fight for revenge, for world domination, will be complete."_

_Sukiono had turned away, feeling bitter. All he had wanted, all he had hoped for, was even one word of approval from the man for all the hard work he had done training himself for battle. Even a small pat on the back would have sufficed. But of course, yet again, he had been disappointed, and he missed his mother more than ever._

"_It is your battle to fight, father, and your need for revenge," he hissed, turning around to head back into the castle that had become more like a prison then a home. "It is none of my concern."_

"_That's where you're wrong," Naraku called out in reply, causing Sukiono to stop and turn around in spite of himself._

"_What does that mean?"_

"_You are my son, and you feel the same way I do." He smirked...oh, how Sukiono had come to loathe that smirk. "The instant you accepted my help in avenging your mother, you became more like me then you'll ever realize. Your heart is dark, Sukiono, and you can't change that. In the end, you will carry out my work, should things to awry, though I doubt they will."_

"_You lie," he spat back, moving to wrap his fingers around the man's throat, but was stopped by Kagura, who stepped in front of him and flicked her fan about dangerously as a warning. Knowing he could not win, he backed off, but still glared. "I am not you."_

"_But you are. Your heart will never go back to the way it was. You are a different person then you were then. Accept your fate."_

"_Never!"_

"_No one will want you now that you have killed so many, Sukiono, don't you understand? I am all you have left."_

"_Stop it! Just stop it!"_

Sukiono had started rocking back and forth, his arms wrapped around his legs, pulling his knees up to his chest in a very child-like manner. It didn't matter. He'd do anything to get that memory out of his mind.

"He was right," he whispered, "I am nothing more than his means of avenging what he believes were wrongs committed against him." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I am good for nothing more then that."

A soft wind blew past his cheek, and he could have sworn, for just an instant, that he could hear Kagome's laughter, though he knew it was only in his mind since her village was far away. That triggered an onslaught of memories, of her face, of her eyes, her lips curved up into a smile, and her gentle touch as she tried to comfort him. It hadn't been the kind of comfort she gave to Inuyasha, from wife to husband, but rather, the kind of comfort his mother would give to him whenever he woke from a bad dream. That's what he wanted, more then anything else; he wanted the presence of a mother again.

"Kagome..." More tears caused his vision to blur, and he could do nothing to stop them. He had to find her. He had to have her with him. She was his salvation. He needed her love, and her pity.

"But how could she want me like this?" He wailed. "I am cruel and heartless, and even now I hate Inuyasha and Kikyou for being the cause of my mother's suffering." He broke into outright sobs. "What can I do, Kagome? How can I fix what Naraku did to me? Tell me Kagome!"

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise as she opened her eyes, and Kagome smiled at how relaxed she felt in that moment...so peaceful. But she also felt a slight cramp in her arm, and brought it over her head to stretch, only to be startled by a howl of pain.

"Ow! Watch it!"

She turned in surprise to find a pair of amber eyes giving her a hard stare, a small red print on Inuyasha's forehead. But he looked so cute, lying with his head on the pillow she had brought over from her time a long time ago, that she couldn't help but smile in spite of herself. "Sorry, Inuyasha."

"Keh, forget it, I'm tougher then your average human, after all."

Kagome just rolled her eyes, having heard that one way too many times before. Sitting up, she stretched again, feeling as the blankets fell away from her bare shoulders, causing a chill to run up and down her spine. But more then that, she suddenly felt extremely self-conscious with her bare back in plain sight for Inuyasha to observe.

Quickly scanning the room, her eyes finally landed on her shirt and quickly reached over and pulled it over her head, much to Inuyasha's surprise.

"What's wrong?" He looked confused.

"Nothing, Inuyasha, I'm just, well..." She trailed off, her blush deepening, and he suddenly seemed to understand.

"Kagome, you're not going to tell me that after all we've been through together, and I don't just mean our marriage, you're still embarrassed to be this way with me?"

"Well..." she bit her lip. "Only in the daytime."

"The daytime?" That brought on another wave of confusion for the poor hanyou. His instincts told him she should feel completely comfortable with him, not nervous and flighty, like they were still merely friends and she'd done something wrong. "What's the big deal with the daytime?"

"Look," She reached over and snagged her underwear as she spoke, "It's just that, well, I'm still pretty new at this sort of, um, relationship, and, well, I'm okay at night, when it's dark and you can't see very well anyway, but during the day, when everything is in plain sight, I guess I'm just still not very comfortable."

"Oh, I see," he looked hurt. "And have I done something wrong to make you feel this way?"

"No!" She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek before pulling away again, grinning and winking as she did so. "It's just that I'm not going to be able to break almost three years worth of habit in just a few months, got it?"

Now that made sense, and he smiled at her response, laying back down and putting his arms under his head, dosing off again for a few extra minutes of sleep. Kagome laughed again, and he cracked open one eye. "What's so funny?"

"Just that you're usually the one dragging me out of bed."

"Maybe you're just having a bad influence on me."

She giggled and kissed him lightly on the nose. "Maybe."

The sounds of movement could be heard coming from the main room of the hut, so Kagome decided it was time to get up and help Kaede prepare breakfast, since Sango was becoming more and more inclined to stay in bed in the mornings. Even though she didn't know for sure, Kagome was willing to wager a guess that the demon exterminator had been pregnant for about three months, since morning sickness didn't show up until a few months into the pregnancy, and also because of the fact that her stomach had started to become round, though it was only a slight difference that could only be seen by people who knew her really well.

She's going to have a hard pregnancy, Kagome thought inwardly as she stepped into the main room, where Kaede was sitting by the fire waiting for some water to boil, Nancy at her side trying to sew together a blanket, though in reality it was no bigger then about a four inch square, and an uneven square at that. Clearly the blonde lawyer had never needed to sew before.

"Good morning, Kaede," she called out happily, enjoying her wonderful mood.

"Good morning, child. And where is Inuyasha? He is never one to sleep in so late as this."

Kagome grinned mischievously. "Oh, I think he has good reason to be tired this morning."

"I heard that, woman!" A disgruntled voice called out from the other room, and Kagome just giggled, knowing how much the hanyou hated to be embarrassed, and how embarrassed he became at the thought of others knowing the details of their intimate love life.

Deciding to change the subject, she decided to return to what she had been thinking about a moment before, coming to sit with the other two women. "Sango is still asleep, I assume?"

The miko nodded. "Yes, and I suspect she'll be asleep for a few more hours yet. Even this early in a pregnancy, its toll on the body is great."

Kagome sighed. "It's a shame she'll have to survive the winter while pregnant. It would have been better for her if she could have been pregnant during the spring and summer, when it's a little warmer."

Nancy just waved one of her hands, the one with the needle. "Hey, if she wasn't pregnant in the winter, then she would be having her baby in the winter, and neither of those scenarios are appealing. Unfortunately we human women have nine month pregnancies, which means it's pretty hard to avoid any of the seasons completely." She poked herself with the needle, and frowned, throwing the scrap of material into the fire. "Oh, screw the thing..." Kagome just giggled.

"Good morning to all," a sleepy Miroku called as he stepped forth from the second adjacent room. Kaede's hut was forever expanding, it seemed, since none of them, for some reason, were very anxious to move out and have homes of their own. Perhaps it was because of everything they'd been through with Naraku. They'd formed such a close bond with one another, that Kagome couldn't bear the thought of living somewhere else then with Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippou, and she sensed that even Inuyasha felt the same way.

"Good morning, Miroku," Kaede replied cheerfully, pulling the water off of the fire and adding several herbs into the pot to make some morning tea.

"Where is Inuyasha?" The monk asked, looking around, and Kagome got a mischievous look again, glad that everyone was noticing. It was the perfect setup to tease him. Unfortunately, with his super hearing abilities, he headed her off before she could do any damage.

"Don't even think about it, Kagome!"

She sighed and crossed her arms in mock frustration. "Aw, he's no fun, is he?" Everyone else just laughed.

But suddenly, as quickly as a shift in the wind, Kagome felt her body go rigid, a familiar presence causing the ends of her senses to tingle. She knew who it was, but didn't like the thought of meeting up with him now, just after she and Inuyasha had finally seemed to come back to a happy place in their relationship.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" It was Nancy who asked, a cup of tea poised halfway between her lap and her lips.

"He's out there," she whispered in reply, and no one had to ask who she meant by that. Rising to her feet, she moved to step outside, but felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Miroku.

"No Kagome, you're not going alone. I'll come with you."

She smiled in thanks. "Very well."

Just then, Inuyasha burst into the room, still not wearing a shirt, though he'd at least been courteous enough to find his pants. "What's going on? Why can't Kagome go outside alone?" But he seemed to answer his own question when he caught the familiar scent on the wind, and growled.

"Let's go," Kagome commanded, and everyone in the hut, including Kaede, left, leaving Sango and Shippou sleeping in the back room.

Sesshoumaru was outside looking like he had been waiting for them, and Nancy instantly went to his side as they continued walking in the direction of the well. It was a silent, short trip, with no one daring to say anything, though Kagome could have almost laughed at how they appeared in that moment: she with bedraggled hair, Inuyasha without his shirt or coat, Miroku looking half-dead, and Nancy still wearing her flannel bunny pajamas, complete with pink slippers. They weren't exactly what you would call an intimidating group.

But all thoughts of humor faded as they entered the clearing by the well to find none other than Sukiono sitting on the well, a bow and quiver of arrows strapped to his back. He saw them approach, and rose to his feet, readying his bow as he did so.

"Sukiono," Kagome breathed, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come for you, Kagome," he replied simply, his voice hard, his face strained, like he had been crying. "And to finish what I was meant to do." With that, he pointed his arrow straight at Inuyasha's heart, its tip black with negative energy, just like the arrow Kikyou had found in the villager a few months before. He blinked and met Inuaysha's steady gaze. "This ends today." And with that, he fired the arrow.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

**Author's Notes:** Yikes! Sorry for taking so long with this update, everyone, it was not my intention, but my family left for a camping trip two days early, and I had no time until now to finish writing up and posting this chapter. Sorry!

In case any of you care, it was probably the most crazy camping trip I have ever been on. Anything that could possibly have gone wrong did...naturally. I've officially decided that my family equals chaos, and there's no way to avoid it. The first night we didn't even arrive until 8:00 pm, and mom and I didn't get to bed until 2:00 am...needless to say tempers were a little on edge at that point. Then things weren't working in the motor home, like the levelers weren't leveling, the hot water tank wasn't heating up the water, and oh yeah, the toilet was leaking! But hey, we're camping, so that's what's supposed to happen, right? Then my uncle and his son, my nine year old cousin, arrived, and things turned crazy as all the boys dumped and ran to play, leaving mom and I to set up camp, which was no easy task considering one of my arms doesn't work properly and she has a bad back. But we got over it.

Then, the day before we were supposed to leave, the coast had a record 1.10 inches of rain in one day, flooding everything and splattering mud everywhere! My uncle and cousin, along with my brother and his friend who came along, decided they wanted to sleep in the motor home instead of their tents, so that meant we had them plus myself, my mom, and my dad (seven people total) all trying to sleep in a motor home that's really only built for four people in the first place. I'm just thankful I didn't have to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night since there were bodies everywhere. Oh, and ladies, I don't recommend having your period while camping either...to be blunt. But hey, it still gave me plenty of memories, and I think I can honestly say I still had fun in the end.

But enough about my life, which is incredibly boring. I only have two other announcements. One, I have a link to the Oregon Bach Festival website, which has just posted pictures from the YCA, and there is one of me on the night of the performance, performing a solo with my quartet. I'm the brunette, not the blonde. Two, they are still doing the polls for the people's choice awards on the site where 'Soul Therapy' has been nominated, so check it out. Both links are at the top of my profile page.

Other then that, all I can say is things are finally starting to wrap up with this story, and I think we will soon be seeing the end of the cliffhangers. Thanks for bearing with me and having such wonderful patience as life got in the way of my writing...but in a good way. I love hearing from you, thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Title: Soldiers in a Timeless Battle

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Twenty-One

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

It was as though a great hush had fallen over the forest, all the birds seeming to be more interested in watching the outcome of the battle rather then singing. And for Inuyasha, all his sensitive ears could pick up was the soft buzz as Sukiono's black arrow pierced the air, heading straight for him. Blood had been on that arrow before, he could smell it, and for an instant he wondered what other life that sharp point had ended.

A smirk came to his face; his usual arrogant smirk, and for once he did nothing to avoid the attack. He had been caught completely unawares...he wasn't even wearing a shirt...and now all he could do was greet his fate with courage and honor.

Kagome, however, was not so willing to accept his death, as became evident by her piercing scream, which echoed throughout the forest in anguish. There was nothing she could do! Her arrows, stupidly, had been left back at Kaede's hut, and she was just far enough away that she couldn't push him out of the way.

"Inuyasha, run!" She hollered at the top of her lungs. That seemed to wake him up, because suddenly the hanyou was blinking as though he had been in a trance, and starting to throw himself to the ground, but it was too little too late. Anyone with two eyes could see there was no way to avoid the arrow.

Kagome closed her eyes, feeling hot tears welling up in frustration, waiting for the cry of pain that would signal he had been hit, telling her she had lost her beloved husband, only to hear a sound she had never expected.

A purity arrow, leaving behind a trail of sparkling air, flew into the clearing, not at Sukiono, but rather, at his arrow, knocking it away just before it hit Inuyasha, who had now hit the ground. Everyone gaped in shock, including the sandy-haired man holding the bow, and for several seconds the grove of trees was completely silent.

Heaving a sigh of relief knowing that he was safe, Kagome turned to see her mirror image standing several yards away, her bow at the ready, the hand that had released the arrow held out awkwardly in the air.

"Kikyou..." Kagome breathed the name, for once, in gratitude, not even a flicker of jealousy or uncertainty in her heart or voice. She was glad it had been the older miko to fire the arrow, for Kagome was sure that, had it been herself, she would have missed the target.

"I thought I sensed your presence," Kikyou spoke calmly, her old stoic expression in place. She was alone, which meant she had probably come in a hurry considering normally Gideon didn't seem inclined to leave her alone for more then a few minutes at a time.

Sukiono turned with a scowl, his face blank, his eyes devoid of any and all emotion, which caused a shiver to run through Kagome's body. What had happened to the little boy she had held in her arms barely a week ago?

"You will not interfere this time," he mumbled, his blonde hair blowing out around his face as he pulled another arrow out of his quiver. He fired again, but Kikyou was ready, and blocked the arrow by placing her bow in front of her, a pink shield flaring up and rendering the attack harmless.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango leapt into the air, ignoring the rush of nausea in her gut and praying that her baby would come out unscathed in the end. Her prayers were answered as the boomerang flew true, knocking the bow from Sukiono's hands before flying back into her waiting fingers.

Nancy then took the initiative and, moving surprisingly fast for someone wearing fluffy slippers and flannel pajamas, sped past the sandy-haired man, snatching up his weapon of choice in her hands as she did so.

Sukiono turned and glared at the retreating blonde. "Foolish woman," he murmured, "Don't you know I have more than puny arrows that can kill you?" He raised his hand, showing everyone what he intended to do as a dark ball of energy formed in his palm. It shot towards Nancy, but at the last second was deflected by what appeared to the naked eye as nothing more than a flash of bright light.

Sesshoumaru now stood before Sukiono with a deadly glare in place. He said nothing, but as he drew his sword his eyes conveyed the message perfectly: anyone who threatens Nancy will be punished.

"I've told you before, Sesshoumaru," Sukiono spoke calmly, though his jaw was clenched, "My fight is not with you."

The demon lord grunted, his sword firmly in his hand. "You made it with me the moment you attacked Nancy," He murmured in that voice of his that was so deadly and calm it could send shivers down the spine of any enemy.

Sukiono backed up a few paces, clearly unsure of what to do, when he was saved, of all people, by Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru, don't you hurt him." The hanyou brandished tetsusaiga before him. "He's mine...we have some unfinished business."

Kagome felt absolutely helpless without her arrows, unsure of what to do other than watch what was happening with a fearful amount of anticipation. She tasted blood where her teeth had punctured the skin of her lip, and her hands were clenched into tightly balled fists at her sides, her knuckles going white with worry.

She had to do something...but what? Without her arrows, she didn't know if it was possible to attack.

A memory of the time when she had managed to escape Sukiono's castle sprang forth, and she remembered how it had felt to hold such energy in her hands as she had at that moment when she had blasted a hole in the stone wall. But then she'd had time...time to prepare, time to think, time to draw forth the amount of energy needed. Here, she needed it instantly, and couldn't even remember how she'd created such an attack in the first place.

Inuyasha and Sukiono were now fighting viciously, and there was plenty of blood being spilt on both sides as first the hanyou attacked with his sword and then was counterattacked with barriers and dark energy beams. Both released grunts and hollers of pain, and it was almost unbearable to watch for Kagome, who had never been able to watch her hanyou in battle without a certain amount of queasiness and fear.

So caught up was she in her thoughts that Kagome didn't even notice as Inuyasha dodged an attack, sending it instead straight for her, until it was too late. Her scream left her in a rush of air as she felt someone throw her to the ground, cold dirt pressed roughly against her cheek. Turning over, she found herself trapped beneath something white, black hair covering her face.

Her rescuer slowly sat back, and Kagome found herself, surprisingly, staring at the miko with the same face as her own, her long raven hair free of its white ribbon, her bangs falling about her face elegantly. "Kikyou...why...?"

The woman sighed and rose to her feet, offering a hand to Kagome as she did so, her warm brown eyes gazing directly into her reincarnation's dark ones. "The same reason you saved me so many times."

"So this is payback?"

"No...this is me acting more like the Kikyou Inuyasha once knew." She sighed and pulled forth another arrow, focusing on the battle that still raged on, Inuyasha seeming completely oblivious to the fact that Kagome had nearly been killed. "If you were to die, Kagome, he would die too...on the inside. I could never forgive myself if I allowed that to happen."

"Kikyou..." Kagome breathed, wanting to say so much, but in the end looking away with a gentle smile. "Thank you."

There was a loud crash, and everyone turned to see Inuyasha slumped against a tree, the tetsusaiga barely in the grasp of his loose fingers. Blood stains seemed to be everywhere, and he was breathing hard, sweat dampening his bangs, which were plastered to his face.

He gruffly wiped some blood off of his mouth with the back of his hand, his lips turning up into a smirk. It had been a long time since he'd been in a fight like this one. "I have to admit, you're fighting better than I would have expected."

Sukiono stared blankly back at Inuyasha, looking like he was poised to charge. "I have to kill you," he murmured, almost to himself, "Before my father's spirit will let me be at peace." Then he broke into an all-out sprint, clearly meaning to finish off the defenseless hanyou.

Inuyasha started to roll out of the way, but was spared the trouble when he heard a whack and saw Sukiono stagger backwards as Miroku's staff fell to the ground, having successfully hit its mark. The monk ran in front of his friend and picked up the trusted shaft of wood, the top rings of gold tinkling in the otherwise silent woods.

"How are you doing, Inuyasha?" He called over his shoulder.

Inuyasha chuckled as he struggled to stand, his legs feeling like mush after that heavy impact with the tree. "The same as always, monk."

Miroku grinned in spite of himself. "Well, that's never stopped us before, has it?"

"No, but you'd better get out of there. Without your wind tunnel you don't stand a chance against him."

The monk glanced over his shoulder, his eyes twinkling despite their dire-looking situation. "Inuyasha, I may have used the wind tunnel as my main source of defense, but that doesn't mean I'm helpless without it. I'm not a holy man for nothing, after all."

As though to prove his point, Miroku turned and closed his eyes as Sukiono rushed forward once more, watching in satisfaction as the staff suddenly created a protective shield around both he and the hanyou, sending the blonde-haired man flying backward.

Inuyasha smirked. "That should give him a taste of his own medicine."

When Sukiono shakily began to rise to his feet, he found himself surrounded by not only Inuyasha and Miroku, but also by Sango, Sesshoumaru, Nancy, Kikyou, and Kagome. He was clearly outnumbered.

"Give it up, Sukiono, you're outnumbered." It was Nancy who spoke so matter-of-factly, her lawyer voice overshadowing her slight fear. Unlike in the courtroom, here she felt extremely vulnerable.

But her words seemed to fall upon deaf ears, as Sukiono simply rose to his feet, his back straight and his chin inclined upward proudly. His hair, which looked almost white where the sun caught it, blew about, sometimes almost completely obscuring his face from view. His eyes, jade-green, were sharp and glimmered with mischief, as though he had just thought up a plan. In that moment, Kagome thought, he couldn't have looked more like Naraku.

"I wonder," he commented, looking about as though observing someone's backyard, "How many of you I could take with me...before I met my end."

Inuyasha growled and tightened his grip on the tetsusaiga. "Don't even think about it. I'd kill you before you could lay a hand on anyone." The hanyou glanced at Kagome meaningfully, and she knew he was thinking about her safety.

Sukiono chuckled, his first display of emotion that day. "Inuyasha, how truly arrogant you are. But you forget that I am willing to die as well, if it means killing you." He flicked his eyes in the direction of Kikyou, who was currently standing by Kagome. "And you too, priestess. You, more than anyone here, deserve to die for what you've done to my life."

Rather than flinching at his hard gaze and accusatory eyes, Kikyou merely stared back, looking impassive and unaffected, so that only Kagome, who was closest to her, could see the muscles in her jaw flicker, telling the younger woman how hard the miko was fighting to stay in control.

"Whatever happened to you," she began in her cool, deep voice, "Is none of my affair. I had nothing to do with Naraku's involvement with your mother; that was his own doing."

"How dare you!" Sukiono roared, looking more like a child throwing a temper tantrum than an adult about to meet his end. He threw an accusatory finger at her face. "It is you who caused so much pain for my mother! If not for you, my father might have stayed with my mother. But instead, he was obsessed with you! You!" Tears were glistening in the corners of his eyes now, and Kagome felt herself remembering how he had broken down in a similar way before. "And what is it about you, anyway? Why were you so much better than my mother? You're certainly not more beautiful! Is it because of your powers as a priestess?" He practically shook with rage. "Tell me!"

Everyone remained silent as he yelled, leaving Kikyou to respond when he finally finished speaking. She merely shrugged. "I do not know why the thief Onigumo chose me, any more than I can understand why he went through so much trouble to keep me from Inuyasha, only to try and kill me when I was resurrected from my grave. But I do know this," her eyes hardened, "You were better off not knowing him. He did you a favor by leaving your mother."

Sukiono felt a jolt run through his body as the familiar words registered in his brain. Hadn't his mother said something akin to that a long time ago, once when he had asked her why he never had a father?

"That doesn't matter," he shook his head furiously, trying to cling to his hate. That was all he knew to feel. "You're still responsible, and until you and Inuyasha are both dead my father's spirit will never leave me alone. He has made me into a monster, and I can never be normal until I have exacted his revenge." His face hardened into a cruel mask of hate. "That's why you need to die now!"

He charged straight for Kikyou, but both she and Kagome were thrown aside as Inuyasha met the challenge with tetsusaiga, his teeth grit against the pain in his battered body. "You coward," He growled, "Attacking two women when I'm still standing!"

Unfortunately, their previous skirmish had taken its toll, and Inuyasha was soon thrown back again, this time, to Kagome's dismay, not rising.

"Inuyasha!" She made to run for him, but felt a hand roughly shove her back, causing her to land, painfully, on her side, her breath leaving her in a rush. A groan of pain, followed by the sound of struggle, led Kagome to turn her head, which was dizzy from the way her neck had snapped back, to see Sukiono holding Kikyou up by the neck, the miko scratching at his arms and face with her fingers, her bow falling to the ground along with her quiver of arrows.

Without warning, he threw her back towards Inuyasha, who was just starting to muster the energy to rise again, and the pair ended up in a tangled heap of red, white, black, and silver. Sukiono just laughed.

"Hiraikotsu!" The boomerang came flying towards his neck, but this time he was ready for it, and sent it flying back towards Sango, who was only saved by Kirara, who seemed to magically appear and lift the woman into the air. The experienced demon exterminator pulled back, for understandable reasons, allowing her weapon to fall uselessly to the ground as Kirara flew higher into the sky where it was safe.

"Prepare yourself!" Miroku charged forward, hurling his staff before him, but was almost instantly sent flying backward thanks to one of Sukionos many barriers, yet another damnable trick he'd learned from his father.

The monk's staff flew from his hand, lodging itself in the crevice of a nearby boulder with a clear ping, while Miroku continued tumbling until he came to rest several yards back, lying on his stomach...and not moving.

"Miroku!" Sango wailed from where she was perched safely out of reach, feeling all fear for her baby flee at the sight of her husband, helpless on the ground. Commanding Kirara with pressure from her legs, she flew down to meet him, scooping up his large frame and slinging it across the giant cat before once more disappearing into the sky, sighing in relief as she heard him moan in pain. At least that meant he was still alive.

That left only Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Nancy, and Kaede still standing. Kaede was old and had not participated in such a battle in years. Nancy, while brilliant in a courtroom, was helpless in such a skirmish, and Sesshoumaru only cared about helping when the blonde was in danger. That left Kagome, unsure of herself and sitting alone on the grass. But she had defeated evil twice before, and knew she could look it in the face and win again, if need be. So, once again, she rose to her feet to meet the battle head-on.

Sukiono, for his part, seemed completely oblivious to anything (or anyone) else around him at that point, so focused was he on the pair of former lovers just beginning to untangle themselves and rise to their feet, Inuyasha swaying dizzily and Kikyou putting a hand to her head in a rare outward display of weakness.

"How ironic that you two should now die together," he taunted, standing with his arms crossed, looking for all the world as though he were merely having a casual debate with friends. His harsh green eyes focused on the miko. "Wasn't it your wish, after all, Kikyou, that you die with Inuyasha?" His smirk broadened. "You were denied that chance once before, but now I shall grant your wish...without the aid of the Shikon no Tama."

Kikyou glared back, saying nothing, but Inuyasha, as always, was extremely verbal, his voice practically spitting venom. "You bastard! Don't you see that Naraku only used you as much as he used us? You are nothing more than a means to an end!"

Sukiono shrugged. "Of course I am. But I was raised to believe nothing else. Now, at least I will know I have put my father's troubled soul to rest, and I will no longer be plagued with the memories of his bitter heart."

Kikyou shook her head in resignation, her head pounding from her impact with both Inuyasha and the tree. She was trying to hide the fact that she was seeing double at that moment. "Do you honestly believe the wrongs Naraku has done you will vanish with my death? Do you truly believe that by eliminating two lives you can forget all the years of cruelty he gave to you?" Her voice was not panicked, harsh, or even spiteful; it was just calm, almost soothing.

"Shut up," Sukiono whispered frantically. "Just shut up. You're a witch with your wise words...I know you are! How else did you ensnare my father so quickly?" Kikyou chose at that point to remain silent, which only drove him into an even higher state of rage. He shot his arms forward and prepared to attack. "It's time for both of you to die!"

Inuyasha made to dodge the attack, but felt his legs, for the first time, refuse to move, lacking the strength, and so, in a last ditch effort, he thrust his faithful sword in front of him, hoping against hope that it might reveal some new technique that involved a shield, feeling as Kikyou wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his back.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," he heard her whisper with his sensitive ears, for the first time sounding like the Kikyou of old, the Kikyou who had lived before Naraku, Onigumo, and all the troubles that had brought about. In that one instant, she was once more the woman he had loved, and despite the fact that they had both changed since then, he couldn't help but smile slightly, his eyes going soft.

"I know," he all but whispered in reply, meeting her gaze. "And so am I." Then he closed his eyes and said his final silent goodbyes to Kagome, the woman of his heart, her face the only thing he wanted to see.

He imagined her the way he'd seen her that day beside the well, when he'd thought for sure he'd lost her forever, the blossoms of the trees falling about her face, the sun framing her body in a halo of light, her hair billowing out around her like a cloud. He imagined her at the prom she'd taken him to, laughing and twirling on the dance floor, her smile lighting up the entire room. He remembered how she had so willingly given herself to him on Sango and Miroku's wedding day, when he'd carried her into the woods and laid her on a soft patch of grass, her ebony hair falling around her like the wings of a bird, her eyes so full of trust it had brought tears to his eyes. And he remembered her on their wedding day, dressed in her white gown, flowers in her hair and the trademark smile on her face. All this he remembered in just a few seconds, and the memories brought warmth to his heart.

Kagome...

At least, he decided, he would die loved and cherished...a gift he had thought he'd lost the day his mother died and left him alone.

Sukiono's attack, balled into a mass of dark energy, sped toward them until it was all the pair could see, leading the man to think he'd won...until he felt a horrendous pain sear through his side. Gasping, he glanced down to see an arrow, surrounded in a pink light, protruding from his abdomen, and lifting his eyes, which now felt heavy, he saw Kagome, her hand still poised from where it had released the deadly weapon seconds before, Kikyou's bow clutched in her other hand.

"Kagome..." He felt betrayed for some reason, as though he had been let down by the one person who he cared about. "...Why?"

Her eyes flooded with pity, but the rest of her face remained a mask of harsh reality. "I couldn't let you kill him, Sukiono," she almost sounded apologetic. "You know that."

"So...you love him that much?" His voice quivered as he spoke, his fingers slowly moving to wrap around the arrow which meant the end of his life.

She nodded as though it was the most natural and obvious question in the world; and, in a way, it was. "Yes."

Her voice began to drift away into a sea of dense fog as the arrow slowly dissolved in his fingers, and Sukiono started to feel, strangely enough, warm. Warmer then he'd felt in a long time. Not since...

"_Mother..."_

"_Yes, sweetheart?" The voice was startling, causing him to turn his head sharply to find the source...and there she was. Her hair was still as black as a raven's wing, her violet eyes full of a sad wisdom that could only come about with painful memories. She still wore that tattered dress with the patches and the unfinished ends, but then, he had always thought she looked beautiful that way. They were by a familiar stream, and the trees were green with the life of spring._

"_Mother," he whispered again, this time in disbelief. Could it really be her? "How...?"_

_She smiled, and he felt his heart constrict and then melt, as though all the pain, the suffering, the confusion he had felt since her death were being washed away with warm water. "Oh, my beloved son," she sighed, opening her arms, and he flew into them willingly, though now it was her head that rested on his shoulder._

_They stood like that for several minutes, the only sound disturbing the silence being that of the water flowing over the rocks and pebbles of the nearby stream. Finally, he pulled back and brushed a hand through her hair, never having realized before how tiny she was...how delicate. She had always seemed so strong to him, so unmovable. _

"_How?" He asked again, feeling stupid. Here he was, finally in her presence once more, and all he could do was repeat one word over and over again. _

_She laughed, and it was a beautiful laugh, before pulling her into his arms again. "It doesn't matter how," she breathed, her voice deep and melodic, like rich velvet or newly melted chocolate. "What matters is that you are safe now, and will be from now on."_

"_Safe with you?" God, he sounded like a helpless child. But then, hadn't he felt like one since the day she died?_

_She shook her head, though he did not see it since her head was still against his shoulder. "No, Sukiono...but I'll be watching over you."_

_He felt panic well up in his chest. "But I want to stay with you!"_

"_It is not your time, my love," she pulled away and brushed his cheek with her hand, her skin still soft as rabbit fur. Then she stood up on tiptoe and kissed him lovingly on the forehead, causing a shiver to run through his body. "I love you, my dear Sukiono. I love you..."_

_And he was falling...falling backward, feeling as though he were parting the mists of some unseen world..._

There was a blinding light, and all present in the clearing had to either close their eyes or look away until it slowly faded away. Kagome knew it was over when she heard a loud thud, announcing that Sukiono had fallen to the ground, defeated at last.

But that made no sense. He should have dissolved along with her purity arrow, as it was designed to destroy all evil. Unless...there was still good in him, as she had originally believed?

"Sukiono?" There was no response, and Kagome hesitantly stepped forward, still clutching Kikyou's bow and full quiver of arrows warily. She knew she'd hit him, she'd seen it with her own eyes. So what was going on?

"Kagome, be careful!" Inuyasha warned, also looking stunned, although his shock was more due to the fact that he had prepared his soul for death but still remained among the living. Understandably his mind was quite confused.

Sango and Miroku slowly drifted down on Kirara, the cat's feet touching down on the soft grass with a gentle swish, and Kikyou slowly began to dislodge herself from Inuyasha as she too realized she had evaded true death yet again.

"It would seem," she muttered, "That I am not meant to die young." She smiled slightly, recalling the fact that even when she had died, she had been resurrected, and now had been pulled back from the shadow of death once more.

Kagome continued to move cautiously, although she now had a destination as she spotted a form on the ground, blonde hair covering its shoulders, dressed all in white. It looked smaller then she thought it should, but it didn't even occur to Kagome that it wasn't Sukiono still lying on the ground. Who else would it be?

Kneeling down beside the still man, she reached out a hand and placed it gently, albeit firmly, on his shoulder, half expecting to find him as some illusion that her fingers would pass right through. But he was real enough, and so, with one heave, she rolled him onto his back, only to gasp in shock.

Short, curly blonde hair fell to his shoulders, framing a face that was soft and childlike, a small amount of baby-fat on the cheeks. He blinked slowly, uncertainly, and she recognized the jade-green eyes. But it made no sense. The Sukiono she had hit with her arrow had been a man...the person now before her was no more then a child!


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Author's Notes:** Hi, everyone, sorry for taking so long, but I went on another vacation. I know, shame on me, right? But it was for a good cause; we went to a beautiful southern wedding in North Carolina, and I got to see some wonderful colleges while down there, including Wake Forest and The College of William and Mary. I also got to experience Washington, D.C. for the first time in my life, so it was very exciting.

This chapter, sadly enough, is the second-to-last chapter of the story. That means, for those of you who are like me and need things spelled out in detail, that there will only be ONE MORE CHAPTER after this one. It breaks my heart, and yet also fills me with pride at how popular it has become, and how popular my 'Confessions Trilogy' has become as well. It has exceeded my wildest dreams, and I have all of you to thank for that. So thank you. And don't worry, there will be plenty of sappy stuff coming in the final chapter, so just keep your eyes dry until then, okay? Enjoy chapter twenty-two!

* * *

NOTICE: The next story that will be posted, in place of 'Soldiers in a Timeless Battle', will be called 'The King's Mistress'. It's an alternate universe plot, I've already prepared the first several chapters, and am very proud of how it's already starting to develop, so wait for that in the very near future. All the information about it is as follows:

**The King's Mistress**

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Sesshoumaru/Rin

Summary: Kagome comes to court without expecting much more then the fact that she will be married to Kouga, ruler of the north, and vassal to the King. She has accepted the fact that her sister, Kikyou, will be marrying King Inuyasha, and that she will forever more be forced to walk behind her skirts. But all that changes when she catches the eye of Inuyasha himself, casting doubt on his choice in a wife, as well as her choice to accept the life that has been planned for her. Now two sisters, as close and protective of one another as twins and yet the greatest of rivals, will compete for the greatest prize: the love of a King. But only one will wear the crown, while the other will be cast in shadow as nothing more than the King's mistress.

* * *

**Valese:** Thank you so much for all the reviews you sent for my stories. I can't believe it. Every time I looked there were some from you. Thank you!

**Northern Phoenix:** The idea for 'The Breaking Point' is a lot like the Top Gun movie, which is one of my favorites, but I actually got the idea after going and visiting my uncle at the airbase where he works as a fighter pilot in the U.S. air force. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kiri RainShadow:** I would be honored beyond belief if you were to do a manga version of this trilogy. By all means, go right ahead. Maybe we could figure out a way for me to figure out what you put together, because I would love that! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Title: Soldiers in a Timeless Battle

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Twenty-two

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

It was colder in modern Tokyo, and as Kagome stepped out of the well she shivered violently, pulling her modest, but thin, shirt closer to her body as she hugged herself tightly with her arms. Her house, usually so warm and welcoming, now looked like a dark castle out of a fairy tale; the kind that everyone on the side of good knew about, and passed every day, but still avoided at all costs.

"Kagome?"

On edge as she was, Kagome felt herself jump a mile in the air as she heard her name, and came back to reality panting in surprise, noticing the strange look on Inuyasha's face as he gazed at her steadily. "Oh, Inuyasha, sorry..."

"Are you okay?"

"What me? Sure..." Her smile was artificial, she knew it as well as he. That was the problem with always being genuine and kind, when you wanted to plaster something fake on your face, everyone noticed.

"You're lying," he stated simply, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes as he casually handed her the large yellow backpack, worn from years of use, that had been such a faithful companion in all her adventures. "When are you going to figure out that I can tell? I'm not stupid you know."

"Oh yeah, you're a real psychic when it comes to people's emotions, Inuyasha," she replied with a giggle, her voice laced with sarcasm. Mentally she counted all the times he had been so clueless as to how she had been feeling, like when he had run off to find Kikyou, or when he had called her nothing more than his shard detector, or how he could say things and then not have a clue that it was offensive.

"Keh," he looked away, his head high. "I'm not sure I like that tone."

"Oh Inuyasha, get down off your high horse and come with me into the house already," she sighed, grabbing his arm and dragging him along.

"I don't see why I had to come," he fussed, releasing his arm from her grasp and settling to walk at her side. "This should be between you and your mother...I want nothing to do with it."

"I thought you said you knew how I was feeling," she chided.

He looked confused. "I do."

"Then you should know that right now I am extremely nervous, and you should also know how intimidating this conversation is for me."

"Why the hell is it difficult?"

Kagome whirled on him, her eyes deadly. "Because I'm about to tell my mother I want to break my promise to her and drop out of college, baka! Because I know she's going to be extremely disappointed, and that's the one thing I can't stand to see on her face! Does that answer your question?"

Inuyasha was cowering now, as he always did when Kagome was in a foul mood. "Y-yeah, sure, I get it," he replied hastily.

"Kagome? Sweetheart, is that you?" Mrs. Higurashi called from the kitchen window, and the glare on Kagome's face instantly disappeared to be replaced by one of her warm smiles. Inuyasha shook his head, marveling at her mood swings. Was it her time of the month again? He would never understand women.

"Yes, mama, I'm home with Inuyasha!"

"Keh, who else would you be with?" He muttered, in return receiving a little jab in his side.

"Well come on inside then, I'm just starting dinner!"

"Okay!" Kagome took Inuyasha's hand, and he realized just how sweaty it was. She was really that nervous?

The house smelled of flour and sugar, and boxes lined the hallways, labeled with a large black pen, some saying 'ornaments', others reading 'ivy', and others still saying things like 'Santa's', 'snowmen', and 'nativity'.

Kagome acquired a puzzled expression as she and Inuyasha entered the kitchen. "Mama, why are the Christmas decorations out already? It's only November."

Mrs. Higurashi stood up from where she was putting something in the oven, flour on her cheek and a smile on her face. "Oh, well, I figured that since we're going away on a short holiday in another week, meaning it will be December when we get home, it would be nice to come home to the decorations being up. I know how much you love the decorations, Kagome, so I want them up for the full month this time."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks."

Her mother turned back around and grabbed a mixing bowl, pouring in different ingredients, from eggs to sugar to flour, absentmindedly stirring as she spoke. "You two were gone for a long time. What exactly have you been up to?" She gave Kagome a meaningful look. "It's going to be hard to make up all your school work, you know."

Kagome looked away uncomfortably, and Inuyasha stepped in to try and save her. "She's had a busy couple of weeks, Mrs. Higurashi, so maybe we don't need to mention school for the moment."

The older woman shrugged. "Whatever you say. So tell me, what have you been up to, Kagome?"

Kagome looked down at the table and studied her hands, which were somewhat dirty since she hadn't washed them yet that day, but had still managed to help Miroku prepare a place for the garden they would cultivate in the spring, while Sango had sat on the sidelines, complaining about how she wanted to help, but couldn't.

Where did she begin? How in the world could she possibly hope to explain what had taken place on the other side of the well? Some moments it was too bizarre even for Kagome to understand, and she had lived through it. But then again, her mother had been able to stand the concept of her daughter using an old well to travel through time, marrying an ill-tempered hanyou complete with silver hair and dog ears, and having a group of friends that consisted of a demon exterminator, a lecherous monk, and a kitsune. What was the harm in telling her one more bizarre piece of information?

"Well mama," she began with a chuckle, "I hope your mind is open right now, because you're not going to believe what happened."

* * *

_Kagome staggered back, staring in shock at the child before her. It couldn't be...it just couldn't be! Where a moment before a man had stood, now a child lay in his place. But she couldn't deny that he had the same sandy blonde hair, now only falling to his shoulders in curls, his eyes that same stunning jade-green. And yet something was missing in those eyes...something she couldn't quite put her finger on. _

_The boy rose shakily to his feet, reaching almost to Kagome's chest, and looked around with a confused expression, first at Kagome, then in turn at Sango, Miroku, Nancy, Kikyou, and Kaede. But when his eyes came to rest on the two brothers, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, he staggered back with a little whimper, his eyes wide with fear. "Wh-who are you?" He stammered. "Where am I?"_

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh, don't play that innocent trump card, baka. You think that just because you look like that we will forget everything you've done?"_

_The child stammered, clearly unsure of what to say or how to respond. "I-I don't know what y-you're talking about. I've never seen you before."_

"_Liar!" Inuyasha spat, and the boy jumped back. The hanyou started to move forward, picking up his sword, but found Kagome quickly step in front of him, her arms outstretched._

"_Inuyasha, stop it. I think he's telling the truth."_

_He blinked. "What? You honestly don't believe this lie, do you Kagome? He's clearly trying to take advantage of this new development. But just because he's a child doesn't mean he isn't still the same Sukiono we were just dealing with."_

_Kagome sighed patiently. "Inuyasha, I really think he's telling the truth. I think he doesn't have a clue where he is, or who we all are."_

"_He was just trying to kill me, Kagome!" The hanyou almost sounded desperate. "And now you want me to just let him go?" _

"_No, I want to ask him a few questions. Can't you just trust me? Please?"_

_The word trust seemed to deflate his anger slightly, because Inuyasha lowered his sword and looked away. "Just be careful, alright? The last thing we need is for your stupid sense of pity to be getting us all killed."_

_Kagome bristled at his gruff tone, but brushed it aside, knowing it was just his nature. In all honesty, she was doing better then usual, getting him to calm down at all. _

_Slowly, she turned around and walked back toward the boy, who had been watching the scene with a mix of curiosity and fear. "Sukiono?" Her voice was soft and gentle. "Are you okay?"_

_He stepped back, but tripped, and landed on his rear. "How do you know my name?"_

"_You don't know who I am?"_

"_No, I said that already." The poor boy was clearly confused, and Kagome could see that the innocent, lost look on his face was not a lie. No one could possibly fake such innocence. It was a child's innocence, the kind that, once a person was grown up, was never seen again, and could not be replicated, even by the greatest of actors. _

"_Do you know where you are?" She asked, trying a different approach, sitting down on her knees so she was more at his eye level, and less intimidating._

_He looked around, clearly thinking before he answered her question. Finally, after a few minutes, he shook his head. _

"_Okay," She smoothed her hands over her legs and looked up to meet his eyes directly. "Then tell me what you do know...what you do remember."_

"_You mean you want to know about me?" _

_It wasn't quite what she was going for, but Kagome decided that, considering how frightened he was, she'd better just go with it. "Yeah, tell me about yourself."_

_He nodded and lowered his eyes to the ground as he started speaking, suddenly shy. "My name is Sukiono, and I'm nine years old."_

"_It's nice to meet you, Sukiono," Kagome reached out and put a hand on his arm, though he jerked away on instinct. Her smile didn't even falter. "My name's Kagome. So tell me, where are you from?"_

"_Everywhere."_

"_You don't have a home?"_

"_I travel with my mother." His eyes darkened in pain. "Or, at least, I did."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_He sniffled. "The last thing I remember was seeing her...she was on the ground, in the middle of a burning village...she...she was...was..." He broke down and started bawling, and Kagome, out of instinct, pulled him to her, feeling his little body quivering in her arms. _

_As she stroked his soft curls with her hand, she felt all the pieces of the puzzle coming together. Sukiono had memories only up until the moment when he had met Naraku, and his life had taken such a tragic turn for the worst. Her arrow must have been what brought about the change. After all, the arrow would purify a soul of its evil, leaving behind only the good, so that if a soul were all evil, like Naraku's had been, it would vanish completely, but if it still held some good, it would linger. So, if that was the case, Sukiono had been returned to his state of innocence, the day his mother died, but before he had met Naraku, so that he was still good at heart. _

_Granted, Kagome had never seen something so drastic happen with the purity arrow. She was accustomed to fighting demons with no sense other then to destroy, and who were killed instantly. Or she had used her arrows to dissipate venom, such as in Kouga's case that day when Kagura had tricked him into fighting Inuyasha to the death. But never before had she seen one of her arrows revert someone back to a younger time in their life. Then again, she thought with a half-smile, she had never dealt with a person as conflicted as Sukiono before._

_By now, Sukiono was sniffling, rather then sobbing, and he pulled his head out of the crook of Kagome's shoulder to meet her gaze, his innocent green eyes, now red-rimmed from tears, full of questions. "I must have fallen asleep," he remarked simply, "Because the last thing I remember is kneeling beside my mother." He acquired the look of someone who had a brilliant idea. "Is that how you know my name? Did you come and take me away? Did you save me?"_

"_I..." Kagome screwed up her features and looked away, biting her lower lip. How did she answer that? Finally, with a soft, faraway smile, she sighed and gave him the most honest answer she could under the circumstances. "Yes, Sukiono. We saved you."_

__

* * *

__

Standing outside and gazing down the giant stairs leading up to the shrine, hugging a warm wool sweater around her body, Kagome smiled at the uniquely beautiful site of Tokyo all lit up with lights. Granted, now she preferred the quiet of the Feudal Era, but a part of her still was, and would always be, the city girl who had existed before she had fallen down the well and met Inuyasha.

The sound of clattering dishes resounded from inside, telling her dinner would soon be on the table, and Kagome knew it would only be a matter of time before Inuyasha would drop a dish or something and wail for help. But for the moment, she was content just to stand and be alone in the silence of the night.

Her mother had listened to and accepted the story easily enough. In fact, she had taken it as easily as a woman hearing about her daughter's day at school, which had almost been disappointing for Kagome. But then, what else could she expect? To Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome's stories were just that: stories...things she would never experience, and so she just couldn't fathom any of it. To her, it was just like reading a novel; thrilling, and almost real, but not quite.

But for Kagome, it would always be real. For the rest of her life, she would remember the feeling that first time when she was pulled down the well, shocked when she didn't hit the ground, but ended up in an entirely different time and place. She would never forget the twinge at her heart when she first saw Inuyasha, pinned against Goshinboku and sleeping peacefully. That twinge, she thought ruefully, had turned into rage and quarrels for a long time, but at the same time she loved him more for it.

She could never forget all the times he had come to her rescue, his hair flying out behind him, his sword brandished, a look of absolute devotion and protection (that he didn't even know was there) on his face as he stepped defensively in front of her.

She couldn't forget the feelings of absolute fear every time she had looked death in the face, and still come out of it all alive. The pain in her heart whenever she saw Kikyou, silent, beautiful, powerful Kikyou, come between her and Inuyasha, always managing to close off a portion of the hanyou's heart and call it her own.

Sango's beautiful smile and her fierce courage as she continued to fight to save her brother Kohaku, only to have him die in the end just as he was free. Miroku's unending smiles even as, every day that Naraku existed, he faced certain and gruesome death at a young age. Shippou's laughter and joy every time he took down the smallest of foes. Kouga's bright, shining blue eyes, so fierce and intense and yet soft at the same time. Her friends, all of them...they had a bond forged through pain, suffering, and joy. No...she could never forget.

And even Sukiono, with his stunning green eyes, would always be a part of her memories of this time and this place. He had caused her to lose her first baby, and she had forgiven him for that. He had attacked her husband, and held her captive, and she had forgiven him for that as well. And now, because of her forgiveness, he had a chance at a new life...

* * *

_Inuyasha grimaced as he stared at the small boy currently sitting alone on a nearby patch of grass with no where to go and no one to love him. "No, absolutely out of the question."_

"_Inuyasha..."_

"_No, Kagome!" His voice was hard and cold, but he couldn't help it. This time, she was just asking too much of him. "I'm sorry, normally I can go along with you, but not this time. This time I can't. Perhaps you have forgiven him, but I have not."_

_Kagome looked over her shoulder at Sukiono before turning her pleading eyes back to her husband once more, everyone else standing around them, waiting to see what would happen. "Please, Inuyasha, he's not the same person he was even this morning. Now he's just a lost little boy whose last memory was of his mother's dead body. We can't turn him away on his own."_

_The hanyou clenched his fists, trying desperately to contain his temper, but feeling it slowly slipping out of his control. "What he did, Kagome, to you, to us, to...our baby..." He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, but no. We cannot take him in with us and raise him as though he were our own. I will not accept that boy as my son."_

_Kagome looked hurt, and he hated it when she got like that, but this time he was going to remain firm. "I'm not asking you to take him in as your son, Inuyasha," she replied, "Just that we give him a place to stay."_

"_Don't you get it?" He finally snapped. "I said no! I said I can't do it! I said that for once I need you to be the understanding one, and see things from my point of view!"_

"_Inuyasha..." Kagome didn't know what to say. She was hurt, to be sure, and disappointed. But, seeing the look on his face, she could see that for once he was not going to budge even one inch. So, lowering her head in defeat, she nodded. "Very well, he won't come and live with us."_

_Her expression and tone broke his heart, and Inuyasha found himself reaching out to touch his wife's shoulder, desperate to see her looking happier. "Kagome, please don't be mad at me..." But she shrugged out of his touch and looked away, causing him to lower his hand back to his side and sigh, knowing that eventually she would forgive him. After all, she had to realize that every man had his limits, and he had simply reached one of them._

_A long silence stretched out in and around the group of friends and companions as they all stared, first at Sukiono, and then at each other. It seemed that no one wanted to take charge of the boy, save for Kagome (and she had been overruled by her other half), but at the same time, no one wanted the guilt trip of leaving him without a place to go and be safe._

"_I'll take charge of the boy." Everyone started and turned with shocked expressions toward the owner of the voice._

_Kagome blinked in surprise, though she knew her eyes were starting to shine with gratitude. "Kikyou?"_

_The older miko had her usual expressionless façade in place, though her eyes darted towards the boy to her left several times. Finally, the corners of her mouth curved up into a slight smile. "Perhaps it can be my way of atoning for the things that I did to bring all this about in the first place."_

"_You've done nothing wrong, Kikyou," Inuyasha interjected, his voice gruff. "You were a victim as much as I."_

_But Kikyou shook her head. "It is true, Inuyasha, that you were a victim of Naraku's wrath the entire time. Your only crime was ever having loved me." Kagome couldn't help but flinch slightly at the reference, though no one seemed to notice. "But I, on the other hand, can only play the helpless victim card for so long."_

"_Kikyou..."_

_She held up her hand for silence, and Inuyasha obeyed. "It may be true, Inuyasha, that I was tricked into betraying you just as much as you were me. It may be true that I was resurrected from my grave against my will. And it may be true that I was hunted by Naraku even after everything that had come to pass, simply because I was the shell of the woman I once was. But beyond that, I created much of my own suffering."_

_Her smile turned sad, and she glanced at Kagome. "Think of all the times I had ill-will towards you, Kagome. How once I even tried to kill you." She looked back at Inuyasha. "And how often I goaded Naraku into a rage by taunting him for the fact that he was not a full demon." She shook her head. "I was foolish, and stupid. I thought I was immune to his rage because he still carried the heart of Onigumo, who would have never harmed me, however much he hated me for my existence."_

_Glancing over at Sango and Miroku, she nodded as though agreeing with something in her head. "And I so often disrupted your plans and your quest, because I would taunt Inuyasha and make him feel guilty for loving another. No," She shook her head again, "I am not only a victim. I have much to atone for. And that is why I will take care of Sukiono."_

_Kagome watched her incarnation carefully, as though she would read her thoughts exactly. "Kikyou, are you sure? I mean, you would be inheriting a boy, along with all the problems of raising him."_

"_Not to mention the fact that he's been traumatized by the memory of his mother being killed," Sango added, clearly remembering Kohaku, and how he chose to keep the shard in his back, under Naraku's control, for so long, simply because he didn't want to remember what he'd done to his family. She sighed. "That in of itself will be hard enough to deal with."_

_Kikyou nodded. "All this I know already. Gideon and I have talked about having children of our own someday, so I know he will be a willing parent. He is a good man, and I know he will raise Sukiono as his own son, in time." She cocked her head. "In all honesty, it should be him, since he is really the only one, excluding Nancy, among us who has no ties to Naraku, and no bitterness that extends toward that monster's son."_

_The point made sense, but clearly everyone was still unsure. Kikyou had, up until only a year earlier, been a walking shell, carrying within her the souls of the dead in order to remain alive. Taking a husband was a big enough step. Could she handle a child, and a grown child at that, so suddenly?_

_As if sensing their doubt, the miko straightened her shoulders and walked over to where Sukiono was still sitting gazing up at the sky, though in reality he seemed more lost in thought than anything else. He didn't see her approach, thus he jumped slightly when she placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_Kagome?" At first, he made the same mistake as everyone else with the two, but then, seeing Kagome behind the strange woman, he shook his head, realizing his mistake, and looked confused. "Who are you?"_

_Kikyou acquired a soft, almost motherly look as she smiled, her dark eyes kind. "My name is Kikyou." She indicated an empty place beside him. "May I sit with you?"_

_He looked at where she was pointing for an instant before hesitantly nodding his head. "Sure," he replied, watching her carefully as she elegantly sat down on her knees, her hands in her lap, and together they watched the sky for a moment, listening to the birds, the group behind them holding their breath in anticipation of what was to come next._

_Finally, looking at the boy beside her, Kikyou hesitantly put her arm around his shoulders and he, surprisingly, leaned against her for some much-needed comfort in a world where he was so suddenly alone. She reminded him of Kagome, who had been kind, so that meant she couldn't be all bad, right?_

"_May I talk with you?" Kikyou asked gently, her voice soothing._

"_About what?"_

"_What do you want to talk about?"_

_Sukiono screwed up his features into a pout, his eyes watering. "I don't know. I don't really want to talk about much of anything right now. All I can think about is my mother."_

_Kikyou nodded. "Well, that sounds perfect then."_

_He looked confused. "What does?"_

"_Your mother. Tell me about your mother."_

_That was the perfect thing to say, because at the thought of speaking about his mother, who he had adored so much, Sukiono's eyes lit up like jewels, and a smile came to his face as his eyes dried up. "She was very beautiful, with hair kind of like yours, only darker."_

_Kikyou chuckled. "Darker then mine? Is that possible?"_

"_Yes," he replied, very serious, so she nodded._

"_I see."_

"_And her eyes were violet. She was always smiling..."_

_The two conversed easily now, about Sukiono's mother, leaning closer together as time went by, their heads together like two little children discussing some secret they didn't want others to know. And in that moment, everyone heaved a sigh of relief and turned to start walking back towards the village. In that moment, Kikyou made the first step down the road that would, in the end, grant her a son._

__

* * *

__

A loud crash, followed by a desperate Inuyasha crying out "KAGOME!" caused her to blink out of her thoughts and glance back towards the house with an exasperated sigh. He broke a dish almost every time he tried to help set the table, simply because he wasn't used to handling plates and bowls that were so easily shattered. He usually cooked dinner on a spit and ate it right off the stick...which was just a little too unrefined for her tastes, so that would have to change.

Entering the house once more, she could smell the turkey her mother had fixed for the evening, along with the fresh rolls. Everything she ever cooked was fresh and homemade, so, in the case of food, Kagome was very picky because she had been so spoiled growing up.

"What broke this time?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen, seeing a small bowl in about four pieces on the ground, Inuyasha just above it, his ears drooping.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he whined, "I didn't mean to. Please don't say the word."

She giggled. "Inuyasha, its fine. Don't you think we're used to this by now?" She indicated the broken bowl. "Mama has bought several extras since you've started helping around the house. So don't worry about it."

"Oh, okay, well, if you say so," he spoke as he took a seat at the table. Souta and Kagome's grandfather were apparently away at some school function that evening, leaving them alone with Mrs. Higurashi, so once dinner was served and they were all sitting at the table, she had no way to avoid the dreaded conversation any longer. And yet it still took a hefty kick in the shin, courtesy of Inuyasha, before she could muster the courage to say anything.

"Mama, um, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Mrs. Higurashi calmly put down her fork, which had just placed some turkey in her mouth, and folded her hands on the table. "Kagome, are you pregnant again?"

"WHAT?!" Both she and Inuyasha exclaimed at the same time, bright red. "NO!"

"Oh, alright then, what is it dear?"

Kagome knew it was a sad day when she wished that she, as an eighteen year old, would rather tell her mother she was pregnant then tell her she wanted to stop going to school. "Well, um, you see, I've been thinking about this for a long time and, well..." Her hand had started shaking, and she noticed that she had the attention now of both Inuyasha and her mother. She laughed nervously. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, um..."

Inuyasha snorted with impatience and slammed his fork down on the table. "Oh for heaven's sake," he snapped. "Kagome wants to stop going to her lessons. There I said it, was that so hard?"

Mrs. Higurashi opened her eyes wide in surprise. "Your lessons? You mean college, Kagome? You want to drop out of college?"

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Dropping out is such a harsh way of putting it, don't you think?" She tried to make light of the situation. "I prefer to say that I want my life to take a different direction."

"I see," her mother nodded slowly, her face going calm. "And what has brought you to this decision?"

"Honestly?" Her mother nodded, and so she plunged ahead, suddenly very passionate. "I'm exhausted, mama! I'm keeping up two lives, one in the Feudal Era, and one here at home. Whenever I'm over in the past for too long, and want to rest by coming here, I can't because there are always piles upon piles of homework for me to do. And whenever I'm here for too long, I can't rest there because there's so much for me to do to help Kaede and the others defend the village against roaming demons. When everyone there rests, I have to come back here to get my life in order, and then when everyone here rests, I have to go back and fix the problems in their time. _I want to be able to rest! _Is that so hard for everyone to understand?"

She had presented her case like a lawyer, expecting her mother to object, and was surprised when, instead of an argument, all her mother did was sigh, although there was some frustration being expelled in that simple gesture. "I won't say that I'm not disappointed, Kagome," she began. "After all, you made a deal with me. I knew it would be hard for you to maintain your life with Inuyasha if you married him, and that's why I didn't want you marrying so young."

"But mama, it's hard for me even when I'm not married to him. I would have still wanted to be with Inuyasha whenever possible, and I would have missed my friends."

Mrs. Higurashi put up her hand. "Kagome, the time-travel aspect has nothing to do with it. You could have done it; you did it in high school. You maintained your grades, and you, for the most part, enjoyed what you were doing in both worlds. It's the marriage component that I mean, sweetheart. That never changes, whether you live in the past, the present, or in both worlds at once. The reality is that, when you get married, your priorities change. Suddenly you want to start a family, you want to settle down, you don't want to pursue a career for yourself." As Kagome moved to protest, Mrs. Higurashi held up her hand. "And I'm not saying that's wrong, Kagome, that's how it should be when you get married. You should be more devoted to your family then you are to your individual needs. But that means, in the case of a college student, that they are probably not going to make it to graduation, and I knew that would be the case with you the moment you told me you and he were getting married. Do you understand?"

Kagome looked away, blushing; somewhat embarrassed, knowing her mother had summarized the other reasons (the ones she had purposefully failed to mention) for her wanting to drop out of school. It was true, she was exhausted all the time, but beyond that, she did just want to start a family of her own, and be with Inuyasha all the time.

"I understand," she finally spoke, her voice quiet.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Very well; in that case, I want you to know two things: one, I'm not going to stand in your way if what you really want is to leave school. But the other thing is that I am disappointed, because I had dreams of you doing things with your life that I never had the chance to do because, frankly," At this she smiled sarcastically, "I married young."

Kagome bit her lip, and looked away. What could she say to that?

Seeing she was in distress, Inuyasha hesitantly put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, her cheek against his strong chest and his head resting atop her chin in what had become her favorite position. She loved it because she could smell him, the scent of pine trees and fresh air that she adored so much, and that in of itself made her feel better.

Her mother was disappointed, that was true, and she couldn't blame her. After all, she had made a promise, had broken it, and it would be hard for Mrs. Higurashi to accept the fact that her daughter would not be the next nuclear scientist, like all parents dreamed. But at the same time, she could handle the disappointment, because it was so much better then the disownment she had been expecting. Once again, she had been proven wrong when it came to her mother...once again she had underestimated her mother's love for her.

Besides that, she had friends who would be there for her in the next few weeks, when she would have to make up more lies to explain why she was leaving, and when she would say her final goodbye to her old life, the life she had led before falling into the past for the first time. It would be hard, she now realized...it would be very hard.

But, the greatest thing of all, which overshadowed all of that, was the fact that she had Inuyasha, her husband, greatest friend, and staunchest supporter, to help her in whatever endeavor she chose to undertake next, be that motherhood, or undergoing the full training to become a priestess in the Feudal Era. He would love her until the day she died, and knowing that made Kagome content in a way most people could only dream about. So long as he was always at her side, nothing could derail her spirits. What else could one expect from a woman who was absolutely adored by the man she loved?


	23. Epilogue

**Author's Notes:** Oh man, guys, here it is...the final chapter in the final story of this trilogy I have so unexpectedly created. I can't believe it. It's like saying good bye to an old friend, and that's not an easy thing to do, trust me.

All told, this trilogy consists of three stories, over sixty chapters and 3,000 reviews. I can't believe how successful it has become any more then I can grasp the fact that, now, after all this time, it is finally coming to an end. I started on 'Confessions of a Broken Heart' last November and now, almost an entire year later, I am finishing 'Soldiers in a Timeless Battle'. Thank you, everyone, for your support throughout all of this, I have treasured your responses and your kind words, and even your honesty at times when things have not quite been on par with what they should be...all of these are things I will remember.

Just as one final side note, below is the information again for my next story, which will be coming out in a matter of days as I have been working on the first five or so chapters, and have the entire story outline finally complete. I think you'll like it. I am very proud of how it is already developing. But that having been said, it will never take the place of this trilogy.

I'll shut up now and just go sit in a corner and cry, if it's alright with you, and you guys and move ahead and read the conclusion, okay? Thank you so much for everything. Thank you...thank you (bows elegantly and exists from the stage).

* * *

NOTICE: The next story that will be posted, in place of 'Soldiers in a Timeless Battle', will be called 'The King's Mistress'. It's an alternate universe plot, I've already prepared the first several chapters, and am very proud of how it's already starting to develop, so wait for that in the very near future. All the information about it is as follows:

**The King's Mistress**

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Sesshoumaru/Rin

Summary: Kagome comes to court without expecting much more then the fact that she will be married to Kouga, ruler of the north, and vassal to the King. She has accepted the fact that her sister, Kikyou, will be marrying King Inuyasha, and that she will forever more be forced to walk behind her skirts. But all that changes when she catches the eye of Inuyasha himself, casting doubt on his choice in a wife, as well as her choice to accept the life that has been planned for her. Now two sisters, as close and protective of one another as twins and yet the greatest of rivals, will compete for the greatest prize: the love of a King. But only one will wear the crown, while the other will be cast in shadow as nothing more than the King's mistress.

* * *

Title: Soldiers in a Timeless Battle

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter: Epilogue

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

The sun shone down on the small village in the early February afternoon, warming the earth and causing a certain amount of steam to rise from the chilled, wet ground of winter. At long last it seemed that the gods had lifted the cold spell, and were going to allow everyone to start their spring and summer routines.

Kagome walked down the center road through the village, headed in the direction of a small hut that was somewhat off on its own, secluded in the woods. But she was stopped as a small hand grasped her arm firmly, and she turned to look down at a boy of fourteen years with black hair and brown eyes. She smiled kindly. "What is it, child?"

He glanced over his shoulder, as though checking to see if there were monsters. "Priestess, you must hurry. My father is having his leg pains again."

Looking up at the sky for a moment, Kagome struggled to remember who the man was, before finally recalling the father she had tended to a week before after he had been in a hunting accident where a deer had severely injured his right thigh.

Finally, glancing back at the boy, she reached into a large pocket in her red pants and pulled forth a large pouch of herbs. "I see. You'd best take me to him then." The boy nodded and, taking her hand, led her towards one of the homes near the center of the village...and away, she noticed with a sigh of longing, from her own home.

Inside the hut was an elderly man, his eyes dark and his black hair salted with gray, lying on his back, his eyes clenched shut in pain. He peered over at the door as the flap was pulled aside, letting in the sun, and tried to smile slightly as he noticed Kagome moving towards him. "Priestess," he muttered through clenched teeth, "I hope I have not caused too much trouble for you."

Slowly sitting down on her knees, though Kagome was having some difficulty finding her balance thanks to her extremely pregnant belly, she smiled and smoothed back the man's hair with her right hand as she set the pouch of herbs down with the other and reached for a small cup full of water. "I see you already prepared the hot water," she nodded with approval, "That will certainly help you feel better faster."

The man nodded. "You can thank my son for that...he is the one who remembered."

Kagome glanced at the boy and gave him her warmest smile, to which he blushed in return. "Well done," she commended before turning back to her work, removing several pinches of the herb and placing them in the cup, stirring it with her finger before handing it to the man. "Do you need help sitting up?"

"Probably."

She nodded again and placed her hands behind his back as he hoisted himself into a sitting position, wincing as his leg moved in a way it didn't like. He instantly drank the liquid, making a face at its sour taste, and handed the cup back to Kagome.

"You'll probably feel somewhat tired for a while," Kagome spoke calmly as she gently removed the blanket that was covering the man's legs in order to inspect the wound. The bandages around it were soiled, and as she removed them she could see that the gash was infected and full of pus.

Sticking a warm cloth in the pot of leftover water, she pulled it out after a few minutes and proceeded to clean the wound slowly, trying not to create too much discomfort for her patient, before reaching down to her waist and removing another, smaller pouch and handing it to the man.

"I want you to take two pinches of this herb," she instructed as she proceeded to re-bandage the now clean gash, "Twice a day, is that understood?"

"Yes."

"It will help with the infection," she explained as she finished, sitting back on her heels and admiring what she had done with a smile of satisfaction. Kaede would be proud.

"Thank you, priestess," the man said again, his voice and eyes full of gratitude. "I know how hard it is to work now, in your condition." He indicated her belly, and Kagome blushed, waving the comment away as though it were nothing.

"I'm not due for another two months, so you need not worry about me."

"But it must be so tiring for you."

She nodded. "It can be at times, but honestly, my husband won't let me do too much without his permission, so I don't even have the opportunity to tire myself out."

The man laughed at that. "Your husband is right to protect you so much. He is a good man." Their eyes met. "I mean that, good priestess."

Kagome smiled, her cheeks flush with pleasure and her chest swelling with pride. It seemed that Inuyasha was indeed slowly winning the villagers over to his side with his kind gestures and his willingness to always protect the village. "I shall tell him what you have said, and am sure it will make him very happy," she finally commented, rising to her feet. "But for now, I must go and make dinner for my own family."

The man nodded. "Of course. Have a pleasant evening, my lady."

Kagome nodded and left, still feeling unused to being shown such respect, even though it had been two years since she took over Kaede's role as the village priestess. The old miko had trained Kagome for two years, much shorter then usual, but then, as she grew weary and unable to complete her duties, Kagome had stepped in, and before long she had taken over completely, leaving Kaede to relax in her old age and be taken care of by the villagers, who were all grateful for the service she had given them throughout the years.

Once more the hut that was her home came into view, and even though it was small, it was most definitely larger then it had been before. Miroku and Inuyasha had added on three rooms, so that now Inuyasha and Kagome had their own bedroom of sorts, as did Sango and Miroku, Kaede, and Shippou, who was now fifteen and insisted on his own living space. Kagome smiled at the thought. No matter how old he became, she would always remember the years when he had curled up at her chest and slept with his ear against her heart, listening to it beat steadily throughout the night.

The villagers thought it somewhat strange that they had not moved into their own homes, but Kagome decided it was better to just allow them to wonder. After all, how could she explain to them that they had been through so much they couldn't possibly imagine living anywhere but together any more?

"Kagome, where have you been?!"

Kagome was wrenched from her thoughts by the harsh sound of Inuyasha's voice, and she found herself staring at the frustrated hanyou standing in his usual pose, his arms crossed and his chin in the air haughtily. Some things would never change...

"I've been tending to some of the villagers," she replied sweetly. "They needed my help."

He sent her a glare. "Keh, I thought I told you that you were to not do any more for the village until after the pup is born."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You don't honestly expect me to stay in the hut all day, do you Inuyasha? And besides, if I didn't take care of the villagers, who would?"

"Kaede, of course! Or Kikyou! Her village isn't that far away, after all."

Kagome bristled slightly at that. "Maybe I don't want Kikyou tending to the people of my village, Inuyasha, since I am perfectly capable of doing it myself!" The old strain of jealously had managed to entwine itself into her tone, and Kagome blushed slightly in embarrassment, but still held her ground.

"I can't believe you're still so nervous around her," Inuyasha taunted, trying to make a point. "Do you need any more proof that you're the one who has ended up as my mate?" He indicated her belly.

"Well maybe I wouldn't feel so insecure if you acted so protective around her too, baka!" Kagome snapped back. "She's just as pregnant as I am, and yet, somehow, you think it's alright for her to come and tend to my village, as well as her own, and yet I get in trouble for even thinking about actually doing my job!" She stomped past him and into the hut. "Maybe I wouldn't get so upset if you had a little more faith in me!"

From within, Kagome heard an exasperated sigh, and turned to see Sango by the hearth, mending one of Miroku's robes. "You two will never stop, will you?" The demon exterminator asked with a chuckle.

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "He started it...again..."

"How very mature of you, Kagome, to point that out to me," her friend retorted in a kind way, causing Kagome to blush slightly. But before she could reply there was a great commotion outside, and she and Sango both rose to their feet to see what it was about.

They saw Shippou, now nearly as tall as Inuyasha, his arms and legs beginning to have the developed muscles of a man, his face lean and handsome, his shoulder-length red hair pulled back into a ponytail and accenting his green eyes, smiling at them and waving a rabbit in his right hand. Kagome smiled and waved back. "I guess that's dinner," she spoke out of the side of her mouth to Sango, who smiled and nodded in reply.

Miroku appeared next, his staff, as always, in his hand, Kirara, in her small form, on his shoulder, two small children walking on either side of him, one, a boy, slightly older then the other, who was a girl.

"Mama!" The boy called out excitedly as he ran on his short, stubby four-year-old legs, his arms held wide to prepare for a giant hug. Sango swept him up into her arms, making a soft sound at his ever-growing weight, and smiled lovingly as she played with his hair.

But Kagome's eyes were directed elsewhere as she heard the other child, a smaller, more petite girl, cry out "Papa!" and run for Inuyasha, who picked her up and tossed her into the air with ease, eliciting a cry of delight from her lips.

She had flawless ivory skin framed by ebony hair like Kagome's, violet eyes like Inuyasha's when he was in human form, and, of course, little black dog ears atop her head. They'd already discovered that when she transformed she looked the spitting image of her father, with silver hair and amber eyes, but that unfortunately only stayed for a single night twice a year. It seemed that, as she was only a quarter demon, she only transformed every six months.

"Kohana," Inuyasha cooed to his daughter, and she giggled, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. She was a petite child, her face perfectly sculpted, like a doll, and her eyes danced when she laughed, like her mother.

Kagome smiled at the pair, noting how Inuyasha's eyes grew so soft whenever his daughter came around. At first, Kagome had feared Inuyasha would be upset that his first child had not been a son, like most of the men in the Feudal Era seemed to be, but he had instantly loved the girl on sight, and named her Kohana, meaning 'little flower', because he said she reminded him of a perfectly developed rose: always beautiful.

"Ah," Miroku sighed as he moved up to stand in between his wife and Kagome, "Can you believe how fast they are growing?"

Both women shook their heads, though it was Kagome who spoke, a soft smile on her face. "Sometimes I still think she is just a baby, and I need to change her diaper, but then I remember she is almost three, and that I have another child on the way." She rested her hands on her belly with a contented sigh.

Sango touched her son's nose fondly, and they rubbed noses before she set him down. "You won't grow up too fast, right Taro?"

Taro nodded seriously. "I promise, mama."

They all chuckled, and Kagome was reminded even more of Miroku as she looked at the four year olds face. His hair was short and black, like his father's, and his eyes were the same kind brown. But at the same time, he had a softness about his features that was purely Sango, and Kagome knew he could not have turned out more perfect for her friends.

Turning around and tottering over to where Inuyasha and Kohana were still playing, Taro tugged on the hanyou's red pants, and Kagome watched her husband reluctantly return his daughter to the ground so that the two friends could play.

"He's such a beautiful child, Sango," Kagome commented, and Sango glowed with pride.

"He is, isn't he?" She sighed. "And Kohana is wonderful. Those two will grow up to be good friends."

Miroku nodded seriously. "Yes, perhaps they can marry some day." He received smacks from both women, who looked hurt at the thought of their children growing up at all. He just smirked and shrugged. "What? One has to plan ahead for these things, you know."

Kagome just shook her head and smiled as a sudden strong gust of wind nearly blew them all over, and it was Miroku who had to keep Kagome from losing her balance. There was no surprise when Kouga was suddenly standing before them, a huge grin on his face, Ayame at his side, six small pups in a backpack like contraption slung over her shoulders.

"Hi," the wolf prince announced happily. "Are we late?"

Kagome laughed. "No, Kouga, you're actually a little early. Nancy, Sesshoumaru, and Rin aren't even here yet."

"OUCH!" Kouga suddenly went reeling forward, clutching the back of his neck where it had been struck by the back of Inuyasha's hand.

"What were you thinking, baka?" The hanyou snapped. "Kagome could have been seriously hurt! Can't you see the condition she's in?"

As always, Kouga was quick to snap back, getting right in Inuyasha's face so that the old rivals were practically touching noses. "Of course I can see what condition she's in, stupid! Who couldn't, with a belly like that? And nothing happened to her, she's just fine! So get out of my face!"

"Get out of your face? You think I'm just going to let you come barreling in here and risking Kagome's safety?"

"I didn't endanger her!"

Kagome sighed and put a hand to her left temple, massaging it thoughtfully as she closed her eyes. "Inuyasha..." Her voice was deadly calm. She was not in the mood for nonsense, and the hanyou instantly looked up with pleading eyes as he realized what she was about to do. "Sit."

A grunt of pain followed the sound of his body coming into contact with the ground, and then a light girl's laughter pierced the air and everyone looked over to see Kohana rocking back and forth on her heels, her arms around her stomach. "Papa go sit! Papa go sit!" She chimed happily, laughing harder and harder, and soon everyone else was laughing too...except for Inuyasha, of course, who slowly rose to his feet mumbling about stupid, cranky pregnant women.

"So Ayame, how is your brood?" Kagome asked, walking over to inspect the pack, where six little pairs of eyes stared back up at her, the wolf-demon children blinking nervously, not having remembered Kagome from before. How could they? They were only four months old.

Ayame puffed up like any proud mother would. "They're just fine. You should see them walk."

"They're walking already?"

"Of course!" She replied, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. "And running! I would expect nothing less from the sons and daughters of Kouga."

At the mention of his name, Kouga beamed with pride and his eyes softened as he growled affectionately at his pups, who responded in little whimpers.

Kagome chuckled. "I don't know how you did it, Ayame. I mean, six of them at once?" She sighed as though the very thought were exhausting. "I could barely handle Kohana by herself, and I'm not looking forward to the labor of this child either."

Ayame just shrugged. "Wolf demons are built differently, so we can handle so many births at once."

"I suppose."

"Will you be going back to your home for the delivery this time, since you didn't make it last time?"

Kagome recalled Kohana's birth, and how she had come two weeks early, catching everyone by surprise. Kagome had no time to return to her time, like she'd promised her family, and this time she feared her mother bursting into tears if she missed the birth of her second grandchild. "Yes, I'll try anyway. Mama really wanted to be there for Kohana, and she really wants to be there for this one too."

"Have you figured out any names yet?"

"No, Inuyasha says he wants to pick the name the day the child is born. He says that is how it is traditionally done with demons: the male names the children." Kagome shrugged. "He picked a beautiful name last time, so I have no problem the second time around."

Sango grunted. "Not all men pick great names." She pointed an accusing finger at Miroku. "He just had to name our boy Taro. What does Taro mean, anyway? It means 'first-born male', and nothing else!"

Miroku smiled that sweet, innocent smile of his. "Sango dear, I told you I wanted to name him that because I intend to have lots of children with you. I feel it is a good name to lead into a large family."

Sango pouted for a few moments, but then, when her husband wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands over her belly, where they thought she was finally pregnant again after two years of trying, her eyes softened and she smiled. "Fine...but if it's a boy again this time, I want to name him Kohaku."

Miroku, for once, wore a serious, understanding face, and nodded as he pressed his face against the side of her neck. "As you wish."

"Ugh, can you two find some privacy please? I swear, whenever I come here one of you couples is making out."

Everyone swung their heads around sharply to the left to find none other then Nancy White, her blonde hair shining with natural highlights she had acquired from spending an entire summer in the sun of the Feudal Era, longer now, falling halfway down her back and currently pulled back into a high braided ponytail. She wore a sleeveless top and matching ankle-length skirt of white ermine, which Sesshoumaru had personally acquired for her as a wedding gift, and she seemed positively radiant. The mark at the base of her neck had faded somewhat, now looking more like a birthmark then the sign of a mate, but demons knew what it meant, and that was enough. She wore no wedding band as she had not insisted that Sesshoumaru come back to her time for a wedding, but that had never seemed to matter to her. Altogether, she now had that contended look a woman acquired once she knew she was with the man she would love for a lifetime, and the only thing missing in her life was a child, but the couple had insisted that they wanted to wait for a while before going down that road.

"Nancy!" Kagome called out happily, running up and throwing her arms around her friend excitedly, albeit awkwardly with her oversized stomach.

At that moment Sesshoumaru appeared, with Jaken and Rin alongside, and while the demon lord remained still and his face passive, Rin shrieked in delight to see her friends and quickly went about hugging every one of them, including Kagome, before being attacked on both sides by the two children who had been running about up until that point.

"Auntie Rin! Auntie Rin!" Kohana exclaimed excitedly, and Rin, sixteen years old, smiled and knelt down to their eye level as first Taro and then Kohana hugged her around the neck. She then stood up and noticed Shippou, who was skinning the rabbit that was their dinner nearby.

"Hello, Shippou," she greeted, her voice having dropped a lot since she had grown so that now it was rich and velvety. Shippou froze and turned slowly, standing up from where he had been kneeling.

"H-hi Rin," he stammered, blushing as he realized how he must look with the stench of rabbit all around him, his hands filthy. But Rin just giggled, and everyone watched the exchange with avid curiosity.

Where Shippou had grown extremely handsome, Rin had become equally as beautiful, with long, slender legs and a curvaceous form, her brown hair now falling in thick waves halfway down her back. Her eyes were dark and full of the potential for love, and everything about her seemed soft. It was easy to see where Shippou became so easily tongue-tied in her presence.

"Well," Kagome exclaimed, trying to save poor Shippou from any more embarrassment, "Are we ready to eat? I think Kaede has already started steaming the rice, so the rabbit is all we have left to cook, and we can do that while we sit and talk."

"Sounds great," Nancy affirmed, walking over to Sesshoumaru and looping her arm through his, and while he remained stiff, he didn't pull away, his arm relaxing slightly.

They all filed into the hut, barely managing to fit in the large main room, now surrounded by the four other bedrooms, but that was half the fun. Kagome couldn't have been happier to have her friends with her.

Settling down, Shippou disappeared for a moment to change out of his soiled clothes while Kagome sat by the fire and Inuyasha draped a thin blanket over her shoulders, sitting beside her while Kohana sat in his lap. All together they formed the picture of the perfect family, with a husband, a daughter, and a pregnant wife.

Sango started serving the tea, and Kaede appeared a few moments later with a smile, several bowls of rice in her hands. Conversation started up easily between all of them, and the old friends quickly settled in for a warm, comfortable evening.

"So what have you heard from Kikyou lately, Inuyasha?" Nancy asked, as forward as she had always been.

"She's doing well," he replied shortly, still clearly not comfortable talking about his former love for too long.

"Is Sukiono behaving himself?" The blonde continued, and seeing her husband's uncomfortable posture Kagome stepped in to reply.

"He is. I just saw him a week ago, and I must say he acts now just like any other normal boy, getting into his share of trouble, but at the same time always trying to please his adoptive parents. And I'll tell you what, Gideon could not be a more loving father to him, even now, with Kikyou's first child on the way."

"That's right, I remember you mentioning she was pregnant," Ayame commented, checking to make sure her brood was soundly sleeping as she took a sip from her cup of tea. "When is she due to deliver?"

"One month."

"So soon?"

"Yes, she is two months ahead of me," Kagome giggled and glanced at Inuyasha. "Although I must say I'm a little embarrassed that I'm already on my second while Kikyou's just now having her first, Sango, who was pregnant before me, is now barely on her second, and you, Nancy, haven't had any yet."

Nancy just laughed. "Nah, don't be embarrassed, you and Inuyasha just have a loving relationship, that's all. Isn't that right, Inuyasha?" She winked, and the hanyou blushed, though his arm snaked around to grip Kagome's shoulders firmly.

"This is so wonderful," Sango commented, "All of us meeting like this. I wish we could do it more then just once a month."

Kouga nodded. "As do I, but I can't leave the tribe any more as much as I used to, because it's finally starting to return to its old size, and that requires a lot of management...and sometimes a firm hand, when necessary."

"Keh, I still don't know why you're the appointed leader," Inuyasha grumbled, but Kagome elbowed him in the side and sent him a warning look so that he ended up looking away and taking a bite of rice.

As the night wore on, Kagome grew more and more relaxed so that, by the time Kaede had served the final round of tea, her eyes were drifting closed every few minutes. Inuyasha noticed, and gently shook her to get her attention.

"Do you want to go to bed now?" He asked tenderly, and Kagome smiled, but shook her head.

"No, I want to say until everyone leaves."

"All right," he nodded and looked back towards the group of companions, who were now discussing something in regards to a demon uprising in the north that Kouga was having to deal with, and Kagome sighed in contentment.

Never in a million years could she have guessed that this is how things would have turned out for her that first moment, now over seven years ago, when she had been pulled down the well for the first time. So much had happened since then. So much had changed, she thought to herself as she looked around the room at each individual person.

Sesshoumaru, once so untouchable and, frankly, cruel, had become, at the very least, more humane, thanks to his relationships with both Nancy and Rin. His eyes no longer carried the cold flint they once did.

Miroku was now a man who could live a normal life, as was made clear by his laugh, which Kagome had never realized before had been bogged down with worry while he had carried his curse. He didn't have to worry about dying and leaving Sango alone in the world, but instead could slow down and savor every moment he was alive.

Sango was happier now then she had been when they'd first met her. Her eyes no longer held that tragic sorrow that the loss of her family and village had wrought upon her, and while, at certain moments, she would still grieve for Kohaku, at the same time, like always, time had slowly healed her wounds.

Rin was no longer the little girl who had stumbled upon Sesshoumaru that first day, but was instead now becoming a radiant young woman in her prime.

And Shippou...oh Shippou...he was no longer the adorable little kitsune who had clutched at her neck while he slept, and who had so fiercely defended his friends even when he had stood no chance of success. He was now nearly a grown man, with all the trials and tribulations that came with such a passage, and while she would always love him, to Kagome he would never again be that little boy she had saved so many years ago.

Kouga had changed as well, for the better. When she'd first met him, he'd been nothing more then a spoiled, immature young man who was trying to find his place in the world. Now, with the addition of seven years and much suffering and fighting, he had become a man in every sense of the word, with a sense of responsibility and honor, and a wife and children at his side.

And then there was Inuyasha, with his beautiful eyes and stern features. He had changed too...so very much, and on so many different levels. Yet, deep down, a part of him was still the hanyou she had first glimpsed, pinned to a tree in a deep sleep. He always would be, and she loved him for it.

And as for herself, well...Kagome couldn't even begin to process how much she'd changed. When the whole quest had started, she had been but a young girl of fifteen years. Now she was twenty-two, with a nearly three year old daughter and another child on the way. Her understanding of responsibility, friendship, and love was so much stronger now...so much deeper.

At the age of fifteen she could not have imagined leaving her life in Tokyo behind, and leaving school, all for one man, but now she couldn't imagine life turning out any other way.

She could still recall that day, now four years ago, when she had gone to the college and withdrawn from her classes, telling her friends that she was going to study abroad for a while. Eventually, she had lost touch with them...save for Ayumi, the only one who knew her secret, and that had been hard, but in the end Kagome had realized it was better that way. Now she didn't have to lead a double life any more. She could just be the Kagome that was a wife to Inuyasha and a mother to Kohana, rather then also trying to be a student and friend of people in the modern era.

In the end, Mrs. Higurashi had been delighted to have a granddaughter, and always spoiled Kohana rotten whenever she came to visit. Souta was growing quickly too, now ready to graduate high school himself, and this time Kagome's mother had every intention of NOT allowing her son to get married before he finished college first.

Nancy had left her job at the firm eventually too, saying she was ready to settle down, and that she'd always planned to quit and become a full time wife and mother eventually anyway. And that is what she had told her boss; she had met a man from America, and was moving there to live with him. Ever since, the only person she had kept in contact with was her sister, who wrote to her from America at least twice a month.

Everyone laughed at something funny, and Kagome felt her body jolt awake at the sound, causing her to realize just how exhausted she was. Pregnancy certainly had a knack for draining the life out of a person, she thought ruefully as she shifted positions so that her head was now in Inuyasha's lap, his hand gently, thoughtlessly stroking through her hair, while Kohana and Taro had fallen asleep together in a far corner, curled up under some spare blankets.

Kagome smiled warmly as she gazed at her daughter through the flames of the fire. That was her girl...hers alone...and no one could ever take her away. Kagome could love her for the rest of her life, and it would be the same with the next child that would be born. She smiled...she couldn't wait for that time.

Of course, she knew her life wouldn't be all sunshine and roses. Inuyasha had explained to her, in great detail, that as his mate, she had adopted his life span which, while only about half as long as Sesshoumaru's, was still far greater then the lifespan of any human, which meant that, about the time she was reaching the equivalent of her forties, their friends, Sango and Miroku, would probably be dead. The thought broke her heart, because she couldn't now imagine a life without her surrogate sister, or Miroku for that matter, but at the same time, it was a choice she had made when she agreed to be Inuyasha's wife, and she did not regret her decision. She would rather lose her friends, who she would miss terribly, then the love of her life, though neither option particularly appealed to her.

"Kagome...Kagome?" She felt someone gently shaking her body, and Kagome made a small noise as she turned her head to look up into Inuyasha's kind face. "Kagome, lets get you to bed."

"No," she protested, though it was feeble, "I want to stay with everyone else. I never get to see them."

Inuyasha chuckled. "They're all asleep now, Kagome."

"They are?"

"Yeah, you fell asleep about an hour ago yourself."

"I did?"

He smiled and picked her up, carrying her bridal style into their room, where a soft mattress from her time was nestled in the far corner, nearly taking up the entire space of the room. Kagome didn't care. A soft bed was one thing she hadn't been so willing to give up, so Inuyasha had finally relented and allowed her to bring it over, though it had certainly been difficult. She smiled at the memory of her husband and grandfather jointly trying to squeeze the mattress down the well, cursing and swearing at each other as they did so.

The covers were warm and soft as down feathers, and Kagome sighed happily as she curled up onto her side, the only position she could sleep in any more, allowing Inuyasha to tuck the sheets up around her chin. Though her eyes were closed, she heard him slip off his fire-rat coat and undershirt before crawling in beside her and spooning his stomach to her back, reaching over and clasping her hand in his.

"Where's Kohana?" She whispered, yawning as she spoke.

"With Taro," Inuyasha replied, nestling his face in her mass of ebony hair. "The two fell asleep in the great room and we didn't have the heart to move them."

"And Nancy and the others?"

"All asleep in the great room, except for Rin, who is sharing a room with Shippou."

"She's what?" Kagome felt her body stiffen at the implication, to which Inuyasha just chuckled.

"Relax, it's not what you think. Kaede gave Rin an extra sleeping mat and blanket, that's all."

"Oh," Kagome relaxed again, knowing she was on the verge of sleep once more. "Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

He squeezed her hand tightly and sighed, and she knew he was going to sleep as well. "I love you too, Kagome," he replied. "Now and forever."

She listened as his breathing slowed to a steady rhythm, indicating he had finally fallen asleep, before allowing her own mind to let go and slip into a world of dreams. And in her dreams, she was once more a young girl of fifteen, learning how to shoot purity arrows and hunting for jewel shards with her strange mix of companions: a broken-hearted hanyou, a lecherous monk, a demon exterminator, a little kitsune, and the occasional appearance of a dashing young wolf prince. In her sleep, she unknowingly smiled, seeing them all as they had been then, and still were, in some ways now, and knew that, no matter how long she would have to live without them when the time came, she would always, in the end, have her memories with her, and that was something no one could take away from her. Ever.

_**THE END**_


End file.
